Fic Traduzida: The Honeymoons Over
by lilins
Summary: O que acontece quando a lua de mel acabada e agora é preciso lidar com a vida real? Edward e Bella vão aprender que a vida conjugal nem sempre é fácil principalmente quando se tem uma sogra maluca por perto.
1. Prólogo

**E aqui estamos nós – começando com mais outro trabalho, não nosso mas sim da autora americana JustForkIt. Espero que vocês se divirtam tanto quando nós com essa fic, que além de lemons muito legais é engraçadíssima!**

**Renúncia minha e da danny: Bem, nem de longe Crepúsculo nos pertence. Muito menos esses personagens, eles são todos da JustForkIt. **

_**Se bem que a gente (mais a torcida do Fla e do Sport) queria muito ser casada com um Edward Cullen da vida...**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Se tornar um adulto é uma merda. Fim da história.

Quando eu era uma garotinha meus pais me mostraram vários contos tipo a Cinderela, a Bela Adormecida e a Pequena Sereia. Todas essas histórias giram em torno de um tema central; o amor. Elas mostram que você deve passar sua vida procurando e rezando pra que apareça o seu Sr. Perfeito. E depois, quando você encontrá-lo sua vida será perfeita, porque o verdadeiro amor vence tudo.

Bem, eu vou lhe dizer a verdade. Esse caralho nunca acontece!

Ok. Você encontra o homem certo, e você gasta – _Huh, deixa eu ver, Sabe _– A porra de seis anos esperando e torcendo para que ele te peça em casamento. Então você passa mais um ano planejando um casamento enorme e tentando agradar a sua mãe com TOC e a metida à _Martha Stewart_* da mãe dele. Você diz pra você mesma que uma vez que estiverem casados, tudo vai ficar bem. Você continua dizendo isso, mas começa a arrancar seus cabelos por conta do stress que sua futura sogra está lhe causando então começa a tomar alguns remédios. Então depois de medicada com as pílulas da felicidade, elas acabam se tornando seu protetor diário e nova melhor amiga.

Então, você finalmente chega ao casamento. Você sorri e abraça a nova sogra que você sabe que realmente te odeia. Você age animada ao ver a ex-namorada - que por acaso é amiga da família e sendo assim muito próxima ao Sr. Perfeito - e tenta não perceber como sua sogra sorri quando a ex abraça o **seu** marido.

Em seguida, vem a lua de mel. Bem, agora eu não posso mentir e dizer que essa parte não é perfeita, porque estaria mentindo. Bebidas ilimitadas, numa praia isolada com seu marido semi-nu, e fazendo o sexo mais incrível de sua vida. _Eu já mencionei que a bebida é ilimitada?_

Se pudéssemos nunca ter deixado aquela pequena ilha, nunca termos saído do nosso quarto naquela incrível praia isolada, nosso casamento seria perfeito. Ele seria o meu Sr. Perfeito e eu seria somente dele. Só dele.

Mas como eu disse, a vida não é um conto de fadas. E eu estou longe de ser a porra da Cinderela. Isso é a vida real, e a vida real é um saco.

É por isso que estou sentada aqui do meu lado na nossa cama insuportavelmente grande, cercada por uma dúzia de tufos de lencinhos que foram usados para enxugar minhas lágrimas. Lágrimas que são o resultado da primeira grande briga que tive com o meu Sr. Perfeito, uma vez que estamos casados. Uma briga que resultou comigo sozinha na porcaria dessa cama, e meu marido dormindo na casa dos pais dele. Que maravilha!

Desculpe-me o Sr. da Disney World, mas eu quero um reembolso dessa porra de conto infantil.

* * *

_Martha Stewart* = Apresentadora de TV americana, cujo o formato é bem parecido com o programa Mais Você de Ana Maria Braga._

**Bem, é isso aí. Essa é mais uma tradução dessas duas malucas que procuram sarna pra se coçar. Então, só pra grande estimulo nosso e da autora original, que tal clicarem no verdinho e dizer o que acharam, huh? **


	2. Nossa Empolgação Digital

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork. E a danny e eu queremos ser modelos fotográficos pros dois.**

**

* * *

**

_**Uma semana após a Lua de Mel**_

"Edward! Adivinha?!" Eu sorri enquanto meu marido enfiava a cabeça na quina da porta.

Enquanto ele vinha entrando na sala eu tive que lutar para me abster de abordá-lo naquele instante. Ele estava encostado na moldura da porta com uma bermuda cheia de bolsos preta, sem camisa e parecendo mais minha fantasia de "_Cabomen-esqueça-essa-câmera-e-venha-aqui-e-enfie-seu-cabo-em-mim."_ Eu balancei a cabeça quando ele começou a rir. Eu devia estar olhado-o fixamente.

"Você me chamou aqui apenas pra me comer com os olhos? Eu estava montando seu computador."

Hmmm... A fantasia do Cabomen ia se tornar realidade hoje a noite!

"Não. Eu ia te dizer que acabei de desempacotar a última caixa e agora nós oficialmente moramos aqui!"

Eu apontei para a caixa vazia no chão e sorri com orgulho.

"Bells, nós já moramos aqui há uma semana. Na verdade, eu moro aqui há quase um mês." Ele caminhou em volta da caixa agora vazia e envolveu seus braços em volta da minha cintura. "Mas mesmo assim, bom trabalho na desarrumação, baby."

Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto a mão esquerda dele desceu pela minha cintura até a minha bunda, me puxando para mais perto dele. Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo com o meu sorriso torto favorito e me beijou suavemente. Fiquei na ponta dos meus pés, jogando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Enquanto eu tentava me moldar a seu corpo, ele sorriu e desengatou os meus braços.

"Bella, você me deu uma lista de coisas a fazer, hoje. Não me desvie."

Ele deu uma tapinha em minha bunda antes de beijar o topo da minha cabeça e voltar ao escritório. À medida que eu o assistia saindo com aquele sorrisinho presunçoso sobre seu rosto, eu balancei minha cabeça. Meu marido era uma provocação e eu adorava _pra caralho_ cada pedacinho dele.

Acabei tropeçando na caixa vazia antes de chutá-la pra fora do meu caminho. Dois podiam jogar este jogo, e definitivamente eu não ia "jogar limpo". Corri pra o nosso quarto e comecei a tirar minha blusa e o short. Abri o lado do guarda-roupa de Edward e puxei uma de suas camisas de botão branca do cabide. Conforme eu tirava meu sutiã, soltei meu cabelo do coque bagunçado que eu tinha feito e balancei minha cabeça soltando bem as mechas onduladas antes de voltar pra lá. Deixei a camisa desabotoada, mas peguei uma das gravatas de Edward para depois passear tranquilamente pelo corredor.

Fui até ao escritório para encontrar meu marido deitado de costas debaixo da mesa ajustando alguns cabos pra que o modem funcionasse. Sorri comigo mesma enquanto me sentava na cadeira de couro do outro lado da sala.

"Edward." Passei meus dedos preguiçosamente ao redor da gravata frouxa que estava em volta do meu pescoço e me balançando pra lá e pra cá na cadeira.

Ele ergueu sua cabeça e quando ele notou minha aparência seus olhos se arregalaram. A chave de fenda que ele estava segurando caiu de suas mãos e acabou batendo na testa dele. Eu bufei discretamente enquanto ele coçava a cabeça e se sentava, ainda parecendo como uma criança perdida numa loja de doces.

"Be ... Bella?"

"Eu só queria te agradecer por você estar gastando todo seu tempo montando meu computador." Bati as pestanas sem vergonha nenhuma e inclinei a cabeça pro lado.

Eu tinha que morder o lábio para não rir quando ele tentou se levantar e tropeçou no fio que tinha sido ligado à parede. Mas ele pareceu se recuperar rápido, porque antes mesmo que eu tivesse tempo de piscar, ele já estava me agarrando pra fora da cadeira. As suas mãos deslizaram pela minha bunda me mantendo firme no lugar e minhas pernas instintivamente se enrolaram em sua cintura e imediatamente pude dizer o quão _ansioso_ meu marido estava.

"Eu pensei que você tinha muitas coisas pra fazer hoje." Eu beijei seu pescoço lentamente, enquanto meus dedos se enroscavam na parte de trás do seu cabelo.

Ele grunhiu enquanto seus lábios começaram a beijar meu peito lentamente, lambendo o espaço entre meus seios. Ele mudou o meu peso para que pudesse me segurar somente com um braço enquanto a outra mão começou a empurrar as coisas que estavam em cima de sua escrivaninha. Eu ri quando ele bateu no grampeador e este voou da mesa, pra acabar pousando no seu pé.

Ele chutou o grampeador pro lado e me sentou em sua mesa. Minhas pernas se afrouxaram de seu domínio enquanto suas mãos empurraram a camisa dos meus ombros. Comecei a puxar a gravata quando suas mãos me pararam.

"Deixe a porcaria da gravata!"

Eu sorri e corri minhas mãos até seu peito enquanto ele se inclinava sobre mim. Suas mãos desciam pela minha barriga até os meus quadris. Ele deslizou os dedos por dentro da barra da minha calcinha e puxou-a por meus quadris e pernas.

Meus olhos se fecharam quando ele começou a beijar minha barriga lentamente. Suas mãos encontraram minha cintura de novo e então ele me puxou para a borda da mesa.

"Deus, Bella. Você tem alguma idéia de como você tá fudidamente sexy agora?"

Eu sorri sedutoramente para ele, enquanto minhas mãos tateavam ao redor da escrivaninha até que encontrei o que estava procurando. Quando eu lhe entreguei a câmera digital que sua avó tinha nos dado como presente de casamento, eu não consegui dizer se ele estava louco por eu ter sugerido isso, ou se ele estava chateado por ele mesmo não ter pensado nisso antes.

"Bem, você não precisa fazer isso, Edward."

"Tá brincando? Só estou com raiva por eu mesmo não ter pensado nisso!"

Viu? É por isso que ele é o meu Sr. Perfeito. Me apoiei nos meus cotovelos quando ele ligou a câmera focou-a sobre mim.

"Puta merda!" Ele riu que nem menininho de doze anos de idade e começou a tirar as fotos.

Eu ri e tentei parecer tão sexy quanto eu podia enquanto me esparramava sobre a mesa com toda aquela parafernália do meu marido em volta, usando apenas uma gravata. Eu me posicionei do jeito que ele disse pra fazer, ficando nas posições que ele mais gostava até que ele desligou a câmera e jogou-a na cadeira atrás dele.

"Ok, já chega dessa merda".

Ele puxou sua bermuda e a boxers num movimento rápido e veio pra mim com o que só podia ser um dos sorrisinhos mais sexy da história do Universo.

Ele agarrou meus quadris e novamente me puxou para a borda da mesa.

"Você não tem idéia de quanto eu quero você agora." Sussurrei enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço e deixava minhas mãos percorrer seu peito e ombros.

"Eu aposto que eu posso ter uma noçãozinha." Ele sorriu novamente enquanto seus dedos lentamente traçavam minha parte interna da coxa, até chegar ao meu clitóris

Eu gemi alto quando seu polegar começou a esfregar círculos lentos. Quando seus dedos deslizaram dentro de mim, meus quadris saíram da mesa.

"_Fuck_." Mordi meu lábio enquanto o polegar aplicava uma pressão mais forte, e ele acrescentava outro dedo.

"É isso que eu pretendo fazer."

Como a mão apertada ao redor da minha cintura me segurando no lugar, ele continuou seu ritmo incrível, esfregando o polegar contra o meu clitóris latejante e agora com dedos indo pra dentro e pra fora de mim. Eu não pude deixar de pensar como suas habilidades ao piano faziam tão bem pra mim.

"Edward." Eu gemi alto enquanto apertava meus punhos em seu ombro e antebraço

Ele começou a salpicar beijos em meu pescoço e pude sentir o sorriso presunçoso contra a minha pele.

"Edward, eu quero você."

"Eu te quero também, baby."

"Não, eu quero você. Eu quero você dentro de mim, AGORA."

Ele deslizou os dedos pra fora, mas continuou esfregando meu ponto sensível lentamente. Dolorosamente lento.

"Edward, por favor..." Eu podia sentir ele se posicionando diante de mim.

"O que?" Ele enfiou lentamente a cabeça de seu membro em meu sexo molhado.

Eu estava quase arrancando seus ombros e suas costas, mas eu sabia que ele adorava quando eu implorava.

"Por favor, Edward. _Por favor_, eu preciso de você."

Eu não tinha problema nenhum de implorar por isso. Ele sabia que eu queria isso, e eu sabia que ele acabaria cedendo e me possuindo. Sempre.

Suas mãos agarraram minha cintura e me puxaram para perto dele enquanto ele deslizava lentamente até que _ele_ estivesse completamente por dentro.

"Oh Deus!" Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás quando ele começou a se mover, lentamente no início, mas já aumentando a velocidade e a força.

_"Edward é a mamãe"_

Meus olhos se abriram enquanto ele gemia e inclinava a cabeça no meu ombro.

"_Edward é a mamãe"._

Trinquei meus dentes, quando a voz de minha querida sogrinha encheu o ambiente.

"Porra, você tá de brincadeira né Edward?"

_"Edward é a mamãe"._

"Se eu não atender, ela vai continuar ligando Bella." Gemia quando ele saiu de mim pra pegar sua cueca do chão e procurar o telefone do bolso da bermuda.

_"Edward é a ma..."_

"Oi, mãe."

Eu caí de costas na mesa e balancei minha cabeça, enquanto olhava pro teto.

"Não, nós estávamos somente arrumando o escritório."

Sentei-me de voltar e tive vontade de chorar quando eu vi que Edward agora estava sentado em sua cadeira, não mais pelado.

"Não, pode vir."

Acenei minhas mãos freneticamente, enquanto sibilava mudamente _"É claro que não!"_, Mas ele me ignorou.

"Ok, eu te vejo daqui a pouco. Eu te amo também, mãe. Tchau."

Assim que ele fechou o telefone ele ergueu as mãos para cima "Bella, ela estava no bairro."

"Uma porra que ela estava! Eles moram há uma hora de distância, Edward!"

"Bem, eu não poderia simplesmente lhe dizer não."

"Por que não? Eu teria. Será que ela não sabe que nós somos recém-casados? Todo mundo sabe disso!"

Desci da mesa e peguei a camisa dele, agora amassada do chão junto com minha calcinha.

"Nós podemos transar a qualquer hora Bella. Ela não nos viu desde que voltamos."

Eu o ignorei e voltei para o nosso quarto onde eu me vesti. Quando eu estava puxando meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo eu ouvi a porta da frente sendo aberta.

"Edward?"

Me encolhi quando a voz docemente irritante da minha sogra que encheu a nossa casa.

"Obrigada por não poder nem bater, cacete!" Murmurei sob a minha respiração quando ouvi Edward cumprimentar sua mãe.

Peguei meu celular do criado-mudo e enviei uma mensagem de _911_ para minha melhor amiga.

S O S. 911. Sogra apareceu e interrompeu o sexo, preciso de tequila.

Cliquei em enviar e antes mesmo que eu pudesse sair do quarto ela tinha respondido de volta.

Chego aí às 7:00h.

Eu sorri e joguei o telefone na cama antes de tomar uma respiração profunda e sair do quarto para encontrar minha sogra beliscando as bochechas do meu marido e rindo.

"Ai está a Bella." Ela deu um passo em torno de Edward e me abraçou com força.

"Oi Esme." Acariciei suas costas e lancei um olhar para Edward, que somente revirou os olhos pra mim.

Uma vez que ela me soltou, ela continuou a pegar no meu antebraço e olhou pra mim.

"Eu estava apenas comentando o quanto Edward está bronzeado."

Eu sorri e meneei a cabeça.

"Mas você querida, parece tão pálida!" Ela deu um tapinha no meu braço seguiu em direção a cozinha.

Enrolei minhas mãos em punhos e abafei um grunhido enquanto ela murmurava algo sobre as peles muito claras. Edward colocou seu braço em volta dos meus ombros e beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de me arrastar pra cozinha também.

Esme estava fuçando os armários e comentando sobre como ela teria organizado as coisas de forma diferente. Ela parou e apontou para uma sacola branca, que estava pousada no balcão.

"Eu trouxe seu jantar querido. Sei que a Bella deve estar esgotada e eu não quero que você tenha que pedir pizza de novo." Ela sorriu gentilmente e se voltou para os armários.

Me virei para encarar Edward, mas ele já estava revirando a bolsa e retirando as caixinhas do que – presumo eu – fosse comida chinesa e colocando-as na geladeira.

"Valeu mãe. Realmente, não precisava ter se incomodado."

"Bem, eu não posso deixar meu filhinho morrer de fome!" Ela riu:_leia-se: gargalhou_, e Edward sorriu junto com ela.

_Traidor!_ Eu nunquinha o deixaria morrer de fome! Lancei um olhar mortal pra nuca do meu marido antes de Esme tocar no meu ombro.

"Bella, onde estão suas taças?"

Eu ignorei a pergunta dela e passei por ela para abrir uma porta e lhe entregar um copo.

"Ah. Bem. Obrigado. Eu não teria colocado os copos nesse lugar."

Ela sorriu docemente e tive que reunir todas as forças pra não socar seu rosto.

"Bem, me mostrem o restante da casa." Ela bateu mãozinhas juntas e Edward acenou para que ela o seguisse.

Fiquei ali encostada no balcão torcendo para que eu não fosse chamada a participar deste passeiozinho.

"Bella, você não vem?" Edward chamou do corredor.

Me afastei do balcão e murmurei pra ninguém "Não precisava ser tão cedo, né?"

Edward estava mostrando a casa pra sua mãe, comentando sobre os presentes que tínhamos recebido ou os itens que tínhamos comprado antes da lua de mel. Sua mãe fez comentários que me irritavam pra caralho. Para alguém de fora, eles não pareciam tão ruins ou degradantes, mas se você conhecesse Esme – e eu realmente conhecia, qualquer um notava que ela era uma mulher mesquinha, burra e velha. E isso só me irritava.

"Sabe, Edward, aquele vaso que a Tanya lhe deu ficaria maravilhoso nesta prateleira."

A simples menção à ex fez com que eu empacasse na porta do escritório.

"É, eu acho que sim." Ele deu de ombros e pegou a chave de fenda do chão.

"Sabia que ela estará na cidade no próximo mês? Devíamos nos reunir para jantar. Isso não seria maravilhoso?"

Edward me deu um sorriso de desculpas enquanto eu fingia estar escutando a história estúpida que a mãe dele contava sobre o novo emprego da Tanya, _ou talvez fosse sobre seu par novo de silicone._ Eu estava prestes a interrompê-la quando a vi pegar a câmera da escrivaninha e ligá-la.

"Ah, eu adoraria ver fotos da lua de mel!"

Foi um daqueles momentos em que tudo parecia correr em câmara lenta. Antes de qualquer um dos dois pudesse reagir, sua mãe começou a olhar as imagens no visor da câmera. Eu me encolhi quando seu rosto formou uma careta horrível e ela deixou a câmera cair no chão.

Os três ficaram ali, encarando a imagem que estava aparecendo no display. Fechei os olhos e Edward se inclinou pegando o aparelho e rapidamente desligando.

"Esme..." Levei um passo tímido a sua frente, mas ela ergueu as mãos.

"Eu não quero discutir isso."

Ela passou pisando firme por mim, voltando para a sala onde pegou sua bolsa e atirou-a sobre seu ombro. Nós dois seguimos atrás dela e quando ela ia abrir a porta da frente Edward a deteve.

"Mãe, eu sinto muito por você ter visto aquilo, mas..."

Ela respirou profundamente pelo nariz, o que fez suas narinas inflarem.

"Eu estou muito decepcionada com você Edward. _Muito_."

"Como é que é?" Dei um passo a frente, deixando Edward para trás balançando a cabeça.

"Isto é horroroso. Meu próprio filho envolvido em pornografia!" Ela apontou seu queixo para mim.

"Esme, nós somos um casal. E o que escolhemos fazer dentro de nossa própria casa não é da sua conta. Edward não fez nada errado."

Ela estreitou os olhos pra mim antes de encarar seu filho.

"Você está o corrompendo, Bella. E eu não vou suportar isso. Eu vou marcar um encontro pros dois com o nosso pastor, para vocês terem aulas sobre matrimônio."

Eu não pude deixar de bufar e rir na cara dela.

"Mãe, a Bella não me corrompeu. Só estávamos _brincando_."

Comecei a rir ainda mais da escolha de palavras dele e segurei em seu braço para não cair com a crise de riso. Edward tossiu para encobrir uma risada, mas não conseguiu enganar ninguém.

"Eu vou marcar uma hora, Edward." Esme apontou um dedo ameaçador pro seu filho único antes de abrir a porta e bater com força atrás dela.

Depois que vi seu carro saindo da rua, Edward ligou novamente a câmera.

"Acho que eu deveria excluir isso".

Puxei a câmera da mão dele e desliguei.

"O diabo que você vai! Nós vamos emoldurar essa porra!"

Nós dois começamos a rir de novo e depois ele me jogou sobre seu ombro.

"Pra onde nós vamos?"

"Vamos terminar o que começamos mais cedo." E ri quando ele deu um beliscão na minha bunda.

"Ótimo, só não esqueça de desligar a merda do celular."

Edward sorriu e chutou a porta do quarto que se fechou atrás de nós.

~*~

* * *

_**N/A: Eu tenho que dizer que essa fic é dedicada ao meu marido. Meu bem... Eu te amo, mas a sua mãe me tira do sério! :o)**_

**Gente nós PRECISAVAMOS traduzir até essa notinha da ForkIt... Isso nos fez rir tanto quanto a fic! **

**Ah, desde já agradecemos de montão as meninas que fizeram suas reviews e a todas a outras que ficaram de BBB. Foram quase 80 hits. Ficamos passadas com tantos acessos! **

**Mas e ai? O que tão achando da tradução, huh? Já que nós duas não temos os poderes do Edward, cliquem no verdinho e nos contem o que vocês acharam! =D**


	3. A Barbie e a Satanás

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustForkIt. E a danny e eu queremos os dois na piscina da tia Esme.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Duas semanas após a Lua-de-Mel**

"Bella, por favor! Isso seria tão bom!"

"Edward, nós não precisamos de uma TV nova." Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto dobrava a viseira do carro para dá um check-up na minha maquiagem pelo espelho minúsculo.

Como ele não disse nada, me virei para fitá-lo. Ele estava olhando para a estrada, apertando as mãos no volante tão forte que os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos. Eu não pude deixar de rir do meu marido, que estava amuado como uma criança de cinco anos.

"Sério? Você tá mesmo com esse biquinho?" Empurrei a viseira de volta e encostei-me à porta pra olhá-lo.

"Eu não estou fazendo biquinho."

"Edward."

"Não. Se você não quer falar sobre isso, então esquece."

Trinquei meus dentes e respirei fundo. Isso realmente estava começando a me irritar, mas acabar brigando com ele antes de chegarmos às portas do inferno (também conhecida como casa de seus pais) não era uma boa idéia. Esme poderia sentir essa merda como ela tivesse algum tipo de sexto sentido.

"Eu só não entendo por que precisamos de uma TV nova. Essa que temos, você adquiriu-a há um ano atrás".

"_Três_ anos atrás."

Esfreguei minha testa e forcei um sorriso no rosto.

"Ok. Me explica porque precisamos de uma nova, então? É um montão de dinheiro, Edward."

Ele finalmente tirou uma mão do volante e virou a cabeça para me olhar uma vez chegamos num farol vermelho.

"Bella, a qualidade das TVs mudaram tanto nos últimos três anos. A imagem de uma HD é além de fantástica."

Eu balancei a cabeça e fiquei o encarando.

"E somente uma qualidade HD justifica os gastos de que: uns trezentos dólares numa TV nova?"

"Bem, não seriam trezentos dólares Bella. A que eu quero está em torno de mil e quinhentos".

"_Mil e quinhentos_?! Mas isso é muito dinheiro! Nós acabamos de comprar a casa e ainda estamos pagando meu carro. Eu não sei. Além disso, tem o Natal chegando..."

"Dinheiro não é problema e você sabe disso. Meus pais podem nos ajudar se que precisarmos."

Viu, é justamente nesse aspecto que o _Edward-filho-único-e-mimadinho_ me estressa! Nós somos adultos, e correr para a mamãe querida só porque queremos um novo brinquedinho não era uma opção.

"Edward, nós não vamos pedir dinheiro a seus pais. Se você quiser a TV, então vamos nós mesmos pagar por ela."

"Quer dizer que a gente pode comprar uma, então?"

"Se você quer tanto, então tudo bem, mas já conte com isso como seu presente de Natal." Eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e revirei os olhos enquanto ele gritava e dava socos pro ar comemorando. Eu balancei a cabeça e fechei os olhos. Às vezes, morar com Edward é, literalmente, como viver com uma criancinha de cinco anos.

"Isso vai ser ótimo Bella! Podemos convidar os caras para jogar Xbox nela! E quando enjoarmos dos jogos, poderíamos dar umas festas!"

"Festas?"

"Sim, vai ser legal!"

Debrucei a cabeça contra a janela e meio que ouviu enquanto ele desatava a falar sobre o que iria fazer com seu novo brinquedinho. Eu realmente não me importava com seus amigos mais próximos; Os "caras" eram realmente muito legais. Mas festas significavam para mim horas de limpeza antes que o povo todo chegasse, e então começar tudo de novo quando eles fossem embora.

Quando ele entrou na garagem da casa ostentosa de seus pais, eu gemi. Eu não tinha falado com Esme desde o episódio do pornô digital, mas eu sabia que na verdade, pro timinho da Esme ela ia fingir que nada tinha acontecido. No mundo de Esme, negar os fatos era algo comum, assim com ter um bom copo de vinho e um Prozac¹ na bolsa. Ela sempre ignorou todos e quaisquer problemas em sua vida esperando que eles sumissem por conta própria. Edward costuma dizer que ela gosta de "manter o foco no momento", mas a minha opinião, isso significa apenas que ela era só uma porra-louca.

O pai de Edward, Carlisle, era o oposto de Esme. Eu poderia dizer com toda a sinceridade que ele era um dos homens mais bonitos que já conheci. Ele sempre foi muito franco e solícito, nunca fazendo você se sentir criticada ou subestimada. Ele era apenas um cara legal, e que felizmente, repassou isso ao seu filho.

Crescer com os Cullen significava que você teria tudo do melhor. Edward foi para uma das escolas particulares mais prestigiadas de onde ele morava, e obviamente, foi o melhor em tudo. Ele fez excelentes notas, foi o atleta estrela, namorou a garota mais bonita, foi o rei do homecoming² e o rei do baile. Esme se empolgava com essa merda toda também. Em sua mente, ela era a June Cleaver³ de Seattle, e toda perfeição de Edward só fazia que a sua família parecesse ainda mais com o Leave it to Beaver 4. Só que ao contrário de June Cleaver, Esme tinha uma empregada e uma cozinheira. Yadira, a empregada dos Cullen, cuidava da limpeza do apartamento de Edward, assim como da nossa casa, assim que ele tinha se mudado pra lá. Imediatamente pus fim à nessa merda uma vez que nos casamos.

Se os Cullens eram a família perfeita, então a minha família não é nada além da defeituosa. Nós somos os Bunkers 5 em relação a eles. Eu vim de uma cidade muito pequena a cerca de duas horas de distância de Seattle. Meu pai, Charlie, é o chefe de polícia e é o típico _homem_. Ele gosta de todas as coisas ao ar livre, de esportes e de caçar. Na primeira vez que Esme tinha colocado o pé na casinha de meus pais e visto a cabeça de cervo pendurada na parede, eu podia apostar ela estava a um passo de ligar pra Sociedade Protetora dos Animais e denunciar meu pai. Renee, a minha mãe – Jesus a abençoe - é louca. Só que ela admite isso. Ela tende a precisar de um monte de atenção, em vez de ser a única que deveria tomar conta de nós. Mas, isso faz com que sua vida _beeem_ interessante e ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas. Meu irmão Emmett é alto e irritante e constantemente faz papel de besta. É como se ele não tivesse um filtro de noção e involuntariamente acaba insultando as pessoas, com bastante freqüência.

No colégio eu tentei somente sobreviver. Eu não era o tipo de garota popular, mas tentei até sair em alguns encontros. Só eu era a menina tímida que todos os caras se afastavam, porque meu pai era um policial e meu irmão mais velho ameaçava qualquer um que olhasse em minha direção. Tirei boas notas, mas tinha que ralar pra cacete para obtê-las. Eu tinha uma melhor amiga, Alice, e juntas praticamente ignoramos qualquer um e só trilhamos penosamente nosso caminho pelos quatro anos de besteiras perpétuas do ensino médio.

Conheci Edward na faculdade e não tenho qualquer problema em admitir que na primeira vez que eu o conheci, eu pensei que ele era um idiota completo e absoluto. Mas ele era o idiota pelo qual eu automaticamente me apaixonei. No início, ele era medito e tão cheio de si que eu só queria meter meu livro naquele cabeção dele. Tínhamos sido designados como parceiros de laboratório em nossas aulas de química, e discutíamos sobre cada aspecto de nossos trabalhos.

Durante dois meses, eu o odiei. Reclamei sem parar para Alice, que só me deu seu sorriso de sabe-tudo e encolheu ombros. Ela tinha me dito desde o primeiro dia que eu mencionei Edward, que eu iria me casar com ele. E eu disse que ela tinha era merda cabeça.

Eu tinha dado ao Edward meu telefone, e-mail, e o Messenger, caso ele precisasse me contatar para falar sobre os projetos de química. Mas, ele nunca tinha feito nada a mais do que me enviar uma mensagem de texto ocasional me pedindo para encontrá-lo no laboratório.

Certa noite, Alice e eu tínhamos saído pra ver um cara cantando num bar vagabundo. Era o tipo de bar, onde você via as mulheres de meia idade com rugas esticadas à força, e velhotes bajulando as duas únicas mulheres ali com menos de trinta anos. Rejeitei mais homens naquela noite do que eu tinha rejeitado minha vida inteira. O pior era que metade deles eu sabia que eram casados.

Quando cheguei em casa naquela noite, eu mandei uma mensagem instantânea para meu irmão, contando-lhe sobre a nossa saída. Foi só depois que eu tinha digitado todos os detalhes sobre um certo cara que tinha uma mão boba, que percebi que não estava enviado as mensagens pro Emmett, mas sim pro Edward.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, desliguei meu computador de todo jeito e balancei a cabeça pro meu próprio erro estúpido. Menos de cinco minutos depois, recebi um telefonema de Edward me convidando pra sair. Depois disso descobri duas coisas: Que o Edward era o típico ciumento, e que Alice estava certa o tempo todo.

Sabia muito bem desde o início que eu amava Edward. Eu amava o seu sorriso torto e pateta, o jeito de como seu cabelo ia pra todos os lados, e como seus olhos mudavam para diferentes tons de verde, dependendo o seu humor. Eu amava como ele colocava a pontinha da língua para fora quando ele estava realmente se concentrando em algo. Mas, principalmente, eu amava como nós dois nos tornávamos _um só_.

Edward e eu estávamos juntos há seis anos até que ele finalmente me pediu em casamento. A primeira vez que abordamos o tema, foi no nosso aniversário de três anos de namoro. Ambos sabíamos que nenhum de nós estava pronto pra casar aos vinte e um. Mas depois que se passaram dois anos desde a primeira abordagem, comecei a ficar um pouco preocupada.

Conheci os pais de Edward, e sabia que, aos olhos de sua mãe, eu era nada mais do que uma distração na vida de seu filho. Quando me encontrei com Tanya, foi pega de surpresa ao ver como Esme era óbvia ao querer que os dois voltassem a ficar juntos. Mais um ano se passou, e não pude deixar de me perguntar se eu não era suficientemente boa para Edward. Eu não vinha de uma família com dinheiro que passava férias na Europa. Eu trabalhava em dois empregos para pagar meus empréstimos estudantis. E com certeza eu não era o que Esme considera adequada para seu único filho se casar e começar uma família.

Mas, aos olhos de Edward eu era. Ele não me via como mais uma namorada. Ele me vê como seu _até que a morte nos separem_, e eu o vejo como o meu Sr. Perfeito e meu felizes para sempre.

"Bells?"

Sacudi a cabeça e viu Edward em pé do fora do carro com a minha porta aberta. Eu desfiz o cinto de segurança e segurei sua mão enquanto ele me ajudava a sair do carro.

"Desculpa. Eu estava pensando."

Ele fechou a porta do carro e nós andamos de mãos dadas pelo caminho que conduzia até casa.

"Pensando no quê?"

Eu sorri e me inclinei para ele "Em nós".

Quando ele se inclinou para me beijar, a porta abriu e Esme estava ali, sorrindo para nós.

"Olá crianças!"

Fiz careta pro avental estúpido que ela estava usando e esperava que isso pudesse se passar como um sorriso.

"Oi mãe". Edward deu uma risada por conta do – presumo eu - avental, mas decidi ser boazinha e manter minha boca fechada.

Dei um passo à frente para abraçá-la, mas ela agarrou a mão de Edward e puxou-o para dentro de casa me deixando em pé e sozinha na varanda da frente. Fechei os olhos e trinquei meus dentes. Com toda a sinceridade, se eu não soubesse bem, eu diria Esme tinha uma quedinha pelo seu filho.

Entrei na casa e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu podia ouvir grito agudo de Esme proveniente da sala, misturado com outra voz que eu não podia reconhecer. Eu dei ombros, retirando o meu casaco e pendurando-o no cabide. Enquanto eu arrumava minha blusa, vi Carlisle vindo pelo corredor em minha direção.

"É a Bella!" Ele sorriu e me puxou para um abraço.

"Você estava esperando mais alguém?" Eu ri enquanto ele me entregava um copo cheio. Meu nariz franziu por conta do cheiro forte de álcool, mas tomei um gole de qualquer maneira.

Ele gargalhou quando eu comecei a tossir de quão forte ele tinha preparado a minha bebida, e me deu um tapinha nas costas.

"Eu fiz bem forte. Você vai precisar.".

"Ah, não."

Olhei por cima do ombro me perguntando pra que exatamente ele estaria me preparando.

"Esme convidou outra pessoa para o jantar."

"Quem?"

"Tanya".

Esme era o Satanás! Ela era o Satanás num terninho sobre medida da _Talbot_ e num estúpido avental de florzinhas. Ela tinha que ser exterminada. Pensamentos sobre como bater nela com o meu carro, ou talvez até ir até a maleta de Carlisle ver se tinha alguma droga pesada que eu pudesse colocar em sua comida ou bebida encheram minha cabeça. Tomei mais um gole da bebida enquanto o pai de Edward me observava com um olhar de choque no rosto.

"Bella, eu fiz isso realmente muito forte."

Ignorei seus protestos e matei o resto do drinque. Entreguei-lhe o copo vazio de volta enquanto o meu peito queimava por conta do álcool. Se eu teria que passar por isso esta noite, eu precisaria ficar meio zen e minhas pílulas da felicidade não iam dá conta sozinhas. Arrumei meus ombros e marchei pelo corredor até à sala.

Sabe aqueles momentos de sua vida onde você vê toda uma situação em sua cabeça como num filme com trilha sonora e tudo? Bem, esse era um desses momentos. Eu podia ouvir a letra de uma canção especial, passando por minha cabeça. O bater do piso combinado com meus passos me empurrando para um local onde - em minha mente - eu tinha que enfrentar as duas piores criaturas imagináveis. Instintivamente estralei meus dedos enquanto dobrava a esquina e pisava firme até a sala. A risada cacarejante da minha sogra fez o meu estômago embrulhar.

Eu olhei dentro da grande sala e encontrei meu marido sentado numa das poltronas gigantescas de couro rindo com Tanya, que estava sentada na frente dele com as mãos bem cuidadas repousando sobre o joelho. _Só podem estar brincando comigo! _

Eu sorri trincando os dentes, fazendo meu caminho para perto de Edward. Ele se levantou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de recontar a história divertida que Tanya aparentemente tinha acabado de falar. Enquanto ele balbuciava o ocorrido, eu olhei a mulher que estava na minha frente.

Prestei atenção no cabelo ridiculamente brilhante e loiro que estava cortado perfeitamente na moda. Sua maquiagem parecia perfeita e atemporal, que combinavam com seu corpo esguio adornado por roupas que pareciam ter saído das páginas da revista _In Style_. Eu queria chutá-la bem no meio de seu rostinho estúpido de Barbie.

"Bella, que bom te ver de novo".

Enquanto ela me abraçava, eu lhe dei um tapinha nas costas um pouco mais forte do que o necessário, mas sorri e golpeei meus cílios ao mesmo tempo em que ela se endireitava. _Toma essa Barbie!_

Edward entregou-me outra bebida, uma que - tenho certeza - não estava nem de longe tão forte como eu precisava, mas imediatamente eu virei. Carlisle riu baixinho quando eu entreguei o copo vazio de volta para Edward e pedi outra. Ele piscou discretamente para mim pra depois dar uma desculpa esfarrapada dizendo que ia verificar o jantar.

"Bella, você sabe que tem álcool nisso, né?"

"Sim Edward. Eu sei." Peguei o copo e tomei um gole grande.

Edward pegou a taça de volta e substituiu por água.

"Assim é morte certa. Você não comeu nada o dia todo."

Comecei a dizer algo quando a voz ruminante de Esme me interrompeu.

"Oh Bella, você está fazendo dieta? Acho que essa é uma ótima escolha, especialmente com o final do ano chegando."

Meu queixo caiu, e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi ficar lá parecendo uma retardada, enquanto o meu marido esfregava minhas costas suavemente.

"Mãe!".

"Bem querido, todo mundo sabe que ela tem uma quedinha por doces e tendência a engordar. Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é: por que não pensar no amanhã?"

Ela acenou com as mãos tranquilamente e sorriu e então Carlisle veio até nos e disse que o jantar estava pronto.

Enquanto todos fizeram seu trajeto em direção a sala de jantar, eu puxei Edward pelo braço para mantê-lo ali comigo. Depois que sala estava vazia eu agarrei seus dois braços e olhei diretamente em seus olhos.

"Que diabos sua mãe está pensando?"

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto trazia a mão para se encaixar no meu rosto. Fechei os olhos e inclinei a cabeça na sua palma, tomando respirações profundas.

"Bella você sabe como ela é. Basta ignorá-la."

"Edward, ela me odeia! Eu não posso simplesmente ignorar isso!"

"Ela não te odeia, ela só..."

Ergui a sobrancelha pra sua perda de palavras.

"Exatamente! Ela deve estar doentinha da cabeça, convidando Tanya até aqui sem nem mesmo nos avisar!"

Ele riu e passou seu polegar lentamente ao longo do meu rosto.

"Bella, eu te amo. E não há necessidade nenhuma de você ficar preocupada ou com ciúmes de Tanya."

Meneei a cabeça concordando, e depois de uma rápida sessão carinhos que foi interrompida pelo pigarrear constante da mãe dele, nós fomos para a sala de jantar.

Eu disse pra mim mesma que se eu pudesse apenas manter minha boca fechada pela próxima uma hora e meia seria excelente. Iria apenas sorrir e acenar educadamente quando alguém falasse alguma coisa. Meu plano funcionou durante cerca de vinte segundos.

Enquanto comíamos, Edward e seu pai conversavam discretamente numa ponta da mesa, enquanto Satanás e Barbie estavam fazendo tudo ao seu alcance para transformar minha vida num inferno. Moí a comida em minha boca ao mesmo tempo em que elas falaram sobre os bons tempos de namoro entre Edward e Tanya.

Mantive meu copo de vinho sempre cheio e sabia que eu ia acabar pagando por esta merda amanhã. Mas naquele momento eu nem me importei. Eu estava além de chateada; Eu estava **puta**. Eu merecia um titulo de santidade por poder passar por toda essa merda que essas duas estavam aprontando bem na minha frente.

"E Esme, lembra quando você nos pegou de amasso na piscina, quando nós estávamos de férias no México?"

Segurei a lateral da minha cadeira enquanto suas risadinhas ofensivas continuaram.

"Eu sabia que vocês dois não iriam olhar as tartarugas marinhas. Eu não nasci ontem."

Tomei o restante do meu sexto copo de vinho e mordi meu lábio para não gritar com elas.

"Bem, pelo menos, você nos pegou na piscina e não no quarto!"

Já chega! Eu não consigo agüentar mais nada desta bosta!!!

"Edward me _comeu_ na piscina do seu quintal Esme."

Ouvi Carlisle tossir quando ele se engasgou com a comida. Escutei o garfo de Edward cair sobre o prato e quicar até chegar ao chão. Eu continuei sorrindo enquanto Esme arfava e erguia a mão sobre a boca, ao mesmo tempo em que Tanya apenas me encarava.

"Foi no último 4 de Julho. Todo mundo foi assistir os fogos de artifício e nós resolvemos _fazer_ nossas próprias explosões... se é que me entende. Lembra Edward? Quantas vezes foram? Umas quatro, certo?"

Peguei a garrafa de vinho para derramar outro copo, mas Edward puxou-a da minha mão.

"Eu acho que você teve o suficiente, Bella.".

Olhei para meu marido e peguei a garrafa de volta do alcance dele.

"Bem, me desculpe, mas se eu vou ter que ficar aqui ouvindo sua mãe recontar as histórias dos bons tempos de quando você fodia a Srta-quero-ser-a-Barbie-Malibu, então acredito que eu tenho o direito de beber mais do que o habitual."

"Com licença." Tanya deixou o guardanapo cair sobre a mesa e se levantou da cadeira.

"Oh querida, não vá."

Eu encarei quando a mão de Esme tentou detê-la de ir embora.

"Fique Tanya." Levantei-me e joguei meu guardanapo sobre a mesa.

Edward pegou a minha mão, mas eu a afastei.

"Obviamente você é muito mais bem-vinda nesta casa que eu. Eu vou encontrar meu jeito de ir pra minha própria casa. Não tem necessidade de que eu estrague a sua noite com meu marido."

"Bella, já basta!"

Edward levantou-se e agarrou meu braço, me fazendo tombar para trás e soltar a garrafa de vinho, que encharcou Tanya com o líquido Borgonha. Ela arfou e saltou pra longe da mesa.

Eu comecei a rir enquanto Esme limpava a blusa de Tanya com um guardanapo, mas quando eu abri a boca pra comentar, eu parei. Minha garganta, de repente parecia dormente e minha boca começou a encher de água de uma maneira estranha. Eu sabia o que era essa sensação, e sabia que só tinha uns três segundos pra sair daqui antes que eu fizesse uma grande bagunça.

As mãos de Edward ainda estavam cruzadas em torno de meus braços, e enquanto eu tentava me afastar dele, Esme se posicionou entre Tanya e eu. Eu tentei engolir de volta o que estava por vir, mas não pude fazer nada.

"Edward ..."

Eu gemi e cambaleei para a frente, vomitando tudo sobre minha sogra, bem no terninho ajustado e personalizado da _Talbot_ feito por encomenda.

Enquanto eu me tentava me manter em pé, senti Edward atrás de mim com o braço em volta da minha cintura, enquanto a outra mão segurava a parte de trás do cabelo. Só escutei os gritos de Esme. Ela tentou passar por cima de Tanya para ficar longe do meu jato de vômito, e eu não pude deixar de sentir um pouco satisfeita.

Eu cai para trás de encontro de a Edward, uma vez que eu tinha acabado de vomitar. Fechei os olhos e inclinei a cabeça contra seu peito e levemente sorrindo comigo mesma.

_Toma essa Satanás!_

_~*~  
_

_

* * *

_

**Sobre as notas no meio do texto:**

**1** – Prozac, marca de um antidepressivo muito usado por celebridades.

**2 **– Baile tradicional nas instituições de ensino dos Estados Unidos. É uma espécie festa comemorativa de retorno as aulas.

**3** - June Cleaver é a personagem feminina principal da série de TV dos anos 50 e 60 chamada **4** - Leave it to Beaver. Os Cleavers são uma típica família estadunidense que vive em Ohio, formado por Ward, o pai sensato; June, a mãe adorável; Wallace, o filho adolescente; e por Theodore 'Beaver', um garoto de oito anos. Há também um filme de 1997 baseado no seriado, intitulado em português como _Foi sem Quere_r.

**5** – Sobrenome da família incosequente do seriado humorístico americano All the Family. A série teve um total de 9 temporadas durante os anos de 1971 até 1979.

* * *

**Pra quem gosta de fics lecais fica uma dica... Minha autora preferida e (joga o cabelo) amiga pessoal Guanabeer tá com uma série de fics MARAS sendo postadas aqui no FF. O profile dela está entre os meus autores favoritos, vale a pena dá uma lida. =D **

**E aí o que vocês acharam desse capitulo hein? Melhor dizendo: da fic toda em si. Eu _sei_ que tem muita gente lendo, favoritando, colocando no alerta mas comentário que é bom nada né? Então, isso é mega importante para nós também, que vocês mostrem suas carinhas e nos digam de verdade o que acham. É só clicar nesse verdinho aqui embaixo e escrever! **

**No mais é isso... E um beijo em dobro pra todos! **


	4. Desculpa

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustForks. E a danny e eu aceitariamos os pedidos de desculpas dos dois sem o menor ressentimento!**

* * *

**Três semanas depois da Lua-de-Mel**

"Bella você é uma gorda muito da mentirosa!"

Eu gargalhei enquanto a minha melhor amiga jogava um pedaço de gelo para mim do outro lado da pequena mesa em que estávamos sentadas. Ela riu juntamente com nossa outra amiga Angela da história que eu tinha acabado de lhes contar.

"Alice, não estou mentindo."

Ela estreitou os olhos cinzentos e inclinou-se sobre a mesa para me encarar. Ela alegava ter alguma besteira de poder sobrenatural, que descobria quando as pessoas estavam mentindo, ou não. O mais assustador era que ela normalmente estava certa.

"Não há nenhuma possibilidade de você ter tido sete orgasmos numa noite".

Angela olhou entre nós duas com um leve rubor rosa cobrindo seu rosto. Às vezes, era tão dolorosamente óbvio que ela era filha de um pastor, e que Alice e eu estávamos corrompendo-a pro inferno com tudo isso.

Eu tomei um gole de meu café e encolhi os ombros: "Eu nunca disse que foi na mesma noite. Demos continuidade na manhã seguinte também."

"Bem, talvez então eu deva começar a chamá-lo de _Edward Goza-Goza_ em vez de só Edward."

Assisti a minha melhor amiga rir tanto que as pessoas sentadas atrás de nós, olharam para ver o que estava acontecendo. Eu amava Alice. Sinceramente ela era uma das melhores partes da minha vida. Ao lado de Edward, ela era minha alma gêmea.

Alice tinha se casado há três anos com Jasper Whitlock, o carinha que tínhamos ido assistir naquele bar vagabundo. Jasper era exatamente o oposto de Alice, mas de algum jeito eles se completavam. Jasper era calmo e sereno, a medida que Alice pode facilmente perder o controle sobre qualquer coisa. Jasper media cerca de 1,90m, enquanto que Alice quase não chegava a 1,50m. E os dois juntos foram tão bonitinhos que me davam vontade de vomitar.

Angela era a novata do nosso grupinho. Bem, de fato eu não a tinha conhecido durante minha vida inteira. Quando Alice e Jasper se casaram, Angela e eu havíamos nos tornado companheiras de quarto e rapidamente amigas. Ela era mais conservadora do que Alice e eu, mas era ótima por equilibrar a nossas personalidades fortes. Angela estava saindo com Ben Cheney, um amigo de Edward, nos últimos três meses e que ainda estavam naquela fase delirantemente feliz. Estávamos fazendo apostas sobre quanto tempo duraria essa merda até que ela estivesse pronta para querer socar a cara dele.

"Então, cadê Satanás?" Alice perguntou uma vez que ela tinha se acalmado.

Eu sorri pro apelido recém-criado para a minha sogra e dei ombros.

"Eu não falei com ela desde aquela noite."

"Será que o Edward falou?" Angela perguntou enquanto remexia o café.

"Bem, claro! Ela não pode passar um dia sem falar com ele".

Alice deslocou-se da cadeira e balançou a cabeça.

"O que?"

"Nada não..." Ela suspirou e girou um pedaço de cabelo preto e espetado entre os dedos.

"Ah que porcaria, Alice. O que é?"

Mais uma vez ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça antes de se endireitar na cadeira e olhar para mim.

"Até parece que a Esme quer chupar as bolas do seu marido, eu acho isso um pouco perturbador."

Eu tinha acabado de tomar um gole no exato momento em que ela desatou a falar, e infelizmente para ela e pra Angela, cuspi meu café em cima das duas. Eu realmente precisava trabalhar no controle da minha garganta.

Enquanto Angela limpava o café de seu jeans ela apontou o queixo para Alice.

"Alice você não devia dizer essas coisas!"

Eu comecei a rir novamente quando Alice deu à nossa pobre amiga um olhar de choque total.

"Eu?!? Angela, ela é meio obcecada pelo filho dela. É estranho!"

"Ou talvez ela seja um pouco super protetora."

"Ou talvez ela simplesmente seja muito porra louca ..." Eu acariciei a mão de Ângela e ri quando Alice veio por cima da mesa me dando um aceno de aprovação.

Nós todos saltamos quando o celular de Alice começou a vibrar. Ela o pegou e começou a ler o que presumir ser uma mensagem de texto.

"Bem, não se preocupe em me levar pra casa Bella. O Jasper está na sua casa."

Pousei minha xícara na mesa e olhei para ela.

"Por que o Jasper está em minha casa?"

Alice deu de ombros e colocou o telefone sobre a mesa "Ele disse somente que o Edward o tinha convidado pra jantar."

"É, o Ben está lá também. Você não sabia que eles estavam indo?

Neguei com a cabeça e puxei meu telefone para ver se eu tinha perdido todas as chamadas ou mensagens de Edward, mas meu telefone estava sem nada. Eu não lembro dele me dizendo que estava planejando algo, mas deixei isso pra lá. Ele provavelmente, estaria apenas mostrando seu novo brinquedo, que agora tomava conta da metade de uma das paredes da nossa sala.

Alice e eu estacionamos em minha rua, e eu pisquei várias vezes, por conta do numero de carros que estavam parados na frente de nossa casa. Eu reconheci alguns deles, como o de Jasper e o de Ben. Eu gemi quando vi o jipe do meu irmão, que estava convenientemente a bloqueando entrada de automóveis.

"Ótimo! O Em está aqui.

Alice riu e puxou seu celular, e vi quando ela discou o número de Emmett. Quando a sua voz forte de cavalo respondeu, ela afastou o telefone da orelha.

"Emmett, venha aqui e retire o seu carro imbecil!"

Eu comecei a rir quando escutei ele perguntar com quem estava falando. Peguei o telefone das mãos de Alice e levei-o até meu ouvido.

"É a sua irmã! Agora traga sua bunda até aqui fora e desbloqueie meu caminho!" Fechei o flip e entreguei de volta o aparelho para ela.

"Eu acho que _Edward Goza-Goza_ descobriu como configurar o surround. Ouviu como absurdamente alto o som esta lá dentro?"

Eu ri novamente por seu novo apelido e buzinei quando meu irmão apareceu correndo lá fora antes de subir em seu jipe enorme. Eu ainda acho que ele tinha esse carro monstruoso só para compensar alguma coisa pequena nele.

Coloquei meu carro na garagem, e estava seguindo Alice a pé para a entrada da casa quando senti um enorme par de braços me embrulhar para depois me atirar sobre seu ombro.

"Emmett! Meu Deus! Me ponha no chão!"

Ele riu e me abaixou.

"Oi Izzy!". Ele bagunçou meus cabelos e eu o encarei. Ele sabia que eu odiava esse apelido do caralho.

Ele fez um movimento para agarrar a Alice, mas ela o chutou na canela antes que ele tivesse uma chance. Eu sorri quando ele murmurou algo sobre a TPM e então entrou.

Eu literalmente senti meu queixo escancarar quando vi minha sala de estar, geralmente limpa e arrumada, cheia de pessoas por todos os cantos. Metade deles eu nem conhecia. Olhei para a sala e vi Edward gritando como um louco pra tela de TV enquanto pulava com um controle na mão.

"Mas que porra é essa?" Alice olhou para a festa desgraçada que está sendo dada bem na minha sala e rolou os olhos.

Havia gente por toda parte; agachadas, de pé, sentadas e bebendo. Homens e mulheres estavam em todos os pedacinhos da minha recém arrumada casa nova.

Fiz meu jeito de chegar até um grupo de rapazes que estavam torcendo pela vitoria de Edward, e gemi quando eu vi que tinham colocado suas garrafas de cerveja molhadas na minha antiga mesinha do lado do sofá.

Bati no ombro de um deles e lhe entreguei um descansa-copos que pra começar estava a menos de 2 centímetros de sua garrafa.

"Por favor, use isso."

Ele me deu um olhar absolutamente aborrecido antes de pegar o descansa-copos e deslizar sob a sua garrafa.

"Desculpe por interrompê-lo, mas essa mesa é uma antiguidade. Foi meu bisavô quem fez. Sabe como é, trabalho manual e tudo mais."

"Você mora aqui?" Ele gritou mais alto do que o burburinho e música alta. Idiota.

"Cacete é claro que ela mora aqui! Esta é a esposa de Edward." Eu sorri como Alice cutucou o cara no peito e o fez dar um passo para trás.

Dei um sorrisinho forçado, empurrei um grupo de pessoas e acenei com a mão para Edward, que estava muito ocupado atirando em alguém ou em alguma coisa na tela da TV para reparar em mim. Suspirei e olhei ao redor da sala.

"Edward." Eu acenei minha mão novamente, mas não consegui nada.

Ben, que estava logo atrás dele, bateu em seu ombro, mas ele desconsiderou isso.

"EDWARD!".

Finalmente, ele desviou o seu olhar da televisão e olhou para mim.

"Ah, oi _baby_!" Ele acenou rapidamente e então começou a gritar com a TV novamente. "Oh mas que merda cara! Eu vou chutar sua bunda só por conta disso."

"Edward são 7:30."

"Huh? Sim baby, eu vou colocar o cão para fora, assim que eu matar esse FILHO-DA-PUTA!"

Observei o meu marido e futuro pai dos meus filhos fazendo falsos ruídos tiros pra tela de plasma ao mesmo tempo que gritava coisas como "_TOMA ESSA_!" e "_É isso mesmo, caralho!_"

E nós nem se quer tínhamos a porcaria de um cachorro!

Eu senti meu útero se encolher e contrai dentro meu corpo.

Edward Anthony Cullen era um homem muito inteligente. Ele havia se formado como o primeiro de sua turma, e agora era um arquiteto muito promissor. Mas olhando para ele neste momento, com molho de mostarda espalhado por toda a frente de sua camisa e dando de novo murrinhos estúpidos de vitória, era difícil acreditar que ele era capaz de manter um emprego semanal.

"Edward. Posso falar com você, por favor? **Agora**."

A mudança no meu tom de voz deve ter chamado sua atenção, porque ele entregou o controle ao Ben e me seguiu até a cozinha. Os poucos caras que estavam parados por ali viram a expressão em meu rosto e rapidamente fugiram.

Encarei o meu marido e o vi me dando aquele sorriso estupidamente torto enquanto esfregava a parte de trás do seu pescoço.

"Como foi seu dia?" Ele perguntou esperançoso, e eu não pude deixar de revirar os olhos.

"Edward, mas que diabo é _isso_?" Eu coloquei uma mão no meu quadril e acenei com a outra pelo redor para indicar que eu estava falando sobre a variedade de desconhecidos dentro da minha casa.

"A qual é, Bella?! São apenas algumas pessoas. E eu absolutamente lhe disse que iria fazer isso."

"Você disse que seriam _algumas pessoas,_ Edward. Não uma festa completa em pleno domingo a noite."

"Realmente, você está exagerando." Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Sim, pra mim já chega. Passei apressada por ele enquanto ele me dava um monte de desculpas esfarrapadas e tentando me comprar com aquela conversa fiada.

"Bella!" Eu ouvi Alice chamando sobre a multidão e segui em sua direção.

"Ei B." Jasper sorriu e me puxando para um abraço. "Desculpe por ter aprontado essa com você. Eu não sabia que você não sabia."

"Jasper não é sua culpa."

"Bem, nós estamos dando o fora. Tenho que estar no trabalho às seis."

Concordei com a minha melhor amiga e a abracei fortemente "Se isso aqui não acabar logo, pode vir pra minha casa e passar a noite."

Eu ri e ela me abraçou, despedindo-se junto com o Jasper.

Uma vez que eles saíram, eu olhei ao redor da casa, totalmente impotente de fazer algo e decidi apenas me esconder em nosso quarto. Durante meu caminho, encontrei Emmett que estava vergonhosamente se atracando com uma garota loira no meu sofá, e lhe disse até logo antes de me jogar ao tentar passar pelo meio da multidão.

A porta do nosso quarto estava fechada, coisa pela qual eu estava extremamente agradecida. Ia ser estranho terem pessoas entrando aqui sem meu conhecimento. Empurrei a porta para abri-la e quando eu ia puxar o meu casaco, empaquei no lugar ao ver Mike Newton saindo do nosso banheiro e abotoando a braguilha.

"Oh, Oi!" Ele acenou com indiferença e pegou sua garrafa de cerveja que estava em cima da nossa cômoda.

Eu cerrei os dentes, murmurou um olá e lhe acenei de volta.

"Desculpe, mas é que eu tive que tirar a água do joelho. Mas não se preocupe eu não estava mexendo em suas coisas ou algo assim.".

Tá vendo? Essa é a razão pela qual a porra do Mike Newton será sempre um solteirão e completo porco. Garotas não gostam de ouvir qualquer coisa relacionada à tirar água não sei onde no banheiro na mesma frase. E posso muito bem garantir que ele com certeza fuçou entre nossas coisas, certamente à procura da minha gaveta de lingerie. Afinal Mike Newton era oficialmente um Zé Ruela.

Depois que ele saiu, fechei a porta e cai na nossa cama. Era 8 horas de um domingo à noite e meu marido estava dando uma "cervejada". Eu pensei que quando nos casássemos haveriam jantares com vinho e nossas conversas fossem construtivas falando sobre a economia. _Ok, talvez, eu estivesse indo longe demais, até porque pessoalmente, eu não sei porra nenhuma sobre economia._ Só que isso não era nada daquilo que eu tinha imaginado.

Quando Edward tinha mencionado convidar "os caras" para ver a TV, eu não achei que ele tinha intenção de ter uma casa cheia de pessoas que eu nem conhecia. Mas nenhum dos cenários que eu tinha imaginado, incluiriam meu irmão se agarrado com qualquer garota aleatória em pleno meu sofá novinho.

Eu ouvi a porta do quarto se abrindo e percebi que devo ter adormecido. Eu rolei e vi Edward andando na ponta do pé, tirando suas roupas e, naturalmente, não utilizando o cesto de suja que estava a dois metros de distância dele.

"Que horas são?" Eu resmunguei enquanto eu esfregava meus olhos.

"É tarde. Eu não quis te acordar."

Me sentei e olhei pro o relógio que foi resplandecendo e brilhando ao mostrar 1 da manhã. _Ótimo_.

Ele caminhou até a lateral da cama e beijou minha testa antes de ir escovar os dentes. Não importa que tipo de creme dental que ele usar, nada conseguiria encobrir o cheiro de cerveja velha e charutos que estavam impregnados nele.

Levantei meio tonta e tirei minha roupa antes de pegar a de Edward e jogar tudo no cesto. Puxei o edredom de cima da cama e caí sob os lençóis. Adoro a forma de como o material frio parecia sobre minha pele e assim, me aconcheguei mais em meu travesseiro. Eu ouvi Edward apagar a luz do banheiro e seguir pro seu lado da cama.

Eu tenho que admitir que não importa o quão puta eu estava com meu marido, ele fez meu coração começar a bater mais forte, quando ele se aconchegou nas minhas costas e enterrou o rosto em meu cabelo. Essa merda sempre me deixava _acessa_ todas as malditas vezes e ele sabia muito bem disso.

"Mmmm" Meu marido gemeu em meu cabelo enquanto estendia sua mão através de meu estômago e, lentamente, circulou seus dedos em volta do meu umbigo. Mordi o lábio quando ele trouxe a sua perna entre as minhas fazendo o mais maravilhoso atrito.

"Você não está com raiva de mim ainda, está?" Ele beijou atrás da minha orelha, no meu pescoço e no meu ombro.

Edward Cullen era um babaca presunçoso e eu o amava por isso.

"Sim Edward, eu ainda estou com raiva." Eu tentei fazer um som convincente, mas quando seus dedos muito talentosos começaram a circundar meu mamilo, soube que minhas chances seriam iguais os de uma bola de neve no inferno. Senti seu sorriso no meu ombro e ele deu uma risadinha.

"Você não parece muito convincente."

Ele me rolou e olhou para mim enquanto tirava mechas soltas de cabelo do meu rosto.

"Bella, eu sinto muito por ter feito uma festa sem falar com você sobre isso."

Eu bufei pelo quão sério ele conseguiu se manter. Provavelmente isso significava que uma parcela muito pequena dele queria realmente pedir desculpas, mas bastou sentir o quão _duro_ ele estava contra a minha perna, que aquilo já me respondeu que na verdade ele só queria transar.

"Você vai ter que fazer melhor que isso, Edward." Inclinei minha cabeça para trás enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço e descia pelo meu peito. Ele continuou a sua trilha de doces beijos de boca aberta do meu esterno até meu estômago, e eu tive que admitir que isso era muito, mas muito melhor.

"Eu prometo que vou limpar a casa". Ele murmurou contra a minha barriga antes de lamber em volta do meu umbigo.

Meus dedos instintivamente se perderam ao agarrar as mechas de cabelo e meu marido presunçoso soube que tinha ganhado. Ele deslizou as mãos pela minha cintura, meus quadris e lentamente puxou minha calcinha.

Eu sorri em antecipação quando ele desceu os beijos pelo meu abdômen, mas estremeci quando seus lábios e língua arrastaram beijos suaves no meu osso do quadril. Ele deu uma risadinha, e eu não pude deixar de gemer quando sua respiração quente pinicou a minha pele.

Enquanto seus lábios traçavam meu quadril, eu comecei a me contorcer na expectativa do que ele iria fazer. Suas mãos seguraram minha cintura no lugar e eu gemia alto quando seu nariz deslizou por toda a minha coxa.

"Você ainda tá com raiva?" Ele sussurrou contra a minha pele antes de continuar a trilha que ele tinha feito com seu nariz agora com os lábios.

Ele estava me provocando, e eu adorava fodidamente isso! Puxei o cabelo dele fazendo-o olhar pra mim, e provavelmente tive a visão mais sexy de minha vida inteirinha. Ele estava me dando aquele sorrisinho incrivelmente torto enquanto seus polegares traçavam levemente os meus quadris.

"Você ainda tá com raiva?"

Tudo que eu podia fazer era balançar minha cabeça negando, e torcer e rezar para que ele estivesse bêbado demais para se lembrar amanhã de como tão fácil que eu tinha me rendido.

Ele ainda estava sorrindo para mim, e o hálito quente que escapou dos seus lábios me tocaram por apenas alguns segundos. Isso fez com que um arrepio aparecesse em minha pele, e Edward pode senti-o em suas mãos. Ele olhou para baixo, seguindo o caminho que o arrepio fez dos meus quadris até entre as minhas pernas. Aumentei o aperto que eu tinha em seus cabelos, e ele colocou seus lábios na minha coxa novamente. Eu me contorci sob seu toque. Suas mãos me imprensaram na cama com mais força, sendo esse seu jeito de me dizer para que eu ficasse quieta.

Respeitei o seu pedido silencioso, e cessei meus movimentos. A única coisa que eu não podia parar estava batendo no meu peito. Meu coração parecia que iria explodir e pular pra fora da minha pele. A adrenalina corria através do meu corpo com a mistura de estar profundamente chateada com ele, e da antecipação do que ele iria fazer com aqueles lábios sedosos. Isso estava me levando à loucura.

Seus lábios se moviam pela minha coxa num ritmo dolorosamente lento. Meu corpo tremia sob o seu toque, enquanto meus punhos se fechavam em bolas puxando os lenços do meu lado.

Sua língua entrou em contato com a pele da minha coxa, e eu tomei em uma respiração irregular. Eu pude sentir seus lábios se enrolarem num sorriso, e eu não tentei não me mexer.

_Ele era tão presunçoso. __Deus! É como ele soubesse como me deixar calminha, calminha. Se ele acha que vai poder fugir da corça de aman... _

OH.

MEU.

DEUS.

Sua língua se pressionou completamente contra meu sexo, e como se isso não bastasse, ele a arrastou pra cima e com esse momento fez contato com o meu clitóris. Ele repetiu as suas ações de novo e de novo e eu já não podia conter o gemido preso em meu peito.

"Unngghh" foi o que saiu da minha boca. Eu deveria ter ficado constrangida com o barulho que se extraiu de mim, mas eu estava envolvida demais para ficar com vergonha. De qualquer maneira, ele provavelmente nem estava reparando nisso.

Ele manteve a sua língua pontiaguda arrastando pra cima e pra baixo sobre o meu clitóris. Minhas costas arquearam pra fora da cama, tentando desesperadamente aumentar a pressão que borbulhava em meu baixo ventre. Suas mãos se deslocaram, descendo pela minha coluna até segurar minha bunda. Ele usou a sua força para puxar meu corpo para mais perto de seu rosto e um rosnado baixo escapou pelos seus lábios, enviando vibrações através de meu corpo.

Eu comecei a mover num ritmo de vai-e-vem, junto com os movimentos que ele estava fazendo com a sua língua quente e molhada. Eu estava ofegante, e podia ouvir meu sangue pulsando em minhas veias, mas eu não me importava. Eu não me importei de praticamente estar _fodendo_ a cara dele. Eu queria mais.

Estava desesperada. Eu precisava que ele continuasse. Eu morreria se ele parasse. Entretanto ele não fez nada disso. Seus antebraços me apoiavam por baixo de minhas coxas, e ele estava usando meu movimento constante como seu guia para meu prazer. Eu grunhia a cada movimento de sua língua, e sabia que estava à beira de um orgasmo poderoso.

Era ali mesmo. Eu podia sentir. Eu n_ecessitava_ da continuação dele. Estava cada vez mais perto a cada passagem de sua língua. Eu não agüentava mais. Tirei a minha mão esquerda de onde estava amassando os lençóis, e trouxe-a para o oco da minha garganta. Sem hesitar, passei-a por cima do meu seio esquerdo, empurrando minha palma com força. Porém não parei por aí. Empurrei-a ainda mais para baixo pelo meu corpo, e quando vim pousá-la em minha coxa, senti a barba áspera no rosto de Edward.

Ele trouxe sua mão esquerda por debaixo de seu queixo e roçou a minha mão com a dele. Sem parar com o balanço frenético do meu corpo e sem deixar de continuar a esfregar sua língua em meu clitóris, ele enfiou a ponta do seu dedo dentro de mim. Gritei de prazer, necessitando mais ainda do seu toque. Me pressionei para mais perto dele, e meu corpo tremeu com mais uma passagem de sua língua. Meu corpo explodiu, e eu vim mais forte do que nunca tinha vindo antes.

Ele me agarrou pra mais junto dele usando a força de suas mãos e fez outra passagem de sua língua em meu sexo, mas eu tentei empurrá-lo para longe. Meus nervos estavam em chamas e a sensação era demais pra mim. Eu tentei me afastar dele, mas Edward não liberou seu aperto sobre mim.

"Pare, pare Edward. É muito... não posso..."

Sem mostrar misericórdia, ele apertou a sua língua plenamente e toda tontura de prazer me atingiu novamente. Ele utilizou só ponta e a correu por todo meu clitóris outra vez mais, enquanto eu me debatia, tentando desesperadamente fugir de seu pulso firme. Quando ele enfiou sua língua dentro de mim, eu gritei.

"PORRA, EDWARD!" urrei arfante.

Abri os olhos, e quando eu o vi me encarando entre as minhas pernas, explodi com o meu segundo orgasmo. Eu podia me sentir _apertando_ sua língua e minhas costas arquearam por debaixo do seu antebraço musculoso.

Eu sabia que havia uma razão para que este homem fosse meu dono. Sim, eu _pertencia_ a ele. Ele conseguia qualquer coisa. Ele poderia ter de mim o que ele quisesse. Qualquer coisa.

Eu caí de costas na cama com o meu peito arfante e minhas pernas trêmulas. Meu marido... não têm palavras. Nada poderia descrever o que sentia. Minha mente estava em branco e tinha sérias dúvidas se eu poderia formar um pensamento lógico, quanto mais uma frase coerente.

Minhas mãos fizeram carinho sobre os ombros de Edward, e senti ele subindo pelo meu corpo. Sorri estupidamente e mantive meus olhos fechados. Antes que eu pudesse recuperar o fôlego, ele agarrou meus quadris e me penetrou.

Meu corpo inteiro arqueou pra frente enquanto as pernas instintivamente se enrolaram em torno dele. Abri a boca para gemer, grunhir, qualquer coisa, mas nada saiu. Minhas mãos voltaram a agarrar os lençóis ao meu lado.

Edward segurava firmemente a minha cintura enquanto se posicionava de joelhos e me puxava para perto dele. Agarrei seus braços enquanto ele me erguia do colchão e praticamente rasguei sua pele com minhas unhas, quando ele se inclinou sobre meu corpo, e passou a ponta da língua do topo do meu umbigo para o vão da minha garganta.

"Deus, eu te amo". Sua voz era completamente grossa de desejo e tão cheia de tesão.

Uma mão continuou a guiar meus quadris enquanto a outra foi para base das minhas costas me dando apoio para que me impulsionasse sobre ele. Seus dedos seguiram até a parte de trás do meu cabelo e delicadamente ele puxou minha cabeça para trás. Minhas coxas o apertavam enquanto ele mordiscava e chupava meu pescoço, ainda segurando firme o meu cabelo.

"Edward..." Eu estava implorando, absurdamente implorando por ele. Meu corpo estava doendo ansioso por outra libertação, ao mesmo tempo cada nervo do meu corpo parecia super excitado. Eu não poderia deixar de saltar a cada vez que ele impulsionava seu membro em mim, e friccionando contra o meu clitóris já sensível.

"O que Bella? Me diz o que você quer?" Ele sibilou em meu pescoço e eu senti meus pés se ondularem enquanto ele estocava cada vez mais rápido.

"Mais forte, por favor. Mais forte".

Ele soltou o aperto em meu cabelo e, lentamente me tirou de cima dele. Eu não pude deixar de choramingar, mas quando ele segurou meu quadril e me virou para que eu ficasse de costas pra ele mordi meu lábio.

Sem perder o ritmo, ele me puxou pelos quadris de volta para nos _conectar_ do novo. Eu gemia o nome dele ao mesmo tempo em que Edward enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço. Cheguei por trás e envolvi um braço em volta da sua nuca, enquanto mantive o outro na sua coxa.

Eu podia ouvir a nossa pele batendo em conjunto e isso misturado com os mais deliciosos gemidos que Edward estava dando contra meu pescoço, só avivaram meu fogo. Debrucei-me pra frente me apoiando nos cotovelos e segurando tão firme meu travesseiro que meus dedos machucavam.

Um dos braços de Edward envolveu minha cintura enquanto a mão deslizou entre minhas pernas e começou a massagear o meu clitóris. Eu gritei no travesseiro quando todos os músculos do meu corpo tremiam.

"Caralho, Bella!"

Ele aplicou mais pressão sobre o meu clítoris e me empurrou para trás contra ele enquanto mais um orgasmo vinha rasgando pelo meu corpo. Fechei os olhos e gritei seu nome quando pontos brancos e unicórnios fodidos apareceram por trás de meus olhos.

Eu comecei a cair contra a cama, mas Edward me puxou contra ele.

"De novo". Ele resmungou em meu pescoço e eu praticamente _vim_ outra vez.

Ele manteve o braço em volta da minha cintura, enquanto se inclinava sobre mim, nos equilibrando com a outra mão agarrando a cabeceira.

Estendi a mão para agarrar a cabeceira da cama também e me empurrei de volta contra ele. Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente e pegajoso no meu ombro, e quis gritar enquanto ele gemia e resmungava a cada estocada.

Pelo seu aperto ao redor da minha cintura e eu soube que ele estava perto. Sua respiração estava ficando desigual e seus impulsos mais erráticos.

"Edward!" Eu gemi e joguei a cabeça em seu ombro. Percebi que estava ficando cada vez mais perto, pela contração dos músculos e por conta das pernas tremulas. E com um impulso final, pude sentir ele se libertando, e não poderia deixar de segui-lo também. Ele estremeceu atrás de mim enquanto minhas paredes se apertavam em torno dele.

Ele largou da minha cintura, mas passou os dedos suavemente sobre o meu clitóris. Minhas pernas tremeram quando ele me mandou para mais uma rodada do orgasmo mais incrível que eu já tive. Ele largou a cabeceira e suavemente esfregou minha coxa.

Eu estava tão inacreditávelmente cansada e não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse fazer. Não poderia fazer com que meu corpo funcionasse na maneira correta. Eu ainda estava gemendo e choramingando quando Edward lentamente, me tirou de cima dele e me deitou.

Ele puxou os cobertores por cima de nós, e outra vez se aconchegou nas minhas costas, me puxando para perto dele. Ele desenhou padrões preguiçosamente em minha perna com os dedos e suspirou em meu cabelo.

Quando eu comecei a me sentir sonolenta, tive certeza de duas coisas: A primeira era que de jeito maneira Edward iria esquecer a facilidade que eu tinha me dado por vencida essa noite. E segunda é que.... PUTA-QUE-PARIU ESSE FOI O MELHOR PEDIDOS DE DESCULPAS QUE EU JÁ TINHA RECEBIDO NA MINHA VIDA!

~*~

* * *

**Mais uma vez venho aqui agradecer as reviews, aos alertas e a adição dessa tradução em seus favoritos! Mas ainda são tão pouquinhas pessoas comentando... =/**

**Os comentários são mega importante para nós, pois são a partir deles que nós sabemos o que vocês tão achando! Então, que tal vcs darem uma de Bella, retirar o escudo protetor de suas mentes e nos revelar o que estão pensando clicando no verdinho aqui embaixo? Juuuro que a gente vai ficar tão feliz quanto o _Edward-Goza-Goz_...ops... Edward Cullen!**


	5. Reddiwhip e Celulares Vibradores

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustForks. E a danny e eu queremos os dois cobertos de chantilly!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Manhã após a briga que ocorreu no Prólogo**_

Sendo uma garota, sua melhor amiga é insubstituível. Ela é a pessoa que te conhece por dentro e por fora, e te ama mesmo assim. Ela aceita as idéias malucas que você tem como começar a pintar um apartamento às duas horas da manhã. Ela vai correndo direto pra alguma loja de conveniência 24h e criar um estoque enorme de Ho-hos e Zingers¹ só porque você precisa de um dia pra se entupir de gordura. Ela é a única pessoa que vai dizer na sua cara que sua bunda, de fato, fica enorme de gorda naqueles jeans, e então irá te ajudar a encontrar outra coisa. Eu amo a minha melhor amiga. Alice sempre foi à pessoa que me apoiava, não importa o quê. Mas havia momentos - como agora, por exemplo - que eu só queria trancá-la na mala do meu carro para evitar que ela me obrigasse a fazer "coisas de adultos".

Eu estava deitada na beira da nossa cama, enojada com a idéia de quão vazia ela era sem a presença de Edward, e com os lençóis puxados sobre minha cabeça. Eu tinha começado a cantarolar para abafar o som insistente do meu celular tocando o ringtone da Alice, mas não adiantou nada. Eu podia desligá-lo e torcer pra que ela não chamasse a polícia pra me verificar, ou podia realmente atender. Minha mão serpenteou o seu trajeto para fora dos cobertores, chegando na ponta da mesa de cabeceira, até encontrar o telefone.

"Alô?" Deus, isso soou horrível, igual a um fumante com oitenta anos! Minha garganta estava seca e horrivelmente dolorida devido a todo choro que ocorreu na noite anterior.

"Eu vou estar aí em 10 minutos. Espero que você tenha, pelo menos, escovado os dentes."

A voz alegre de Alice fez meu olhos se estreitarem.

"Alice, eu realmente não tô pra isso."

"Bem do meu ponto de vista Bella, você tem duas escolhas. Você pode tirar sua bunda da cama e usar a correntinha da porta para se trancar e assim evitar a minha entrada. Ou, você pode lidar com o fato de que eu tenho uma cópia da chave de sua casa e vou chegar aí em aproximadamente 8 minutos."

Eu duvidava que mesmo uma porta de cadeia iria impedi-la, ela provavelmente iria tentar rastrear através da entrada de cartas ou quebrar uma janela.

"Eu vou escovar os dentes, mas não vou usar sutiã." Eu resmunguei.

"Ótimo. Te vejo daqui a pouco."

Eu desliguei e deixei o aparelho cair ao lado da minha cabeça. Isso ia ser uma merda, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer contra isso.

Lentamente me ergui pra uma posição sentada e olhei ao redor do quarto. Irritou-me que tudo parecesse normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nossas brilhantes cortinas azuis ainda pareciam alegres enquanto a luz do sol se infiltrava através delas. O despertador antigo na cômoda ainda estava funcionando. A camisa e a gravata de Edward ainda estavam jogados sobre as costas da cadeira. Fechei os olhos e deslizei pra baixo dos cobertores.

Era mais seguro aqui, sem cores vivas ou relógio passando as horas. Somente sentindo o frio do algodão contra a minha pele, o cheiro de amaciante de roupas, e se eu virasse a cabeça para o lado, eu quase podia sentir o cheiro _dele_. Eu puxei o travesseiro mais próximo do meu rosto e apertei bem forte os olhos.

Eu odiava Edward. Eu odiava e amava ao mesmo tempo, e isso só me aborrecia ainda mais.

Ouvi a porta da entrada abrindo e fechando, mas ainda não me preocupei em me mover. Se Alice ia me bater, isso seria só um alívio para minha dor de cabeça. Ouvi-a remexer em alguma coisa ao redor do quarto e, em seguida senti a cama se afundando quando ela se sentou entre minhas pernas.

"Eu trouxe algo pra você." Ela lentamente puxou as cobertas do meu rosto e sorriu.

"Eu não escovei os dentes." Falei diretamente pra ela.

"Bem, eu não achei que você fosse."

Há certos momentos em uma amizade que você sabe – quero dizer; _realmente sabe_, que alguém é seu melhor amigo. Este era um desses momentos.

Enquanto me sentava, notei que a camisa e a gravata de Edward já não estavam mais sobre a cadeira. Notei também que ao invés de Alice se sentar no espaço vago no lado de Edward da cama, ela optou por se sentar do meu canto. Eu a adoro.

Ela me entregou uma cesta grande e sorriu: "Eu pensei que isso podia ajudar."

Na cesta havia uma variedade de guloseimas que só Alice poderia achar adequadas para mim. Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha passado a maior parte da manhã pegando esses itens, com o único propósito de me fazer sentir melhor. Havia massa de biscoito, duas garrafas de vinho, alguns filmes sem-noção, e pelo menos quatro CD's da Madonna. Depois que eu tinha olhado a cesta ela entregou-me um café grande e um sacola onde eu tinha certeza que iria encontrar uns donuts.

"Obrigada."

"Não há de que!" Ela pegou um donut e enfiou na boca antes de roubar um dos CD's e sair direto pro o aparelho de som.

"Então, vamos por um fim logo nisso! Você não pode se afundar na auto-piedade o resto dos seus dias. Eu já te dei até o meio-dia e agora você precisa se levantar."

Comecei a interrompê-la, mas ela me deteve.

"Você vai tomar um banho e escovar os dentes. Pode até vestir seu pijama de volta se quiser, mas pelo menos, você tem que sair da cama."

Eu estava prestes a discutir ou então provocar uma briga. Eu queria isso. Mas, na verdade eu não tinha mais forças pra brigar ainda mais depois de ontem.

E então me arrastei para fora da cama, dirigindo-me ao banheiro, tirei o pijama e entrei embaixo do chuveiro. Depois de ficar sob o vapor da água por um bom tempo, eu saí, escovei os dentes e sequei o cabelo. Nada disso fez com que eu me sentisse melhor.

"Melhor?" Alice perguntou enquanto ela terminar de fazer a cama.

"Talvez."

Abri o closet e fui direto para a coleção de agasalhos de Edward. Agarrei meu favorito e puxei o capuz sobre minha cabeça. Me senti confortável, em casa. Levei as mangas até o meu nariz e tomei respirações profundas do seu perfume misturado com amaciante. Sentia falta dele.

"Bella seu celular está vibrando." Alice gritou do quarto.

"Quem é?"

Como ela não respondeu, eu apontei minha cabeça para fora do armário.

"Oi Edward."

Meu coração parou momentaneamente, apenas para começar a bater furiosamente no meu peito um segundo depois. Parte de mim queria se esconder no closet e esperar que ela não fosse me procurar. Outra parte quis arrancar o telefone da mão dela e desligar na cara dele. Mas, uma terceira parte queria muito falar com ele, só pra saber se ele estava bem. Deus, eu estava no colegial outra vez.

"Ela está se vestindo." Alice se inclinou na porta do banheiro para olhar para mim.

Acenei minhas mãos a minha frente, para sinalizar que não queria falar com ele, mas ela negou com a cabeça. Eu fechei a porta do closet e me encostei contra ela. Percebi ela entrando no banheiro e acho que comecei a hiperventilar. Não podia falar com ele. Quero dizer, o que você diria nessa situação? "_Ei idiota, muito __obrigada! Obrigada, por me fazer acreditar que os três últimos anos da nossa relação foram uma mentira total e absoluta! Eu amei loucamente o fato de você ter quebrado meu coração!_" Quero dizer, conversas desse jeito não acontecem. Acontecem?

"Espera aí.". Ouvi ela clicando em algum botão, colocando-o em espera, antes dela começar a bater na porta do closet.

"Bella você não tem dezesseis anos. Abra a porta."

"Alice, eu não posso falar com ele."

"É preciso. Ele ainda é seu marido." Abri a porta coloque a minha cabeça pra fora.

"O que devo dizer a ele? Eu sinto como se eu não o conhecesse mais..."

Ela se sentou no chão ao meu lado e me entregou o telefone.

"Ele só quer ter a certeza de que está bem. E, francamente você terá que falar com ele. Quer dizer, a menos que você esteja pensando em abandonar todos os plano do casamento amanhã."

Eu sei que isso não era uma opção pra mim. Eu não podia agora esquecer o casamento a qual eu era a dama de honra. Com uma mão trêmula peguei meu celular dela e retirei a linha da espera, antes de levá-lo até minha orelha.

"Edward..."

**~*~**

**Quatro semanas após a Lua-de-Mel. **

Fazia quatro dias desde a Alcoolfest´2008 e nossa casa ainda estava um desastre. É sério, a CNN deveria vir até aqui para entrevistar os sobreviventes que estavam enrolados em cobertores de alumínio. Era tudo um horror, e eu tenha declarado um estado de calamidade pública.

Sei que deveria ter cruzado os braços, e apenas esperar até que Edward ficasse nauseado com cheiro de cerveja e do lixo podre de vários dias. Mas, o problema deste plano era que Edward era um homem, e assim não dava à mínima pra isso.

Eu ainda estava puta da vida, mesmo tendo aquele fodástico pedido de desculpas da parte dele. E eventualmente, cheguei a um ponto onde chutei o pau da barraca e acabei fazendo tudo por mim mesma. E assim, sendo a boa esposa eu sou, desisti da implicância e resolvi limpar a casa inteirinha, sozinha. Até porque no final das contas, se Edward tivesse arrumado a casa, eu teria que refazer tudo de novo de todo jeito...

Quando joguei meu sexto saco de lixo na lixeira eu cheguei a uma conclusão: Sim, o sexo tinha sido simplesmente fantástico, mas Edward-Goza-Goza não existia mais. Edward-Goza-Goza tinha sido substituído por um irmão gêmeo do mal conhecido como Edward-Pau-no-Cu, o inimigo. Eu ri enquanto fechava a porta dos fundos. _Edward-Pau-no-Cu_, Rá... a Alice vai adorar essa!

Tinha sido uma semana longa, e enquanto estava parada no trânsito ontem à tarde, não pude deixar de me sentir incrivelmente bem. Eu tinha uma casa limpa, e toda a roupa estava lavada. Isso significava que não eu não tinha nenhum serviço doméstico no fim de semana e dessa forma, iria dormir até tarde. Iríamos sair hoje à noite e eu estava certa de que a noitada terminaria com Edward-Goza-Goza fazendo um reaparecimento. Mentalmente, eu fiz a dancinha da vitória.

Estacionei na nossa entrada de carros, e fiquei feliz ao ver que Edward já estava em casa. Talvez pudéssemos ter uma rapidinha antes que o Emmett e seu novo brinquedinho chegassem aqui. Escancarei a porta da frente e o sorriso que eu estava usando desde que deixei o trabalho desapareceu mais rápido do que calcinha da Paris Hilton.

Joguei minha bolsa no chão e fechei a porta com tanta força que fez as janelas chacoalharem. Meus olhos seguiram a trilha de roupas que levavam a nossa sala de estar. Eu chutei uma boxer no meio do caminho até que meus olhos pousaram sobre o centro. Ele estava coberto de latas amassadas de Moutain Dew¹, sacos de salgadinhos vazios cujo restinho das migalhas cobriam cada centímetro da sala, devido ao maldito sopro da entrada de ar.

Eu ouvi um barulho incessante de um clicado, e eu já reconhecia a uma milha de distância, o som que a porcaria do controle do Xbox faz quando estava sendo usado. Enrolei minhas mãos em punhos do meu lado. E lá estava o meu marido, nu com toda sua glória de merda, deitado no sofá e completamente focado na tela da TV.

"Oi, baby."

O idiota nem sequer se preocupou em virar a cara da porra da tela da TV. Eu fiz o que qualquer mulher racional faria nessa situação. Peguei o controle remoto de cima do sofá e atirei tão forte quanto eu pode em seu rosto.

Eu não vou mentir. Quando ouvi aquela merda acertando o alvo eu fiz de verdade uma dancinha da vitória antes de marchar direto pro nosso quarto.

"Aí é foda, Bella!!" Edward gritou logo atrás de mim.

"Foda, é uma coisa que você não vai ter nem tão cedo!" Sibilei pelas costas.

"Qual é o seu problema?"

Edward tinha me seguido até o quarto e estava lá que nem uma criancinha com as mãos nos quadris. Eu tenho que admitir; ele pelado, mas _murchinho_ era engraçado e nenhum pouco impressionante.

"Ah, poxa! Eu não sei Edward! Talvez seja pelo fato de você dar uma festa que destruiu nossa casa, me prometeu que iria limpar e depois nunca fez isso! E então acabou tudo sobrando pra besta aqui, que teve que limpar tudo que você e seus amigos idiotas aprontaram até a meia noite, e pra completar eu chego em casa pra encontrar você jogando esse jogo estúpido e a sala transformada num lixão, DE NOVO?"

"Mas eu me desculpei." Sua voz indignada foi o cúmulo pra minha paciência. Minhas mãos se contraíram enquanto eu lutava contra a vontade de jogar alguma outra coisa nele. Concentrei-me em retirar todas as minhas jóias e os sapatos, só para não machucar o meu marido e acabarmos numa emergência. Satanás usaria essa merda contra mim pelos próximos 100 anos.

"Você faz o que você me prometeu, Edward?" Eu perguntei lentamente, como se eu estivesse falando com uma criança de três anos.

Ele ignorou minha pergunta.

"Bem, não ouvi você reclamando quando eu estava pedindo desculpas Bella. Gritando sim, mas reclamando não."

Aquele sorriso estúpido fez com que eu pegasse meu sapato que estava, infelizmente, na minha mão, e atirasse aquilo contra seu corpo, juntamente com outro controle que acho que podia ter sido do seu iPod.

"Você. É. Um. Imbecil. De. Merda. Edward!" Pontuei cada palavra, jogando alguma coisa em cima dele.

Ele se esquivou de todas as porcarias que eu estava jogando nele enquanto tentava agarrar meus braços.

"Bella, já chega!"

Quando terminei com todos os objetos pertos o suficiente para atirar nele, eu comecei a bater em qualquer parte de seu corpo que podia alcançar; um erro de iniciante. Para lhe bater eu teria que estar muito perto de seu corpo, facilitando que ele me capturasse.

Ele deu uma risadinha detestável em triunfo, enquanto suas mãos envolviam meus braços. Eu deveria ter cedido. Uma pessoa normal analisaria a situação com consenso, e seria capaz de dizer que desde que Edward era a pessoa mais forte nesta briga, ele teria, obviamente, levado a melhor. No entanto, eu era uma esposa puta da vida e, portanto, eu não era uma pessoa normal. Além disso, eu me recusava a desistir tão fudidamente fácil.

"Edward-Pau-no-cu, eu estou te avisando!"

Seu rosto se enrugou por um breve segundo pra depois ele se acabar de rir.

"Resistir é inútil Bella, e você sabe disso!"

Ele me puxou pra mais perto dele, tentando embrulhar seus braços por toda minha volta. Infelizmente, no momento exato em que ele me puxava, eu me inclinava contra ele. Seu puxão acabou saindo mais forte do que ele imaginava, e isso fez com que nós dois começássemos a cair.

Edward caiu de costas na quina da cama, enquanto eu fazia algum tipo golpe de kung fu com as mãos, bem ao lado dele.

Ele manteve a sua pressão sobre os meus braços, acho que tentando me puxar em cima dele para que eu não batesse no chão, mas é claro que essa merda não funcionou. Minha perna colidiu dolorosamente com nossa cômoda, causando uma sessão bastante longa de xingamentos de minha parte.

Então, lá estávamos nós. Eu, com meu vestido em torno de meus quadris e calçando somente um sapato, e Edward completamente nu, caído e com a cabeça apoiada no colchão e ambos com a respiração ofegante como se tivéssemos corrido uma maratona. Sem contar o monte de objetos aleatórios espalhados no chão ao nosso redor. Em menos de dois segundos, nós estávamos rolando com um a bela crise de risos.

"Você é um pé na minha bunda, Edward." Balancei minha cabeça e recuperando meu fôlego.

"Você não quer dizer, um pau-no-cu?"

Comecei a rir de novo enquanto ele se mudava para deitar-se ao meu lado. Expliquei brevemente o apelido que Alice tinha dado e depois a minha alteração do mesmo. Ele não pareceu chateado com o Edward-Pau-no-Cu, mas alegou que Edward-Goza-Goza de agora em diante era seu alter-ego, que me enviou pra outra rodada de riso.

Eu sorri enquanto ele se sentava e examinava meu pé.

"Você vai ter uma contusão." Ele esfregou minha perna suavemente enquanto olhava por cima do ombro para mim.

"Tudo bem. Você terá várias."

Ele tocou delicadamente o rosto onde o controle remoto havia feito contato e gemeu. Já havia um galinho vermelho se formando na testa, mas mesmo assim ainda não me sinta culpada. Ele mereceu! Mas mesmo assim, eu lhe dei um beijinho antes de chutar sua bunda para sala e fazer com que ele limpasse toda aquela merda.

"Então, por que exatamente você estava jogando pelado o Xbox?" Eu não pude deixar de perguntar enquanto refazia a minha maquiagem e Edward se vestia.

"Eu não sei. É só que... Eu não sei, mais confortável, talvez?"

"É confortável ficar nu em cima do sofá no meio do dia, com todas as cortinas abertas?"

"É sim. Muito." Ele deu um tapa minha bunda e zarpou do banheiro.

Imediatamente senti pena dos nossos vizinhos e comecei a me perguntar como eu poderia reorganizar os móveis para bem longe das janelas. Será que existia alguma tela, película ou cortina anti-crianças? Valia à pena dar uma olhadinha.

Eu ouvi alguém batendo na porta da frente, e soube que Emmett e seu brinquedinho estavam aqui. Sério eu amo meu irmão. Mas, o seu gosto pra mulheres me dava vontade de vomitar. Elas eram sempre a mesma coisa - Loira, peituda e extremamente irritante. Minha escova de dente tinha mais personalidade do que suas namoradas, mas ao lembrar que ele queria introduzi-la agora na nossa turma de amigos me fez até tolerá-la.

Eu podia ouvir Edward e Emmett brincando e soltando provocações masculinas. Deixar esses os dois sozinhos por um longo período nunca é uma boa idéia, e muitas vezes isso resultava em móveis quebrados.

"Izzy!"

Antes que eu pudesse protestar contra o uso do meu chato apelido de infância, ele tinha me puxado pra um de seus abraços enormes de urso. Assim como ele tinha uma boca grande e falava um monte de besteiras, ele também não tinha nenhuma noção de espaço pessoal.

"Emmett por favor, não me chame assim. Você sabe que eu odeio." Disse, me afastando dele.

"Mas o papai te chama assim!"

Realmente, nada tinha mudado desde que tínhamos seis anos.

"Bem, graças a Deus você não é meu pai, então pare com isso!"

Eu ouvi uma risadinha de trás dele e ergui minha sobrancelha. Ele afastou-se para revelar a mesma garota que ele estava no dia da Alcoolfest. Embora ela tivesse o cabelo loiro, o resto das semelhanças com as namoradas anteriores do meu irmão acabavam ali.

Ela era bonita, mas - não me interpretem mal - ela parecia _normal_... Estava vestida modestamente, nada de decotões ou uma saia mínima que mostrasse a calcinha. Precisei admitir que fiquei muito impressionada.

"Isabella, essa é minha namorada, Rosalie. Rosie esta é a minha irmã Isabella."

Ouvi Edward rindo por conta da cara que eu devo ter feito quando Emmett disse a palavra "namorada." Normalmente eu não era tão rude, mas essa merda que aconteceu agora era histórico . Acho que meu irmão nunca tinha tido uma namorada de fato, pelo menos não uma exigisse ser inflada antes.

"Me desculpa." Disse piscando estupidamente antes de apertar a mão dela. "Me chame de Bella, e esse aqui é o Pau-no... Edward! Esse é o meu marido Edward!"

Emmett riu tanto eu estava com medo que ele tivesse um treco, enquanto Edward apenas balançava a cabeça.

"Prazer em conhecê-la Rosalie." disse ele, estendendo sua mão.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo também Edward." Rosalie agitou timidamente sua mão.

Pra dizer no mínimo, eu estava chocada com a forma que esta menina parecia normal. Ela estava mais para uma bibliotecária do que uma prostituta lésbica.

"Desejam algo para beber?"

As boas maneiras de Edward felizmente assumiram, e eu limpei minha garganta nervosamente uma vez que ele e Emmett haviam recuado em direção a cozinha. Fiz um sinal para ela que se sentasse e me encolhi um pouco quando ela escolheu o sofá. Tudo o que eu podia lembrar ali era da bunda branca e nua de Edward enquanto ele jogava a porcaria do seu Xbox.

"Bella?"

Deus, provavelmente eu estava fazendo a coitada se sentir num filme de terror ou algo parecido.

"Sim?" Sorri com o que esperei que fosse um sorriso de irmãzinha mais nova.

Ela nervosamente tirou o cabelo atrás de suas orelhas antes de dobrar suas mãos sobre colo.

"Eu só queria pedir desculpas pela forma como agi naquela noite. Você sabe, na festa de domingo."

"Ah". Que diabos ela estava se referindo? Edward não tinha me contado nada sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, e eu realmente não vi essa garota usando meu irmão como uma barra de stripper pole¹, enquanto milhares de pessoas os assistiam.

"Você sabe. Quando você pegou Emmett e eu nos... beijando." Ela corou.

Eu não pude deixar de rir. Não como um risinho delicadozinho de menina, mas sim aquela risada estridente de um velho gordo, com aqueles barrigões de cerveja. Era adorável o fato de ela estar tão preocupada comigo, ao vê-la beijando meu irmão. Eu já tinha o visto fazendo coisas muito piores, mas achei melhor manter essa merda só pra mim.

"Não foi nada demais, eu juro."

Ela pareceu relaxar um pouco, mas seu riso ainda era nervoso.

"Eu percebi que você estava com raiva. Quando ele me apresentou, você tinha um olhar furioso em seu rosto que eu não entendi."

Uau. Sério, onde diabos Emmett a encontrou? Ela realmente prestava atenção nas coisas e percebia o que acontecia ao seu redor!

"Não. Confie em mim, eu não estava com raiva _de você_. E bem, você é diferente das outras meninas que Emmett nos apresentou."

"Isso é algo ruim?" Ela torceu nervosamente os dedos e notei então que esta garota seria uma mudança muito boa para o meu irmão destrambelhado.

"Pelo contrário, Isso é muito bom. Acredite."

Ela pareceu relaxar um pouco mais, que me fez com que eu me sentisse menos chata. Rose realmente parecia ser uma boa garota e eu esperava Emmett não acabasse fudendo tudo.

[...]

Sair com os amigos era provavelmente a minha coisa favorita no mundo, logo depois de fazer um sexo quente com o meu marido.

Havia algo especial numa sessão unindo boa comida, grandes conversas, e os melhores amigos que qualquer um poderia pedir. Esse pensamento fez com que eu me sentisse saudosa, especialmente tão perto das festas de fim-de-ano, quando as pessoas pareciam estar mais alegres e exuberantes. Adicione álcool e boa música a essa equação, e eu era uma mulher feliz.

Todos os nossos amigos tinham algo de diferente acrescentar ao grupo, e todos eles eram insubstituíveis. Alice era a sarcástica engraçada e Jasper era o adulto maduro. Emmett era prestativo trapalhão. Ben e Angela eram ambos os bem-humorados. Edward era o contador de histórias, e eu era a espertinha aleatória. Juntos, fazíamos uma tremenda bagunça!

O jantar foi, como sempre, interessante. Nossa pobre garçonete gastou uma boa meia hora tentando flertar com Edward, enquanto o Emmett continuava a encorajá-la. Alice previu futuro de todos, o que sempre significava umas boas risadas. E até mesmo Rosalie parecia ser um bom encaixe, o que me fez gostar ainda mais dela. Se ela pudesse agüentar brincadeiras desse grupo, então pode haver esperança para ela.

Jasper tinha marcado para que nos passássemos numa nova boate onde um amigo dele estava sendo o DJ. Normalmente não era uma fã de boates; as bebidas eram diluídas e superfaturadas. Mas Alice tinha uma maneira de persuadir as pessoas. Geralmente, isso envolvia ameaças e chantagem.

"Mais um para as meninas!" Alice gritou acima da música e segurou mais uma taça cheia no ar.

"AQUI, AQUI!" Angela bateu suas mãos em cima da mesa antes de todas nós viráramos de vez nossas bebidas. Sendo as mais fracas, Angela e Rosalie tossiram muito quando o álcool queimou seus pulmões.

"Quem está ligando pro Edward?" Alice perguntou, e apontou para Edward que estava no bar com os outros meninos enquanto colocava o celular no bolso da jaqueta.

"Eu vou te dar três palpites. Mas você só precisa de um." Respondi de volta.

Esme passou toda maldita noite ligando para Edward. Ele tinha atendido as duas primeiras chamadas, quando ele escutou algumas perguntas imbecis sobre o fato dele estar _tomando uma_, ele decidiu ignorá-la desde então, o que era a melhor opção.

"Satanás precisa de uma vida."

Eu ri, e meneei a cabeça "Ou um chute na bunda. Sinceramente, qualquer uma das opções iria fazer muito bem pra ela."

Alice tocou seu copo contra o meu e sorriu: "Bem, então um brinde para que Satanás receba um chute no rabo e você tenha relações sexuais ininterruptas com mais freqüência."

"Saúde!" Eu tomei minha dose e sorri, quando os braços de Edward se enrolaram em volta do meu quadril me puxando contra ele.

"E pelo que exatamente você está brindando?"

"Por sexo. Muito e muito sexo." Eu me recostei nele e ri quando senti um puxão de sua excitação na minha bunda. Sim, Edward-Goza-Goza estaria reaparecendo esta noite.

Me virei e corri lentamente minhas mãos pra cima e pra baixo pelo peito dele, enquanto ele me colocava entre suas pernas. Meus lábios estava quase se encostando no seu pescoço para beijá-lo, quando senti bolso de sua jaqueta começar a vibrar. Puxei o telefone do bolso e vi o número de Esme na tela. Abri o flip do telefone e cliquei em ignorar e então fui direto pra sua lista de chamadas não atendidas.

"Meu Deus, Edward! Vinte chamadas não atendidas de sua mãe em menos de duas horas? Isso é impressionante."

Em resposta, ele só resmungou contra o meu pescoço. Lentamente me afastei dele e sorri.

"Mas Eeeeedward, e se houver algum tipo de emergência?" – falei com voz manhosa usando todo meu sarcasmo.

"Emergência pra minha mãe é ela ficar sem seu Prozac." Ele me puxou de volta e esfregou sua barba por fazer na minha garganta.

_Ah_, eu adorava quando Edward ficava bêbado. Ele não só ficava com mãos muito mais bobas, mas ele também fazia observações sarcásticas sobre sua mãe. Essa era uma situação de dupla vitória para mim, e eu planejava tirar vantagem disso.

"Acho que eu deveria ficar responsável pelo seu telefone pelo resto da noite." Debrucei-me contra ele enquanto seu o nariz passava no meu ombro. "Eu vou mantê-lo num lugar seguro."

Sua cabeça levantou e seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Você não tem nenhum bolso."

Sorri e mordi meu lábio inferior, enquanto eu enfiava seu telefone dentro do meu sutiã. Ele riu antes de deixar suas mãos viajarem pelas minhas costas até pousar na minha bunda.

"Baby, você pode ser responsável por tudo que você quiser."

"Aí cara! Você tá agarrando a bunda da irmã!." Emmett gritou atrás de nós.

Ouvi Rosalie bater na nuca dele enquanto Edward me puxava pra pista de dança.

"E isso não é tudo que ele vai agarrar Emm!" gritei docemente de volta, e vi o Emmett fazendo careta.

Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço de Edward e balancei lentamente meus quadris contra os dele.

"Bella isso não é legal. Você não devia provocá-lo; Emmett vai provavelmente ter um treco." Disse ele, com seus braços se estreitando em volta do meu quadril.

"Ah baby, mas eu não estou o provocando, só contei a verdade. Você pode agarrar qualquer parte minha que você quiser."

A música mudou para algo com uma batida mais pesada, e eu tenho certeza que as letras eram ofensivas. Normalmente, rap não era algo que eu gostasse, mas eu tinha de admitir que, com as mãos de Edwards vagado sobre meus quadris e minha bunda, eu estava até apreciando um pouquinho a canção que falava sobre bundas se requebrando e quadris rebolando.

Virei as minhas costas para que ficassem de frente para ele, mas mantive um braço envolta de seu pescoço. Suas mãos saíram dos meus quadris se mudaram para minha barriga, me recostando ainda mais contra seu corpo. Eu podia sentir um arrepio cobrindo minha coluna enquanto suas mãos percorriam o meu corpo. Ele me virou de volta para encará-lo e gemi quando a ponta dos seus dedos cravaram em meus quadris.

O olhar em rosto enquanto meus quadris se esfregavam contra os ele, foi o suficiente para que eu quisesse encontrar um canto isolado e continuarmos aquilo. Seus olhos estavam num intenso verde esmeralda, uma cor que eu só tinha visto em seus olhos poucas vezes. Ele trouxe seu lábio inferior entre sua boca, e quando ele mordeu-o, fez com que a linha do seu maxilar ficasse tensa. _Deus, é possível ter um orgasmo ao encarar um queixo?_

Suas mãos tinham seguiram direção até o meu cabelo, puxando minha cabeça para trás ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios exploravam meu pescoço. Sua respiração estava quente e pegajosa em minha pele, fazendo com que todos os pensamentos e idéias sãs fugissem de minha mente.

Meus olhos percorreram rapidamente o clube lotado e nós fomos em busca de qualquer área que pudesse ser considerada isolada. Eu vi um cantinho próximo à cabine do DJ, que estava suficientemente longe da pista para que as luzes não batessem nele. Imediatamente comecei a arrastar Edward para aquela direção.

Assim que minhas costas bateram na parede e não consegui me controlar e o ataquei. Passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e trouxe sua boca para a minha. Eu poderia ter culpado o álcool por isso, mas a verdade era que meu marido era sexy até demais pro seu próprio bem.

Suas mãos deslizaram por baixo de minha blusa e eu gemi quando seus dedos traçaram levemente sobre meus mamilos. Me imprensei contra ele, fazendo com que sua _pegada _ficasse mais forte em meus seios. Libertei sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que ele gentilmente me apertava e inclinei a cabeça para trás, deixando que seus beijos continuassem em meu pescoço. Seus dedos estavam prestes a deslizar pra dentro do meu sutiã quando senti meu peito vibrando.

"Um. Você está vibrando." Ele parou de se mexer e ficou me encarando como se tivesse acabado de nascer um terceiro mamilo em mim.

Eu ri enquanto o tremor continuava, e chequei meu sutiã de onde tirei o telefone. Seus olhos se arregalaram e depois ele meneou a cabeça em compreensão. Meu pobre bebê deve ter tomado todas lá no bar.

Olhei para o telefone e vi que era Esme.

"É a sua mãe, _de novo_." Ele pegou o celular de minhas mãos e abriu o aparelho.

"Eu saí! Vou te ligar mais tarde." Ele fechou o flip e sorriu pra mim.

Fiquei ali, piscando estupidamente. Uau! Meu marido, o eterno filhinho da mamãe, tinha acabado de dar um fora na velha? Ele desligou na cara dela, sem nem sequer pensar duas vezes! Agora eu o desejava mais do que nunca depois dessa.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés, e assim que os meus lábios estavam quase tocando os seus, o maldito celular começou a vibrar novamente. Puxei-o de dentro do meu sutiã, pronta para mandar Esme tomar no cu, e então eu vi que era uma SMS de Alice.

"Onde diabos vocês estão?"

Eu ri e respondi de volta, "Precisávamos de um momento. Encontro vocês na mesa."

"Bem entre minha mãe e nossos amigos, eu me pergunto se nós nunca mais vamos transar novamente." Edward pegou o telefone da minha mão e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

"Oh, eu lhe garanto que nós vamos transar. Esta noite. Eu não me importo se a maluca da sua mãe e a Alice queiram ver tudo, mas nós vamos fazer sexo."

A noite continuou com mais consumo de bebidas e mais danças provocantes. Alice tinha até me convencido a dançar em cima de um dos alto-falantes com ela, até que o segurança nos fez descer. A timidez já tinha ido pro quinto dos infernos, e ninguém mais tinha certeza do que podia acontecer daí pra frente. Felizmente, Jasper tinha decidido que era hora de voltar pra casa, quando Emmett mencionou algo sobre _body shots_.²

Sentamos, todos amontoados na parte de trás da limusine que tínhamos alugado para aquela noite. A cabeça de Emmett tinha ficado acidentalmente presa no teto solar, quando eu tentei fechá-lo, e agora ele estava totalmente amuado.

"Meu Deus Bells, essa porra dói!"

Eu ri enquanto Rosalie analisava a marca que a janela havia deixado no pescoço dele.

"PÁRA! PÁRA! PÁRA!"

Todos nós pulamos quando a voz de Alice quebrou o burburinho baixo do carro. Ela se arrastou por cima de Edward e apertou no botão para abaixar a divisão entre nós e o motorista.

"Você pode parar naquela loja?" Ela gritou, mesmo que a tal loja fosse a menos de dois metros de distância. O motorista balançou a cabeça e nos levou para o estacionamento da loja de conveniência 24h.

"Bella, vem!" Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou para fora do carro.

"Mas que porra é essa, Alice?" Tropecei enquanto saia do carro, mas ela continuou apenas me arrastando. "Alice que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Vou pegar um presentinho pra todos!" Ela bateu palmas e foi direto pros freezers na parte de trás da loja.

Eu segui atrás dela, mentalmente me perguntando de nós realmente precisávamos de mais bebidas alcoólicas. Eu parei quando vi que ela estava se agachando de frente pra refrigerador e tirando várias latas de Reddiwhip³.

"Alice! Oh, meu Deus!"

Ela se levantou e empurrou cinco latas em meus braços antes de se voltar pro refrigerador e pegar mais algumas.

"Preparada? Ela sorriu e meneou cabeça para o pessoal em frente da loja.

"Reddiwhip, Sério? Você vai comprar pra todos?" Eu ri, seguindo-a até a caixa registradora.

"Vai ser divertido! Pense nisso como um presentinho de Natal antecipado!"

Seguimos de volta para o carro, e eu entrei no mesmo com as minha mãos segurando três sacolas lotadas de Reddiwhip. Alice fechou a porta atrás de nós e sorriu para todos.

"Feliz Natal Aproveitem, e usem com moderação!" Disse enquanto começava a atirar latas para todos.

"DOCE! Valeu Ali!" Emmett abriu uma lata e ejetou o conteúdo em sua boca.

Angela olhou para ele, então de volta para Alice.

"Isso é pra fazer alguma torta?"

O carro explodiu em gargalhadas, enquanto Ben se inclinava e sussurrou exatamente o porquê de Alice ter decidido dar a todos latinhas de chantilly, e como isso não tinha nada a ver com fazer tortas.

A limusine chegou à nossa casa, então Edward e eu nos despedimos de todo mundo. Alice veio até mim, e me entregou uma lata extra de chantilly.

"Divirta-se com Edward-Pe-de-Cana!" Ela sussurrou antes Edward fechar a porta.

Subimos à calçada, rindo da cara da pobre Angela, quando ela finalmente tinha entendido pra que o creme doce serviria. Recostei-me a Edward enquanto ele tentava abrir a porta da frente, mas as risadas começaram de novo quando ele deixou as chaves caírem no chão.

Ele finalmente conseguiu abrir porta, e ambos partimos pra dentro de casa. Eu estava tirando o meu casaco, quando ele mencionou alguma coisa sobre ir à cozinha e eu meneei a cabeça. Peguei a jaqueta dele que estava jogada em cima do sofá e pendurei-a junto com a minha no closet da entrada. Fechei a porta e foi recebida com uma das visões mais incrivelmente sexuais de minha vida.

_  
_Edward estava encostado na parede a minha frente, sem nada além daquele sorriso torto incrivelmente sexy. Ele pegou as duas latas de chantilly e ergueu a sobrancelha.

Eu vi sua boca se movimentando, mas não conseguiu entender nenhuma das palavras que ele estava dizendo.

"Bella".

Meus olhos ficaram travados sobre o seu corpo perfeitamente delicioso e tentei me concentrar no que ele estava falando. Pisquei e balancei a cabeça enquanto ele pousava o creme sobre a mesa.

"O que?"

"Eu mandei você vir até aqui."

Concordei estupidamente e dei um passo em frente. Como é possível que justamente o Edward tenha esse tipo de controle sobre mim? Era como se ele soubesse que seu sorriso estúpido e seu corpo totalmente fodástico poderiam me envolver a tal ponto que eu faria tudo que ele quisesse.

Fechei os olhos enquanto sua língua deslizava pelo meu pescoço. Suas mãos puxaram a minha blusa sobre a cabeça, para depois ele me empurrar contra a parede. Ele jogou a camisa de lado e agarrou minhas coxas, erguendo-me ao seu corpo.

Minhas pernas se envolveram em torno dele enquanto ele me imprensava na parede, com as suas mãos segurando minha bunda e seus lábios e língua circulando a minha clavícula.

"Edward... eu..." E então seus lábios me cortaram.

Grunhi em sua boca enquanto ele me levava através da casa. Meus dedos se perderam em sua nuca ao agarrar seu cabelo, e quando ele puxou meu lábio inferior para sua boca, eu gentilmente mordi o seu lábio superior.

Ele tropeçou na quina da mesa, em seguida, bateu na moldura da porta e na parede até poder chegar ao nosso quarto. Ele caiu na cama comigo e imediatamente começou a puxar meu jeans. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás e gemi alto quando a sua língua deslizou pelo meu pescoço e tórax. Eu empurrei meu quadril contra o dele e então Edward deslizou minha calcinha por minhas pernas.

"PUTA QUE PARIU! É A PORRA DA SUA MÃE DE NOVO!" Gritei quando senti o celular vibrando contra o meu peito.

"Ignore." Ele sibilou contra meu estômago.

Abri o telefone para clicar no botão ignorar, mas quando língua de Edward circulou em volta do meu umbigo, eu vacilei e atingi acidentalmente o viva-voz.

"Edward?" Ouvi a sua mãe perguntando do outro lado da linha.

"Puta merda!" Eu grunhi quando seus beijos desciam pela minha barriga até minha coxa.

"Bella?" Esme voz era como unhas arranhando a merda de um quadro-negro.

"Esme nós vamos te ligar mais tarde." Minha voz era quase um sussurro enquanto eu observava a língua de Edward se aproximar do meu clitóris.

"Bella, O que está acontecendo? Onde está o Edward?"

Eu gemi alto assim que Edward sugou meu clitóris entre seus lábios. Eu podia ouvir os gritos de Esme no telefone, mas minha mente não podia se concentrar nas duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eu sabia que deveria ter um filtro, noção ou alguma reação natural de não atender a chamada, e principalmente: não continuar falando. Mas eu estava tão focada em Edward e no que ele estava fazendo que eu não podia me concentrar nem para desligar o celular.

"Esme, o Edward tá meio que... ocupado. Ele está aqui me chupando. Ele vai ter que ligar de volta... daquiiiii... a pouco."

Ouvi-a bravejando até que eu deixei cair o telefone no chão, fazendo com que a bateria se soltasse do aparelho.

Satanás não ia ficar nenhum pouco alegre.

**~* ~**

**

* * *

  
**

1 - _Ho-hos_ = Marca de um bolinho recheados parecido com um rocombole. _Zingers = _Nome de uma famoso chocolate nos EUA.

2 - _Body-shots = _ Doses de tequila, gim ou whisky servidas no corpo de uma pessoa. Geralmente no vão da clavícula ou umbigo.

3 - _Reddiwhip = _Marca famosa de chantilly em spray.

* * *

**Pois é, demorei um pouco, não foi? Mas tá aqui um capítulo novinho em folha! **

**E respondendo a alguns e-mail que eu recebi na última semana, eu lembrar que essa fic ****não é uma continuação de outra!**** Esta daqui já começa assim com eles casadinhos e com uma sogra maldita pra atentar a vida deles! **

**O lance dessa fic é mostrar como era o relacionamento deles no começo do casamento até chegar a "atualidade" onde eles se encontram separados. Por isso que existem esses avisos no inicio do capitulo mostrando "tantas semanas depois da lua-de-mel". E entre estes haveram POVS tanto da Bella quando do Edward mostrando flashbacks ou contando como eles estão hoje depois da birga. **

**Espero ter conseguido explica direito, mas qualquer dúvida não pensem duas vezes em clicar no verdinho e me perguntarem, beleza? **

**Xoxo e nos deixem felizes deixando um monte de reviews!**


	6. Nora versus Sogra: 1 Round

**O Edward vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork. E a danny e eu queremos que Satanás vá pra *#^$%(& !!!**

* * *

**Cinco semanas após a Lua de Mel**

Nunca mais eu vou beber de novo. Nunquinha. Eu sempre acabo agindo como uma completa idiota, e no final acho que minha sogra não tem o direito de me odiar. Se bem que pra falar a verdade, essa merda é uma mentira. Esme me odiou a partir do segundo que Edward lhe contou que nós estávamos namorando. Penei durante cinco fodidos anos, só tentando conseguir a sua aprovação. Cinco malditos anos, duvidando se eu era suficientemente boa para Edward. Agora cheguei a um ponto onde liguei o _foda-se_ e não me importo mais com nada.

Desde o início eu sabia o quão próximos Edward e Tanya eram. Eles haviam crescido juntos e foram os melhores amigos na escola elementar. Então no ensino médio eles se apaixonaram e só terminaram o namoro quando cada um foi para faculdades diferentes. Eu sei, Tanya foi o primeiro amor da vida de Edward, e isso não me incomoda. O que me irritavam era todas as tentativas de Esme para fazer com que os dois se unissem novamente.

Nas festas de aniversário, nos feriados e nos jantares em família, Esme constantemente convidava-a para se juntar a nós. No começo eu até tolerava isso. Afinal, ela e Edward eram bons amigos, mas pouco a pouco isso se tornou um inferninho pra mim. O jeito que Esme sempre me ignorava ao mesmo tempo em que trazia Tanya à vanguarda de todas as conversas, fez com que eu me sentisse mais e mais inadequada.

Meus pais, Alice e até Emmett me perguntavam porque eu tolerava esse tipo de humilhação. A única resposta que eu tinha (melhor dizendo; precisava) era simples - Edward.

Ninguém, nem mesmo os nossos amigos mais íntimos, conheciam realmente o quanto nosso relacionamento era profundo. Eles não sabiam das coisas pequeninas e estúpidas que faziam nossa relação dar certo. Eles não sabiam que eu odiava quando as pessoas cantavam letra de uma canção errada, mas quando Edward fazia isso, era totalmente adorável. Eles não entendem que ele odeia ser tocado na parte de trás do seu joelho, exceto por mim. Cada uma dessas besteiras insanas, adoráveis e idiotas era o que fazia nosso amor ser o que é.

E eram exatamente essas besteiras insanas, adoráveis e idiotas que superavam completamente as frescuras de Esme e faziam todo resto valer à pena.

Esme havia ligado pra Edward logo na manhã seguinte do nosso encontro com as latinhas de Reddiwhip. Ambos tínhamos plena certeza de que isso seria o início da Terceira Guerra Mundial, e ficaram chocados quando ela apenas me convidou para encontrá-la pro almoço na semana seguinte.

Eu não vou mentir. Imagens dela me matando e arrastando o meu corpo para a floresta passaram repetidamente em minha cabeça. Mas, percebi que ela iria me encontrar num local público não haveria muito que ela pudesse fazer.

Então aqui estou eu, sentada neste estúpido bistrô chique, me sentindo extremamente deslocada e mal vestida, esperando minha sogra. Fiquei contente de estar adiantada, pois sabia que assim, ela não seria capaz de colocar qualquer coisa dentro da minha bebida. Mas preciso admitir que o fato dela estar me fazendo esperá-la estava me deixando nervosa.

Quando eu a vi passando pela porta, eu verifiquei a minha bolsa pra ter a certeza de meu spray de pimenta estava lá dentro, só por precaução.

"Bella". Ela sorriu educadamente, mas falou meu nome como se ele fosse algum tipo de doença horrível. Um tom usado caso você fosse falar "verrugas genitais" - não há nenhuma maneira agradável pronunciar isso.

Eu cerrei os punhos debaixo da mesa e sorri, "Esme".

O garçom veio até nós enquanto eu tomava consciência de que isso não era um encontro amistoso entre nora e sogra. Assim que as primeiras palavras ofensivas saíssem de sua boca, eu sabia que entraríamos numa batalha, muito provavelmente até a morte. O garçom anotou o seu pedido e Esme entortou os lábios quando eu disse que não iria comer. Eu resisti à vontade meter um tapa na cara dela.

"Isabella, existe uma razão específica para eu ter lhe convidado para almoçar." disse ela sem sequer olhar pra mim. Eu a encarava enquanto ela reorganizava a prataria.

"Ok". Disse sorrindo educadamente. Eu sabia que estava chegando a hora H, e por mais educada que eu tentasse transparecer, percebi que ela estava ficando cada vez mais chateada.

"Eu quero falar com você."

Acenei para que ela continuar, e sorri quando sua boca se enrugou outra vez. Um sinal claro de que eu estava começando a deixá-la puta da vida.

"Por que você se casou com Edward?"

Ok. Essa agora me surpreendeu.

"Como é?"

"Eu quero saber por que você se casou com o meu filho." Ela cruzou as mãos no colo e me encarou.

"Eu amo Edward, Esme. Você sabe disso." Olhei para o lado, enquanto internamente comecei a me preparar para a briga. Se ela iria questionar o meu amor por ele, então ela deve estar preparada para que eu enfie meu pé no traseiro branco dela.

"Ah, eu sei que você o ama." Ela acenou com mão num gesto como se isso não significasse nada. "Mas, o que eu quero saber mesmo é _o por quê _de você ter se casado com ele."

"Eu me casei com o Edward, porque eu o amo e porque ele me faz feliz. E também, porque eu não posso imaginar minha vida sem ele."

Ela balançou a cabeça e deu ao garçom um sorriso educado enquanto ela servia a sua bebida e lhe entregava sua salada.

"Mas pra mim Bella, parece que pode haver um pouco mais do que somente isso." Ela tomou um gole de seu vinho antes de sorrir para mim.

"Como o quê?"

Ela pegou o garfo e delicadamente segurou-a entre os dedos enquanto cutucava a alface em seu prato.

"Não tenho suspeitas do seu amor pelo Edward, e não há dúvida de que você o tem em suas mãos. Mas, o que eu preciso saber é se dele ou do dinheiro que ele possui que você gosta mais. Não finja que você não o pressionou para conseguir esse casamento Bella."

"Você tá doentinha da cabeça, Esme?" A fuzilei com meu olhar enquanto minha voz se espalhava mais alta por todo restaurante.

Ela sorriu desculpando-se com as outras pessoas sentadas ao nosso redor antes de colocar sua mão no meu braço.

"Bella, não faça nenhuma cena."

Puxei meu braço pra longe dela, e por uma fração de segundo me perguntei se eu poderia lhe fazer algum dano grave com uma faca de manteiga.

"Eu não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia Esme, mas eu posso lhe garantir que não é verdade."

Ela encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça.

"Bella, eu conheço o meu filho."

_Bem uma porra que conhece! Você só grudou no rabo dele por vinte e seis anos! _

"E eu sei que antes dele lhe conhecer, ele nunca esteve envolvido em coisas como pornografia e ficar fora de casa até altas horas da noite se embriagando. Ele _era_ um bom homem Isabella, e você o transformou numa espécie de vândalo! Eu não suporto mais isso! Você tem algum tipo de poder sobre ele, e posso ver diretamente onde ele vai acabar continuando desse jeito. "

Eu não pude me segurar e comecei a rir. Ela olhou para mim antes de pedir que eu mantivesse minha voz baixa, mas eu continuei gargalhando. Ela não tinha a mínina idéia de que seu filho era, na verdade um completo e total pervertido.

Edward, o seu perfeitinho e encantador Edward, era tão safado como qualquer outro cara.

"Esme, com todo o respeito, você é doida."

O garfo caiu para seu prato, seguido por um tinido alto quanto enquanto ele bateu sobre a mesa de vidro.

"Para sua informação, eu era virgem até conhecer o Edward e começarmos a namorar. Então, realmente você deveria reclamar com a Tanya por ter ensinado todos os truques para ele. Só que eu levo todo o crédito pro lhe mostrar como aquele brinquedinho que ele tem entre as pernas funciona."

"Como ousa falar assim comigo!"

"EU? Como ousa você, Esme! Desde o primeiro dia você me trata como se eu fosse um gato perdido que o seu filho trouxe para casa! Então quem é você para achar que tem o direito de se sentar aqui e me julgar? E nunca mais abra a boca pra dizer que o Edward "_era_" um bom homem! "

Ela tentou falar alguma coisa, mas eu lhe cortei antes.

"Não há nada errado entre Edward e eu, Esme. Nós somos recém-casados, e recém-casados fazem sexo e exploram novas coisas. Seu filho é muito bom no que faz, e eu aprecio isso pra caralho, então vê se não me enche."

Levantei-me da mesa e peguei minha bolsa.

"Se você não gosta de mim, tudo bem, mas eu sou a mulher do Edward. Então aprenda a lidar com essa merda ou então suma de vez da minha vida."

Ela olhou chocada para mim, assim como todas as outras pessoas do restaurante.

"Te vejo no Natal." Falei por cima do meu ombro. Saí daquele lugar o mais rápido que minhas pernas conseguiram.

Eu meio que andei e meio que corri até o meu carro. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas fazendo meus olhos arderem, mas afastei-as enquanto jogava minha bolsa no banco do passageiro e entrava no carro.

Eu ignorei o som das buzinas enquanto eu dirigia furiosa pelo tráfego, cortando carros e pessoas. Meus dedos tremiam quando eu liguei meu aparelho de som, colocando-o no volume máximo, e obriguei-me a concentrar somente na batida de música que estava tocando.

Eu sabia que Esme provavelmente já estava ligando pro Edward, fazendo todo um drama para que eu saísse como a vilã na estória. Mesmo assim peguei meu telefone e liguei pro celular dele de todo jeito.

Ele tocou e foi direto para a caixa postal. Suspirei e tentei novamente, conseguindo a mesma coisa.

"Qual é o ponto de nós pagarmos caro pela porcaria de celular, se você nunca o atende?" Resmunguei comigo mesma antes de jogar meu aparelho no banco do passageiro.

Não era novidade nenhuma saber que Esme não gostava de mim, que ela me achava um lixo e totalmente inadequada pro seu filho. Mas esse lance de que eu queria dar o _golpe do baú_ magoou, bastante.

Carlisle e Esme tinham dinheiro, eu percebi isso somente ao olhar o tamanho da casa deles, e todos os carros de luxo que eles possuíam. Sendo Carlisle um cirurgião cardíaco renomado, isso não era tão surpreendente, mas foi somente depois que Edward e eu ficamos noivos que eu realmente descobri o quanto de dinheiro eles tinham.

O bisavô de Carlisle ajudou a inventar uma máquina que era utilizada nas fábricas de sopa Campbell's, e sua família recebia os direitos dela até hoje.

A herança de Edward foi dividida em duas partes. A primeira parte ele tinha recebido quando fez dezoito anos, e tinha gastado uma parte dela com suas despesas de faculdade. Ele não receberia a segunda e maior parte até que ele tivesse trinta e cinco anos. E essa parte não incluía a herança que seus pais haviam deixado para ele. E esta ele só receberia uma vez que eles falecessem.

Nós não ostentávamos dinheiro; ambos trabalhávamos em tempo integral e vivíamos confortavelmente dentro da nossa renda. O maior ganha-pão vinha de Edward: Arquitetos fazem muito mais dinheiro do que um jornalista _freelancer_ como eu. Mas isso nunca tinha sido um problema entre nós.

Eu ainda continuava com o Honda usado eu tinha comprado depois da pós-graduação, e Edward ainda mantinha o Volvo que seus pais lhe deram quando ele se formou. O único presente extravagante que Edward já tinha me dado, era o meu anel de casamento, e se eu pudesse tê-lo escolhido, ele teria sido bem menor. Eu não precisava de roupas caras ou jóias, afinal esse tipo de coisas não tinha nada haver comigo. Por isso doía que Esme me visse como esse "tipo de garota".

Sem prestar o mínimo de atenção, refiz meu caminho de volta pro trabalho onde fiquei uns bons quinze minutos sentada, só olhando pela janela. Não me interpretem mal, mas eu não estava somente com raiva: acima de qualquer outra coisa, eu estava ferida. Saí do meu devaneio somente quando meu telefone começou a tocar.

"Bella Cullen." Eu tentei fazer minha voz soar um pouco animada, mas não funcionou muito bem.

"Presumo que o almoço não foi muito legal, né?" Edward riu do outro lado.

"Não, nenhum pouco." Suspirei e me recostei a minha cadeira "A Esme não te ligou?"

"Ela ligou, várias vezes, mas eu estava numa reunião. Eu achei que você fosse me ligar de novo, mas como isso não aconteceu eu fiquei preocupado. Estou tentado te ligar a mais de quinze minutos."

Franzi minha testa enquanto fuçava na minha bolsa e gemi quando eu percebi que meu telefone ainda estava no banco do carona em meu carro.

"Desculpa, eu deixei meu telefone no carro." notei que minha voz soou sem vida e um pouco irritada. Não era culpa de Edward que mãe dele fosse uma lunática, mas eu ainda não estava com vontade de conversar com ninguém.

"Bella, o quão ruim foi esse almoço?"

"Nada demais, só sua mãe agindo como ela mesma. Ela disse algumas coisas meio dolorosas que não passa de uma grande mentira." Peguei uma caneta e comecei a rabiscar o meu calendário de mesa para me impedir de gritar.

O silêncio estranho que veio em seguida me fez ficar alerta. Nós nunca tínhamos esse tipo de silêncio estranho.

"O que ela disse?"

"Edward, sinceramente eu não..."

"Bella, me diga o que ela lhe falou."

Larguei minha caneta ao som da sua voz, que parecia mais uma ordem do que um pedido. Definitivamente este tom não era típico do Edward.

"Ela apenas disse que eu só estava com você por conta do seu dinheiro... e que eu tinha-o corrompido numa pessoa horrível".

"Ah".

Me mudei em meu assento e ergui minha cabeça: "_Ah_?"

"É."

"_Ah, _Edward!? Você estava praticamente pirando a dois segundos atrás e tudo que consegue dizer agora é esse 'ah'"?

"Bem... Quer dizer, Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade. E eu fui o único que te corrompeu". Ele disse com uma risadinha nervosa.

"Você achou que ela iria me contar alguma outra coisa?"

"Não!" Ele respondeu rápido demais.

"Edward..."

"Olha Bells, eu só não quero te ver triste. Eu vou falar com ela, ok?"

Definitivamente, existia algo muito errado acontecendo. Só que hoje, eu já tive minha cota de drama suficiente para um dia.

"Ok. Nos vemos quando eu chegar em casa."

"Ok. Te amo."

"Eu te amo também. Tchau."

Eu desliguei o telefone e esfreguei meus olhos. Edward Cullen estava escondendo algo. E seja lá o que for Esme sabia o que era, e isso me assustou pra caralho.

Passei o resto do dia, me concentrando nos mínimos detalhes só para manter minha mente ocupada até chegar em casa. Assim que eu estacionei na entrada de automóveis, percebi que eu não lembrava de como eu saí do escritório, ou como eu cheguei até aqui. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era entrar, tomar um banho e me arrastar pra cama.

Quando eu abri a porta fui recebida dos cheiros mais estranhos que eu já tinha inalado. Coloquei minha bolsa em cima do sofá e seguiu o som dos passos de Edward. Parei na sala de jantar assim que vi os pés dele de frente ao fogão. Edward cozinhando nunca era uma boa coisa.

"Ei." Ele sorriu logo que me viu.

"Oi". sorri timidamente e olhou em volta da cozinha. Não estava totalmente destruída, graças a Deus. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Bem, eu pensei que já meu amor teve um dia péssimo, eu poderia fazer o jantar." Houve uma leve sugestão de desapontamento em sua voz.

"Mas?" Debrucei-me contra ele enquanto ele me puxou para um abraço.

"Bem, eu acho que fiz algo de errado, e agora tenho certeza que _isso_ não está comestível."

Eu não pude deixar de rir, e me senti melhor. Ele sorriu contra o meu cabelo e me segurou fortemente contra seus braços. Ali era tão confortável, seguro, e isso era tudo o que eu precisava agora.

"Bem o que foi que você fez?" Me desvencilhei de seu abraço e olhei pro fogão.

"Eu estava fazendo um _spaghetti_. Mas aí, eu devo ter feito algo de errado." Ele deslocou seu peso sobre seus pés e esfregou a nuca enquanto analisava o fogão.

Havia uma panela no fogão, e no que eu podia dizer, ela detinha água, massa de macarrão não cozida, carne moída ainda congelada e molho de tomate.

"Edward, o que _exatamente_ você fez?" Eu ri, cutucando o conteúdo da panela com uma colher.

"Bem, eu fervi a água e, em seguida acrescentei as massas e a carne."

"Você colocou carne congelada numa panela com água fervendo?"

"Um. Sim". Ele sorriu aquele seu sorriso torto e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

"Edward você pode me prometer uma coisa?" Levei a panela até a pia e desliguei o fogão.

"Eu posso tentar."

"Prometa que você nunca mais vai tentar cozinhar alguma coisa que não envolva a torradeira ou o microondas."

Ele riu e me puxou da pia envolvendo seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Prometo." Ele esfregou o lado do meu pescoço antes de beijar meu ombro. "Eu tenho uma idéia."

"Ok". Fechei os olhos e recostei contra ele.

"Que tal se eu pedir um chinês e você aproveitar o resto da noite para descansar?"

Me virei entre seu abraço para fita-lo e sorri "Esta é uma idéia maravilhosa."

"Ótimo". Ele correu suavemente as mãos pelas minhas costas antes de me beijar.

Retribui o beijo enquanto arrepios se formavam em meus braços. Não foi um beijo sensual, e definitivamente não foi um dos dez melhores beijos que ele me tinha dado, mas era muito doce e bem _Edward_. Ele alisou meu cabelo e beijou minha testa antes de me soltar.

"Eu quero ..."

"Frango xadrez com arroz frito, e um rolinho primavera extra. Eu sei Bella."

Concordei e beijei seu rosto antes de me dirigir até o nosso quarto. Eu já estava puxando a minha blusa, quando notei um buquê de flores pousado no criado-mudo.

Joguei a blusa na cama e peguei o cartão de entre as flores. A caligrafia de Edward estava rabiscada no envelope. Puxei o pequeno cartão e sorri quando li o que ele tinha escrito.

_Bella, _

_Ela é maluca e eu te amo demais. Nunca duvide disso._

_Edward._

Ele pode ser um idiota em 99% do tempo, mas ele era o _meu idiota_. E, eu o amava incondicional e irrevogavelmente. Pousei o cartão de volta na mesinha de cabeceira e rolei os olhos. Eu estava paranóica ao achar que Edward estava me escondendo alguma coisa. Esme havia conseguido confundir a minha mente e isso me irritou. Se eu começar a duvidar de Edward, duvidar do nosso relacionamento, então ela venceria. Eu me recusei a deixar que isso acontecesse.

~*~

* * *

**E Satanás ataca novamente!!! Quem quer mandar ela pra ¨&%##%, levanta a mão!!**_ \__o/ _

**Antes de tudo, tudo quero agradecer do fundo do tumtum a todas as reviews!! Amei ver minha caixa de e-mails lotadinha! *-* **

**Ah, e não posso deixar de comentar também a força da minha irmã, amiga e pareia de tradução fez pela _nossa_ fic aqui, lá no tópico de Blind. danny gostosa, valeu, visse? **

**Então, quem quiser desabafar seu ódio, ira ou rancor pela Esme (ou pela própria sogra, quem sabe!) basta clicar no verdinho e soltar o verbo!! **

**Um xero enooorme pra vocês dessas duas malucas e uma ótima semana!!!**


	7. Um Feliz Natal em Família Parte I

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork**.** E entre o Papai Noel e o Coelhinho da Páscoa, a danny e eu preferimos sempre um Edward Cullen**

* * *

"Edward, nós não vamos comprar pro Emmett uma bateria!" eu suspirei.

Compras de Natal com Edward era como levar uma criança de quatro anos para a Toys R Us¹ e deixá-la livre pra fazer o que quiser. Ele era impossível, e comprava por impulso! Sem contar que ele não podia só olhar. Ele tinha que pegar, bisbilhotar e tocar em tudo! Não podia simplesmente entrar rapidinho numa loja, comprar algo e ir embora; ele tinha que gastar o dia todo dentro dela.

"Por que não? Ele iria adorar."

Revirei os olhos enquanto ele virava um DVD para ler a descrição do filme.

"Edward, ele nem sequer sabe tocar. Ele não tem nenhuma habilidade musical desde sempre. Basta escolher um jogo pro Xbox e um filme e vamos cair fora de aqui".

"Eu poderia muito bem ensiná-lo. Podíamos começar uma banda!" Seus olhos brilharam quando ele sorriu para mim.

"Não." O arrastei pra longe do conjunto de baterias trazendo-o e de volta ao nosso carrinho.

"Você poderia ser minha tiete." Ele riu e pegando mais dois filmes e jogando-os no carrinho.

"Eu sou a sua mulher, não uma tiete." Puxei um dos DVDs pra fora das nossas compras e coloquei-o de volta no lugar. "Além do mais, banda pra mim, só se forem as do _band-aid._"

"Você era minha tiete na faculdade."

Eu parei de empurrar a carrinho, enquanto ele pegava um outro filme e começou a ler a parte traseira dele.

"Edward, eu nunca fui sua _tiete_. Você cantava no karaokê do Pete´s Bar e eu assistia. Sem contar que, uma namorada e atual esposa nunca pode ser classificada como uma admiradora barata qualquer."

"É isso que temos que comprar pro Emmett! Uma máquina de karaokê!" Ele se virou e correu de volta pra sessão dos instrumentos musicais.

Eu fiquei vendo quando ele pegou a caixa grande e trouxe-a até mim. Eu queria lhe dizer não, mas com toda a honestidade um karaokê era um presente perfeito pro Emmett.

"Ok, eu concordo com o karaokê, mas podemos ir agora? Ainda temos que encontrar algo para minha mãe, e eu tenho a impressão de que ela não quer nada eletrônico."

"Ah, eu já comprei o presente a sua mãe."

Parei de andar e fiquei o encarando.

"O quê? Eu já cuidei disto." Ele comentou jogando outro DVD nas compras.

"Você já comprou o presente da minha mãe? O que foi que você pegou?"

"Eu comprei um par de ingressos para ela ver o_Moody Blues_ no mês que vem." Ele deu ombros enquanto meu queixo caia.

Como diabos ele sabia dessas coisas? Este é um presente muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu teria pensado!

"Como... Como você sabia que ela era fã deles?"

Ele riu e atirou o braço por cima do meu ombro enquanto eu empurrava o carrinho até os registros.

"Bella, sua mãe não é tão complicada. Ela tem todos os álbuns deles e seu pai a levou para vê-los no primeiro encontro deles. Uma idéia sensacional do Charlie se você me permite dizer." Ele começou a tirar as coisas para fora do carrinho e colocá-los na esteira do caixa.

"Como você sabia do primeiro encontro deles?"

"Você me contou, logo depois de começamos a namorar. Você me disse que seus pais tiveram uma épica história de amor que começou com eles fumando _um bagulho_ num show do Blue Moody."

"Uau." Pousei o último dos DVD sobre a esteira e balancei a cabeça.

"O que?" Ele parecia ligeiramente ofendido.

"Só estou surpresa por você ter lembrado disso."

"Bella, a imagem mental do seu pai, que agora é chefe de polícia, fumando maconha é provavelmente uma das coisas mais engraçadas que eu jamais poderia imaginar." Ele riu e entregou ao caixa seu cartão de crédito.

Ele tinha razão. O fato de que meus pais terem sido _hippies_ há alguns anos atrás, era muito engraçado - especialmente porque agora, meu pai era uma figura de autoridade e condenava veementemente todos os atos que ele exercia quando estava no ensino médio. Eu sorri enquanto seguia Edward pra fora da loja, em direção ao seu carro.

"Ok, então você já tem o presente da minha mãe. Pra quem mais você comprou?" Perguntei enquanto colocava meu cinto de segurança, ao mesmo tempo em que ele dava ré saindo do estacionamento.

"Eu já tenho o da sua mãe e de ambos meus pais." Ele sorriu e olhou para mim antes de entrar no tráfego. "E, obviamente, o seu."

"Eu pensei que tínhamos decidido não trocar presentes entre nós, por conta da TV."

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu. Eu sabia que quando ele tinha aceitado esse acordo, tinha sido só da boca pra fora. Ele amava o Natal mais do que Esme tomava Diazepam. Tínhamos três árvores de Natal dentro de casa, e a decoração exterior estava inacreditável. Ele passou três horas somente desenhando o diagrama de como ele queria que as luzes ficassem lá fora, e até mesmo recrutou o Jasper e o Emmett para ajudar a montar tudo.

"Bem, amanhã de manhã nem pense em ficar desapontado, porque este ano a Mamãe Noel aqui não vai lhe trazer nadinha." Comentei encolhendo ombros.

"Não vou ficar não, afinal você já me deu o seu amor. E esse é o melhor presente de todos."

Eu realmente lutei contra o desejo soltar uma piadinha quando ele me deu aquele sorriso idiota que eu tanto conhecia.

Depois de parar em mais quatro lojas, conseguimos finalmente voltar para casa. Edward tinha me trocado para poder assistir ao jogo de futebol, e eu comecei a triagem entre todos os presentes que eu ainda tinha que embrulhar.

"Edward!" Chamei-o através da enquanto me debruçava sobre a enorme caixa do karaokê. Esperei, mas não ouvi-lo vindo até aqui.

"Edward!" Eu gritei mais alto e ouviu uma grande "_huff_" da parte dele.

Ele se arrastou até a sala de jantar, que estava atualmente com papeis de embrulho até pelas paredes.

"Você pode, por favor segurar essa fita enquanto eu fecho isso?"

Esse traste suspirou novamente e resmungou um "ok" enquanto eu dobrava o papel na caixa.

"Bem, me desculpe se eu estou interrompendo o seu jogo Edward, mas eu preciso embrulhar essas porcarias antes de irmos para a casa de seus pais."

"Se fabricam sacos do presente por uma razão, Bella. Bastava enfiar esse troço numa sacola e escrever um cartão." Ele comentou segurando a fita adesiva pra mim enquanto eu fechava o pacote.

O telefone começou a tocar e eu rosnei enquanto tentava achar a tesoura entre os montes de laços, fitas e papel de embrulho que cobriam toda a mesa. Edward arrancou o telefone da base e sorriu.

"Alô? Oh, ei! Sim, só um minuto."

Olhei para cima quando ele me passou o telefone.

"É a sua mãe." Uma vez eu peguei o aparelho, ele imediatamente saiu de fininho de volta para a sala. Suspirei e virei as costas.

"Oi mãe."

"Bella?"

Revirei os olhos. Quem mais poderia ser?

"Sim, sou eu." Eu segurei o telefone contra a minha orelha com ajuda do meu ombro e continuei tentando embrulhar os pacotes.

"Eu só queria te avisar que nós já estamos de saída."

"Oh, ok. Então vocês vão passar essa noite na casa do Em?"

"Sim". Ele irá nos apresentar a Rosalie."

Eu sorri um pouquinho com o tom de voz usado pela minha mãe. Ela ficaria completamente surpresa quando ela realmente conhecesse a Rose.

"Você vai gostar dela. Ela é uma garota legal".

Minha mãe fez um grunhido de incredulidade antes de soltar um suspiro pesado. Ela estava preocupada e queria me dizer alguma coisa. Eu conhecia esse suspiro muito bem.

"O que é mãe?"

"Bem, seu pai quer trazer o Jake conosco".

"Jake? Por quê? Ele não tem a própria família para passar o Natal, não?"

Jake, o filho de Billy Black. O Billy tinha sido o melhor amigo do meu pai desde a adolescência, e tinha falecido há dois anos atrás. Meu pai teve a _sorte_ de tomar conta do Jake, já que sua mãe tinha sumido do mapa, e desde então ele se tornou uma espécie de segundo irmão pra mim.

Nós tínhamos crescido juntos, apesar de Jake ser três anos mais novo do que eu. Eu sempre brinquei com suas irmãs mais velhas, mas sempre achei ele um porre.

Ele sempre teve uma paixão platônica por mim enquanto crescia, e até chegou a me convidar pro seu baile do último ano, embora eu estivesse na faculdade e namorando o Edward. Pra mim, ele era apenas aquele típico irmão mais novo que é um pé no saco.

"Bem, ambas as irmãs dele foram passar as férias com a família de seus maridos, e o Jake não quis procurar pela mãe dele. Então, nós o convidamos. Realmente, eu espero que esteja tudo bem. Quer dizer, nós poderíamos alugar um quarto de hotel, se necessário e ... "

"Mãe". Eu a interrompi. "Tudo bem. Nós temos espaço de sobra por aqui. Além disso, ele pode ir ficar na casa do Emmett se ficar muito lotado".

"Oh, eu estou tão feliz! Seu pai vai adora!."

"Eu não tenho nenhum presente pra ele, sabe como é... eu não quero que ele se sinta mal. Acho que eu poderia mandar o Edward para ir buscar algum cartão-presente ou algo assim." Essa idéia me assustou até a morte. Se ele saísse, provavelmente não iria vê-lo até o Ano Novo.

"Não, nós compramos algumas coisas pra ele."

Passei o resto do tempo ouvindo-a divagar sobre alguma vara de pesca que meu pai tinha comprado para ele, mas também escutei algo caindo na sala, seguido pelos palavrões de Edward.

Virei a cabeça pra sala de estar para encontrá-lo enxugando a Coca derramada com suas meias. Ele não estava tendo muito sucesso com isso. Suspirei e agradeci a Deus, por termos o piso de cerâmica lá dentro.

Ele me viu olhando-o e me deu um sorrisinho antes de apontar para o banheiro. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça de um modo irritado e me perguntando como diabos ele conseguiu se arrumar para nos casarmos, sendo ele tão porquinho desse jeito.

"Isso parece ser ótimo mamãe. Tenho certeza de que virá bem a calhar neste verão". Voltei minha atenção para embalar os presentes.

Ela continuou explicando algumas besteiras sobre a sonda de pescaria e eu notei que eu nunca tinha ouvido o armário sendo aberto ou fechado. Cerrei os olhos e simplesmente rezei pra que meu marido fosse mais esperto do que aparentava.

"Mãe, espera só um segundo." Eu cobri o telefone com a minha mão.

"Edward, você pegou a toalha para limpar essa sujeira?"

"Sim".

"Você pegou uma toalha usada? Ou você puxou alguma lá do varal?"

O fato dele não responder de imediato já me deixou perturbada.

"Um ... eu peguei uma toalha lá do banheiro." Sua voz era tímida e eu sabia que ele tinha aprontado alguma.

O imbecil foi no banheiro e retirou do suporte as minhas novas, ultra-macias e branquinhas toalhas e a usou para enxugar a porcaria da sua Coca. Meu coração literalmente doeu um pouquinho.

Essas toalhas não eram qualquer coisinha de $ 9,99. Essa porra era uma muito cara toalha mega felpuda, daquelas que seu sonho de consumo é possuir uma. Daquelas que custavam tanto que você só se permitia comprar no máximo duas, e que são exclusivamente utilizadas como objetos decorativos em datas especiais.

Eu sempre sonhei com essas magníficas toalhas tocando meu corpo, mas nem sequer me permitia esse privilégio. E agora, elas estavam numa pilha imunda no chão da sala, coberta por aquele líquido marrom e pegajoso.

"Mãe. Eu tenho que ir. O Edward está sendo um... _Edward_."

"Oh, Seja boazinha Bella. É véspera de Natal."

"Ok. Eu te amo mamãe. E tomem cuidado."

"Eu te amo também, Izzy. Nós vemos amanhã."

Eu desliguei o telefone, sem nem mesmo me importar com meu apelido irritante.

Entrei na sala para encontrar Edward me dando um sorriso tímido e encolhendo os ombros. Se hoje não fosse Natal, eu teria lhe batido com o controle remoto de novo.

"Por favor, pegue essas toalhas e lave-as com água-sanitária. E então, pegue o esfregão e limpe o chão."

Ele meneou a cabeça e passou por mim. Eu não me dei ao luxo de ficar brava com ele. Em três horas, iríamos passar a noite na casa de seus pais, e eu não iria agüentar ficar com raiva dele _e_ agüentar os pitis da Esme.

Ela tinha concordado em nos dar uma trégua quando o Edward lhe deu uns esporros, mas eu me recusei a abaixar minha guarda. Aquela vadia provavelmente tentaria me empurrar escada abaixo se eu não fosse cuidadosa.

Eu assisti pelo canto do olho, quando ele trouxe a esfregão pra a sala e começou a limpar o chão. Depois de ter lavado as toalhas, ele de repente tinha decidido que seria uma boa idéia me ajudar a embrulhar o resto dos presentes.

"Então, como está sua mãe?" Edward perguntou com sua voz baixinha e esperançosa enquanto me ajudava a amarrar uma fita em torno de um pacote.

"Ela está bem. Eles já estavam prestes a sair." Eu cortei a fita e lhe entreguei o pacote agora embrulhado. "Ah, e o Jake está vindo com eles."

"Porquê?" Ele rosnou.

Percebi o tom da sua voz e ri. Ele tinha um olhar em seu rosto que só poderia ser descrito como irritado. Edward tinha odiado o Jake logo depois da situação do baile. Não havia nenhum pingo romântico em meu corpo pelo Jake, mas por algum motivo, Edward sempre virava o macho alfa, quando ele estava por perto.

"Edward. Seja bonzinho."

"Bem, por que eles precisam trazê-lo?"

Suspirei e esfreguei minha testa.

"Edward, o pai dele morreu. E as irmãs dele estão com a família de seus maridos. Não seja tão idiota."

"Bem, ele não vai ficar aqui! Ele pode ficar com o Emmett."

"Edward Cullen! O Jake é como um segundo filho pro meu pai. Não seja tão obtuso." Joguei o presente de lado e rolei os olhos. "Por que você está agindo como uma menininho mimado?

"Ele me incomoda. Ele está sempre olhando para você e tal."

"Não me diga? Edward, nós estamos juntos há sete anos e meio. Se eu fosse trocá-lo pelo Jacob Black, eu já teria feito isso há muito mais tempo. Além do mais, ele é como um primo irritante, sabe? Do tipo que você não quer se sentar do lado, mas precisa ser legal só porque sua mãe pediu. "

"Eu não quero vê-lo tocando nas minhas coisas." Edward resmungou enquanto saía da sala de jantar.

"Você está se referindo ao seu precioso Xbox ou a mim?" Eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e fiquei o encarando.

"Os dois!" Ele gritou pelas costas e eu rolei meus olhos.

Isso nunca iria mudar. A partir do dia em que o Jake ligou e me convidou pro baile, ele e Edward se odiaram. Sempre era desconfortável os momento onde os dois estavam juntos. A única exceção foi no funeral do Billy.

Nós não mencionamos mais o Jake enquanto arrumávamos o porta-malas do carro e partimos para casa dos seus pais. Enquanto ele dirigia e cantarolava irritantemente as musiquinhas alegres de Natal, eu me preparava mentalmente. Eu não tinha visto ou falado com Esme desde a nossa briga, mas tinha lido um email enviado por ela com um pedido de desculpas fajuto, e esse mesmo acabou dse transformando mais uma lista cheia de razões por ela ter feito o que ela fez.

Edward tinha ligado para Esme, e embora eu não tivesse ouvido a conversa, tenho certeza de que não foi agradável. Ela concordou em me tratar muito bem, prometendo não se intrometer mais na nossa vida conjugal . Edward via isso como um progresso, e eu via como uma grande mentira. Ela pode até agir toda doce e agradável ao meu redor, mas eu de jeito nenhum iria abaixar minha guardar.

"Bella vai ficar bem. É Natal!" Ele atou seus dedos nos meus antes de apertar minha mão gentilmente.

"Prometa que você não vai me deixar sozinha com ela." Ele acenou com a cabeça. "E, que você não vai me deixar beber nada alcoólico."

Ele riu, mas acenou com a cabeça outra vez antes de levar nossas mãos à boca e beijar a minha suavemente.

"A Tanya não vai estar lá, né?"

"Não. Ela foi esquiar no Natal." Ele esfregou minha coxa e sorriu. "É sério Bella, vai ficar tudo bem."

"Ok". Concordei e me mudei em meu lugar, tentando parecer mais entusiasmada do que eu realmente me sentia. Mas, quando o carro entrou na rua deles, eu não pude evitar de achar que _Carol of the Bells_ tocando na rádio parecia mais uma marcha fúnebre do que uma canção de Natalina.

"Bella". Edward se virou em minha direção uma vez que o carro estava estacionado na garagem. "Eu te prometo, ela vai se comportar. Vamos só aproveitar o Natal, ok?"

Eu sorri e meneei a cabeça antes de se inclinar sobre o painel e lhe dar um beijo rápido. Eu saí do carro e comecei a puxar as coisas do banco de trás quando veio Carlisle até nós.

"É a Bella!" Ele falou alto, antes mesmo de me encontrar de verdade.

"Carlisle, eu adoro como você sempre age surpreso ao ver-me por aqui". Eu ri, e abracei-o.

"Pois é..." Ele me deu um olhar astuto e sorriu. Ajudou o Edward com o resto dos presentes e nossas mochila com nossas coisas para passarmos a noite enquanto eu encarava sombriamente a porta da frente.

Eu podia ver a sombra de Esme no corredor, e tive vontade de gritar "_galinha velha_", mas me controlei. Edward bateu seu ombro no meu e apontou com o queixo para a porta da frente.

Relutantemente, segui atrás deles, e mantive minha cabeça baixa mesmo quando entrei na casa. Eu respirei fundo e mordi meu lábio enquanto Esme se atirava pra cima de Edward.

"Aqui Bella, eu pego isso."

Entreguei meus presentes a Carlisle e sorri quando ele me deu uma piscada. Não houve nenhum outro tipo de aviso desta vez, talvez isso significasse que ele tinha medicado a Esme.

"Bella". Ela sorriu timidamente e me deu um pequeno aceno.

"Oi Esme."

"Mas que... que lenço bonito."

Por fora eu sorri, por dentro eu estava me perguntando: _Que porra foi isso? Lenço bonito_? Fala Sério! Isso era o melhor que ela poderia fazer?

"Obrigada, minha mãe quem fez."

"Bem, ela é talentosa, não é?" Ela sorriu e acariciou o braço de Edward. "Vamos, o jantar está pronto."

Ela nos deixou parados na entrada e eu respirei fundo enquanto Edward me puxava para um abraço.

"Ela está tentando Bella." Ele sussurrou contra o meu cabelo.

Fechei os olhos e concordei com a cabeça. Eu só precisava passar pelo do jantar, depois disso então eu poderia aparentar estar cansada e ir embora.

Assim, sendo a guerreira que sou, fui pra sala de jantar. Sóbria. Não me meti muito na conversa, eu ri e sorri nos momentos adequados. Eu até me atrevi a desfrutar da torta que Esme alegou ter feito sozinha.

"E então, Edward, você ira tocar piano para nós? Carlisle pousou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e sorriu esperançoso.

_Oh merda_. Sorri com entusiasmo enquanto Edward concordava, mas por dentro eu estava xingando suas habilidades musicais. Se ele ia fazer um mini-concerto de Natal, não havia nenhuma chance de que eu fosse pra cama.

Eu escolhi a cadeira mais próxima do piano, esperando aparentar que eu estivesse muito atenta ao jeito talentoso de Edward tocar e sendo assim, que a Esme não viesse falar comigo.

Eu gostava de ver Edward tocando, não havia dúvida disso. Era relaxante assistir seus dedos longos se deslocando sobre as teclas. Mas o que eu realmente gostava era de ver os pequenos maneirismos que ele tinha.

Os músculos do seu pescoço se apertavam quando mudava as mãos em torno do marfim, enquanto os lábios se franziam quando ele tocava as notas mais altas. Eu amava o modo que seus lábios se transformavam num pequeno sorriso enquanto tocava suas peças favoritas. Era adorável, sexy e muito Edward.

Havia algo sobre a maneira que ele tocava que sempre me surpreendia. Parecia que quando ele se sentava ao piano e começava a tocar ele se transformava em outra pessoa. Algo mais parecido com o meu Príncipe Encantado do que marido babaca que usa a toalha errada para enxugar uma bagunça.

"Bem crianças, eu acho que os velhos aqui estão indo para a cama." Carlisle levantou-se e bocejou enquanto Esme afofava as almofadas onde ela tinha se sentado.

"Boa noite, pessoal." Edward continuou tocando suavemente enquanto eles faziam seus trajeto até as escadas. Me encostei na cadeira e sorri quando notei ele passando das músicas natalinas para as músicas clássicas.

Quando ouvimos a porta do quarto sendo fechada, Edward acariciou o banco do piano ao lado dele.

"Por que você nunca toca quando estamos em casa?" Sentei-me ao lado dele e coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele continuava a tocar.

"Não sei. Eu nunca pensei muito sobre isso" Ele continuou tocando e eu assisti seus olhos se apertarem, quando ele chegou numa parte mais difícil.

"Sinto falta disso." Comentei com um suspiro

Sorriu quando fui tomada pelas memórias dele tocando piano para mim. No nosso primeiro encontro, que supostamente era para ser um jantar e um filme, acabou se tornando um concerto de seis horas seguidas em seu apartamento. Ele tinha me perguntado quais era minhas músicas favoritas e nessa historinha acabei caindo na conversa fiada dele.

A partir daquela noite eu soube que Edward e eu éramos diferentes. Havia alguma coisa sobre o modo como eu sentia ao redor dele que só me dava a certeza que isso poderia dar certo. Eu tinha sido extremamente tímida em toda a minha vida, mas ao lado de Edward eu nunca me senti assim.

"Você se lembra do nosso primeiro beijo?" Ele perguntou enquanto suas mãos passavam para uma canção diferente. A canção. A _nossa_ música.

Eu sorri e fechei os olhos. "Sim, eu me lembro."

Muitos momentos cruciais no nosso relacionamento se passaram em torno do seu piano. Nosso primeiro encontro, o primeiro beijo e até nossa primeira briga. Até mesmo seu pedido de casamento tinha acontecido com ele tocando, e eu sentada ao seu lado.

Edward e eu já estávamos juntos há quase um mês, quando ele finalmente me beijou. No começo ele só me dava beijos na bochecha ou na testa, dizendo que sempre foi muito seletivo com seus beijos de verdade. Algo que me frustrou pra caramba na época.

Ele sempre me dizia que qualquer poderia fazer somente sexo, mas pra beijar alguém, e pra ser um beijo de verdade, tinha que haver sentimento por trás. Ele comentava que não se pode simular um beijo, e que este tinha quer ser de coração, ou não valeria absolutamente nada. Eu achava tudo isso um monte de baboseira, até que finalmente eu _senti_ o que ele estava falando.

Era uma noite comum, nós dois estávamos estudando quando ele se levantou e caminhou até o piano. Ele começou tocando algumas das minhas favoritas antes de começar algo novo que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

Eu ouvi maravilhada quando ele lentamente começou a explicar a história da música. Ela tinha sido escrito por um cara que estava com muito medo de dizer a uma mulher que ele a amava, que ele não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem ela.

E então finalmente, Edward contou que ele era o tal cara e que havia escrito aquela música para mim. A nossa música, que ele simplesmente intitulou de _Love Me_. Naquela noite tivemos o nosso primeiro beijo, e dissemos o nosso primeiro "eu te amo"; Foi a primeira noite do resto de nossas vidas.

"Eu te amo". Sussurrei contra o seu ombro enquanto sorria com a memória.

"Eu também te amo." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e seus dedos lentamente, pararam de se mover.

Ele trouxe um dedo pra baixo do meu queixo e lentamente, ergueu-o de modo que eu pudesse fita-lo.

"Eu te amo". Ele sussurrou como seus olhos grudados aos meus.

"Eu sei". Eu sorri e delicadamente retirei uma mecha perdida de cima de sua testa. "Eu também te amo."

Seus dedos se arrastaram para minha nuca e ele gentilmente me puxou em sua direção. Fechei os olhos quando seus lábios se encontraram aos meus, e imediatamente comecei a me sentir deslumbrada.

Eu não sei se foi o fato de estar sentada ali, assistindo-o tocar piano por quase duas horas, ou se eu estava ainda emocionada pelas memórias compartilhadas, mas esse beijo foi diferente. Parecia mais urgente, quase como se ele estivesse tentando provar algo para mim.

Seus lábios se afastaram, mas suas mãos seguraram meu rosto no mesmo lugar. Ele encostou sua testa contra a minha e sorriu enquanto eu esfregava a ponta do meu nariz contra o dele.

"Vem, precisamos ir para a cama." Seus polegares correram pela minha face antes de me soltar.

Observei enquanto ele apagava as luzes da sala. Havia algo de diferente nele que eu não pude perceber ao certo. Segui-o pelas escadas e direção ao seu antigo quarto.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei enquanto me sentava na cama. Ele caminhou até o banheiro minúsculo anexado ao seu quarto e começou a escovar os dentes.

"Sim". Ele resmungou com a escova de dentes ainda na boca.

Me encolhi debaixo das cobertas e olhei ao redor do quarto. Nunca tinha passado a noite no antigo quarto de Edward antes. Eu tinha que admitir que era meio estranho. Esme não tinha mudado nada desde o dia em que ele foi para a faculdade, e era esquisito estar rodeada por troféus de beisebol antigos e fotos dele no ensino médio, especialmente uma em que Tanya e Edward estavam abraçados no baile. Rolei pro outro lado e decidi que amanhã iria esconder essa merda antes de ir embora.

Edward subiu na cama, gemendo e resmungando enquanto tentava ficar confortável. "Estúpida cama pequena!"

Eu ri enquanto ele rolava atrás de mim, tentando ficar mais confortável e fazendo com que a cabeceira batesse na parede e as molas do colchão guinchassem.

"E melhor você parar com isso antes que sua mãe te escute e pense que nós estamos transando." _Ela provavelmente viria pra cá correndo com um balde cheio de água_, pensei comigo mesma.

"Bem, não é minha culpa se esta cama é tão pequena. Como diabos eu conseguia dormir nisso aqui antes?"

"Edward uma cama _queen-size_ não é pequena, e eu tenho a leve impressão de que você nunca dividiu essa cama com alguém quando estava no colégio."

Ele me puxou contra seu peito e sussurrou. "Isso é totalmente verdade."

Depois de nossas risadinhas abafadas quando ouvimos os passos de Esme no corredor (sem dúvida, para ouvir qualquer sinal de gemidos) e do toque continuo de Edward acarinhando meu braço, eu adormeci.

Normalmente eu não sonho, ou se isso acontece quase nunca me lembro do que acontece, mas este agora foi diferente. Era real, ou parecia _bem real_. Eu podia sentir a respiração quente de alguém no meu pescoço, enquanto que algo estava correndo para cima e para baixo em minha coxa.

"Bella".

Minhas pálpebras se abriram e eu tentei me concentrar no ambiente ao meu redor. Levei um segundo para perceber onde estava, mas quando eu tentei virar a cabeça e senti os lábios de Edward no meu ombro.

"Edward?" Sussurrei.

Ele me puxou ainda mais próximo ao seu corpo enquanto seus lábios beijaram um trajeto da minha clavícula até meu pescoço.

"Edward ... o que você..." Percebi ele se sentando e inclinando sobre mim. A luz do despertador refletia sobre ele um tom esverdeado, mas não escondiam o olhar de absoluta desolação em seu rosto. Eu tentei me levantar, mas suas mãos apenas me mantiveram de costas contra a cama.

"Edward o que há de errado?" Corri meus dedos lentamente sobre seus braços.

"Eu ... eu preciso te dizer uma coisa."

Meneei a cabeça, enquanto tenta manter a calma. Minha mente começou a trabalhar criando um milhão de diferentes cenários que variavam entre bons e ruins. _Será que ele quebrou alguma coisa, perdido seu emprego ou destruído o carro?_Eu poderia lidar com tudo isso. Mas quando as idéias começaram a piorar eu me senti cada vez mais histérica.

_O que seria pior? E se ele tivesse me traído? _Não, isso não era uma possibilidade. Edward não era esse tipo de homem. _Ele estava doente? Oh meu Deus, e se ele estivesse realmente doente?_ Tentei me lembrar se ele tinha ido ao médico recentemente, mas não conseguia pensar direito.

"Bella ..."

Eu olhei para ele, percebendo cada detalhezinho em sua expressão. A forma de uma ruga formada entre as suas sobrancelhas, como sua boca estava puxado para baixo nos cantos. E os seus olhos, os olhos que me diziam tudo todas às vezes. Eles estavam apagados e sem vida.

"Edward, por favor, você está me enlouquecendo." Balbuciei enrolando as minhas mãos em torno de seus braços.

"Bella, me desculpe."

"Tudo bem ... mas ... pelo que você está se desculpando? Você quebrou alguma coisa? Seja lá o que for, não pode ser tão ruim assim. Nós podemos consertar." Finalmente consegui me sentar e fitei-o nos olhos. "Edward pode ser o que for, mas nós podemos corrigir isso".

Ele acenou com a cabeça e me puxou pra o seu colo. Fiquei o olhando, esperando que ele acabasse logo me dizendo o que diabos estava acontecendo.

"Sinto muito por ser sempre um idiota." Ele sussurrou enquanto suas mãos percorriam a parte de trás do meu cabelo.

"Como é?" Eu franzi a testa me perguntando se eu tinha escutado direito.

"Eu deveria ter lhe pedido em casamento bem antes, eu não deveria ter deixado a idéia de casar me assustar."

Eu o encarei, completamente confusa.

"O quê?" Perguntei novamente.

"Quando nós terminamos, logo depois que a Alice e o Jasper se casaram. Não deveria ter deixado isso acontecer. Eu sempre soube que me casaria com você, mas eu fui tão estúpido e medroso."

Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos e vi como seus olhos aflitos fitaram o meu rosto. Eu não entendo por que ele sentiu necessidade de pedir desculpas agora, isso havia ocorrido há mais de três anos.

"Edward, não importa. Nós estamos casados e felizes. Isso é tudo que interessa."

Ele encostou a cabeça no meu pescoço e me puxou mais pra cima de suas coxas.

"Bella, eu te amo tanto".

"Eu sei e eu também te amo." Eu murmurei arranhando suas costas suavemente.

Seus lábios beijaram minha clavícula e pescoço enquanto suas mãos intensificavam o abraço.

"Eu _preciso _de você". Ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço enquanto seus dedos se arrastavam pelas minhas costas.

Debrucei-me para longe dele, fazendo com que ele olhasse para mim.

"Eu já sou sua". Sorri antes de beijá-lo suavemente.

Ele deu um sorriso real desta vez, antes de aprofundar o beijo. Eu gentilmente suguei seu lábio inferior em minha boca e gemi quando senti sua _excitação_. Separei-me de sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que ele puxava minha camisa por cima da cabeça e jogou-a no chão. Havia uma urgência fluindo entre nós a medida que retirávamos o resto de nossas roupas. Quando ele puxou minha calcinha e atirou-a pro lado, eu tentei me deitar.

"Não." As mãos de Edward seguraram firme a minha cintura e me puxando de volta para ele. "Eu quero você fique _assim_."

Uma de suas mãos liberou minha cintura e deslizou lentamente entre as minhas pernas. Quando seus dedos fizeram contato com meu clitóris, gentilmente mordi meu lábio para segurar o gemido.

"Bella, eu quero que você olhe para mim."

Meus quadris instintivamente movimentaram com o ritmo que ele estava impondo, e eu podia _senti-lo _cada vez mais rígido contra a minha coxa.

"Por favor, Edward." Sussurrei quando ele deslizou um dedo dentro de mim. Eu podia sentir meu corpo inteiro se enrijecendo, mas por mais que isso fosse bom, eu queria mais. Eu queria _ele_.

Ele meneou cabeça e soltou o meu quadril ao mesmo tempo em que eu _o _alcançava entre nós. Um profundo gemido escapou de seus lábios quando suavemente tomei seu _membro_ em minhas mãos. Apoiei-me no ombro dele enquanto me erguia um pouco para ficar alinhada aos seus quadris, e então lentamente _encaixei_ nossos corpos.

Fiquei sentada por um momento, só curtindo a sensação de ser _preenchida_ pelo seu sexo. Suas mãos deslizavam por cima meu quadril, bunda e na parte de trás de minhas coxas. Ele me pegou e nos levou mais para cima na cama até que as minhas costas estivessem contra a cabeceira, e ele ficasse de joelhos diante de mim.

"Enrole suas pernas em volta da minha cintura."

Eu fiz o que ele pediu e grunhi quando ele saia lentamente do dentro de mim. Ele se apoiou na cabeceira da cama com uma mão enquanto a outra mantinha meus quadris no lugar e se empurrando de uma vez só em meu _sexo_ molhado. Aos poucos ele foi aumentando a velocidade, mas nunca tirou seus olhos dos meus.

Eu estava pouco me lixando com a cabeceira que estava batendo na parede toda vez que ele se impulsionava dentro de mim, ou para os gemidos provindos de minha boca que ficavam progressivamente mais altos. Tudo o que importava naquele momento era ele.

"Mais forte, por favor," implorei quando ele apoiou sua testa contra a minha.

Minhas pernas se apertaram ainda mais em torno de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que sua outra mão foi para a cabeceira da cama. Sendo assim, cada estocada dele faziam com que meu corpo se encontrasse duramente contra a madeira do móvel. Eu cravei meus dedos em seu pescoço e quase gritei quando ele atingiu num ponto muito _sensível_.

"Edward, por favor!" Eu meio que sussurrei, meio que gemi.

"Eu não quero te machucar", ele sussurrou contra o meu pescoço e eu só consegui balançar a cabeça.

"Não. Por favor, Edward ... Eu estou quase lá ..." eu implorei. Eu não me importava com a cabeceira machucando minhas costas, e que sem dúvida eu ficasse com hematomas amanhã. Nada disso era importante, porque eu poderia sentir que estava cada vez mais próxima a cada impulso seu em meu sexo necessitado.

"Shh... Bella..." Ele me beijou suavemente.

Assenti numa forma de lhe mostrar que eu iria ficar quietinha. Tentei me concentrar em outras coisas para me impedir de gritar "_me fode como uma vadia_", mas cada vez que ele _metia_ em mim, meus gemidos ficavam mais altos.

"Edward, por favor ..." Pedi fazendo com que meus dedos puxassem a parte de trás do seu cabelo. "Por favor, só ... apenas um pouquinho mais ... eu prometo que vou ficar calada".

"Caralho!" ele rosnou contra meu ombro.

"Sim. Exatamente. Mais. Forte." Meneei a cabeça em acordo enquanto ele sorria. "Edward eu prometo que você não vai me machucar. Só, só... por favor..."

"Morda o meu ombro." Ele grunhiu quando o seu ritmo começou a aumentar novamente.

"Hãn?" Balancei a cabeça confusa. Normalmente morder era algo que ele não apreciava.

"Quando você quiser gritar, morda o meu ombro." Sua voz era apressada e sem fôlego.

Eu balancei a cabeça ao mesmo em que ele me apoiava rente à cabeceira, mas esqueci de tudo enquanto ele deslizou uma mão entre nossos corpos e começou a esfregar meu clitóris com força.

"Puta Que Pariu!" Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás perdida pelas sensações mútuas. Seus quadris se chocavam contra mim com bastante força e eu podia jurar que ouvi a madeira atrás de mim estalando.

"Morda a porra do ombro Bella!" Ele rosnou.

Eu não queria mordê-lo, mas eu sabia se ele continuasse nesse ritmo frenético não habia jeito de que a Esme e o Carlisle não nos ouvissem. Eu podia sentir os dedos dos pés se curvando e todos os músculos do meu corpo se retesando.

"POR ..." Parei de gritar e mordi o ombro de Edward enquanto ele gemia e dava outra estocada violenta. Senti meu sexo _apertando_ em torno do seu _eixo_ e joguei a cabeça para trás tamanho prazer. Eu assisti as veias do pescoço dele se projetarem sua boca pender aberta. Eu sabia que ele quis gritar. Em vez disso, ele jogou seu corpo contra a cabeceira mais uma vez quando gozou ferozmente dentro de mim.

Eu ouvi outro tinido da madeira, mas eu conseguia me importar. Não havia nada mais lindo do que a visão de puro êxtase que meu marido apresentava agora.

Estremeci contra ele. Cada nervo do meu corpo parecia faiscar com a eletricidade que estava fluindo entre nós. Edward se curvou contra mim enquanto lentamente afrouxei minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura.

"Puta merda...".Ele sussurrou contra o topo da minha cabeça. "Você está bem?"

Concordei contra seu peito e sorri enquanto e_le_ saia de mim.

Edward me deitou na cama e eu sorri quando o sono, exaustão e total relaxamento tomaram conta do meu corpo.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei ao mesmo tempo em que ele se deitava grudado as minhas costas.

"Eu também te amo." Ele beijou meu ombro e me apertou mais forte contra ele.

Na manhã seguinte, eu podia ouvir as vozes de fora da porta, mas estava cansada demais para realmente prestar atenção a elas.

Até que me lembrei onde nós estávamos, e _quem_ exatamente estaria atrás da porta.

"Edward", Sussurrei dando uma cotovelada nele. Ele apenas resmungou e virou a cabeça pro outro lado.

"Edward, seus pais!" Sibilei mais alto.

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, mas antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca, Esme abriu a porta.

"Feliz Nat... _Oh meu Deus_!"

No espaço de dois segundos, várias coisas aconteceram. Edward-que aparentemente tinha chutado todos os lençóis do seu corpo nu durante a noite - instintivamente, pegou os cobertores assim que sua mãe invadiu o quarto. No entanto, quando Esme começou a gritar, ele também havia saído da cama, puxando todos os lençóis junto com ele. Isso me deixou completamente nua, com os seus pais parados na entrada da porta.

Eu agarrei o travesseiro mais próximo e tentei me cobrir, enquanto Carlisle balbuciava um pedido de desculpas e se virou murmurando algo sobre que estava tudo bem, porque afinal de contas, era um médico.

"Deus mãe, você não sabe bater?" Edward gritou enquanto coçava a cabeça, que aparentemente tinha feito contato com o criado-mudo.

Esme deu uma olhada ao redor do quarto, reconhecendo nossos pijamas jogados no chão, uma contusão roxa escura no ombro de Edward, e uma rachadura na sua cabeceira.

Fechei os olhos e enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro que cobria meu corpo. _Porque, pelo amor de Deus, essa mulher não podia aprender a bater antes de entrar num ambiente?_

Ela bateu a porta atrás dela a medida que começava a gritar algo sobre coelhos e móveis quebrados. Eu olhei para Edward e lhe dei um sorriso hesitante.

"Feliz Natal". Eu ri, quando ele revirou os olhos. O café-da-manhã provavelmente seria pra dizer no mínimo, interessante.

~*~

1 _- __Toys R Us¹ = Rede Americana de Lojas de Brinquedos Infanti_s

* * *

**Antes de mais nada peço desculpas pela pegadinha de Primeiro de Abril. É triste admitir pessoal, danny e eu morremos de rir do _drama-mexicano-a-la-Paola-Bracho_ do amor proibido entre dois jovens! **

**O engraçado foi que entre todos os capítulos o que recebemos mais reviews – até agora – foi justamente o da brincadeira, é mole?**

**Alguém já sabe quanto tá o placar _Esme x Bella_ aí? Não importa a data, Satánas nasceu pra infernizar a vida da Bells.**

**Um beijo e um montão de chocolates pra todas nós! =D  
**

**Comentários, Sugestões, Reclamações? Cliquem no verdinho!!!**


	8. Um Feliz Natal em Família Parte II

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustForkIt. E a danny e eu já passamos por um dia de cão sem ter nem sequer um Edward ao nosso lado! **

* * *

"PUTA MERDA, ISSO É DEMAIS!"

Eu ri quando a minha mãe estapeou o braço de Emmett enquanto ele abria todo desesperado a máquina de karaokê que nós tínhamos lhe dado.

"Emmett, olha essa boca!" Renée ralhou.

Emmett, sendo o Emmett, simplesmente a ignorou.

"Já está carregada com as melhores dos anos 80! Ah cara, nós vamos ligar essa porcaria mais tarde!"

"Sabe dizer se tem alguma coisa do _Vanilla_ _Ice_ aí?" Edward perguntou, se mudando para o chão, ficando ao lado do Emmett. Ambos começaram a rir a medida que vasculharam o catálogo de música.

_Oh Senhor, não permita que minha sala se torne um palco de karaokê justo nesta noite! _

"Ei Charlie, têm _Village People_ aqui também. Vai encarar?" Edward riu, e meu pai murmurou algo sob sua respiração.

Levantei-me e comecei a recolher os papeis de embrulho do chão ao mesmo tempo em que todos continuaram conversando e rindo.

"Aqui Bella, eu te ajudo." Jake saiu de seu esconderijo junto à lareira para me auxiliar a apanhar o lixo espalhado por todo piso.

Essa era à primeira coisa que eu tinha escutado dele desde que entrou aqui, há mais de quatro horas atrás. A partir do segundo ele botou os pés na casa, ele ficou isolado em seu recanto, conectado com seu laptop, e não tinha feito absolutamente nada desde então.

"Ehh... bem... valeu Jake." Eu segurei o saco de lixo aberto, enquanto ele empurrava o papel descartado ali dentro

Edward cerrou seus olhos do seu canto junto ao Emmett, mas eu apenas rolei os meus para ele.

"Você quer que eu coloque-o na lixeira lá fora?" Jake perguntou, enquanto retirava o saco cheio de minhas mãos.

"Eu faço isso." Edward disse, pulando do carpete e retirando o saco das mãos de Jake. "Você é um convidado, Jake. Divirta-se."

Mesmo o Emmett percebeu o tom cheio de sarcasmo do Edward. Meu irmão ergueu a sobrancelha para mim quando Edward saiu da sala, mas eu balancei a cabeça e me voltei para o Jake.

"Jake, você quer algo para beber?... Ou alguma coisa?" Terminei lamentavelmente. Eu me senti horrível pelo fato de meu marido sentir necessidade de se comportar como uma criança de cinco anos.

"Eu quero uma cerveja, se você estiver indo para a cozinha" o meu pai falou lá de seu lugar, enquanto continuava a ler o manual de instruções de algum tipo de engenhoca pra pesca.

Jake mumurou que também beberia uma, e eu me voltei para a cozinha. Eu estava puxando uma cerveja na geladeira, quando notei Jake enrolando nervosamente as mãos.

"Mudou de idéia?"

"Não, Por mim tudo bem. Eu só queria te dizer obrigado, por me acolher aqui. Sei que foi de última hora".

Fiz um gesto com minha mão para ele e sorri.

"Eu sei que o Edward não gosta muito de mim."

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça. Como explicar isso? Se eu disser que não, ele saberia que eu estava mentindo, mas eu também não podia dizer: "_Ah, é. Ele te odeia mesmo!_"

"Bella, é sério. Tá tudo bem. Eu soube desde o inicio que vir até aqui seria estranho."

"Bem, eu estou contente por vê-lo, se isso faz você se sentir melhor. Quanto tempo já faz? Pelo menos uns dois anos, não?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. _Deus, ele não facilita nenhum pouquinho as coisas.  
_  
"Então, como vai a faculdade?"

"Legal. Eu estou prestes a me formar."

"Em Maio, certo?" Encostei-me no balcão e sorri. Eu lembro o quanto eu fiquei animada quando estava perto de me formar, mas também o quanto estava com medo. "O que você vai fazer? Quer dizer, quando estiver no mundo real?"

"Venho fazendo um programa de estágio na Bungie, e eles estão me oferecendo um cargo em tempo integral assim que eu me formar."

"_Bungie_? Quer dizer, a empresa que fabrica cordas? Eu estava confusa. Pensei que ele estivesse indo para uma faculdade aprender mais sobre computação.

Ele riu e empurrou os óculos de volta pela ponte do nariz.

"Não, a Bungie é uma desenvolvedora de jogos de vídeo game. Eles criaram o jogo da série _Halo_."

Dei de ombros e sorri. Tenho certeza que já tinha ouvido falar nesse tal de Halo, mas realmente eu não entendi porra nenhuma do que significava. "Então, você irá desenvolver jogos, huh?"

"Não, eu irei testá-los antes de serem liberados para o público".

"Então, você vai passar a vida jogando vídeo-game para se sustentar?" Eu perguntei. Definitivamente, Edward ficaria com um pouquinho de inveja desta situação.

Jake balançou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros. "Totalmente nerd, eu sei."

E com toda a honestidade, ele era mesmo um nerd. Camisa de botão xadrex, óculos de grau e aquelas camisetas estúpidas de jogos que sempre estampavam algum boneco esquisito. E, se eu me lembro bem, ele sempre foi meio obcecado pelo Star Wars também.

"Jake, se você estiver fazendo algo que gosta, então não pode ser considerado um nerd. Eu sei que o Edward adoraria jogar o dia inteiro e ser pago por isso."

"Obrigado, Bella." Jake desajeitadamente veio em minha direção e me puxou para um abraço. Acariciei suas costas, não querendo fazer com que ele se sentisse desconfortável. Comecei a me afastar e dizer algo, mas quando virei a cabeça, os lábios dele – cujo eu esperava que tivessem sido destinados para a minha bochecha – bateram na minha boca.

Seus braços imediatamente caíram para os lados e ele se afastou.

"Eu sinto muito." ele murmurou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não, tá tudo bem." Eu respondi. Embora isso fosse mais falso do que uma nota de 3 dólares.

Obviamente, eu menti. _Deus por favor, me diga que ele estava apenas tentando beijar meu rosto_. Mesmo que fosse somente o rosto, QUE PORRA FOI ISSO?!

"Vou levar isso aqui pro Charlie." Ele roubou a garrafa da minha mão e eu assenti meio abobalhada.

Ele me deu um sorriso tímido antes de dar as costas e voltar pra sala de estar. Esfreguei minha testa e suspirei. Certamente Jake já era velho o bastante para notar a diferença entre estar sendo somente legal para ficar flertando com ele.

Eu me encostei no balcão segurando a ponte do nariz. Isso não era nada bom. Se Edward descobrisse sobre isso, ele mataria Jake. _Aí merda – o Edward! _Sai logo do balcão e olhei pela janela para ver se ele estava em qualquer lugar perto da cozinha. Eu o vi limpando seus pés sobre o tapete do lado de fora. Puta merda, essa foi por um triz!

Eu tentei me acalmar e agir normalmente enquanto eu escutava ele fechando a porta e seguindo pelo curto corredor até aqui na cozinha.

"Ei." ele disse, puxando um saco de lixo da despensa para colocá-lo na lixeira.

"Oi." eu praticamente rangi.

Ele me deu um olhar estranho antes que eu limpasse minha garganta e sorrisse.

"Desculpe, minha garganta tá coçando." disse, esperando que ele engolisse essa explicação fajuta para o meu tom estranho. Ele pôs a tampa de volta na lixeira e parou diante de mim. Eu sorri, esperando que eu não parecesse que eu estivesse escondendo algo.

Ele descansou as mãos sobre o balcão, um braço de cada do meu corpo e me encarou "Bella".

"Sim?" Eu perguntei, passando minhas mãos para cima e para baixo do seu peito, evitando seus olhos.

Ele se inclinou e beijou a ponta do meu nariz, "O que você está escondendo?"

_Puta que pariu, viu?! Caralho, precisava ele ter esse comportamento tão intuitivo?! E maldita seja minha falta de capacidade pra mentir!_ Abri a boca para lhe dizer o que havia acabado de acontecer quando a minha mãe limpou sua garganta e timidamente entrou na cozinha.

"Sim, mãe?" Eu perguntei, passando por baixo do braço de Edward. Fiquei grata pela distração.

"Oh, eu estava apenas querendo pegar um pedacinho de torta. Retomem a posição, safadinhos."

Encarei sem ver a minha mãe. Certamente, ela devia estar assistindo algum documentário sobre a vida pessoal de um diretor de filmes pornô. Ela vivia fazendo merdas assim - ouvir alguém dizer algo e quando achava que era engraçado, começava a repetir. Metade do tempo ela não tinha nem idéia das piadas que estava soltando.

Edward cobriu o riso com um ataque de tosse e eu apenas rolei os olhos.

"Qual o tamanho do pedaço que você quer Renee?" Edward puxou a torta pro lado dele e começou a cortar.

"Oh, não muito grande" disse ela, em pé ao meu lado no balcão e piscando para mim.

"Quê?" Eu perguntei, entregando os pratos de sobremesa ao Edward que estava começando a dividir em pequenas fatias toda a torta.

"Quando é que vocês dois vão começar a ter bebês?"

O prato escorregou da mão de Edward e caiu ao chão, imediatamente, quebrando-se num milhão de pedacinhos. Ele olhou para mim, parecendo mais um dos últimos passageiros deixou no Titanic.

"Mãe, nós nem sequer temos seis meses de casados! Eu não acho que filhos estejam entre nossas prioridades ainda!" Eu me abaixei e comecei a pegar as peças maiores do prato quebrado.

"Bem, só estou dizendo isso, porque vocês dois já estão juntos há um bom tempo. Seu pai e eu adoraríamos sermos avós jovens o suficiente para apreciar os netos."

_Fala sério! Menos de seis meses e as perguntas sobre filhos já começaram? _

"Mamãe, você tem outro filho. Vá encher o saco do Emmett sobre isso."

"Emmett como pai? Eu bem que queria ver isso!" Edward disse, varrendo o piso e rindo. Minha mãe estreitou os olhos em sua direção, claramente irritada.

"Eu acho que vou assistir o jogo..." Edward comentou, deixando a cozinha depois que jogou os cacos de vidro na lixeira.

"Eu o deixei desconfortável? Eu só presumi que vocês já haviam discutido sobre isso."

"Nós já conversamos, mãe. E um dia iremos ter filhos. Só não tão cedo." Peguei outro pires do armário e retirei um pedaço de torta.

"Eu só quero te lembrar que você tem certos _probleminhas_ nessa área. Ir a um médico pode não ser uma má idéia" disse ela, puxando o prato das minhas mãos.

Eu procurei ao redor da cozinha por alguma faca amolada para metê-la bem no meio do meu peito. _Este Natal poderia ficar pior?_

"Mamãe, é Natal. Podemos, por favor não discutir os meus _probleminhas _femininos?"

Ela assentiu enquanto mastigava lentamente sua torta.

"Sua vida sexual é saudável?" ela perguntou inocentemente e sorriu.

_Puta que pariu, viu?! Pra quê eu fui me perguntar se essa porra poderia ficar ainda pior?!_Dei as costas para fugir daquela cozinha, deixando minha mãe em pé lá com a porcaria da sua torta.

"Você não tem nenhum pouquinho de _Reddiwhip_ por aqui?" ela perguntou assim que passei para a copa, mas a ignorei e continuei em direção a sala. De jeito nenhum ela falaria de sexo na frente do meu pai. Pelo menos, eu esperava que não.

O resto da noite foi gasto em frente à TV, bebendo cerveja com os meninos, com exceção do Jake. Ele continuou sentadinho em seu canto afastado e digitando em seu laptop. Percebi de vez em quando ele olhava por cima dos óculos pra mim, mas antes que pudesse realmente encará-lo, ele voltava a fitar a tela.

Eventualmente, os meus pais foram para a cama. Felizmente, nosso quarto de hóspedes era na parte de trás da casa, porque o Edward e o Emmett agarraram o karaokê e agora _Rick Astley_ soava alto nos alto-falantes do nosso surround.

"Eu não acredito que você está imitando o imbecil do Rick Rolling, Emmett!" Eu gritei mais alto do que o som da melodia com sinterização de péssima qualidade. "De todas as grandes canções dos anos 80, você escolhe logo essa?"

"_We're no strangers to love!!! You know the rules and so do!!! _" Emmett segurou seu microfone com somente uma das mãos enquanto fazia o maravilhoso passinho pro lado do Rick. Uma das coisas que fez com que a década de 80 fosse tão memorável.

Eu estava começando a achar que as bebidas não tinham sido uma boa idéia. Quando Edward juntou ao Emmett e começou a fazer o _backing vocal_, com direito até a guitarra aérea, eu tive absoluta certeza que as bebidas tinham sido uma **péssima** idéia.

Jake, que ainda mantinha seu computador pousado em seu colo, estava assistindo com uma expressão que só poderia ser descrita como uma mistura de terror absoluto e diversão total enquanto os dois maiores idiotas que eu já vi dançavam lado a lado. Quando a música chegou ao final, ele bateu palmas fraquinhas só por educação.

"Sua vez agora, Bella." Emmett jogou o microfone e eu me levantei do sofá.

Dei o número da música que eu queria cantar para o Edward, e uma vez a achou, ele simplesmente riu. "Tão típico. É uma pena que Alice não esteja aqui, poderia ter sido um belo dueto."

"Cala a boca e toca a música, _Vanilla Ice_!" sibilei em sua direção.

"Ei! Vanilla Ice é uma lenda. Não zombe dele."

Revirei os olhos, e quando a canção começou, o Emmett suspirou e atirou uma almofada em minha direção. Não me admira que ele odeie essa música. Eu a ouvi repetidamente milhares de vezes quando tinha oito anos, que cheguei a gravar essa única canção em duas fitas-cassetes.

"Oh, meu Deus!" disse Jake, de repente, quando a melodia soou alto pelos fones. Ele riu alto antes de dizer: "Eu me lembro disso. Bella e Alice costumavam correr pela casa usando os sutiãs da Renée ao mesmo tempo em que cantavam isso."

Edward lançou um olhar irritado pro Jake, mas continuou a bater palmas junto com a música.

"_ Get into groove, boy you got to prove your love to me!!!!! _" Cantei em voz alta, recordando os passos da dança iguais ao do vídeo.

Madonna, em toda sua glória dos anos 80, tinha sido minha Diva. Bem, não só minha, mas da Alice também. Qualquer pessoa que realmente nos conhecesse sabia da nossa quedinha pela Madonna _vintage_. Tanto que a Alice tinha até coordenado uma dança para que todas as suas damas-de-honra fizessem em casamento usando a música "_Material Girl._"

Quando a canção chegou ao fim, de repente desejei pintar o cabelo de loiro-palha, fazer uma permanente e usar uma camisa folgadona de botão para poder amarrar na cintura. Fiz uma reverência ao meu pequeno público e no mesmo instante, o Emmett revirou os olhos. Eu sabia que ele estava era com inveja. Pelo que eu me lembre, ele havia roubado minha fita da Madonna pelo menos umas duas vezes.

"Ok, que tal testarmos o novo Wii?" Edward perguntou, olhando esperançosamente pro Emmett.

Os dois começaram a empurrar móveis pra longe, e eu balancei a cabeça. Dar-lhe essa coisa como presente de Natal pode acabar sendo um grande erro da minha parte.  
_  
_Emmett e Edward ficaram parados no meio da nossa sala se alongando e apostando quem venceria quem. O jogo estava prestes a começar, quando Jake pigarreou e ajeitou os óculos de volta na ponte do nariz. "Você dois talvez queiram se certificar de usarem a corda de pulso. Os controles podem escapar das mãos com toda movimentação e fazer os sérios danos se baterem em algum local da sala."

"Nós já somos adultos. Acho que tudo vai ficar ok." A voz cheia de veneno do Edward fez com que eu lhe desse um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça.

Jake encolheu os ombros e murmurou algo sobre ser idiota. Eu ri, mas cobri minha boca.

"Ok, então vamos fazer com que isso fique interessante. O perdedor de cada jogo tem que tomar uma dose de vodka." Emmett disse, balançando os braços parecendo até um moinho de vento enquanto se aquecia.

_Ótimo_, doses de vodka eram justamente o que eles precisavam.

"Isso não vai ser muito divertido com apenas dois jogadores. Bella amor, você quer jogar? Edward perguntou.

"Eu jogo se Jake jogar." Sorri para Jake, na esperança de que ele se sentisse incluído.

"Eu vou sim." disse ele, balançando a cabeça e fechando o seu computador. Notei que havia um olhar de irritação em seu rosto quando ele olhou para as costas do Edward. _Hmm, isso pode ficar interessante._

Eu peguei controle, e seguindo o conselho de Jake, deslizei a corda de pulso na minha mão. Eu nunca havia jogado Wii antes, mas pude presumir que não podia ser muito difícil. Afinal de contas, até crianças jogavam esse troço.

"Ok, Emmett e Jake contra Bella e eu"

"Parece justo." Emmett piscou pro Jake quanto ele se juntou a nós no meio da sala.

Edward me deu uma breve explicação de como jogar. Concordei, sem entender porra nenhuma. "Não se preocupe, vou cobrir você" ele disse, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. Nós tomamos as nossas posições assim que optamos por jogar uma partida de tênis.

Tão logo a partida começou, eu já soube que aquilo era demais pra mim. Eu assisti chocada, três homens adultos começarem a correr e grunhir em volta de toda sala.

"CUIDADO!" Edward gritou, me empurrando de qualquer jeito pro lado, enquanto pulava na minha frente para fazer um saque.

Em pouco tempo ficou evidente que o jogo havia se transformado num confronto Edward _versus_ Jake. Emmett estava ofegante ao meu lado enquanto os dois continuaram a correr por toda sala.

"Uau" comentou ele, observando como o Jake fez algum tipo de movimento, que fez com que o Edward perdesse. "O garoto é bom."

"Bem, ele faz isso para ganhar a vida Emmett."

Nós dois retrocedemos quando Edward tombou no tapete e caiu de costas.

"CONSEGUI! PONTO PRA MIM!" Edward riu e saltou para ficar sobre seus pés. "Você está fora!"

Voltei para me sentar no sofá, enquanto os três crianções batalhavam num campeonato fictício de tênis bem na minha frente. Uma hora - e só Deus sabe quantas doses depois - Edward e Jake tinha partido literalmente para briga jogando agora um jogo de boxe.

Tornou-se bastante evidente durante esta sessãozinha de boxe, que isso estava se tornando uma competição de merda. Tanto Edward e Jake tinham suor escorrendo do rosto e pescoço e suas camisas estavam úmidas.

Eu tinha a cabeça encostada no ombro de Emmett quando ouvi Jake rindo e Edward iniciar uma propagação de palavrões.

"Desista, Eddie" disse Jake, tirando o controle do seu pulso e definindo-o em cima do home-theater.

Emmett se deslocou, movendo-se para a ponta do sofá, se preparando caso ele precisasse entrar em ação, suponho eu.

Eu nunca tinha visto Edward realmente irado. Eu tinha visto-o frustrado e irritado, mas nunca a ponto em que ele poderia realmente machucar alguém. Eu sabia que meu marido estava em boa forma. Quer dizer, ele malha todos os dias, e eu tinha certeza de que ele possuía algum tipo de coordenação motora.

Jake, por outro lado era alto, muito mais alto do que o Edward, mas eu também não podia dizer se somente jogar vídeo-game deixa alguém realmente em forma. _Será que jogar Wii contam como exercício físico?_

"Olha aqui seu merda, não ouse me chame de Eddie!" Edward grunhiu, enquanto jogava seu controle no sofá ao meu lado. Apanhei-o, não querendo que isso se torne uma arma contra qualquer um deles.

"Tudo bem" eu disse, me pondo entre eles e colocando minha mão contra o peito de Edward.

"Não seja um perdedor chato, Edward" sibilou Jake, enquanto ele encolhia os ombros.

Edward riu e me puxou pro seu lado. Olhei pro Emmett, esperando que ele estivesse partindo pra se colocar entre os dois.

"Você pode me vencer numa porcaria de vídeo-game. Grande merda! Isso não faria nenhuma diferença se estivéssemos jogando alguma porra real." Edward rebateu.

"Eu aceito o seu desafio. A qualquer hora. Em qualquer lugar. Eu não tenho medo de você Edward." Jake disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Jake, Edward já chega. Isso é estúpido." Com isso, eu ri, esperando que ambos pudessem se acalmar.

Emmett finalmente se levantou e colocou seu braço sobre os ombros de Jake. "Meninos, por que nós nãos nos acalmamos e bebemos alguma coisa."

Ele sorriu para mim, pensando que eu fosse achar sua tentativa de acalmar a situação surpreendente. Eu continuei a encará-lo de volta. Adição de álcool nesse momento não era a mais brilhante idéia.

"Ótimo". Edward disse indo em direção a porta e segurando-a aberta. "Pra fora, Jake."

Jake empurrou o braço do Emmett de seu ombro e saiu.

"Mas que porra é essa? Uma espécie de duelo?" Perguntei, puxando o braço de Edward. Ele me afastou e saiu para o jardim da frente logo depois de Jake. "Emmett faça alguma coisa!"

"Caralho..." Emmett murmurou, passando correndo pela porta da frente. "Gente, que diabos você vão fazer? Se matarem no jardim? Vamos todos voltar lá pra dentro e se acalmar."

Eu segui atrás dele, envolvendo meus braços em torno de mim mesma.

"Vamos ver quem é mais rápido numa corrida daqui do carro até o final do bloco e depois voltando até aqui." Edward disse, apontando a rua e Jake balançou a cabeça em compreensão.

"Uau Edward, por que você não mija no pé da Bella? Seria muito mais fácil!" Emmett deixou escapar, rindo, mas logo parou quando belisquei o braço dele.

Eu agarrei o braço de Edward e tentou puxá-lo lá pra dentro, mas ele continuou afastando meu braço de seu alcance.

"Bella simplesmente saia daqui! Volte lá pra dentro que é o melhor que você faz." Jake me disse, apontando a entrada da casa.

Encarei-o sem ver.

"NÃO FALE ASSIM COM ELA!" Edward cuspiu antes de se voltar pra mim. "Volta para dentro Bella."

"Quer dizer que **eu** não posso falar assim com ela? Maaas, não tem problema nenhum pra você que a Rainha do Gelo também conhecida como sua mãe, explore a coitada, certo?!" Jake disparou, encolhendo os ombros. "Hora de cortar o cordão umbilical filhinho da mamãe."

"JAKE! PUTA QUE PARIU, CALE A BOCA!" Gritei desesperada. Eu estava furiosa! Por que dois homens adultos não poderiam resolver suas diferenças de uma maneira melhor do que impondo um monte de atividades onde se afloravam a merda da testosterona?! A vadia que achava romântico ter dois homens brigando por ela, era mais maluca do que a Esme. Eu **sei** o que eu estou dizendo.

Emmett estava na frente de Edward, segurando-o contra o peito enquanto Edward gritava por cima do seu ombro, na direção do Jake. "Não fale porra nenhuma de algo que você não sabe, Jake!"

Jake riu e deu de ombros, dizendo: "A única coisa que sei é que esposa me beijou esta tarde."

AGORA. ACABOU. DE. FODER. TUDO. MEU. DEUS.

Os braços do Emmett caíram do peito de Edward, os dois me encararam. _Fico feliz em saber que ambos pensavam tão bem de mim!_

"Caralho, eu não beijei ninguém!" Eu gritei, jogando as minhas mãos no ar. "Foi ele quem me beij ..."

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, comentando que foi um acidente, Edward e Emmett me tiraram do meio do caminho e foram correndo em linha reta na direção do Jake.

Segui em disparada até o Edward, esperando não cair na neve que cobria o nosso quintal. Cheguei ao espaço entre os dois a tempo e empurrei Jake pro lado enquanto o Edward vinha com tudo na direção dele.

"Saia daí, Bella!" Edward gritou, tentando passar por mim, mas eu empaquei ali. Por um segundo, dei uma escorregada na calçada gelada, mas me reequilibrei.

"Edward foi um acidente. Por favor, pare. Vocês estão agindo como duas crianças."

"Não foi um acidente", Jake soou atrás de mim, e eu juro por Deus que eu mesma pensei em bater na merda da cara dele agora.

Quando Edward tentou passar por mim, seu ombro me empurrou. Meus pés vacilaram na calçada congelada e eu voei pra trás.

Eu caí – acho até que em câmara lenta – bem no meio da rua. Edward e Jake olharam para mim, enquanto Emmett corria em nossa direção.

Encarei todos eles, e por uma fração de segundo fiquei irritada. Na verdade, bem mais do que irritada, eu estava lívida. Mas no segundo seguinte, senti a pior dor de toda minha vida. Era como se alguém literalmente tivesse pegado a metade inferior da minha perna e virado para trás.

"OH MEU DEUS!" Eu gritei, tentando me sentar e ver exatamente a forma a minha perna estava neste momento.

"Não Bella, deite de volta." Edward empurrou suas mãos em meus ombros me levando de volta para o pavimento. "Emmett, vá buscar Charlie. Traga o casaco da Bella, e pegue alguns cobertores."

Eu ouvi Emmett correndo de volta e franzi a testa. _Sério, Bella Um Feliz Natal do Caralho pra Você!_

"Eu acho que a Bella quebrou a perna." disse Jake, olhando para mim enquanto Edward passou a recolher a neve no capô do jipe de Emmett e cuidadosamente colocá-la em volta da minha perna.

"Puta merda, não brinca Jacob!" Eu cobri os olhos com o meu braço e tentei controlar os soluços que estavam começando ameaçarem explodir em meu peito. Eu não conseguia parar as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, mas eu poderia me controlar e não agir como uma mocinha de novela mexicana que grita mais do que chora.

"Jake , saia daqui!" Edward rosnou, empurrando-o para longe e logo em seguida ele se abaixou na calçada para embrulhar seus braços ao meu redor. Suas mãos correram para cima e para meus braços. "Shhh... Tudo bem, Bella. Você vai ficar legal"

Queria dizer que ele fosse embora e me deixasse em paz, mas diabos, eu sabia que ele estava tentando me impedir de ficar com mais frio do que eu já estava! Ele tentava me aquecer, mas eu não queria que sua maldita atitude de bom samaritano justo agora.

"O que aconteceu?" Ouvi Charlie perguntando, enquanto ele e Emmett atravessavam o jardim.

Jake explicou o que tinha acontecido, Edward delicadamente embrulhou meu casaco e alguns cobertores em meu corpo. Virei a cabeça pro lado, enquanto suas mãos delicadamente alisavam meu cabelo. Onde diabos estava _**este**_ Edward há vinte minutos atrás?

Minha mãe se juntou a Edward, e começou a limpar as lágrimas de meu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que meu pai fitava a minha perna.

"Acho que não devemos move-la. Talvez devêssemos chamar uma ambulância."

Tentei me sentar e lhes dizer que não, mas Edward e minha mãe me empurraram para baixo.

Então fiquei paralisada lá, bem no meio da rua, em plena Noite de Natal, esperando a merda de uma ambulância vir me buscar. Nunca mais quero comemorar o Natal de novo! Edward ligou para o seu pai, e ele estaria a nossa espera no hospital. Não sei por que, eu não tinha logo um infarto de uma vez.

Quando a ambulância finalmente chegou, eu apenas tentei ignorar as disputas acontecendo entre Edward e Jacob. Se o Jake queria ir pra porra do hospital eu não vejo porque de tanta implicância. Eles não iriam deixá-lo entrar no meu quarto mesmo.

"Jake, se liga e dá o fora daqui!" Edward rosnou quando estavam ajustando a alça da maca.

"PUTA MERDA, SERÁ QUE VOCÊS DOIS PODERIA PARAR, CACETE!" Eu estava tão puta que acabei jogando o que eu tinha na minha mão. Infelizmente pro azar do Edward, eu ainda estava segurando o controle do Wii. E enquanto íamos para o hospital, o paramédico agora tratava de um nariz quebrado.

Eu odiava hospitais. O cheiro, a maneira de como tudo parecia sempre tão brilhante e branco. Odeio! Edward, estava agora segurando um saco de gelo no rosto e continuava a acariciar minha mão. Encarei-o, e uma parte muito amarga e má do meu subconsciente esperava que ele ficasse com o nariz torto pra sempre a partir de agora.

Vi quando ele tirou o bloco de gelo e tocou delicadamente no nariz. O sangue estava endurecido em seu rosto, e em toda parte da frente da camisa. Revirei os olhos e virei meu rosto pro outro lado.

A cortina que separa o lado da minha cama se abriu e Emmett entrou no pequeno espaço. Ele tinha um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

"Então, lá na sala de espera, tem duas piranhas brigando por um cara chamado Tom. Aparentemente, Christina meteu o cacete nele enquanto eles transavam, e daí a Stella tomou as dores por ele. Christina está ostentando um nariz quebrado e Stella tem arranhões por todo rosto. " Ele fitou entre Edward e eu sorrindo, esperando que um de nós um sorrisse de volta. Nenhum de nós o fez.

"Dr. Cullen, cortina três." eu ouvi a enfermeira dizer de algum lugar do corredor. Edward levantou-se enquanto seu pai, puxava a cortina para trás.

"Bella!" Carlisle exclamou. Ele sorriu gentilmente antes de olhar pro Edward. "Gostaria de dizer que estou surpreso de ver vocês dois aqui, mas não estou."

Carlisle apertou a mão Emmett que saiu logo em seguida voltando para a sala de espera, sem dúvida, para ver se pegava algo mais da briga entre as piranhas.

Carlisle fechou a cortina e tomou o lugar Emmett haviam desocupado. "Por favor, não me diga que isso aconteceu enquanto vocês dois estavam fazendo sexo." Ele deu a Edward uma olhada e muito delicadamente tocou na minha perna.

_Sério! Depois dessa, eu parei de me perguntar se coisas ainda piores poderiam acontecer comigo, porque obviamente, o dia mais humilhante de minha vida parecia não ter mais fim._

"Não, pai nós não estávamos." Edward disse, retirando o gelo do nariz e se sentando na cama.

"Bem, depois de hoje de manhã, eu tinha que perguntar." Carlisle comentou, olhando para minha ficha de paciente no final da cama e começou a ler. "Então Bella, você caiu da calçada?"

"Sim". Eu encarei o Edward que estava olhando pro lençol.

"E como foi que você caiu da calçada?" Ele perguntou, escrevendo algo sobre meus gráficos.

"Seu filho me empurrou."

Carlisle parou de escrever e encarou Edward que já estava negando.

"Eu não a empurrei de propósito!"

Eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e sibilei. "Ainda assim, você me empurrou."

"Deixem-me presumir a próxima parte: A Bella foi quem quebrou o seu nariz, Edward." Carlisle pôs a ficha de volta na cama e riu quando Edward assentiu.

"Como médico, devo dizer a ambos que, se vocês sentirem que estão numa situação perigosa dentro do matrimônio, eu poderei chamar as autoridades. Algum de vocês deseja que eu faça isso?" Percebi como lábios de Carlisle se repuxaram no mesmo sorriso torto que Edward tinha.

"Não."Afirmei balançando veementemente a cabeça. Edward atou seus dedos entre os meus.

"Não, papai." respondeu ele.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça e levantou-se da poltrona cadeira.

"Ok, Bella seu pé está quebrado. Não acho que precisamos fazer uma cirurgia, mas eu pedir pro Michaels vir até aqui da uma olhada em seus raios-x."

Concordei e esperei que quem quer que fosse esse tal de Dr. Michaels, não viesse dizendo que eu terei que me submeter a qualquer cirurgia.

"Edward, tecnicamente você não é um paciente já que não quis se registrar. Então, venha ao meu consultório em cerca de uma hora para que eu defina seu nariz."

Edward meneou cabeça enquanto Carlisle se inclinava sobre a cama e beijava o topo da minha cabeça. "Bella, da próxima vez derrube-o junto com você e tenha certeza de dar uma joelhada nos _países_ _baixos_ dele."

Eu ri e acenei quando ele saiu da sala. Edward olhou para mim e escovou suavemente as pontas dos dedos por todo meu braço.

"Bella, sinceramente, me desculpe." Sua voz era tão baixa que eu mal pude ouvi-lo.

Eu rolei os olhos e dei um tapinha ao meu lado. "Você pode se deitar aqui."

Edward gentilmente mudou-se para deitar ao meu lado, evitando cuidadosamente a minha perna. Fechei os olhos e inclinei minha cabeça em seu peito. Este com certeza foi um dos dias mais longos de toda minha vida.

Os dois ficamos somente deitados, sem falar nada. Rimos quando ouvimos Christina e Stella gritando uma com a outra, pois ambas seguiram pra sala de exames ao nosso lado. Podemos até escutar o Carlisle brigando com a dupla, mandando que elas se acalmassem ou ele seria obrigado a chamar a polícia.

Eu sorri e beijei o ombro de Edward. "Seu pai pode precisar de um pouquinho mais de tempo."

Ele sorriu em meu cabelo e acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu sinto muito pelo seu nariz" sussurrei.

"Eu sinto muito pela sua perna."

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás e o fitei.

"No próximo ano, será que poderíamos simplesmente ir pro Havaí no Natal?"

Ele riu e concordou que talvez um Natal bem longe de nossas famílias era exatamente o que nós precisávamos.

~*~

Link da Música cantada pelo Emmett: _Never Gonna Give Your Up_ do _Rick Astley_ ( http:*//*www.*youtube.*com/*watch?*v=ZOU8GIRUd_g)

Link da Música cantada pela Bella: _Into the Groove _da_ Madonna_ = )http:*//*www.*youtube.*com/*watch?*v=FpVzt-zgScQ)

* * *

**Outro capítulo novinho sem demora alguma! Bem, com toda confusão do Primeiro de Abril, parece que muita gente ficou perdida... Só recebemos duas reviews magrinhas... =/ **

**Gente, eu MORRO de pena dessa Bella! Que Natal dos Infernos foi esse hein?**

**_Mas também quis muito está no lugar dela e soltar o gogó ao cantar as músicas da minha Diva-Mor Madonna!_ **

**E quanto a vocês, já tiveram um Natal – ou um dia de cão – como esse?**

**Partilhem suas frustrações conosco clicando agora nessa caixinha de diálogo logo aqui embaixo! - _Me parece que o botão verdinho já era, né? _**

**Bjos enormes pra todos vocês!!!**


	9. Erros

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork. E a danny e eu queremos aprender novas técnicas de tortura para usarmos na Satanás e na Barbie. **

**

* * *

  
**

_**Ponto de vista do Edward após a Grande Briga do Prólogo**_

Joguei meu carro de todo jeito na frente da casa da minha mãe e bati a porta do motorista com toda força logo atrás de mim. Eu não tive duvidas de _quem_ seria o outro carro estacionado na garagem. Fazia sentido que Tanya estivesse aqui.

Praticamente arrombei a porta da frente e ouvi-la batendo de volta num estrondo intenso contra o portal enquanto continuei adentrando aquela casa. Sabia que meu pai não estava aqui, o que poderia ser um problema – Se bem que ele não era exatamente a pessoa com a qual eu precisava falar.

"Edward?" Minha mãe enfiou a cabeça no corredor que conduz até a sala de visitas. "Que surpresa! Eu não saiba que você estava vindo ".

Ignorando suas cortesias, empurrei-a para o lado e encontrei Tanya na mesma sala sentada em uma das cadeiras grande, segurando um copo de vinho. Ela sorriu quando me viu, mas na medida em que eu avançava em direção a sua cadeira, seu sorriso escorregou do rosto.

"Edward ... "ela começou.

Eu cortei-lhe a palavra me inclinando sobre ela, minhas mãos repousando sobre os braços da cadeira. "O que você fez?!" Praticamente rosnei.

Ela piscou lentamente, olhando por cima do meu ombro para minha mãe.

"Tanya, o que você **fez**?" Eu repeti. desta vez, enfatizando bem a ordem.

"Edward, por favor, acalme-se." Senti a mão da minha mãe no meu ombro, mas ignorei-a.

Nenhum delas parecia surpresa com a minha ira, que só confirmava minhas suspeitas.

Afastei-me da poltrona e virei para encarar minha mãe. Ela tinha aquele falso sorriso simpático no rosto, uma expressão que tinha se tornado demasiadamente familiar.

"Quando eu fui para casa hoje à noite, esperando encontrar a Bella de bom humor... Eu a encontrei ..." Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. Que palavra poderia descrever melhor como ela parecia? "Eu a encontrei _quebrada_."

"Edward ..." Tanya chegou a agarrar a minha mão, mas me afastei de seu toque.

"Vocês duas prometeram! Pediram-me para convencê-la a ir nesse maldito almoço só por que queriam jogar limpo. Que vocês gostariam de resolver suas diferenças." Eu joguei meus braços no ar, e não pude segurar o riso frustrado. "E eu fui um idiota do caralho por acreditar em vocês duas!"

"Edward cuidado com a língua." Esme ralhou como se eu tivesse 5 anos.

"Eu? Você quer que eu reveja minhas maneiras? Logo _você_, que trata MINHA MULHER como um pedaço de merda desde o dia em que eu lhe apresentei?" Eu gritei com força.

Ela deu um passo para trás de mim, colocando dramaticamente a mão sobre sua boca.

"Ambas me prometeram que nunca iriam contar _nada_ pra ela. Vocês duas, nesta mesma sala, juraram que iriam apoiar o que eu tinha decidido. E nenhuma de vocês fizeram isso!" Eu sibilei, balançando minha cabeça e fechando os olhos.

Agora, tudo estava incrivelmente tão fora do controle, eu nem sabia se era mesmo possível consertar.

Tanya levantou-se de sua cadeira e gentilmente colocou sua taça na mesa lateral. "Edward, eu também falo pela sua mãe, quando digo que nós simplesmente achamos que você merecia alguém melhor."

"Melhor? Quem é melhor, Tanya?" Fitei-a do meu lugar. "Você?"

Ela encolheu os ombros com delicadeza. Continuei a observá-la e juro pela minha vida que não pude me lembrar do que diabos eu tinha visto nela. Como é que eu deixei esse ser mesquinho se tornar uma das minhas melhores amigas?

Quando nos começamos a namorar, eu achava que Tanya era a garota mais incrível do mundo. Ela era minha melhor amiga e tínhamos passado por vários momentos juntos. Mas à medida que nosso relacionamento seguia, aos poucos eu pude perceber como ela era absolutamente falsa. Ela mudava constantemente seu comportamento e suas opiniões só para que as outras pessoas pensassem o melhor dela.

"A Bella é uma linda mulher, Edward" minha mãe disse, segurando gentilmente meu braço. "Mas você não vê que ela não _se encaixa_ aqui? Ela não se encaixa em seu mundo."

Ri sem humor antes de olhar todos os objetos valiosos ao redor da sala. _Meu mundo_. Será que realmente este é o meu mundo? Um mundo cheio de partidas sem graça de pólo e degustação de vinhos? Um com férias na Europa todos os anos? Será que o meu mundo é composto de belas e delicadas mulheres que sempre sabiam as coisas certas a dizer? Aquelas que nunca davam nenhuma opinião, e sempre era o epítome da perfeição?

Não. Meu mundo consistia em Bella. E ele estava cheios de noites preguiçosas enfurnados na cama assistindo comerciais bestas, e nos perguntando se realmente poderíamos utilizar essas porcarias. Era um mundo cheio de viagens de fim de semana para ver os pais dela, e ficar na casa de sua infância. Um mundo onde o som mais importante para mim era a voz desafinada dela cantando alguma música chata da Madonna. Bella não era perfeita aos olhos de ninguém, além dos meus. Ela é teimosa e desbocada. Ela pode até ser mandona e exigente. Mas, ela é a Bella, e ela **é** minha.

"Não." Comentei, interrompendo algo que minha mãe estava dizendo.

"Não?" Perguntou ela.

Olhei para minha mãe. Realmente olhei dentro de seus olhos. Quando foi que ela tinha se tornado essa vadia de merda? Ela nasceu no Centro-Oeste, e era filha de um vendedor de seguros. Mas ainda assim, julgava a Bella dizendo que ela nunca se adequaria nesse estilo de vida. Gostaria de saber se minha avó - mãe do meu pai - tinha a julgado como ela sempre fez com a Bella.

"São vocês duas que não pertencem ao meu mundo." Por cima do ombro encarei a Tanya. "Isso aqui não sou eu. Nunca foi."

Retirei a mão da minha mãe de cima do meu ombro esquerdo. Ignorei o fato de ela estar me seguindo, me pedindo para voltar. Eu fechei a porta na cara dela e segui direto pro meu carro.

Haviam apenas seis pessoas que poderiam me ajudar agora, e esses seis poderiam acreditar que eu tinha a dizer, ou iriam me odiar pra sempre por ferir a Bella. Quando parei no acostamento, peguei meu celular e liguei pessoa que provavelmente seria a mais difícil de convencer.

"O que é?"

_Estúpido identificador de chamadas!_

"Alice, por favor, não desligue. Eu realmente preciso de sua ajuda" Implorei.

A linha ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e meu coração disparou. Se ela se recusasse, eu teria que ligar pro Emmett. E por mais que o Emmett fosse meu melhor amigo, ele ainda era o irmão mais velho da Bella.

"Venha aqui. Temos muito que conversar." Ela desligou o telefone e imediatamente me senti aliviado. Se Alice estava disposta a me ajudar, ainda havia uma chance de que tudo pudesse ser esclarecido.

Eu joguei o telefone no banco do passageiro enquanto pisava fundo no acelerador. Uma multa neste momento era a menor das minhas preocupações.

Eu sabia desde o primeiro segundo, quando Bella e eu tínhamos terminado há mais de três anos atrás, que eu iria me arrepender por isso pelo resto da minha vida. Só que eu nunca imaginei que as ramificações de minha escolha, pudessem chegar a proporções tão grandes.

Foi durante o casamento de Alice e Jasper que eu comecei a ficar assustado. Assistindo dois dos nossos melhores amigos prometerem se amar pelo resto de suas vidas, fez com que um temor descontrolado crescesse dentro de mim.

Desde o inicio, eu soube que Bella havia sido feita para mim. Seu jeito tímido e irritado ao mesmo tempo, tinha mexido comigo de uma maneira que ninguém nunca conseguiu. Ela era tão diferente de todas aos outras garotas que eu tinha conhecido... Em outras palavras, ela era totalmente diferente da Tanya. Ela era _verdadeira_. Seus dias não eram consumidos sobre com o que os outros pensavam sobre ela.

Já estávamos juntos há quatro anos, quando Alice e Jasper se casaram. Bella e eu tínhamos acabado de nos formar, e ambos tinham encontrado grandes empregos. O _timing_ era perfeito para que ficássemos noivos. Então, por que diabos eu congelei?

Bella nunca tinha me pressionado sobre o casamento, mas obviamente ela trazia o tema à tona. Vendo nossos dois melhores amigos partindo pro matrimônio, fez com que maioria das nossas conversas tivesse a temática do casamento. Só que alguma coisa aconteceu comigo ao vê-la naquele vestido de dama- de - honra, segurando o buquê da Alice. Algo ali me fez travar.

Tinham se passado duas semanas desde o casamento, quando tudo desabou de vez. Resolvi ligá-la no trabalho, pedindo que ela me encontrasse para jantar.

Assim que ela entrou no restaurante, percebi que estava cometendo um erro. Algo no fundo da minha mente estava me pedindo pra que eu mantivesse a boca fechada. Porém algo a mais - algo mais forte - me disse que eu _precisava_ por um ponto final.

_**[...]**_

"_Oi" disse ela com um leve sorriso enquanto se sentava. Percebi o jeito como seus olhos de chocolate fitaram meu rosto, assim que ficou em minha frente. "Você está bem?" _

_Eu menti, dizendo que estava. Esta tinha sido minha resposta padrão para essa pergunta toda vez que ela me questionava, desde o dia após o casamento. E cada vez que eu respondia, ela sabia que eu estava mentindo. _

_Durante todo o jantar, eu gravei a minha memória todos os seus maneirismos. O jeito como ela colocava o cabelo atrás das orelhas enquanto falava e como os dedos com as unhas sempre roídas seguravam as hastes da prataria. Guardei o modo como seus lábios se moviam quando ela falava e como em momento algum ela deixou de me olhar. Meu coração se partia a cada detalhe que eu notava. __  
__  
__Fiquei em silêncio durante o jantar, apenas respondendo perguntas diretas pra ser educado. Mantive-me captando tudo sobre ela tanto quanto podia; até porque mesmo se nós dois concordássemos em sermos _amigos_, nós não nos veríamos nem tão cedo. Isso seria muito difícil - especialmente para ela. Iríamos perder as amizades que fizemos como um casal. E eu seria eu o imbecil que quebrou seu coração sem nenhum motivo. _

_Paguei pelo jantar, percebendo que assim que nós chegássemos ao carro dela, eu estaria deixando para trás a pessoa com a qual eu não conseguia mais viver sem. _

_Ela caminhou calmamente ao meu lado, sua mão pequena demais enrolada na minha. Bella não era estúpida. Ela sabia que algo de errado estava acontecendo. Não ficaria surpreso se ela já estivesse se perguntando quando e onde eu iria fazer isso. Quando a__tingimos o seu carro, parecia mais que meu corpo estava todo entorpecido. __  
__  
__Durante os vinte segundos que levaram para que ela encontrasse suas chaves, a minha mente repetiu cada momento da nossa relação. A primeira vez que eu vi, sentada na nossa mesa química. Nosso primeiro encontro e quão bonitinha ela ficou tão nervosa. Nosso primeiro beijo - o primeiro beijo real, na mesma noite em que disse que a amava. Minha mente podia até mesmo ouvir a canção que eu havia escrito. Essa música tocava como uma triste trilha sonora, enquanto todos os momentos cruciais da nossa vida juntos se passavam pela minha cabeça. A primeira vez que fizemos amor, como não foi inábil ou desastrado. Foi lindo e perfeito, como se fossemos peças criadas para serem encaixadas uma no outra. Minha mente recordou todos os seus sorrisos perfeitos e sua risada contagiante. Eu poderia lembrar-me de cada sarda que cobria seu corpo, e como eu gostava de traçar padrões levemente em sua pele interligando-as, e enquanto ela dormia. Então, lembrei do nosso último beijo. Beijo, o qual eu nunca sequer cogitei que pudesse ser o último: O modo de como minhas mãos haviam se ajustado perfeitamente contra o pescoço dela, enquanto meus polegares suavemente traçavam seu rosto. _

_"Apenas me diga." ela balbuciou. Sua voz tentou ser forte e imperturbável. Ela soltou meu braço, e eu sabia que era agora. _

_"Eu não posso mais continuar, Bella." Não pude dizer nada além da verdade. Naquele ponto da minha vida, não havia nenhuma maneira de continuar num relacionamento ao seu lado, sentindo o que eu sentia. Não era justo com ela. __  
__  
__Ela olhou para mim, e por um segundo eu pensei que ela fosse me bater. Eu bem que merecia. _

_Bella, sempre me surpreendendo, apenas assentiu. Ela se inclinou na ponta dos pés e beijou suavemente meu rosto. Olhei pro chão e não podendo encontrar seu olhar; não querendo ver a dor e devastação que eu mesmo implantei em seus olhos. As mãos dela se envolveram no meu cotovelo, me puxando para ela. _

_"Por favor, olhe para mim." ela sussurrou. _

_Relutante, eu a fitei. As lágrimas estavam caindo lentamente pelo seu rosto, e quando seus dedos traçaram sobre o meu, eu percebi que estava chorando também. _

_"Eu te amarei para sempre Edward." Meu peito se apertou quando a voz dela quebrou ao dizer meu nome. "E espero que nós possamos ser amigos." __  
_  
A_ssenti, mas sabendo que isso não era uma possibilidade. Não se pode ser_ apenas amigos _quando há um amor tão profundo um pelo outro. Ficamos ali apenas olhando um para o outro, até que ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Eu fechei a porta depois que ela entrou, e quando Bella ligou o motor, lentamente eu me afastei. __  
__  
__Em toda minha vida, essa foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já tinha feito. Fechei os olhos, e continuei com meu mantra interno que eu deveria ser justo com a mulher que eu amava. Não era certo continuar num relacionamento de longo prazo, sem nenhuma garantia de que houvesse um casamento. Ela queria o matrimônio – ela própria me disse isso. Só que isso não era algo que eu podia lhe prometer. _

_A razão falava mais forte, mas nem por isso pude impedir que o eu coração gritasse, me dizendo para voltar antes que fosse tarde demais. No breve instante que eu o escutei, me virando para reencontrá-la, avistei a silhueta dos ombros tremulantes de Bella, que estava debruçada sobre o volante. Com aquela imagem, percebi que eu tinha que seguir em frente. _

_Era melhor fazer isso agora do que daqui há três anos. O resultado seria o mesmo. Então dei as costas mais uma vez e me afastei da melhor coisa que eu tive em minha vida. __  
_  
_Quando entrei no meu carro, eu não tinha idéia de como eu poderia lidar com os próximos dias. Ainda haviam questões que precisávamos discutir; ainda tínhamos coisas um do outro em nossos apartamentos. Existiram sempre lembranças dela em minha vida. Seria impossível fingir que ela nunca tivesse existido. De forma alguma tínhamos chegado ao verdadeiro ponto final._

_**[...]**_

E assim, durante cinco meses, fiquei longe de Bella. Nós nos víamos ocasionalmente nas festas que os nossos amigos davam, mas na maioria das vezes era muito difícil ficar um perto do outro. E neste período de cinco meses, eu fiz um dos piores erros da minha vida. Um erro que agora estava ameaçando arruinar meu casamento.

Quando parei na garagem da casa de Alice e Jasper, percebi que Alice já estava na porta da frente. Eu saí do meu carro, me preparando para o pior. Alice pode ser pequena, mas ela é má. Ela poderia arrancar sua cabeça e não sentir o mínimo de remoço. Apesar disso ela é a melhor amiga da Bella, e se há alguém no mundo poderia me ajudar a me redimir do meu erro, seria ela. Mas, como melhor amiga dela, isso também significava que ela poderia chutar minhas bolas sem nem pensar duas vezes.

"Isso é verdade?" Alice perguntou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Não." Eu olhei em seus olhos, sabendo que Alice tinha algum modo estranho de sempre saber quando alguém estava mentindo para ela.

Ela me fitou por alguns segundos antes de relaxar os ombros. "Entra."

Soltei a respiração que até então não tinha percebido que estava segurando e segui em direção a casa. Comecei a tagarelar sobre como eu nunca poderia machucar Bella desse jeito e que na verdade eu só queria acertar as coisas, mas me calei assim que entrei na sala.

Cinco pares de olhos estavam me encarando, e por uma fração de segundo, considerei seriamente sair correndo dali.

Emmett se levantou de seu assento ao lado de Rosalie e caminhou em minha direção. Torci para que ele se lembrasse que Alice nos mataria se começássemos uma briga no meio da sala de estar dela.

"E então, isso é mesmo verdade?" ele perguntou quando ficou na minha frente.

"Emmett, você sabe que eu nunca faria isso com Bella." Rezei para todos os santos pedindo que ele reconhecesse a verdade.

Felizmente, ele meneou a cabeça antes de me puxar para um abraço. Normalmente eu não era um cara que demonstrava afeto por outros homens com gestos, mas quando vi ali o Ben, a Angela, a Rosalie e o Jasper, nunca poderia ser o suficientemente grato pelo apoio que eles estavam me oferecendo.

~*~

* * *

**Aaaah, POV do Eddie!! Apesar de ser pequeno, um capítulo mega revelador, né? **

**E então, que merda o Edward **_**fez **_**com a Bella? Um pirulito estragado pra quem acertar antes do final da fic! **

**E aí, vocês estão a fim de especular e colocar enormes sorrisos na cara dessas duas tradutoras? Cliquem aqui no balão e digam o que vocês acharam!!! =***


	10. Sem a Porcaria do Filtro de Noção

**Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork. E a danny e eu gostariamos de ter uma chance com qualquer um deles no freezer das carnes...  
**

* * *

**Sete semanas depois da lua de mel **

"Cullen!"

Virei a cabeça que estava apoiada no travesseiro para olhar o Edward. Ele estava resmungando alto enquanto puxava o seu próprio travesseiro pra cima de sua cara.

Alice tinha acabado de invadir a nossa casa. Assim que ela chegou ao nosso quarto, suas mãos voaram para seus quadris e seu pé bateu num ritmo cadenciado e rápido. Ela olhou para a forma encolhida do meu marido que estava se escondendo sob os cobertores da nossa cama.

"Alice, você devia aprender a bater. Um dia você pode chegar aqui e encontrar algo que você realmente não vai gostar de ver." ele murmurou sob seu travesseiro. Assisti aos dois com um ligeiro divertimento. Seja lá quais foram os analgésicos o Dr. Michaels tinha prescrito, eles aparentemente estavam funcionando bem pra caramba!

Ela estreitou os olhos na direção dele antes de caminhar até seu lado da cama e bater em seu estômago. "Eu não lhe disse que iria te encher de porrada se você machucasse a Bella? Saio por uma semana e quando volto descubro que você a empurrou com tanta força que fez a coitada bater no meio-fio e quebrar perna!"

Ela bateu na barriga dele outra vez antes que Edward se sentar-se e agarrar as mãos dela. "Bem, a própria Bella descontou, e por isso você está muito atrasada!"

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha quando notou o curativo ao redor do nariz, outrora perfeito do Edward. O fato do olho esquerdo dele estar arroxeado também só aumentou a diversão dela...

"Você, provavelmente mereceu, retardado." Alice bagunçou o cabelo de Edward antes de passar por cima dele e se deitar entre nós dois.

Os dois brigavam como irmão e irmã. Isso nunca iria mudar. Era uma espécie de competição para ver quem poderia fazer do outro mais miserável. Alice normalmente ganhava, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que era porque o Edward morria de medo dela. Cacete, eu mesma tinha medo dela, e olhe que ela era minha melhor amiga!

"E então, Bella" Alice começou, inclinando no meu travesseiro. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Eu tô ótima!" Minhas palavras saíram arrastadas por conta dos analgésicos, e eu tinha certeza de que eu estava babando. Quando levantei o braço para limpar minha boca, acidentalmente bati na minha testa por engano.

"Quanto exatamente, você tem dado de morfina pra essa garota?" ela perguntou ao Edward.

Alice agarrou meu braço e minha limpou a baba na lateral do meu rosto. Meu Deus, que boa amiga eu tenho!

Edward, meu doce e amoroso marido olhou por cima da cabeça de Alice e riu da minha falta de coordenação. Estreitei meus olhos para ele. Imbecil.

"Alice, você sabe que qualquer coisinha ela fica assim. Eu poderia ter dado metade de uma dessas pílulas, e ela continuaria tão grogue quanto agora." Edward riu do tapa que eu tentei meter nele, mas que acabei batendo na cabeça de Alice.

Ela saiu da nossa cama e começou a pegar coisas que estava em torno do quarto. Eu poderia ter pedido que ela parasse, mas Alice tinha mania de limpeza e eu não tinha energia ou a coordenação para discutir.

"Bem, eu acho que vocês não vão sair no Ano Novo." Alice comentou enquanto ela gentilmente afofava os travesseiros debaixo da minha perna.

"Pois é." Edward se ergueu da cama e esticou os braços acima da cabeça. Observei sua camiseta cinza subir até a metade da barriga dele me dando uma visão gloriosa de seu abdômen. Mordi meu lábio quando notei que a calça do seu pijama de flanela estava pendurada bem abaixo do "V" em seus quadris. _Bom Senhor, meu marido é gostoso. Quer dizer, ele é fodasticamente gostoso. Tudo que eu mais queria era arranhar minhas unhas sobre seu estômago, enquanto lambia cada pedacinho de sua virilha até.._

"Ok, sua ridícula." Alice disse, batendo no meu braço.

"O quê? Eu ainda estou babando?" Tentei tocar meu rosto, mas não consegui novamente. Essas drogas de merda estavam acabando de destruir a minha coordenação.

"Não, mas eu não quero ouvir você dizendo que quer lamber certas partes do Edward." Ela comentou com um suspiro.

"Hãn?" Encarei Alice antes de girar e ver o Edward, que estava me olhando todo abobalhado com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas e aquele estúpido sorriso torto no rosto.

"Talvez as drogas estejam tirando o filtro de noção da pobrezinha. Edward pare de olhá-la desse jeito!"

_Aí merda. Tentei me lembrar se eu realmente tinha falado isso em voz alta... Se bem que, não é culpa minha que o Edward seja tão gostoso. Às vezes, aquela bundinha perfeita dele faz você se sentir meio desligada mesmo. Várias vezes eu me peguei o observando na mercearia, ou até mesmo na porcaria do Home Deport¹. Tudo que eu mais queria era atacá-lo, jogar seu corpo no chão e ser só dele. Ou talvez empurrá-lo contra o freezer das carnes e montar naquele pau gostoso como uma vadia..._

"Oh meu Deus Bella, você **precisa** parar!" gritou Alice, cobrindo as orelhas.

_Ah merda. Eu tô fazendo isso de novo!_

"Não Bella, por favor, continue." Edward acenou com a mão num gesto me motivando a continuar.

"Edward seu ego já é grande o suficiente sem isso, cabeção! Qualquer coisinha maior que isso, vou começar a ficar preocupada." Alice fez uma careta enquanto colocava as mãos nos quadris.  
_  
_Eu sorri. _De fato, a cabeça do Edward era MUITO grande. Simplesmente perfeita. E quando ele remexia seus quadris e atingia aquele pontinho gloriosamente magnífico dentro de..._

"ISABELLA! CALA A BOCA AGORA!" A mão de Alice voou tapando minha boca. "Deus do Céu, parece até que você está fazendo isso de propósito! E você não pode estar gostando disso tanto quanto aparenta Edward!"

Isso poderia ser um problema de verdade se eu continuasse falando comigo mesma. Edward, é claro, estava lá todo presunçoso e completamente cheio de si.

"O Edward _juuura_ que é o fodão!", eu disse com uma risadinha, e Alice tossiu ao tentar encobrir o riso.

"O que?" ele perguntou. O seu sorriso desmoronou do rosto.

"Você ouviu o que ela disse. Ela disse que na verdade você não é de nada!" Alice pegou minha mão, me ajudando a batê-la na sua.

"Dane-se, Whitlock, pelo menos agora você já sabe que as piadinhas sobre _pinto pequeno_ não são mais viáveis" Edward disse, virando-se para sair do quarto.

"Ela está drogada. Eu não coloco muita fé no que ela esta dizendo Cullen", ela gritou em sua direção.

Quando ele saiu do quarto eu o vi a figura baixinha de Alice atirando algo na direção dele enquanto ele fechava a porta do nosso quarto.

Alice permaneceu por mais algumas horas, tempo suficiente para fazer nosso jantar. Foi um alívio não comer _fast-food_ ou alguma pizza semi-congelada, mas meu alivio maior na verdade, veio com o fato de que Edward não precisaria tentar cozinhar hoje.

Os próximos dias se passaram num borrão, com inúmeras pessoas vindo nos visitar enquanto o Edward fazia o seu melhor para ser minha_ babá_. Eu não tinha a intenção de dizer que ele estava me enchendo com tanta atenção desnecessária, mas vez ou outra, o meu monólogo interno dominava minha língua. Ele não pareceu magoado com meu excesso de sinceridade, então achei que isso fosse bom sinal.

Agora se tem uma coisa que eu preciso admitir é: Sendo o pior cozinheiro do mundo com todas aquelas gororobas nojentas, as técnicas de banho do Edward compensavam totalmente o resto.

A véspera do Ano Novo foi chata. Nós sempre saíamos nesta data. Tornou-se uma tradição entre nós dois, uma espécie de aniversário. O Réveillon tinha sido à noite em que Edward e eu tínhamos voltado, após a nossa estúpida separação de cinco meses.

Ele estava tão fofo por conta do nervosismo, de pé naquele minúsculo palco cantando pra mim com todo o seu coração. Eu podia mentir e dizer que ele tinha escolhido alguma canção de amor intensamente romântica, ou até mesmo alguma balada cafona dos anos oitenta. Mas, sabendo que eu teria odiado isso, ele estava lá ao lado do Ben, do Emmett e do Jasper e cantando "_Build Me Up Buttercup_". Aqueles quatro deviam ter praticado por semanas, porque a coreografia estava impecável.

Eu tinha dito a Alice não queria sair na virada do Ano Novo. Era horrível ser sempre a segura-vela. Mas, como sempre, Alice deu aquele jeitinho e eu acabei indo. Eu estava sentada naquela mesa pequena, observando todos os outros casais dançando e se divertindo. Eu já tinha dito a mim mesma que iria dar só mais vinte minutinhos pra Alice para que eu fosse embora. De forma alguma eu seria a menina triste e solitária, sem ninguém para beijar a meia-noite.

Quando eu estava prestes a sair, ouvi a banda parando e alguém chamando meu nome pelos alto-falantes. Olhei através da cortina de fumaça formada pelo gelo seco, e antes mesmo de morrer de vergonha por todos estarem olhando para mim, meu coração começou a bater mais rápido quando percebi o Edward no palco.

Assisti-o toda abobalhada quando ele começou a cantar essa canção estupidamente fantástica. A mesma música que ele sempre dedicava pra mim em todos os seus shows de karaokê. Dando uma boa avaliadaOlhando para trás, esta era uma música horrível pra se cantar numa "serenata". A letra basicamente te chamava de "Cu-doce", cheia de frases abestalhadamente melosas que enchiam o saco de qualquer ser humano.

Mas para mim, nenhuma outra canção poderia ter significado tanto.

Quando a música estava no último refrão, o clube inteiro estava cantando junto. Eu ri e assim que a canção terminou de fato, Edward pulou do palco e praticamente fez uma corrida de 100 metros com barreiras em minha direção. Eu nunca estive tão feliz e aliviada, por ter os braços dele em volta da minha cintura e enquanto ele nos rodopiava. Lembro-me como foi fácil ignorar os gritos e as palmas ao nosso redor. Era simples e fácil só ver e senti-lo bem ali a minha frente. Este provavelmente foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida.

"É tempo de novos começos", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto dançávamos lentamente nos primeiros segundos após a meia-noite. Eu sabia que ele não estava sendo dramático ao se referir ao Ano Novo. Soube imediatamente o que ele quis dizer. Era um tempo de novos começos para nós. _Ok, foi meio dramático sim_. Mas isso foi completamente Edward, e eu adorei. Esse é um dos motivos por eu amá-lo tanto.

E assim, todos os anos desde então, a véspera de Ano Novo tornou-se uma noite de grande comemoração para nós dois. E todos os anos ele se encostava ao meu ouvido e cantava aquela canção estúpida. E todo ano eu adorava.

Dizer que eu estava chateada por ter que passar o Réveillon na cama por conta de uma perna quebrada era um grande eufemismo. Eu até considerei seriamente a hipótese de pegarmos uma cadeira de rodas com o Carlisle e sairmos de qualquer jeito, mas conhecendo meu sogro, ele me passaria um sermão por estar forçando a minha perna. Optei por não ter que lidar com isso também.

Então, ao invés de estar em algum restaurante chique ou em alguma festa fabulosa às 11:45 do último dia do ano, fiquei encostada na nossa cabeceira e comendo um bolinho acompanhando por sorvete. Sem nenhum _pretinho sexy_, apenas minha calça confortável do meu pijama - que já tinha até uma perna cortada na altura do joelho para que eu pudesse usá-la com meu gesso - juntamente com uma das camisetas do Edward.

"Edward, está quase na hora. Venha aqui e me beije!" Eu gritei toda rabugenta.

Ouvi seus passos pelo corredor, mas não levantei meu rosto até que ele parasse na porta. Ele limpou a garganta, e quando eu olhei para cima tive a impressão de que meu queixo tinha caído.

Ele estava encostado no batente da porta usando um dos seus melhores ternos e meus olhos se estreitaram quando notei a gravata. Tenho certeza que era a mesma que tínhamos usado na nossa sessãozinha de fotos. Sua camisa branca tinha um contraste maravilhoso contra o seu paletó preto. Seu cabelo, sempre uma confusão de mechas, parecia divino. Ele tinha uma mão atrás das costas, mas na outra segurava uma garrafa de champanhe com duas taças.

Ele caminhou lentamente até meu lado da cama, e me entregou uma coroa meio extravagante de _Feliz Ano Novo_, repleta de plumas e glitter. Eu ri quando ele deslizou-a em minha cabeça.

"Bem Sra. Cullen, já que este é o nosso primeiro Réveillon como um casal, eu mereço pelo menos uma dança." Ele disse enquanto derramava o champanhe nos copos antes de voltar a olhar para mim.

"E exatamente como você gostaria que eu fizesse isso?" Eu ri apontando pro meu próprio corpo.

"Eu tenho os meus jeitos." Ele tirou o controle remoto do _iHome_ do bolso e apertou o play.

Eu sorri assim que a música familiar encheu o nosso quarto. Edward Cullen não era nada além de um romântico incurável. Ele era um tolo sentimental e eu o amava por isso.

Um de seus braços suavemente serpenteou por baixo dos meus joelhos, enquanto o outro envolvia minhas costas. Quando ele me ergueu da cama, ele começou a cantar junto com a canção.

"_I need you, more than anyone darling. You know that I have from the start. Build me up Buttercup, don't break my heart_."

Gargalhei como uma boba quando ele gentilmente esfregou a ponta do seu nariz no meu ouvido. Passei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e sorri enquanto ele me balançava suavemente em seus braços no ritmo da música.

"Canta Bells!" Edward pediu rindo ao mesmo tempo em que eu remexia meu pé bom com a batida.

"_Baby! Baby! Try to find a little time and I'll make you mine! I'll be home! I'll be beside the phone waiting for you!!!__!_" Eu cantei o mais alto que pude.

E estes somos nós. Os dois maiores bobões do mundo, mas nos amando a cada minuto.

"Feliz Ano Novo." Ele sussurrou suavemente beijando minha orelha quando a música estava perto do fim.

Eu continue sorrindo contra seu pescoço quando finalmente Edward parou de nos girar e ficou apenas me fitando.

"O que foi?" Perguntei, percorrendo meus dedos pelos os cabelos de sua nuca.

"O segundo melhor Réveillon de todos."

Concordei, meneando a cabeça e logo depois ele olhou por cima do meu ombro pra TV.

"Dez segundos". Ele comentou e gentilmente me pousou na cama, me entregando o copo de champanhe antes de se sentar ao meu lado.

"Provavelmente eu não devia beber isto. As pílulas já estão me deixando maluca o suficiente."

Ele riu antes de endireitar a minha coroa. "É cidra espumante. Eu não quero que você tente se levantar e corra pelo jardim pelada."

Dei um leve tapinha no seu ombro, mas ele me ignorou e iniciou a contagem.

"Cinco ..."

"Quatro ..."

"Três ..." Ele sorriu já se inclinando sobre mim.

"Dois..." Eu ri alto quando ele balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Um." dissemos juntos.

Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios esmagavam os meus. Suguei seu lábio inferior, entre os meus, e sorri quando ele gemeu contra minha boca.

Corri minhas mãos em seu peito enquanto seus dedos se apertavam em volta dos meus quadris. Agarrei a gravata e comecei a desfazê-la. Quando a porra do seu celular começou a tocar, mantive firme o aperto em sua gravata e me recusei a deixar que ele nos separasse.

"Ignore-o." resmunguei contra seus lábios.

Ele estendeu sua mão até o telefone pousado no criado mudo, e quando me mostrou que era o Emmett ligando eu grunhi. _Irmão Empata-Foda do caralho!_

"Por que diabos ele não está beijando a Rosalie?" Eu perguntei, jogando a cabeça contra o travesseiro.

Ele abriu o flip do celular e levou-o até a orelha. "Oi, Em".

Encarei muito irritada o Edward e seu maldito telefone, enquanto ele pegava a taça de champanhe falso das minhas mãos e colocava-a sobre a mesinha.

"Você fez o quê???" Edward perguntou entusiasmado. "Ah, cara! Parabéns!"

Eu me apoiei em meus cotovelos e sibilei silenciosamente para que ele me contasse o que estava acontecendo. Ele me ignorou totalmente e continuou conversando se eu nem estivesse ali.

"Sim, eu vou contar par ela. Feliz Ano Novo, cara! Ok... tchau!" Ele fechou seu telefone e sustentava um dos sorrisos mais idiotas que eu já tinha visto em seu rosto.

"O quê? O Emmett ganhou na loteria ou algo assim?"

"Emmett pediu a Rosalie em casamento. Ela disse que sim."

Olhei entre o rosto de Edward e o telefone desligado em sua mão. O_ Emmett vai se casar???_

"Parece que sim! Bem, ela aceitou!" Edward comentou esfregando minha barriga com entusiasmo.

Maldito monólogo interior de merda!

Meu irmão irá se casar. Com uma garota. Eu não quero dizer que Emmett é gay, mas o fato é que a Rosalie era uma menina linda. Ela era inteligente e bonita, e podia ter uma conversa normal com as pessoas. Puta merda! O Emmett vai casar!

"Bella, você está bem?" Edward perguntou lentamente.

"O Emmett será um homem casado." Comentei com meu marido ao olhar bem nos olhos dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente enquanto sua mão ia até minha testa para verificar se eu estava com febre.

"O Emmett vai ser papai." Continuei fitando-o toda abobalhada.

Edward riu, rolando os olhos. "Se eventualmente, ele decidir ter filhos, sim"

Encarei sem ver o teto. Eu estava confusa pra cacete. Pelo amor de Deus, ele era o _Emmett_. O cara que dizia que nunca iria se casar. Bem, eu estava animada. Emocionada, melhor dizendo. Só que acima de tudo eu estava mesmo era chocada.

Eu balancei minha cabeça para sair do meu devaneio quando o telefone de Edward começou a tocar novamente. Desta vez era a merda daquele toque irritante que ele tinha para a Esme.

"Oi mãe, Feliz Ano Novo". Ele suspirou e deu de ombros deixando que seu paletó escorregasse pelos seus braços.

Ele parou no meio do ato e me encarou. "Umm" ele começou. "Eu realmente não sei, eu precisaria falar com Bella."

Fiz uma careta, já me perguntando o que diabos a Esme estava querendo agora. Se fosse outro encontro pro almoço ela que tomasse bem no meio do rabo dela. Essa merda não iria acontecer de novo nem tão cedo.

"Não, irei conversar com ela e depois eu te ligo de volta."

Pude ouvir a voz estridente de Esme enquanto o Edward fechava os olhos e segurava a ponte do nariz. "Só um minuto". Ele afastou o telefone de sua orelha e me encarou. Era óbvio que ele estava nervoso e isso não era um bom sinal.

"Minha mãe quer passar uns dias aqui e ajudar a cuidar de você, já que eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho na segunda-feira."

_ESSA VELHA TÁ MALUCA, É?_

Edward colocou uma mão para cobrir minha boca enquanto a outra empurrava o telefone contra sua coxa, na esperança de bloquear o meu grito. Caí de costas na cama, cobrindo meu rosto com um travesseiro. _AH SOGRA MISERÁVEL, DESGRAÇADA DOS INFERNOS! SÓ ELA CONSEGUE SER PIOR DO QUE MEU ESTÚPIDO MONÓLOGO INTERNO INEXISTENTE!_

_1 - Home Deport:_ Rede de lojas de construções dos Estados Unidos

_Link da música de Ano-Novo: _http://*www*.youtube.*com*/watch?v*=*CdP5xNyK-ZY

_

* * *

_

**Não me matem!!!**

**Entre um computador quebrado e um monte de pendências para a retirada do meu diploma, fiquei devendo a vocês um bom tempo, não foi? 1000 perdões por isso!**

**E aí, quem quer Satanás morando um mês em seu lar-doce-lar, levanta a mão!!!**

**Pois é... Eu também não queria não!**

**Comentários, sugestões, reclamações, elogios e pedidos de emprego? Cliquem no balão logo aqui em baixo! ;)**


	11. Floral Vomitado

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork. ****Mas a danny e eu nos contentamos _fácim, fácim_ com um Jasper que derruba até a Esme.**

**

* * *

**

Eu sobrevivi ao mês com serviços de enfermagem da Esme praticamente incólume. Quer dizer: é claro que nós discutimos - principalmente quando ela fazia comentários rudes sobre a escolha das minhas lingeries - ou, como ela mesma disse, "essas roupas satânicas." E eu meio que quis estrangulá-la quando ela decidiu reorganizar todos os meus armários da cozinha só para facilitar a vida dela. Mas, na maioria das vezes, eu fingia dormir, enquanto ela metia o bedelho por nossas coisas.

O Dr. Michaels tinha acabado de me dar alta para que eu voltasse às minhas atividades normais - se bem que, eu ainda precisaria usar uma bota ortopédica. A boa parte é que isso significava que a maldita da Esme iria embora hoje. Louvado seja o Senhor.

"Quando é que sua mãe vai sair?" Perguntei enquanto olhava por cima do ombro a porta dos fundos da casa. Quando Edward colocou a última mala de Esme na parte de trás do seu carro, eu me perguntei por que alguém precisava de cinco malas pra um único mês. Isso ia além da minha imaginação.

Ele fechou o porta-malas e respondeu: "Ela disse que iria esperar até que a Yadira chegue. Esme pediu para que ela viesse limpar a casa antes de ir embora."

"Edward" eu disse, começando a interrompê-lo, mas ele me cortou.

"Bella, ela realmente quer ajudar. Basta, por favor deixe-a fazer isso." Quando eu olhei, ele sorriu e inclinou-se beijando a ponta do meu nariz. Eu sabia que isso tinha sido difícil para ele. Ele tentou manter a paz entre nós duas e não tomar partido.

Eu suspirei enquanto seus polegares traçavam a lateral do meu rosto, sabendo que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa que eu estava. Nós dois finalmente, finalmente, estaríamos sozinhos outra vez. Sem mais Esme nós verificando dez vezes por noite. Sem mais preocupação de que sua mãe nos pegasse no flagra. E FINALMENTE haveria sexo outra vez. Sujo, quente, pesado e daqueles que faz seu pé dobrar na hora do orgasmo. Mas antes que pudéssemos trocar nem sequer um beijinho casto fomos interrompidos por um motor alto e alguém gritando.

"LIBERDADE, AFINAL! GRAÇAS A DEUS, VOCÊS ESTÃO LIVRES!!!" Alice gritou, colocando a cabeça pra fora da janela do Covert 1956 do Jasper.

Apontei meu queixo, indicando que o carro da Esme ainda estava na garagem, mas Alice não notou o gesto. Ela saltou do carro a cantarolando a letra da canção do Mágico de Oz _Ding Dong, a bruxa já morreu_, eu gemi, na esperança de que Deus fizesse a Esme não escutá-la.

"Sem mais muletas! Sem mais passar horas na cama! Sem mais sogra!" Alice travou e olhou para a porta da frente, e agora com um olhar de pura diversão e nenhum traço de constrangimento em seu rosto. "Bem, é bom vê-la outra vez, Sra. Cullen."

"Merda...". Sussurrei sob minha respiração. Alice e Esme já entraram em duas brigas sérias antes. A primeira aconteceu na nossa festa de noivado que minha mãe tinha promovido, e a segunda foi cerca de trinta minutos antes do meu casamento começar.

Eu olhei devagarzinho para trás, e Esme ainda estava de pé na varanda da frente com um olhar de repugnância no rosto.

Edward - felizmente - intercedeu, indo até Alice e envolveu o braço em torno de seu ombro. "Mãe, você se lembra da Alice e do Jasper, não é?"

Esme olhou entre Alice e Edward e apenas meneou a cabeça. "Que surpresa, vê-la por aqui" disse ela, usando sua marca registrada: o sorriso falso.

"Alice está levando a Bella para almoçar junto com a noiva do Emmett, enquanto Jasper e eu vamos ajudar o Ben," Edward explicou enquanto Alice continuava a encarar a Esme.

Eu quase podia ver as engrenagens na mente de Alice girando. Ela podia passar da _Alice-Legal_ para _Alice-A-Vadia; _a garota que podia até mesmo rasgar a garganta de qualquer um.

"Bem, Sra. Cullen" Um sotaque do sul profundo flutuou pelo ambiente. "Já faz um longo tempo que nós não temos o prazer de nos vermos"

Quatro pares de olhos se voltaram para Jasper que estava acabando de pisar na varanda da frente. Jasper Whitlock era como criptônita para Esme Cullen. Ela ficava caidinha pelo charme cavalheiresco sulista e com a natureza fácil da personalidade dele. Tudo que o Jasper tinha que fazer era lhe lançar um de seus sorrisos preguiçosos, e a velha virava geleia em suas mãos. Se isso não fosse tão repugnante poderia até ser cômico.

"Jasper! Definitivamente isso sim é que é uma agradável surpresa! Você está mais alto?" Esme perguntou, segurando a mão dele quando Jasper chegou à varanda.

"Não, madame." disse ele, certificando-se de acentuar ainda mais seu sotaque para o nível extremo.

Tanto Alice e eu olhamos um para o outra, quando ele ergueu as mãos dela e as beijou antes de piscar para ela. Eu mordi meu lábio para não rir enquanto Alice apenas revirava os olhos e balançava a cabeça.

"Vamos Bella. Vamos antes que eu acabe socando alguém na garganta." Alice pegou minha bolsa antes de olhar para Edward e dizer: "Desculpa."

"Não se preocupe com isso" respondeu ele, dando-lhe um abraço rápido antes de se voltar para mim. "E você se comporte."

"Eu???" Perguntei com um sorriso brincalhão. "O que você acha que eu vou fazer?" Eu passei meus braços em torno de seus ombros enquanto Edward delicadamente me puxava para ele.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que eu tenho planos para hoje à noite, portanto, não se canse muito nesse almoço, nem ande como uma louca atrás de uma Alice viciada em comprar, ou seja lá o que essa maluca esteja planejando." Ele me lançou um olhar, me dizendo que ele não estava brincando. Se eu não estivesse na frente da mãe dele e com nossos amigos a menos de dez metros de distância, eu teria rasgado as roupas dele para transarmos logo ali na frente de casa. Eu podia sentir meu rosto começar a esquentar quando ele me deu um rápido beijo e me pôs de volta no chão.

"Se você continuar me provocando, vou logo dizendo que você vai se arrepender" eu disse, estreitando os olhos e tentando o meu melhor olhar ameaçador. Ele apenas sorriu e abriu a porta do carro para mim.

Entrei no carro e percebi como Alice puxou o banco do condutor ao limite que quase batia no volante. Ainda assim, ela teve que se sentar na borda do assento para realmente alcançar os pedais.

"Pronta?" perguntou ela. Simplesmente assenti e ela sorriu dando a marcha ré e fazendo o motor roncar. Jasper, que ainda estava falando com a Esme, nos encarou ao abaixar os óculos escuros até a ponta do seu nariz. Alice somente acenou e seguiu seu rumo, acelerando como uma louca ao atingir a rua.

Alice dirigiu o carro do Jasper tão rápido como o diabo se afastaria da cruz, por isso, chegamos ao restaurante muito mais rápido do que deveríamos. Ela culpou o carro, e o fato dele ter sido criado para ir sempre acima de todos os limites legais de velocidade. Foi ótimo ela não ter pegado uma multa – _de novo_. Se bem que nas três últimas vezes que ela recebeu uma, ela tinha conseguido se livrar delas. Alice sabia exatamente o que dizer para o Charlie e fazer com que ele tomasse conta disso. Seu jeitinho falso de ser doce e inocente sempre dava certo com ele.

Durante o almoço, Rosalie implorou para que Alice a ajudasse a planejar o seu casamento – se bem que "implorar" não fosse realmente necessário. Alice não precisa de uma desculpa para agir como uma c_hefa-da-máfia_ em torno das pessoas. Rose também me perguntou se eu poderia ser a dama de honra, e eu fiquei tocada com o gesto.

Todos estávamos meio surpresos por Rosalie e Emmett decidirem se casar em maio, não sobrando muito tempo para preparar tudo. Mas nada podia parar Alice quando ela tomava a frente de algum projeto.

"Bem, vamos ver. Antes de tudo, precisamos encontrar o seu vestido, os vestidos das damas de honra, o fotógrafo e o local", Alice disse começando a escrever furiosamente num bloquinho.

Rosalie assentiu com a cabeça, mas retorceu suas mãos no colo. Ela continuou me disparando algumas olhadas nervosas, enquanto Alice continuava a divagar e falar sobre as cores e opções de tecido.

Quando o celular de Alice começou a tocar eu me inclinei até Rosalie e perguntei: "Você está bem? Você parece um pouco distraída."

"Bella, eu ... Eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta", Rosalie sussurrou.

Meneei a cabeça, esperando que seja lá o que fosse, não envolvesse questões envolvendo sexo e meu irmão na mesma frase.

"Bem, minha melhor amiga do colegial vai ser minha dama de honra, e isso significa que eu terei duas damas de honra," ela começou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, me perguntando onde diabos ela estava querendo chegar.

"Bem, Emmett vai pedir que o Edward seja seu padrinho, mas ele acha que seria um gesto muito bonito se o Jacob pudesse ser um dos homens no altar também."

_Aí, puta que pariu..._

"Se você é contra isso, posso dizer ao Emmett que isso não vai dar certo ..." Rosalie disse, mas parou assim que viu a hesitação em meu rosto.

"Rosalie, não" eu comecei, negando com a cabeça e sorrindo. "Este é o seu casamento. Se Emmett quer que o Jacob esteja no altar, então vamos encontrar uma maneira. E eu tenho certeza absoluta que isso significaria muito para os meus pais."

"Eu só não quero ter uma briga no meu casamento. Emmett me contou sobre o que aconteceu com a mãe do Edward no casamento de vocês."

"Não haverá briga alguma no seu casamento!" Alice disse, voltando a conversa. "O Edward me conhece muito bem, e Jacob Black morre de medo de mim."

Rosalie riu, mas eu pude perceber que ela ainda estava muito nervosa. Ela provavelmente não acredita que Alice poderia, de fato, meter medo num cara adulto três vezes maior que ela. Puta merda, Alice assustava vários homens feitos - Jacob, Edward e Emmett só pra citar alguns.

"Agora, Rosalie, o que você acha da cor coral?" Alice perguntou voltando a anotar em seu caderno novamente. Depois que alguns detalhes do casamento tinha sido definidos, peguei uma carona de volta com Alice até minha casa.

"Bella você vai ficar linda nessa cor! E eu preciso que você me ajude a convencer o Edward a deixar que toquem uma de suas composições no casamento. Isso vai dar um toque muito mais pessoal", comentou ela, pisando fundo no acelerador ao chegar ao meu bairro.

Eu estava apenas consciente, enquanto ela continuava tagarelando sobre as coisas que precisávamos fazer. Quando chegamos à minha casa vazia e abri a porta da entrada, nós duas paramos quando vimos o hall diante de nós.

"Estou na casa certa, não é?" Eu perguntei num sussurro alto. O hall de entrada não parecia nada com aquele que eu deixei quando saí de casa no começo da tarde.

Alice passou pelo hall e meteu a cabeça na entrada da sala. "O que diabos ..."

Sua bolsa caiu no chão e as mãos voaram para a sua boca.

Fiquei a encarando, torcendo para que não houvesse um corpo morto estendido no chão. Mas quando ela recuperou sua bolsa e começou a tentar me empurrar pra fora de casa, decidi que precisava ver isso por mim. Segui firme em direção ao local, mas imediatamente estanquei ao ver no que minha sala tinha se transformado. Abri minha boca para gritar, mas absolutamente nenhum som saiu.

Era como se alguém tivesse colocado todos os malditos padrões florais por toda a minha sala de estar. Meu sofá de couro e o centro rústico de madeira-de-lei, foram substituído por um sofá medonho com um floral vermelho e rosa, e as _novas_ mesas estavam cobertas de rendas brancas. Minhas janelas agora estavam revestidas por uma super brega e cheia de babados cortina rosa-bebê.

"Será que você contratou alguém com péssimo gosto para redecorar a sua casa?" Alice perguntou calmamente enquanto eu percorria a sala, percebendo todas as diferenças. "O Edward não faria isso, faria?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, e quando meus olhos pousaram sobre o terrível vaso de cristal que tinha sido nos dado por Tanya, eu soube exatamente que somente uma pessoa poderia ter feito isso: ESME-PUTA-MÓR-CULLEN.

Eu comecei a tremer, e quando me afundei no sofá, minha cabeça começou a girar. "Esme" sibilei, encarando o vaso que outrora estava na cristaleira e agora estava em exposição bem em cima da lareira. "Nenhuma outra pessoa podia ter feito isso."

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei em não vomitar. _Como ela pôde fazer isso?_ Quer dizer, eu sei que Esme era doida, mas redecorar totalmente nossa casa sem falar conosco? Isso era mais do que doidice - Era loucura! Ela é completamente maluca!

Eu ouvi a porta da frente ser aberta e senti alguém se afundar ao meu lado no sofá.

"Eu acho que ela pode estar em estado de choque." Alice murmurou com a voz baixa.

"Bella? Você está bem?" Jasper perguntou, enquanto balançava suavemente o meu braço.

Pisquei devagar e o encarei. "Ela redecorou minha sala."

Ele me deu um sorriso hesitante e disse: "Nós podemos consertar isso, Bella."

"Todos os meus presentes de casamento foram embora. O porta-retrato de prata que minha avó me deu está desaparecido."

Alice olhou ao redor da sala e quando ela soltou uma respiração pesada eu me voltei para encará-la.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, olhando entre ela e Jasper, só que ele parecia estar tão confuso quanto eu.

"A mesinha entalhada pelo seu bisavô desapareceu." disse ela em voz baixa e cortada.

Empurrei-me pra longe do sofá e olhei ao redor freneticamente. Quando percebi que ela não estava lá, sai mancando pela casa inteira, rezando e torcendo para que Esme não tivesse sido tão estúpida. Eu ouvi Jasper e Alice seguindo atrás de mim, e quando percebi que o último quarto no qual eu procurei estava na verdade vazio, senti um soluço começar a inundar o meu peito.

"Onde está o Edward?" Eu perguntei, batendo com força a porta do closet.

Girei para encarar Jasper, e ele olhou nervosamente entre Alice e eu dizendo: "Hum, ele tinha algumas coisas pra resolver."

Fechei minhas mãos trêmulas em punhos e disse: "Por favor, ligue pra ele. Peça para ele ligar pra porra-louca da mãe dele e descubra onde está a minha mesa" sibilei enquanto Jasper assentia silenciosamente. "E então avise que ele precisa voltar para casa. **Agora**."

Deixei Jasper e Alice em pé no quarto parecendo totalmente atordoados e voltei para a sala. Quando passei pela área de serviço, peguei a lixeira. Pousei-a do lado da janela, e embora soubesse que o que eu estava fazendo era extremamente estúpido, montei em cima de uma das cadeiras e comecei a puxar as cortinas horríveis. O som do tecido se rasgando fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor.

"Bella!" Ouvi Alice gritando enquanto jogava as cortinas no lixo. "O que você está fazendo? Você pode cair e quebrar a perna de novo!"

Eu a ignorei e continuei agarrando o tecido até onde eu alcançava. Puxei-o com tanta força quando poderia.

"Jasper!" Ela o chamou enquanto ficava atrás de mim para me apoiar, caso eu caísse.

Ouvi os passos dele pelas minhas costas e antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo, ele me carregou e me tirou de cima da cadeira. "Bella, eu sei que você está puta-da-vida e transtornada, mas se você cair e se machucar outra vez, só vai piorar as coisas."

Ignorando suas advertências, perguntei se ele tinha conseguido encontrar o Edward.

"Eu não achei o Edward, mas eu liguei pra Esme. Ela doou as suas coisas para a _Goodwill¹_", disse ele.

"Você tá brincando?" Alice gritou revoltada.

"Eu preciso das chaves.", eu disse, erguendo minha mão.

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça e, em vez de dar-me as chaves, ele falou: "Venha, eu te levo."

Peguei minha bolsa e caminhei tão rápido quanto podia para a garagem. "Por que você está no carro do Edward?" Eu perguntei, fuzilando Jasper com os olhos.

"Eu irei te explicar mais tarde. Agora entra." Jasper passou por mim ao abrir a porta do carro.

Eu fiz uma careta para a falta de explicação, mas entrei no carro de qualquer jeito. Alice gritou lá da porta da frente que iria se livrar das muito repugnantes adições florais da Esme enquanto estivéssemos fora.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. Iremos explicar o que aconteceu e então você terá suas coisas de volta", Jasper disse com uma voz calma.

"Eu não ligo pro sofá e os tapetes. Eu nem sequer me importo com todos os presentes de casamento que ela simplesmente entregou. Eu só quero minha mesinha de volta antes que minha mãe descubra e me mate." Eu mordi meu lábio inferior nervosamente. "O avô dela quem fez com suas próprias mãos."

Ele assentiu, mas não disse nada. Essa era uma das melhores coisas sobre Jasper. Ele sabia quando falar e quando apenas oferecer seu apoio silencioso.

Quando chegamos na loja da Goodwill, Jasper me ajudou a sair do carro. Assim que entramos, meus olhos imediatamente começaram a vasculhar a loja a procura da minha mesa.

"Posso ajudar?" a vendedora perguntou, mas passei por ela sem lhe dar o mínimo de atenção, e me voltei a passar por todas as sessões da loja. Ignorei as outras pessoas fazendo compras e murmurei um pedido de desculpas apressado, quando eu colidia com as mesmas. Quanto mais eu procurava e não a via, mais apavorada ficava.

"Jasper, não está aqui", eu gritei dos fundos do armazém. Eu respirei fundo para impedir o choro. Quando ele não respondeu, me virei para olhar para a frente da loja e o vi discutindo com um homem muito baixinho e careca.

Comecei a seguir na direção deles, lá na frente da loja e percebi que, pousada entre os dois estava a minha mesa.

"MINHA MESA!" Eu disse, sorrindo e aplaudindo entusiasmada assim que cheguei perto deles. "Ah, muito obrigada!"

Eu abracei forte o Jasper e soltei um suspiro de alívio.

"Eu odeio ter que lhe informar senhorita, mas eu acabei de comprar essa mesa. Então, tecnicamente ela é minha." disse o homem pequeno, atirando um olhar irritado para Jasper e eu.

"Não, não, não. Você não entende..." eu disse rapidamente. "Esta mesa foi feita manualmente pelo meu bisavô e a maluca da minha sogra a doou sem o meu consentimento. Sinceramente, eu preciso pegar essa mesa de volta, porque é uma relíquia de família."

Encarei-o suplicante, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça. "Eu acabei de comprá-la como um presente de casamento, então, sinto muito." disse ele, pegando a mesa. Enquanto ele passava entre Jasper e eu, ele comentou: "Agora, se vocês me derem licença."

Agarrei seu braço e balancei minha cabeça. "Senhor, por favor. _Por favor!_ Eu pagarei o que você quiser. O dobro, o triplo do que você acabou de pagar por ela. Só por favor, me deixe levar minha mesa de volta!"

Ele arrancou meu braço do seu, fazendo com que eu me desequilibrasse e esbarrasse no Jasper. "Eu não estou vendendo esta mesa, senhorita. Agora, saiam daqui!"

Agarrei as pernas da mesa, enquanto Jasper tentou segurar minha cintura. Puxei –a pelas pernas, me recusando a deixar que este imbecil saísse da loja com algo que era **meu**. Quer dizer, quem diabos compra um presente da Goodwill pra porra de um casamento?

"Bella, deixe-o ir e vamos lidar com isso mais tarde.", Jasper disse, tentando afastar minhas mãos das pernas da mesa. Eu o ignorei e mantive puxando-a para mim.

"Esta mesa é minha!" O velhote gritou, puxando a mesa de volta para ele.

A essa altura dos fatos, a vendedora e vários outros clientes se reuniram em torno de nós. Minha outrora, articulada e calma conversa se transformou numa gritaria, com o baixinho fazendo minha mesa de refém, trovejando para que eu a largasse, enquanto o Jasper tentava desesperadamente acalmar a situação.

"SE VOCÊ NÃO SOLTAR ESSA MESA VOU BATER EM VOCÊ. JURO POR DEUS QUE EU VOU!" Eu gritei no alto de minha frustração.

"Bella você tem que se acalmar", Jasper disse, enquanto colocava a mão no meu ombro. Recusei-me a ouvir e continuei a puxar na minha mesa.

"Senhor, se você não pode acalmá-la, vou ter que chamar a polícia." disse a jovem vendedora, olhando entre nós três. "Ela está ameaçando os clientes."

As mãos Jasper finalmente se afastaram pra longe da mesa e seguraram firmemente meus braços contra a lateral do meu corpo. Eu tentei me afastar dele, mas mesmo com todos os meus esforços, não consegui impedir que o ladrão executasse seu crime e fugisse da loja o mais rápido que pôde.

"Vamos, Bella", Jasper disse. Suas mãos se tornaram menos dominadora se transformando no mais suave dos toques, a medida em que as lágrimas que tentei segurar começaram a transbordar pelo meu rosto. "Vamos, eu vou te levar pra casa e Edward e eu iremos resolver isso."

Eu balancei minha cabeça e empurrei suas mãos dos meus ombros. Enquanto fazia meu caminho pra fora da loja, pensei como tudo tinha chegado a esse ponto.

Eu odiava Esme. Definitivamente eu a odiava. Ela era uma vadia. Ela foi rude e indulgente. Eu poderia, eventualmente, perdoá-la pelas outras loucuras e simplesmente esquecê-las. Mas agora, ela tinha tomado algo meu que nunca poderia ser substituído, e por isso acho que jamais poderei perdoá-la.

Sentei na calçada ao lado do carro de Edward e coloquei minha cabeça entre os joelhos. Meus braços instintivamente se enrolaram ao redor do meu corpo, enquanto o vento frio do inverno soprava meu cabelo por cima de meus ombros. Nunca na minha vida eu estive tão devastada e revoltada ao mesmo tempo.

"Bella?" Jasper perguntou suavemente quando ele se sentou ao meu lado. "Você quer que eu te leve pra casa?"

Balancei a cabeça lentamente e deixei que ele me ajudasse a ficar de pé. Eu realmente não estava a fim de ir para casa e ser forçada a lidar com minha sala de estar toda vomitada de floral, só que eu estava exausta.

"O resto da sua mobília que não foi vendida será entregue amanhã", disse ele calmamente.

Assenti, imaginando todas as outras coisas que já tinham sido vendidos. Embora isso não importe. Todo o resto poderia ser facilmente substituído. Tudo, exceto a minha mesa.

"Vou te passar um cheque quando voltarmos para casa", eu sussurrei.

"Sinceramente eu não estou preocupado com o dinheiro", disse ele.

Eu olhei para o céu enegrecido que ameaçava uma tempestade, e eu sorri apesar de tudo. Jasper era tão bom ouvinte quanto o Edward. E justo nesse momento eu precisava do meu marido mais do que nunca.

"Cadê o Edward?" Perguntei mais alto do que pretendia.

"Imagino que agora ele esteja em casa, levando algum esporro da Alice, ou pendurado no telefone com a mãe dele, ameaçando nunca falar com ela – _de novo_." Jasper respondeu sem me olhar.

"Onde ele estava hoje? Por que ele não voltou para casa junto com você?" Cruzei os braços e notei como o Jasper se recusava a olhar para mim.

"Ele estava resolvendo umas coisas", disse ele. "Eu te disse".

"Então, ele estava planejando fazer algo cujo você não está autorizado a me contar. Bem eu sinto muito por esse segredinho de vocês, mas seja lá o que ele planejou isso não vai mais acontecer."

Ele assentiu e entrou na nossa rua. "Eu sei, mas a partir de agora temos novos planos."

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntei curiosa.

Mas Jasper apenas revirou os olhos e estacionou na frente de casa. Ele buzinou – algo que me assustou - e quando eu saí do carro percebi que ele não estava se movendo.

Edward e Alice saíram da casa. Alice passou por mim e foi para o lado da janela onde estava o Jasper enquanto o Edward me puxava para um abraço que me ergueu do chão.

"Me desculpe, Bella", ele sussurrou de encontro a lateral da minha cabeça enquanto eu o abraçava de volta com força.

"Não é sua culpa que sua mãe seja fodida da cabeça, Edward."

Ele me colocou pra baixo e gentilmente, colocou meu cabelo atrás das orelhas e sorriu tristemente.

"Eu vou corrigir isso, prometo." E então ele se inclinou e me beijou, seus lábios se movendo lentamente contra os meus. Quando ele se afastou, eu gemi e apenas desejei que pudéssemos começar o dia mais uma vez.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, e depois de pular no carro, saíram Jasper e ele em disparada, deixando Alice e eu olhando uma para outra na frente do jardim.

"Vocês sabe o que ele vão fazer?" Eu perguntei enquanto Alice vinha em minha direção.

"Sim". Ela enrolou um braço em volta do meu ombro e voltamos juntas para dentro. "E antes que você pergunte, não. Eu não vou dizer o que eles vão fazer."

"Eles vão matar a Esme?" Eu perguntei. "Porque na verdade, isso só iria piorar as coisas. Eu odiaria ter que salvar Edward e Jasper da cadeia." Sorri para a minha tentativa patética de fazer piada e joguei minha bolsa no meu novo e horrível sofá floral.

Fiquei encarando aquela maldita sala, e como isso estava me deixando ainda mais chateada, resolvi sair dali e ir direto pro quarto. Alice seguiu logo atrás de mim, e assim que expulsei meus sapatos e cai na cama, ela apagou a luz e se juntou a mim. Nós ficamos lá, sem falar absolutamente nada, apenas escutando o som da chuva que finalmente tinha chegado.

"Você acha que ela é uma espécie de dependente química?" Alice perguntou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. Ela rolou de lado para me fitar, já que eu não tinha respondido.

Olhei para o teto sem realmente ignorar a Alice, apenas querendo saber como lhe responder essa pergunta. _Se eu acho que a Esme tenha algo realmente errado na mente?_Sim. _Se eu acho que metade das maluquices que ela apronta é por conta de não gostar de mim?_ Sim.

Dei ombros e rapidamente enxuguei os olhos na esperança de que Alice não percebesse o fato de que estava chorando.

"Bella, não chora. Nós encontraremos uma maneira de obter aquela mesinha de volta. Eu te prometo." Sua mão encontrou a minha me dando um aperto tranquilizador.

"Não é apenas sobre a mesa. Quer dizer, isso foi golpe baixo, mas no fundo a mesa foi o mínimo." Soltei com um suspiro trêmulo e balancei a cabeça.

"Bella, não há nada de errado com você. Se ela não vai com sua cara, então isso é problema dela, não seu".

Soltei uma risada sarcástica e me esforcei para compreender o gesto genuíno de Alice para me sentir melhor.

"Isso é problema meu sim, já que ela está deliberadamente tentando arruinar o meu casamento. Isso é um grande problema, Alice. Um problema enorme."

Ela não disse mais nada, e eu não podia culpá-la. Os pais de Jasper amaram a Alice desde o primeiro dia. Ela não precisa se preocupar com sua sogra tentando sabotar seu casamento, ou achar que a velha a considere uma vadia golpista que só quer saber de dinheiro.

"Isso nunca vai ter fim. Ela sempre vai fazer alguma coisa pra me deixar com raiva, e então o Edward irá conversar com ela, pra depois ela fingir que será _boazinha_. E assim ela apronta outra coisa e eu faço algo estúpido como vomitar o jantar em cima dela. Está ficando cada vez pior."

Suspirei e continuei. "A pior parte disso tudo, é que depois de passar anos ouvindo que você não é boa o suficiente, você começa a acreditar nisso"

"Bella, não...", Alice sibilou raivosa, mas mesmo assim continuei.

"Eu não estou dizendo que o Edward não me ame, ou que não deveríamos ficar juntos. Mas, eu não posso deixar de me perguntar se a vida dele teria sido mais fácil se nós nunca tivéssemos voltado. Ele teria se casado com Tanya, a Esme ficaria feliz e assim, o relacionamento com sua mãe não estaria por um fio."

"Se o relacionamento de Edward com a mãe dele está em perigo, não é culpa de ninguém, além dela mesma. Tudo o que você vem tentando fazer é com que o Edward seja feliz! Se ela não consegue ver o quanto vocês dois se amam, então ela é uma idiota de merda." Alice sentou-se e me encarou. "Entendeu, Bella? Nada disto é culpa sua."

Meneei a cabeça em aceitação, sem realmente acreditar nela; Apenas não queria continuar a discutir isso. Eu concordo que a Esme fazia um monte de loucuras. Ela elabora as coisas mais estúpidas só para enlouquecer alguém que ela não goste. Mas houve vezes que eu não pude deixar de pensar se ela fazia essas coisas comigo era para que Edward e eu começássemos a nos afastar.

A verdade era a seguinte: Esme e eu tínhamos que chegar a algum tipo de acordo. Não havia maneira de nós duas continuarmos desse jeito sem afetar o relacionamento de Edward com ambas. Sem contar que, no futuro nós gostaríamos de ter filhos. E como seria isso então? Eu não posso me recusar a deixar que Esme e Carlisle vejam seus netos, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu nunca confiaria em Esme ficando sozinha com um filho meu.

Um de nós teria que recuar. Isso não é normal, e com certeza nem um pouco saudável pra mim. Mas, era a única chance que tínhamos. Uma das minhas opções era deixar que Esme montasse nas minhas costas e se referisse a mim como se eu não valesse nada. Eu teria que abaixar minha cabeça para todas as atitudes dela – deixar que ela julgasse todas as escolhas que eu fizesse, e quando ela expressasse sua opinião, eu não diria absolutamente nada. Ou, eu poderia continuar lutando até que ela desistisse ou finalmente morresse.

"Edward ficou péssimo, quando vocês terminaram.", Alice disse, quebrando o silêncio outra vez.

"Eu sei".

Alice deitou-se de volta e olhou para mim. "Se você desistir e deixar que ela te faça de capacho, então você não será a Bella pela qual o Edward se apaixonou. Você não será minha melhor amiga desde a segunda série. Não seria a mulher cujo sua mãe criou. Você não seria _você_, Bella."

Concordei novamente, mas não necessariamente concordando. Parte de amar alguém era colocar as necessidades de seu companheiro à frente das suas. Ao brigar com Esme, eu estava colocando minhas prioridades antes das do Edward. Eu estava praticamente, fazendo-o escolher entre sua mãe e eu. Como no mundo isso poderia ser justo?

Nós duas voltamos a um silêncio tranquilo o que eventualmente, me fez adormecer. Eu me lembrei vagamente do telefone tocando e Alice atendendo-o, mas ela sussurrou baixinho tentando evitar que eu acordasse. Acabei caindo num sono profundo.

Senti uma leve mudança na cama ao meu lado e alguns segundos o toque de dedos frios afastando o cabelo da minha testa. Lentamente abri os olhos e vi Edward sentado ao meu lado na beira da cama, sorrindo para mim.

"Por quanto tempo eu dormi?" Eu perguntei com uma voz rouca, que estava grossa por conta do sono.

"Só algumas horas", ele respondeu, correndo sua mão pela minha face e arrastando-a pela lateral do meu corpo até atingir meu quadril. "Alice e Jasper acabaram de sair."

"Oh, eu nem me despedi." Sentei-me lentamente, esfregando os olhos. "Precisamos pagar ao Jasper pela mobília.

"Eu já cuidei disso." A mão de Edward ficou no meu quadril, esfregando o polegar delicadamente no pequeno pedaço de pele que estava exposto entre minha blusa e meu jeans. "Há alguém aqui que quer vê-la."

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando minha mente imediatamente imaginou que ele tivesse drogado a Esme, trazendo-a até aqui para pedir desculpas.

"Não é minha mãe", Edward disse rindo da minha reação, mas ajudou-me a sair da cama.

"Quem é?" Eu sussurrei, sem saber se quem estava aqui para me ver podia me escutar.

"Meu pai".

Olhei para Edward, imaginando o porque do Carlisle estar aqui, mas ele apenas sorriu e acenou para que eu me levantasse. E assim o fiz, e uma vez que cheguei na sala, encontrei Carlisle de pé ao lado da mesa do meu bisavô.

Engoli em seco e joguei as mãos sobre minha boca. Quando Edward e Jasper disseram que iriam resolver isso, eu nunca imaginei que eles estavam indo resgatar minha mesinha.

"Como você fez isso?" Sorri amplamente, passando a mão levemente sobre a superfície lisa da madeira.

"Jasper falou com a vendedora e conseguiu o endereço do cara que a tinha comprado. Fomos até lá e depois de uma discussão bastante longa, ele concordou em me vender de volta" Edward explicou enquanto Carlisle continuou me fitando com uma expressão um meio triste em seu rosto.

"Bella, eu só quero que você saiba que eu sinto muito", Carlisle sibilou. Sua voz estava triste e muito apologética.

"Carlisle, não é culpa sua. Nós conseguimos a mesa de volta, e isso é tudo que importa pra mim."

"Não", ele começou novamente. "Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas há algum tempo. Eu só... Eu sempre pensei que as coisas pudessem se acertar com a Esme. Eu achei que talvez ela só estava achando difícil aceitar a realidade de que o Edward cresceu. Mas depois de hoje, eu percebi que é algo muito maior que isso."

Concordei, aceitando as suas desculpas. Sinceramente, eu não sabia o que dizer, então fiquei apenas calada.

"Eu sempre achei que forçando você e Edward a passarem mais tempo conosco, eu poderia, no futuro, alterar as atitudes de minha esposa com vocês. Eu te amo Bella, como minha própria filha. E eu acho que, eventualmente, Esme irá perceber o quão boa você é para o nosso Edward, e quanto você significa para ele."

Enxuguei os olhos e meneei a cabeça mais uma vez enquanto ele abria seus braços. Dei um passo a frente e abracei-o ao mesmo tempo em que ele suavemente acariciava minhas costas.

"Não posso lhe prometer que as coisas um dia ficaram perfeitas, mas eu acredito sinceramente que irão melhorar." Ele sorriu enquanto me soltava e do fundo do meu coração quis acreditar nele.

Nos despedimos, e assim que Carlisle se foi, Edward me arrastou para que sentássemos naquele terrível sofá floral. Ele me puxou para seu colo, e eu fechei meus olhos descansando minha bochecha contra seu peito.

"Você estava planejando algo grande para esta noite, não foi?" Eu perguntei ao mesmo tempo que a ponta dos seus dedos acarinharam pra cima e pra baixo minhas costelas.

"É, eu estava". Ele rolou os olhos e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"O que era? Deve ter sido algo importante, já que você pediu pro Jasper não contar nada pra mim." eu comentei, inclinando a cabeça para trás e sorrindo para ele.

"Bem, há uma suíte em um dos melhores hotéis de Seattle, repleta de rosas, champanhe e morangos cobertos de chocolate esperando por nós agora", disse ele sorrindo e beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

Fiz uma careta e respondi: "Desculpe por ter arruinado seus planos."

"Bella, eu não me importo nem com o hotel, ou as flores, nem nada. Tudo que eu quero está aqui - eu e você, juntos e sozinhos. O resto era apenas um bônus para tentar fazer com que você transasse comigo."

Eu ri alto enquanto ele me embalava em seu colo, estando completamente envolvida pelos seus braços fortes.

"E tem algo que eu preciso te dizer." Seus olhos se escureceram e eu assenti, num pedido silencioso para que ele continuasse. "Alice me contou sobre o que vocês duas conversaram esta tarde."

Comecei a me desvencilhar dele, me preparando mentalmente pro sermão cujo não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir, mas ele me impediu. "Bella, há um monte de razões pela qual eu amo você, mas existem ainda mais motivos para que eu te admire." Ele atou os dedos entre os meu enquanto continuava a me olhar. "Eu amo o fato de poder ser eu mesmo quando estou com você, como sempre que estou ao seu lado eu me sinto em casa. Eu admiro como você se doa incondicionalmente para as pessoas que gosta. Eu amo como você é ferozmente protetora sobre sua família e amigos. E principalmente: eu te admiro por **nunca** permitir que as outras pessoas a passem para trás."

"Se nós não tivéssemos nos acertados e nem nos casado, minha vida não estaria completa. Durante os cinco meses que ficamos separados, eu fiquei vazio. E hoje eu sei que estar ao seu lado é a coisa certa pra mim. Eu não quero nunca mais ouvi você se perguntando se minha vida teria sido mais fácil caso eu tivesse me casado com outra pessoa; até porque eu sei que minha vida seria incompleta com alguém além de você."

Passei meus braços em volta do pescoço de Edward, ficando tão próxima a ele quanto humanamente possível. Edward estava coberto de razão. Nossas vidas não seriam pra sempre perfeitas. Esme sempre seria uma maluca, e eu seria sempre considerada por ela a segunda opção. Mas nós nos amávamos um ao outro, e isso sim, valia mais do que qualquer outra opinião vinda de fora do nosso relacionamento.

"Quer ir dormir?" Edward perguntou num sussurro abafado enquanto suas mãos corriam suavemente pelas minhas costas.

Eu me inclinei para longe dele e neguei com a minha cabeça. "Eu quero ir para a cama, mas dormir não está nos meus planos pelas próximas horas."

"Horas?" perguntou ele com uma risada, e gentilmente me carregando em seu colo enquanto saíamos do sofá.

Cruzei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e sorri. "Bem, eu posso deixar que você descanse por alguns minutinhos entre cada _round_."

Ele gargalhou nos levando direto para o corredor que dava acesso ao nosso quarto. Pela primeira vez em mais de um mês, eu me senti realmente empolgada por ficar na cama por um longo período de tempo.

1- Goodwill: = Rede de lojas americanas onde, recompram-se ou leiloam-se, móveis e utensílios domésticos usados por um preço muito abaixo de mercado

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei.... demorei né?! Mas foram um monte de broncas que me impediram de postar esse capitulo antes! **

**E aí? Particularmente eu achei que a Esme não aprontou nada, gente! Super normal sua amada sogra gentilmente trocar seus móveis por uma mobília brega! _Dji um tudo... Er.... FAIL_**

**Bem, esse capitulo aqui tá louco pra receber um monte de comentários de todas vocês! Sejam as brasileiras ou as portuguesas que estão por aí também!!! (Oi pessoal da Terrinha!!!!)**

**Então cliquem no Azulão aí e nos digam o que vocês acharam!!**

**Um xero do tamanho da arrogância de Satanás! **


	12. O Príncipe Que Cagou no Pau

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustForkIt. E a danny e eu, às vezes, temos uma súbita vontade de estrangular os dois.**

* * *

**Três anos e alguns meses atrás.**

"Mas que diabos você está usando?" Eu gritei alto querendo abafar o som do baixo que estava ecoando da casa. Bem na minha frente, vestindo uma camiseta cinza junto com um short listrado vermelho e branco - que era tão curto que deveria ser ilegal - estava o Emmett. Eu tentei não me concentrar no fato de que se ele não estivesse usando uma cueca por baixo, eu poderia estar vendo fudidamente mais do Emmett do que eu precisava.

"Cara, eu sou a porra do Richard Simmons!" Emmett trovejou de volta, acenando com as mãos apontando a sua enorme cabeleira horrivelmente enrolada e em seguida mostrando uns tênis nojento de exercício. "Quem seu merda, você está imitando?"

Alice e a porcaria de suas festas temáticas eram definitivamente um pé no meu saco. Hoje à noite, estávamos todos reunidos para comemorar o aniversário de Jasper. Então ela decidiu que a melhor maneira de festejar isso era fazer a merda de um _flashback_ dos anos 80, onde todos deviam se fantasiar como um ícone daquela década. Pelo menos a música seria decente.

"Maverick – _Top Gun_." eu murmurei enquanto eu observava todos entrando na casa vestidos todas as merdas relacionadas a essa época. Eu já vivi nos anos 80 uma vez, e realmente não estava interessado em voltar no tempo, mesmo que fosse só por uma noite. Minha tentativa de me fantasiar era provavelmente óbvia. Eu comprei uns óculos estilo aviador, e tinha pegado emprestada a jaqueta de couro marrom do Ben. Todo o resto veio diretamente do meu armário.

Eu assisti com vago interesse o Emmett cumprimentando as pessoas que estavam aparecendo para a festa. É evidente pra mim quer ter vindo pra essa casa justo nesta noite era última coisa que eu queria fazer.

"Pare de tanta _viadagem_, Edward." Emmett riu antes de esmurrar o meu ombro. "Bella sem sequer chegou ainda. Haja como um homem e tente ser normal."

"Eu não estou com _viadagem_ nenhuma. É apenas estranho ficar perto dela." Eu comentei, enquanto esfregava o meu braço.

"Bem, já que você acha minha irmã estranha, eu não vou me esforçar pra ser meloso com você.", Emmett disse, enquanto ajustava a faixa branca em torno de sua testa suada. "Divirta-se."

Eu gemi novamente quando ele bateu no meu ombro e logo em seguida chamava por uma menina que estava acabando de entrar na casa. Eu podia ouvir sua cantada mesmo sobre o som alto do _Billy Idol_, e foi aí que percebi que eu simplesmente não poderia escapar dessa noite.

Durante os últimos quatro meses, Bella e eu estávamos "pisando em ovos" ao tentar engatar uma amizade obviamente difícil. Constantemente, nós estávamos nos encontrando em algum desses eventos de nossos amigos. E por mais que ambos tivéssemos concordado em tentar ficar amigos, sabíamos que isso simplesmente não funciona dessa maneira.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, eu fiz meu caminho pela casa lotada. Alice, sendo Alice, tinha feito de tudo para que o lugar ficasse uma réplica exata de um típico baile do colegial de 1985. As luzes verdes e rosas em neon quase me cegaram, mesmo com os óculos de sol.

Eu vi Jasper - que ostentava um fantástico moicano rosa – acenando para mim. Eu me desloquei entre os grupos de pessoas, e depois de conseguir me desvencilhar de cara imitando uma minhoca em pleno chão da sala de estar da Alice, finalmente fui capaz de chegar onde o Jasper estava.

"Cabelo legal." Eu falei assim que os alcancei. Jasper - que parecia um verdadeiro _punk_ com seu jeans fudidamente rasgados e blusa de malha - assentiu com a cabeça em aprovação.

"Os sapatos são realmente meus.", ele falou devagar antes de me lançar um daqueles seus sorrisinho de merda.

Encarei o seu _Vans_ preto e branco e tudo que eu consegui fazer foi balançar a cabeça. Jasper Whitlock poderia usar a porra de uma coleira e ainda ficar maneiro.

"Feliz aniversário." Disse um pouco mais alto do que o solo de guitarra no ar, e entreguei-lhe um pacote plano que estava embrulhado num saco de papel marrom. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso. "É _Blonde on Blonde_ do Dylan – uma raridade".

Vi, com satisfação, quando Jasper cuidadosamente puxou o álbum de dentro do saco. O Emmett e o Ben eram caras bem legais e também dois grandes amigos meus, mas Jasper e eu éramos conectados através da música. Ele sabia exatamente o que era ter um álbum como esse e o que significava caçá-lo de loja em loja, reconhecendo seu verdadeiro valor. Este não tinha sido somente o último disco que Bob Dylan fez antes do acidente que basicamente, fez dele um recluso. Este é de fato um dos melhores álbuns duplos da história da música.

"Onde foi que você o encontrou?" Ele perguntou enquanto girava lentamente o álbum em suas mãos.

"Quando eu fui pra Portland." eu respondi. "Eu encontrei-o e sabia que era seu assim que..."

Antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase Jasper me puxou para um abraço, e quando eu ia me afastar, um flash luminoso deixou ambos piscando e sacudindo nossas cabeças.

"Ahhh, vocês estavam tão bonitinhos!" Alice comentou enquanto enfiava sua câmera de volta para o cinto de sua fantasia de Madonna-Virginal. "Edward, eu estou tão feliz por você ter vindo!"

"Você ameaçou arrancar minhas bolas se eu não viesse." Enrolei um braço em torno do seu ombro e grunhi quando seu cotovelo se conectou com o meu intestino. "Eu também estou feliz por estar aqui ...".

Ela sorriu e inclinou-se na ponta dos dedos para beijar o Jasper, e o arrastou pra dentro da pista de dança improvisada. Menos de trinta segundos depois assistir os dois deles serem seguidos pelo Ben e pela Angela que finalmente pareciam estar saindo do "chove-não-molha". E agora, eu estava tão sozinho que até machucava.

Olhei em volta da casa lotada, não querendo admitir para mim mesmo _quem_ eu estava esperando ver. Não sei o que me deixou mais irritado; O fato de que eu estava procurando pela Bella, ou se que ninguém ali _fosse_ a Bella.

Nunca me senti tão idiota.

"CULLEN!" Eu engasguei com a cerveja que eu tinha acabado de tomar um gole, quando Mike Newton bateu nas minhas costas um pouco de força demasiada.

"Mike.", eu respondi já limpando a frente da jaqueta antes de olhar para ele. "De quem exatamente você está fantasiado?"

Ele estava vestindo o que eu supus ser um short vermelho de boxe, um roupão vermelho, e ele tinha jogado um par de luvas de boxe ao redor de seus ombros.

"Eu sou o Rocky, iá!" Ele riu antes de bater no peito e gritar "Adrian!"

_Que retardado do caralho!_.

"Mike, essa sua versão do Rocky é a da década de 70. Na década de 80, ele usava um calção amarelo e já tinha se tornado o _Garanhão Italiano._" Eu empurrei o meu óculos de sol em minha cabeça e o encarei. "Honestamente, você não sabia?"

"Nah, eu nunca nem vi os filmes." Disse ele com um encolher de ombros. "Isso não importa realmente."

_Não importa?_ Rocky é simplesmente uma das melhores séries de filme de todos os tempos! Quer dizer, como você pode ser um macho e não compreender a importância da franquia Rocky, porra? Como alguém pode ser um cara de respeito sem nunca ter visto nenhum dos filmes do Rocky?

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhou para os casais que estavam dançando.

"E aí, a Bella, hein?" Ele perguntou de uma forma estranhamente otimista.

"O que é que tem ela?" Eu tentei manter minha voz o mais normal possível, mas meu estômago deu voltas ao som de seu nome.

"Só quero saber como esse lance todo de amizade está indo." Mike voz era baixa e um tanto sarcástica.

Eu me virei para fuzilá-lo, mas notei que ele estava olhando para algo perto da entrada. Segui o seu olhar, e uma vez eu vi que percebi o que ele estava olhando, eu imediatamente quis estrangulá-lo. Juro por Deus que se não fosse pelo fato de Mike ser um dos melhores amigos do Ben, eu já teria chutado sua bunda há muito tempo.

Bella estava passando por um grupo de pessoas que estavam perto da porta da frente. Ela parou para dizer oi, antes de continuar a seguir pela casa. Senti o canto da minha boca subir num sorriso enquanto eu a fitava.

Ela tinha puxado seu cabelo cor de mogno num ridículo rabo-de-cavalo de lado e estava vestindo um moletom cinza caído sobre o ombro. Quando ela encontrou o Jasper e a Alice, ela imediatamente correu até eles. Eu assisti o Jasper a erguendo pra cima num abraço, e não pude deixar de rir dos detestáveis aquecedores de pernas cor-de-rosa que ela estava usando.

Uma vez que Jasper a definiu de volta no chão, Alice a puxou em um abraço e eu vi as duas cochichando uma para a outra. Por já conhecer ambas muito bem - uma vez que outrora eu já tinha convivido o suficiente com as duas - eu sabia que quando isso acontecia, nunca era um bom sinal. Derrubei os óculos de sol de volta no meu rosto, peguei minha garrafa de cerveja e me dirigi para o quintal.

Me sentei em uma das cadeiras que Alice tinha arrumado na sua varanda, na parte de trás da casa. Eu ainda podia ouvir a música alta e as ocasionais risadas de alguém que estivesse perto da porta dos fundos, mas estava muito mais silencioso aqui fora. Inclinei a cabeça para trás e olhei para o céu, sentindo apenas como o ar frio de Novembro era nítido e fresco.

Isso tudo não deveria ser tão difícil assim. Eu conhecia a Bella, realmente conhecia em todos os aspectos. E ela sabia quem era eu, conhecia todos os meus defeitos e tendências estranhas de merda. Ela sempre foi minha amiga. _Cacete_... nós éramos amigos, porra! Então, porque era tão estranho vê-la junto de Alice e Jasper? Ou do Emmett e do Ben?

"Oi.".

Eu pulei ao som da voz suave atrás de mim e me virei para encontrar Bella deslocando seu peso nervosamente entre os pés.

"Oi." eu respondi enquanto me levantava. Eu esperava parece calmo e sereno, mas quando a parte de trás da minha perna empurrou a cadeira contra o centro derrubando para trás, fazendo um som horrível e barulhento. Ela riu, e eu não pude evitar e acabei me juntando a ela enquanto pegava a cadeira e arrumava-a de volta.

Nós dois estávamos ali, olhando um para o outro. Depois de alguns segundos daquele momento estranho, ela finalmente passou por mim e tomou o assento a minha frente. Ela puxou moletom grande demais sobre os joelhos, cujo ela tinha trazido-os ao peito.

"Como é que você tá?" ela perguntou enquanto eu me sentava de volta.

Concordei, rolando a garrafa de cerveja entre as palmas das minhas mãos. "Eu estou bem. E você?"

"Bem." Bella acenou com a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente.

_Silêncio. De novo aquele silêncio estranho do caralho._

"E então, _Flash Dance_? Eu perguntei enquanto assistia sua concentração na bainha de sua camiseta.

"O quê?" Ela olhou para mim confusa.

"Sua fantasia. _Flash Dance?_" Apontei com o queixo em direção ao seu moletom e não podia deixar de sorrir quando ela corou.

"Oh. Sim. Eu queria ser a Madonna, mas a Alice já tinha 'pego' primeiro." Ela sorriu e encolheu os ombros, fazendo com que a blusa escorregasse ainda mais pela sua clavícula.

"Onde foi que você encontrou aquecedores de pernas?" Perguntei enquanto eu me inclinava para a frente, descansando meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

_Eu sou um imbecil. É sério que eu a perguntei sobre a porra dos aquecedores de pernas?_

"Minha mãe ainda os tinha em uma caixa de roupas velhas no sótão. Você sabe como ela é para manter essas porcarias." Ela deu de ombros novamente e isso fez com que automaticamente eu quisesse me aproximar dela. Eu não o fiz.

"Autêntico" Balancei a cabeça e recostei-me na minha cadeira, tomando mais um gole de minha bebida.

"_Top Gun_?" perguntou ela. "Estou surpresa por você não ter vindo como o Bon Jovi ou como o Billy Idol." Eu assisti completamente paralisado enquanto ela puxava de volta o seu moletom pra cima de seu ombro.

"Bem, o aniversariante está usando todas as coisas que envolvem o rock dos anos 80." comentei, enquanto a observava traçar padrões no braço da cadeira com seus dedos. "Além disso, eu não tenho o cabelo suficiente pra fazer um moicano como Jasper fez. E Top Gun é um filme do caramba."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto eu tomava outro gole da minha cerveja.

_"Me leve pra cama ou me perca para sempre."_ ela deixou escapar, e pela segunda vez naquela mesma noite, eu engasguei com a minha bebida. Enquanto eu tossia, ela começou a murmurar desculpas e batendo na minhas costas.

Através da tosse com expectoração de cerveja – e que também poderia ter vindo muito bem um pedaço do meu esôfago - fiquei imaginando se ela realmente tinha dito o que eu achei que ela tivesse dito. Quer dizer, eu sabia que ela nunca iria falar algo como isso de propósito isso era apenas uma das falas clássicas do filme... Mas, ainda assim, ela tinha dito. E justo para mim.

"Eu sinto muito. Isso foi tão inadequado", ela murmurava antes de enfiar o rosto entre as mãos balançando freneticamente a cabeça.

"Não, tá tudo bem Bella, realmente... Você só me surpreendeu.", eu disse me tornando corajoso enquanto lentamente, eu puxei as mãos do seu rosto.

Meu coração parou quando percebi o olhar de sofrimento absoluto que cobria cada centímetro de sua face.

"Bella..." Eu deixei a minha mão se envolver em torno da dela enquanto ela me fitava.

"Eu sinto muito sua falta. _Demais_, Edward." Sua voz era um sussurro que eu mal pude ouvi.

Eu queria lhe dizer que eu sentia falta dela também. Queria puxá-la contra mim e dizer que a minha vida não faz sentido sem ela. Eu queria contar como eu tinha sido absolutamente estúpido há quatro meses. Mas, então me lembrei de meu raciocínio anterior naquela mesma noite. Eu não podia realizar o que a Bella mais queria. Eu simplesmente não podia continuar ao seu lado sem nenhuma promessa de casamento.

"Ei! Alice está prestes a pular do bolo!" Emmett gritou para nos dois a partir da porta da cozinha, fazendo com que ambos saltássemos.

Bella ficou olhando para mim, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa – qualquer coisa. E eu juro que quis dizer algo. _Porra, eu realmente queria!_

Mas eu me calei.

Soltei a sua mão, acenei com a cabeça pra logo em seguida caminhar de volta para a casa com meus ombros caídos e meu coração quebrado novamente. Quantas vezes eu ia acabar machucando-a?

Ignorei a música alta e as pessoas dançando. Eu deixei de lado os vários pares de mãos que tentaram me agarrar, e antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, tinha ido lá pra cima pro escritório do Jasper. Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, bloqueando tudo que viesse lá de baixo - incluindo a Bella.

Sentei-me no teclado que Jasper tinha contra uma das paredes e lentamente, passei os dedos sobre as teclas; entretanto, nada me veio à mente. As notas e melodias que normalmente, enchiam meu cérebro sempre que eu chegava perto desse instrumento musical tinham sumido. O único pensamento eminente em minha cabeça era _ela_.

Eu estava sempre a magoando, algo que eu não nunca quis fazer. Pensei que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa ao deixá-la quando não pude prometer o que ela mais queria. Se bem que agora, essa minha escolha era exatamente o que estava machucando-a ainda mais.

Eu podia ouvir a voz de Emmett ecoando pelas escadas, convocando as pessoas para cantarem "Feliz Aniversário." Eu puxei meus óculos de sol pra fora do rosto, e depois enganchei uma das hastes na frente da minha camisa. Depois disso comecei a esfregar minhas mãos pela minha cara.

Precisava voltar lá pra baixo. Por mais que eu odiasse ver a Bella daquele jeito, eu não podia ser rude com um dos meus melhores amigos.

Afastei-me do teclado e lentamente desci as escadas. Já no último degrau, parei e vi enquanto o Emmett empurrou um bolo enorme pro meio da sala. Qualquer um podia notar que bolo era de papel, mas Jasper não parecia menos animado quando ele cruzou os braços e piscou para mim, uma vez que me percebeu o olhando.

"Senhoras e senhores!" Bella gritou do meio da multidão, e eu voltei minha cabeça na direção dela enquanto a fitava caminhando lentamente na direção do Jasper. Ela sorriu desconfortavelmente quando chegou perto dele. Jasper franziu a testa a medida que a encarava - obviamente percebendo que ela estava visivelmente chateada - e depois olhou para mim. Eu apenas abaixei a cabeça enquanto o Emmett ajudava a irmã a subir numa cadeira ao lado de Jasper.

Notei de soslaio a Bella incentivando todos no coro da canção de aniversário, e bati palmas quando Alice "surpreendentemente" saiu de dentro bolo, ganhando uma rodada bastante grande de salva de palmas. No entanto, nada pode realmente prender minha atenção. Assisti a Bella dançando com a Alice um _mix_ de músicas da Madonna, e pude ver o sorriso falso que ela tentava sustentar no rosto.

Eu via a tristeza que só as poucas pessoas que realmente conheciam a Bella seriam capazes de perceber: O modo como seus lábios pareciam nunca desgrudar um do outro mesmo quando ela sorria; como seus olhos pareciam tristes e o leve rubor que normalmente coloria o seu rosto havia desaparecido.

Passei as próximas horas assistindo tudo sobre ela, o jeito que ela se movimentava em torno da sala, fingindo estar gostando da festa só por causa de seus amigos. Também vi o quanto ela estava bebendo, e eu não pude evitar em deixar de ficar preocupado com isso também.

Ao continuar sentado no último degrau, observando como Bella ria alto ao lado do Mike Newton nem percebi direito quando o Jasper se juntou a mim. "O que foi que aconteceu?" ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava perto de mim.

"Não importa o quão boa minha intenção seja. Eu sempre acabo fudendo tudo e piorando minha situação com ela." comentei enquanto olhava para a garrafa de cerveja vazia que estava segurando.

"Você ainda a ama?" Ele se inclinou, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e seguindo meu olhar em direção a Bella.

"Acho que eu nunca vou deixar de amar." Respondi simplesmente. Foi tão fácil admitir.

Jasper assentiu e bateu nas minhas costas antes de se levantar e voltar pro meio da pista de dança improvisada. "Então, você já sabe o que precisa fazer." disse ele antes de sorrir e se perder entre a multidão de pessoas.

Fiquei ali sentado, olhando a garrafa em minhas mãos e considerando o que Jasper tinha me dito. Eu precisava conservar com a Bella – a sós. Na verdade, provavelmente eu deveria oferecer uma carona para ela e então descobrir o que lhe falar quando a Bella estivesse sóbria.

Eu me levantei e percebi que a Bella ainda estava rindo com o Mike. Adentrei a multidão de pessoas para encontrar a Alice e o Jasper e lhes dizer adeus. Alice, sabendo obviamente que eu tinha machucado a Bella outra vez, simplesmente me disse: "Conserte isso ou vou quebrar sua cara."

Jasper estava um pouco mais animado, e depois de me despedir do Emmett e do Ben, segui na direção onde a Bella estava parada com o Mike. Só que quando cheguei lá, ambos tinham sumido.

Olhei por cima das cabeças das pessoas e tive um vislumbre de Bella quando passou pela porta da frente ao lado de Mike-_filho-da-puta_-Newton.

Da maneira que eu pude, sai empurrando os últimos grupos de poucas pessoas que estavam entre mim e a porta, mas no tempo em que eu finalmente tinha chegado até lá, Mike já estava entrando em seu carro e se afastando da casa Alice e Jasper.

Eu fiquei ali paralisado só encarando a Bella, que tinha o braço de Mike enrolado em volta dos seus ombros e brincando com seu cabelo. Quanto mais tempo eu ficava ali, mais puto eu me tornava.

Pra falar a verdade, eu estava muito além de puto.

Eu estava puto comigo mesmo, eu estava puto com a Bella. Mas principalmente enfurecido para caralho com o Mike.

Como ela pode fazer uma merda dessas? Como ela pode dizer que sente minha falta num momento e em seguida, sair com o primeiro cara que lhe oferece um "ombro-amigo" para chorar?

Por que eu fui um retardado fudido, sempre fugindo dela e quando - finalmente - tenho uma oportunidade, eu agi como idiota completo, não lhe dizendo que eu sinta sua falta também – _Sentia saudades pra caralho_.

De alguma forma, eu fiz meu caminho de volta pro meu apartamento, sem realmente lembrar como eu dirigi até aqui ou como eu entrei no prédio. Eu só lembrava de estar tão irracionalmente irritado que minha visão estava literalmente vendo tudo vermelho.

Abri cada um dos armários da cozinha, buscando a garrafa de uísque que eu sabia que ainda estava por lá. Eu estava escondendo-a do Emmett, aguardando para uma ocasião especial para abri-la. _Bem, essa definitivamente é uma situação especial como a porra._

Todas as idéias que eu tinha sobre a possibilidade de Bella e eu podermos reatar sumiram. Se ela era capaz de ir para casa com alguém como Mike Newton, então de maneira alguma eu poderia estar com ela novamente.

Caí no sofá e abri a garrafa, sem nem mesmo me preocupar em pegar um copo, comecei a beber direto do gargalo. Deixei que a bebida queimasse minha garganta, usando-a como um combustível para a raiva e o ressentimento que estavam enraizados no meu peito.

Quando meu celular começou a tocar, puxei-o pra fora do meu bolso e sem nem sequer olhar para o visor, desliguei-o e joguei sobre o centro.

Eu fechei meus olhos, me debatendo se eu deveria encher a cara do Mike de porrada ou se simplesmente pedia pro Emmett quebrar a minha. Quando meu telefone residencial começou a tocar, bati a garrafa na mesa a minha frente e peguei o aparelho.

"O quê?" Eu rosnei quando atendi.

"Edward?"

Pisquei surpreso quando a voz de Tanya se registrou na minha mente.

"Tanya?" Olhei em volta do apartamento, imaginando o que diabos ela queria.

"Sou eu mesma, bobinho. Como você está?" perguntou ela.

Sua voz doce e falsa me irritava pra cacete. Ela era exatamente o oposto de Bella.

E quando essa linha de pensamento se registrou na minha cabeça, de repente toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo finalmente encontrou uma válvula de escape.

"Eu estou..." Eu pensei por um segundo e decidi que eu não quero pensar; só agir por impulso. "Eu estou bêbado".

"Bem, beber sozinho é um péssimo sinal. Você está bem?" perguntou ela com sua voz falsamente melosa outra vez.

"Na verdade, se você me ligou para dizer sobre os perigos do alcoolismo, eu não preciso dessa merda." Eu caí para trás no sofá e olhei para o teto.

"Na verdade, eu liguei porque eu vou ter que ir pra Seattle resolver alguns negócios, e eu queria saber se você se importaria se eu ficasse no seu apartamento. Você sabe como eu odeio ficar em hotéis por longos períodos de tempo." Eu podia ouvir como irremediavelmente otimista ela estava. Otimismo, sem dúvida alimentado pela minha mãe.

"Quando?" Eu perguntei.

"Meu voo sai amanhã. Eu sei que é de ultima hora mas..." Apostaria qualquer coisa que como nesse exato momento ela estava sorrindo.

Não tive duvidas sobre isso. Eu cansei de pensar tanto. Eu não poderia fazer mais nada, além de me jogar na merda de todo jeito.

"É. Você pode ficar aqui, sim." Eu me levantei e caminhei até a varanda que tinha uma vista para a baía e fingia ouvir a Tanya explicando o horário em que ela estaria aqui.

"Ok, então. Poderíamos relembrar os velhos tempos fazendo o jantar amanhã ou algo assim!" disse ela ansiosamente.

"Claro. Vejo você amanhã", eu respondi monotonamente.

"Até logo, Edward!" ela sussurrou.

Eu desliguei o telefone e continuei a olhar pela janela, observando as luzes cintilando sobre a água.

"Cansei de pensar..."

* * *

**Bem, quem tem menos de 20 anos vai ficar meio perdido com tantos personagens dos anos 80, né?  
**

**Se bem que tem uma coisa que Jesus! _Edward Cullen fantasiado como Tom Cruise? _**

**_*Morri, fui enterrada e os fungos já comeram meus restos mortais!*_**

**Apesar de que ele foi um tremendo ¨%$#... Bem isso eu deixo pra vocês comentarem, lá no botãozinho azul! **_=D_

**Ah sim, antes de me despedir quero avisar que as duas malucas aqui já começaram com uma nova tradução! Computer Repair da Jayliwood, que está sendo postada no perfil da danny. Facinho de encontrar o link entre minhas fics favoritas!**

**No mais é isso: Obrigada pelas _reviews,_ um xero do meu tamanho e quero ver geral usando todos os palavrões possíveis para descrever um cafajeste, _NOW_!  
**


	13. Terapia em Família

**O Edward vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork. ****E a danny e eu perdemos a linha com homens (ou vampiros) de jaleco...  
**

**

* * *

**

Exatamente _como_ eu tinha aceitado fazer terapia com a Esme era algo que eu nunca iria entender. Tenho certeza de que devia estar bêbada ou dopada, quando Edward me sugeriu isso e eu concordei. E agora estou aqui, tentando duramente não pirar de vez, já que estava sentada neste sofá de couro numa sala de espera, fria, estéril e insensível.

Por conta do meu nervosismo, comecei a me remexer para tentar conter os meus nervos. Meus joelhos saltavam para cima e para baixo, e continuaram assim por cerca de cinco minutos, até que o Edward pousou firmemente sua mão ali para me controlar. A partir de então comecei a tamborinar meus dedos contra o braço do sofá. Eu provavelmente estava na quinta parte da sinfonia de _William Tell Overture_ quando a mão de Edward se enroscou em torno da minha.

"Bella, acalma-se." Edward sussurrou, enquanto se inclinava e beijava a lateral da minha cabeça.

_Acalme-se? Sério?_

Revirei os olhos para a forma muito casual e normal na qual ele estava. Isso não era _normal_. Nada sobre fazer terapia com a sogra era normal!

"Seus pais estão atrasados." Eu comentei quando comecei a vasculhar na minha bolsa alguma goma de mascar.

Edward só fazia me encarar enquanto eu puxava vários itens aleatórios, em busca do chiclete que eu tinha certeza de que estava ali em algum lugar. Depois que lhe entreguei uma garrafinha de água e uma maçã, ele me parou.

"Eles não estão atrasados, eles estão na outra sala de espera." Ele roubou a bolsa das minhas mãos, e depois começou a jogar a tonelada de trecos de volta dentro dela. Logo em seguida ele colocou a mesma na cadeira ao lado dele. "Bella, se você não se acalmar vou pedir para sedarem você. Eu juro, vai ficar tudo bem."

Minha mente perguntou-se brevemente, se a sedação seria realmente uma ideia tão ruim assim. Mas depois me lembrei o Réveillon e descartei imediatamente a possibilidade.

"O que significa '_eles estão na outra sala de espera_'?" Perguntei mais alto do que eu pretendia. Os poucos casais que estavam na recepção ali conosco, levantaram as cabeças ao som da minha voz. Ignorei-os e esperei que Edward me respondesse.

"Quando há duas partes que estão tendo conflitos, separá-los em duas áreas de espera diferentes. Um de nós irá entrar e falar com o médico primeiro, e logo em seguida é a vez do outro casal. Depois disso, a terapeuta irá juntar todos nós lá dentro." Edward explicou, trazendo o tom da nossa conversa para um sussurro abafado.

Bem, isso fez com que eu me sentisse um pouquinho melhor. Pelo menos, eu teria a chance de contar meu lado da história sem que Esme estivesse lá para me fazer sentir culpada. No entanto, isso também significava que eu não poderia estar lá e ouvir o que ela irá dizer sobre mim.

"Edward e Bella Cullen?" Pediu uma voz calma. A porta a nossa esquerda estava aberta e uma mulher mais velha sorrindo, procurava em volta da recepção

Edward ficou de pé, entregou-me de volta minha bolsa de volta e me ajudou a levantar. Eu caminhei nervosamente em direção à porta aberta, apavorada de que Esme e Carlisle já estivessem sentados ali. _E se não me dessem a oportunidade de me explicar?_

Senti a mão de Edward na base de minhas costas e respirei fundo antes de atravessar a porta. Felizmente, o consultório estava vazio. Enquanto Edward se apresentava à médica, eu dei uma olhadinha ao redor. O ambiente era completamente comum, embora eu nunca tivesse feito terapia. Havia uma mesa grande, logo a frente das amplas janelas, duas poltronas de couro frente a frente, um pequeno sofá e uma cadeira estilo executiva logo atrás da mesa. Meus olhos encontraram um conjunto de espetos em uma das prateleiras do armário, e eu tive que admitir que meu humor melhorou um pouquinho. Se eu pudesse botar pra ferrar na Esme numa guerra de espetinhos, tudo isso poderia valer a pena.

"E você é a Bella, eu presumo?" a médica pediu gentilmente enquanto apertava minha mão. Eu só consegui assentir, com medo de que se eu abrisse minha boca, poderia vomitar em cima dela. Felizmente, ela devia estar acostumada a se reunir com as pessoas socialmente desajeitadas, porque ela simplesmente prosseguiu. "Eu sou Alana Carmen. É muito bom conhecê-la. Sentem-se, por favor."

Ela acenou com o braço em direção ao sofá vazio, e depois que eu lancei um olhar apavorado ao Edward, ele tomou minha mão e nos levou para o sofá de frente para a porta, no lado oposto da sala. Porta a qual, Esme e Carlisle estariam sem sombras de dúvidas do outro lado.

"Bem, Bella e Edward." ela disse, apontando para cada um de nós, respectivamente. "Eu quero começar dizendo que o fato dos quatro estarem dispostos a, pelo menos, tentar uma terapia em família é o primeiro passo na direção certa." Ela novamente me deu um sorriso tranqüilo, antes de começar a folhear um arquivo que estava sentado em seu colo. Meus olhos se estreitaram na direção do seu bloco amarelo, onde ela já tinha começado a escrever. _Será que ela já tinha falado com o Carlisle e a Esme?_

Edward deve ter percebido o bloco também, porque ele imediatamente embrulhou um braço em volta dos meus ombros e me puxou para perto dele. Eu relaxei - ligeiramente.

Nós conversamos coisas primordiais; quantos anos nós tínhamos, como nos conhecemos, por quanto tempo namoramos, como foi o nosso noivado. Ela nos questionou sobre o nosso casamento, e quais nossos objetivos futuros. Tudo isso era muito normal, até que ela trouxe nossa vida sexual.

Eu fiquei mortificada quando ela perguntou ao Edward sobre nossa freqüência sexual numa escala de 1-9 e ele deixou escapar "dez". _Será que não dava pra disfarçar alguns segundinhos só pra terapeuta não achar que nós dois éramos ninfomaníacos?_

Tudo se complicou quando ela me perguntou qual eram os motivos que atrapalhavam nossa vida conjugal. Eu fervilhei e só pude dizer uma palavra: **Esme**. Daí então, eu desatei a falar, nada me impediu de calar. Coloquei tudo que estava sentindo pra fora, com o simples fato de ouvir a palavra _Esme_. Tudo fluiu livremente da minha boca por mais de trinta minutos. Edward continuou calmo ao meu lado, ocasionalmente esfregando minhas costas e ombros, enquanto eu me queixava sobre quão maluca era a mãe dele.

Dra. Carmen preencheu pelo menos três páginas do seu caderno amarelo. Quando terminei, ela apenas meneou a cabeça antes de olhar para Edward. "E você, como se sente sobre isso Edward?" a médica perguntou educadamente.

Lentamente, Edward puxou o braço do meu ombro, descansando seus cotovelos sobre os joelhos, pra depois soltar um longo suspiro. Tal gesto imediatamente apertou meu coração. Eu Sei que ele era quem mais sofria por ter que ficar no meio desse _cabo-de-força_ de merda, dividido entre não querer me machucar ou acabar com a relação que tinha com sua própria mãe.

"Basicamente, eu só quero que isso tudo seja corrigido. Eu quero que a minha mãe e a minha esposa possam ficar num mesmo ambiente, sem que a tensão seja tão grossa ao ponto de poder sufocá-lo." Edward disse claramente.

"Bem, então eu acho que todos os quatro irão se beneficiar com a terapia. Seu pai e sua mãe manifestaram a vontade mesma, e não vejo razão para que não sejamos capazes de fazer alguns progressos muito bons por aqui." Dra. Carmen fechou o bloco que estava pousado em seu colo e nos deu um sorriso genuíno.

Tanto quanto gostaria de acreditar nela, eu não entendia como ficar sentados aqui e discutir nossos sentimentos fosse adiantar alguma coisa. A menos que ela fosse fortemente a favor de medicar seus pacientes, eu não via como isso iria funcionar.

Quando ela se levantou, a minha frequência cardíaca aumentou a tal ponto que eu podia ouvir meu sangue pulsando em meus ouvidos. Meu estômago se embrulhou, e segurei o braço de Edward com tanta força ao ponto dele saltar e tentar puxar a mão.

"Calma, Bella. Eu estou aqui" ele sussurrou enquanto eu observava a médica caminhar até a porta oposta.

Será que ele não entende que Satanás iria passar por aquela porta em questão de segundos? Não só isso, mas ela basicamente iria ter livre arbítrio para me insultar e fazer comentários sarcásticos e rudes sobre mim, tudo sob o disfarce de "estar sendo honesta".

Esme passou pela porta, e imediatamente ouvi seu fungado. Eu comecei a encarar o chão; Não queria vê-la. Não queria falar com ela. _Caralho, eu nem queria estar aqui, porra! _

Eu continuei seguindo o padrão do tapete e escutei Carlisle oferecer um breve olá para mim e para o Edward, mas de maneira alguma eu me atrevi a olhar para qualquer um deles. Alguns podem dizer que meu comportamento era infantil, nas pra mim eu dizia que era auto-preservação.

Os cinco ficaram lá parados em total silêncio, mais desajeitados do que nunca. Eu podia sentir meu estômago começa a rolar, então me concentrei na minha respiração a medida que a mão de Edward traçava padrões cima e para baixo em minhas costas.

"Bem, eu presumo que devo começar", Dra. Carmen anunciou corajosamente, e ouvi-la virando mais uma página de seu caderno. Até o dia em que se terminar essa merda de terapia, provavelmente ela vai ter um livro do caralho. "Ao ter conversado com todos os quatro, agora eu já tenho uma boa ideia de quais são os principais problemas. A boa notícia é que todos parecem estar juntos na mesma página, querendo resolver esse problema. E que está mais premente aqui é a falta de comunicação ".

Eu senti meus olhos se estreitarem em desacordo, mas continuei a olhar para o chão. "Bella, quando você tem algum conflito com sua sogra, você fala diretamente com ela sobre isso, ou prefere chamar o Edward para que ele lide com isso?" Dra. Carmen perguntou na sua voz doce.

Imediatamente, eu fiquei com raiva por ter sido apontada primeiro. Os pelos do meu corpo se eriçaram, e eu resisti à vontade de cruzar os braços sobre o peito como uma criança mimada. "Eu acho que você mesma pode dizer que eu confio no Edward", murmurei enquanto ainda olhava para o chão.

Com a minha visão periférica, eu vi Esme se movimentando e quando eu olhei para cima, vi seu assentimento presunçoso para a terapeuta. Dra. Carmen abriu a boca para responder, mas eu a cortei na mesma hora. "Mas só faço isso, porque toda vez que eu tento ter uma conversa decente, _**ela**_ acaba transformando numa briga onde só faz me insultar!" Desabafei, me encostando no sofá, e agora encarando a Esme.

_Se ela acha que eu vou dá uma de besta e perder a oportunidade de jogar umas verdades na cara dela, então ela está fudidamente enganada! _

"Viu só?" Esme se mudou para a ponta do sofá, que estava dividindo com Carlisle e apontou a mão magricela na minha direção. "Nada, além de desrespeito com minha pessoa! E isso sempre começa a partir dela!"

Minha boca se abriu, enquanto ela continuava jogando alegações imbecis na minha cara. "Ela nunca deixa que eu terminei o que tenho a dizer, ela sempre presume que eu a julgo! Isso é: quando ela mantém a boca fechada por tempo suficiente para deixar que eu complete a frase ..." Esme continuou , enxugando as lágrimas de crocodilo dos seus olhos .

"Mãe!" Edward avisou.

"Pois é, tenho quase certeza de que quando você diz: '_Eu acho que você só está com meu filho por conta do dinheiro dele_', me dá um motivo suficiente para te julgar, Esme! " Eu revidei em sua direção.

"Esme, por favor, me diga que você não disse isso." Carlisle pareceu chocado, e isso fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor.

Eu senti Edward jogar a cabeça para trás e balançou-a lentamente.

"Bem Carlisle, eu só estou cuidando do nosso filho", Esme disse enquanto alisava pernas de sua calça.

"Ah, sim, porque Bella parece ser justamente o tipo de pessoa golpista, mãe" Edward sibilou sarcasticamente, mantendo sua cabeça contra o encosto do sofá.

"Tudo o que eu estou querendo dizer é que você mudou muito Edward, e nenhuma dessas mudanças ocorreram até que você começasse a namorar a Isabella!" E Esme outra vez apontou seus dedos em minha direção.

Comecei a dizer alguma coisa, mas Edward me impediu. "Nunca lhe ocorreu que talvez não seja a Bella? Pode ter sido porque eu, _oh não sei_, fui para a faculdade? Fui morar sozinho ... **Cresci**? Por que você assume que é tudo culpa dela?" Edward perguntou, finalmente olhando com muita raiva para sua mãe.

Eu fiquei surpresa ao ver que Edward tinha dito isso. Quer dizer, não foi lá muuuita coisa, mas imagino que para ele tenha sido o suficiente.

Esme olhou para o Edward antes de fitar de soslaio o Carlisle. Ambos estavam a encarando, esperando por uma resposta.

Depois de vários segundos desconfortáveis, a Dra. Carmen limpou a garganta e nós quatro voltamos a olhar para ela. "Esme, você conhece qualquer um dos hobbies da Bella ou quais são seus interesses?" a médica perguntou-lhe, enquanto o resto de nós nos recuperávamos e olhávamos para Esme.

"Bem ... eu ..." Esme gaguejou, obviamente desconfortável por ter sido colocada em foco.

"E você Bella? Você sabe qualquer um dos interesses da Esme?" A Dra. Carmen me questionou. Corei quando senti quatro pares de olhos me encarando, e balancei a cabeça negativamente em resposta.

"Eu acho que um dos maiores problemas que vocês estão enfrentando é que a Bella e a Esme, não conhecem uma a outra." Dra. Carmen cruzou as mãos e sorriu, olhando para entre nos quatro. "Talvez vocês duas só necessitem passar algum tempo juntas, e a sós."

_Passar. Algum. Tempo. Juntas. E. A. Sós._

_Ótimo._

**[...]**

Uma semana depois, eu estava fuçando meu closet, tentando achar algo adequado ao encontro da _Junior League¹_, enquanto Alice estava deitada no colchão, tirando sarro da minha cara.

"O que vão fazer você fazer, separar por cores retalhos de tecidos para alguns lençóis?" perguntou ela com um sorriso, a medida em que ficava sentada na ponta da cama, com os pés pendurados pro lado de fora .

"Eu pareço alguém que sabe o que diabos se faz numa reunião da Junior League?" Eu perguntei, puxando uma blusa para fora do armário.

Ergui a peça para que ela desse sua opinião. Ela balançou a cabeça e ignorou meu gemido quando voltei para dentro do closet.

"Então, a Esme está fazendo você assistir uma reunião da Junior League como hobby dela. Que tipo de tortura você está planejando para ela?" Alice perguntou enquanto Edward entrou no quarto com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele se jogou na cama ao lado de Alice, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

Eu olhei para os dois, lhes mostrando uma outra roupa, e ambos colocaram seus polegares pra baixo. "Não sei! E já cansei de procurar alguma roupa.", murmurei enquanto encostava a cabeça contra a moldura da porta do closet.

"Talvez você deva dizer que é uma boa samaritana. Diga que você lê para pessoas cegas no seu tempo livre, isso irá deixa-la se sentindo super culpada. Eu faria isso." disse Alice, antes de pular da cama e me empurrar de lado para que ela mesma procurasse uma alguma coisa.

"Oh, essa é uma ideia excelente, porque mentir e encher os outros de culpa são excelentes maneiras de se seguir com uma terapia", Edward disse sarcasticamente.

Eu me juntei ao Edward na cama, e depois de me encolher contra seu corpo, percebi que nada disso mudaria nada. A Esme seria sempre a Esme, e ela iria continuar me odiando, mesmo que eu disse pra ela que eu alimentava os sem-teto, lia para cegos, e cuidava dos cachorrinhos abandonados em abrigo para animais.

"O que elas fazem nessas reuniões, afinal?" Perguntei-lhe depois inclinar a cabeça em seu abraço e olhar para ele.

"Eu não sei. A última vez que estive naquele lugar, eu tinha 13 anos e tive que ajudar a arrumar as mesas para que elas pudessem pintar papéis machê ou algo assim. Elas estão sempre fazendo alguma tabaquice manual tipo a Martha Stewart.", respondeu ele.

"Que beleza, uma tarde de ofícios com sua mãe." Sibilei plantando um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

No final, decidi usar apenas o que eu normalmente uso. Afinal, ponto crucial de toda esta besteira de "passarmos mais tempo juntas" era para que pudéssemos aprender a gostar uma da outra, sendo quem nós realmente éramos. E assim - três horas mais tarde e três vezes mais nervosa - fiz meu caminho para um dos salões de reunião do _Harbor Club_ em Seattle.

Eu tinha estado aqui antes, quando Esme estava tentando me convencer de que casar em um clube seria muito mais elegante e adequado do que me casar na igrejinha de Forks. Isso aqui me lembrava mais um museu, e estava bem longe de ser o lugar que eu tinha imaginado para nosso casamento.

Tentando ignorar o chiado que meu tênis estava fazendo contra o assoalho de ladrilho, eu andei tão rápido quanto podia, uma vez que eu ainda estava usando a bota ortopédica no outro pé.

"Desculpe-me, mas a entrada de serviços é do outro lado", disse-me um oficial de segurança volumoso enquanto ele me abordava.

_Bem, isso só faz com que você se sinta confortável e bem vinda, não é mesmo?_ Será que eu estava parecendo alguém que deveria entrar pela área de serviço? E pra completar, eu estava carregando alguma bandeja ou alguma caixa? Não. Eu estava apenas caminhando, cacete!

"Eu não sou uma funcionária", disse secamente. "Eu vou me encontrar com minha sogra aqui, para a reunião da Junior League."

Ele deixou seus olhos viajarem de cima a baixo pelo meu corpo antes de finalmente me encarar. "Você vai ter que esperar na recepção, antes de ser escoltada para o salão." Ele meneou de volta para o corredor, por onde eu tinha acabado de vir.

Eu ri, pensando que ele estava de brincadeira. Mas, quando ele apenas continuou a me fuzilar, eu rolei os olhos e caminhei de volta até a recepção. Isso foi absolutamente ultrajante. O que diabos ele acha que irei fazer? Rasgar uma dos quadros das paredes? Roubar um vaso e enfiá-lo na minha calcinha?

Irritada, me sentei em uma das poltronas da recepção e vi quando ele tranquilamente falou ao telefone ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha o olho em mim. Cara inteligente - uma garota com uma perna quebrada poderia muito bem dar uma escapadinha.

Mandei uma mensagem rápida para Alice, contando-lhe que o segurança havia me parado por suspeita de atividade ilegal. Ela respondeu de volta dizendo que eu não pertencia a lugares como aquele, e que eu devia trazer minha bunda branca e gorda de volta pro nosso trailer. Isso me causou uma crises de risos, e eu ainda estava arfando quando Esme desceu pelo corredor da recepção vindo me "escoltar" para o encontro.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ela, com uma voz de quem não se importava muito com isso.

Enxuguei os olhos, que tinham se enchido de água quando eu estava rindo, e balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Quando me levantei não pude deixar de notar que Esme não parecia muito satisfeita com a minha aparência.

"Fico feliz em ver que você pode nem se vestir adequadamente, Isabella." Ela se virou e foi embora sem sequer olhar duas vezes.

_Bem, me desculpe, mas eu não sabia que havia um código de vestimenta para ser uma cadela que irá pintar um vaso de flores, porra!_

Eu segui logo atrás dela, me perguntando o que diabos havia de errado com o que eu estava vestindo. Calça social preta e uma camisa de mangas longas parecia bastante inofensivo para mim, então percebi que ela devia estar se referindo ao meu sapato solitário. Se ela cogitou a ideia de que eu usasse saltos ou algum outro tipo de sapato absurdo quando ainda tinha essa bota na outra perna, ela estava louca. Ela que fizesse vista grossa para o meu solitário All-Stars.

Quando chegamos ao salão de reuniões, eu me preparei para o pior. Eu me reuni com algumas dessas mulheres no meu chá-de-cozinha, e umas tinham até mesmo vindo para o casamento. Essas mulheres a principio, pareciam ser toleráveis o suficiente. No entanto, se no fundo elas fossem versões copiadas da Esme, achando que todas eram as _Sras-eu-quero-ser-Beaver_, então aqui era uma convenção de mulheres fodidas da cabeça.

Eu transitava de pessoa em pessoa, sendo apresenta apenas como "a esposa de Edward", nunca como Bella. Apertei a mão e mantive minha boca fechada, esperando realmente que essas pessoas não me convidassem para participar das funções que eles estavam realizando hoje.

Eventualmente, todas nós acomodamos-nos, e para minha grande sorte, eu fiquei sentada entre Esme e mãe de Tanya. _Eu devo mesmo ter jogado pedra na cruz na vida anterior._

Eu tentei agir como se estivesse realmente prestando atenção, enquanto elas discutiram questões triviais como qual deveria ser o tema do baile de gala deste ano, e que a cor da nova sede.

Em algum lugar entre os argumentos se o _verde musgo_ seria mesmo uma cor apropriada, eu deixei minha mente vagar. Olhei ao redor do salão que se encontrava lotado de mulheres que - sinceramente - pagavam o olho da cara para serem membros desta sociedade elitista, que juravam estar fazendo uma grande diferença para a comunidade.

Eu sei que em alguns pontos ao longo do ano esse grupo, de fato, contribuía para instituições de caridades, mas eu duvidava muito de que qualquer uma destas mulheres já tinha visto o que era pobreza de perto. Mas, grande parte delas sentiam-se "as tais" ao se encontrarem duas vezes por mês, tendo uma refeição que custa mais do que Edward e eu gastamos nas compras do mês, discutindo como elas iriam ajudar a comunidade.

"Então, gostaríamos de anunciar que a comissão decidiu sobre a adesão das novas sócias que estaremos aceitando este ano" uma mulher com um martelo na mão disse com uma voz cantante.

Os aplausos que se seguiram fizeram com que eu olhasse ao redor para descobrir o motivos dos sussurros animados daquele multidão de mulheres. Por um momento, quis saber se a Junior League era como uma irmandade, onde poderiam torturá-lo para que você pudesse fazer mesmo "parte da família". Seguindo essa linha de pensamento, pude concluir que talvez, esse fosse o motivo da Esme ser tão odiosa comigo, talvez essa fosse sua forma de adesão para que eu entrasse para a sua família.

Sorri ao pensar nisso, mas quando ouvi meu nome ser anunciado, pisquei surpresa. "Sra. Cullen, por que você não se junta a nós aqui na frente?" A mesma mulher disse na mesma voz tintilante. Pisquei mais uma vez, olhando para Esme, que apenas sorriu vitoriosa e continuou aplaudindo.

Devagar, eu fiquei de pé e fiz meu caminho até lá na frente, o tempo todo pensando o que diabos estava acontecendo. _Certamente, alguém poderia ter me contado o que estava rolando, né? E para que eu pudesse participar dessa merda, eu não teria que assinar uma solicitação antes? __Se Edward já estava sabendo disso e não tinha me contado, eu o mataria. Pior que isso: Provavelmente eu iria arrancar cada pentelho do seu saco com a pinça e depois matá-lo! _

Quando cheguei na frente do salão, fui puxada para cima do palco. Eu tentei não pensar nas centenas de rostos que olhavam para mim agora.

"Senhoras, esta é Sra. Edward Cullen ..."

"Meu nome é Bella," interrompi sem pensar; isso havia se tornado um hábito ao longo dos anos por todos me chamarem primeiramente de Isabella.

Ela me olhou com rancor por alguns segundos antes de continuar. Ouvi-la dar um resumo de toda a minha vida - embora as únicas coisas que ela falava tinha mais a ver com Edward do que comigo mesma. "… E ela foi indicada para adesão ao nosso grupo pela sua sogra, Sra. Carlisle Cullen", ela continuou.

Mais uma vez, estouraram aplausos animados , e quando eu olhei para Esme, lá estava ela sorrindo em agradecimento. _FAAAALSA!_ Eu não tinha nem ideia de que inferno a Esme estava me jogando, mas tinha certeza de que sendo um inferno vindo da Satanás, nada disso seria pro meu benefício.

"Nossa segunda associada a ser aceita na sociedade hoje é Tanya McBride," a locutora continuou. Senti meu rosto corar de raiva, e apostei qualquer coisa de que meus olhos agora se tornaram tão amplos quanto dois pires.

Momentaneamente, fiquei aliviada de que pelo menos a Tanya não estivesse lá. Mas, quando minha frequência cardíaca já começava a voltar ao normal, eu ouvi alguém gritando do fundo do salão. Assim como nos filmes, Tanya veio correndo lá de trás com o seu cabelo flutuando perfeitamente contra o vento, a roupa impecável, e sem fôlego.

_Vadia Miserável__! Que ela se fôda um dia!_

"Desculpem, desculpem, o meu voo estava atrasado", disse ela apressada, enquanto parava para beijar sua mãe e a Esme na bochecha e então prosseguir até o palco. Ela me deu um abraço rápido, e eu respondi acariciando suas costas pateticamente.

A história da vida de Tanya estava sendo contada, com muito mais entusiasmo do que a minha. Aproveitei a ocasião e olhei para Esme: ela parecia satisfeita consigo mesma - quase presunçosa.

Tinha que haver algum motivo para ela encontrar alegria no fato de que eu estaria a partir de agora, passando mais tempo ao lado dela nessas merda de reuniões. Talvez ela tenha pensado que eu iria recusar a adesão que ela gentilmente ofereceu pra mim – Só que se eu fizesse mesmo isso, ia parecer que eu era um vadia ingrata.

Respirei fundo tentando entender tudo isso, enquanto a Tanya sorria triunfante, a medida que seus predicados continuaram a serem anunciados. Esme queria que eu desistisse. Ela queria que eu declinasse a sociedade, fazendo parecer que estava me recusando a compreender qualquer coisa relacionada ao "seu mundo". E tenho certeza absoluta que o fato da Tanya também estar sendo empossada como membro dessa merda no mesmo dia em que eu, não foi coincidência. Era um esquema bem bolado. Esme sabia que Tanya me intimidava. E foi aí que ela se fudeu.

É claro que a Tanya era linda - e sim, ela tinha conhecido o Edward bem antes de mim. Mas no final das contas não tinha sido ela com quem o Edward se casou. **Eu** era a **Sra**. Edward Cullen, e a Tanya continuava como a **Srta.** Tanya McBride.

Então, eu ouvi com falso interesse todas as coisas a medida em que a reunião avançava. Ouvi todas as besteiras nas quais eu teria que participar, e assenti o tempo todo. Se Esme achava que eu ia fugir da raia, ela estava muito enganada! Eu aceitaria essa adesão, odiando cada segundo dela, mas seria a associada mais foda de todos os tempos na Junior League . Entrei comissões, me ofereci para ajudar com as atividades, e concordei até que Edward e eu ofereceríamos um cocktail de apresentação. _Pelo menos, nos era permitido beber nesse clube de merda. _

Quando saí - sem dúvida com uma Esme puta da vida com o fato de que eu estava aceitando entrar nessa vida de falsa elitista com um entusiasmo fingido - eu estava entupida de livros cheios de regras e orientações. Eu também tinha um pedido para adesões ao Harbor Club e para a Sociedade das Mulheres de Seattle. Eu não tenho a minima ideia do que uma sociedade de mulheres faz, mas já que eu possuo seios e uma vagina, poderia ser muito bem incluída.

"Então você entrou pro lado negro da força?" Alice perguntou, enquanto eu tropeçava pra dentro de casa, com meus braços cheios de livros e papéis ao mesmo tempo em que tentava equilibrar meu celular entre o ombro e a orelha. "Você vai se tornar uma vadia esnobe?"

"Não, na verdade eu estou agindo mais como uma inimiga infiltrada" rebati, jogando todo aquele lixo em meus braços no sofá.

"Você sabe que a partir de agora você tem que seguir em frente com essa merda, né?"

"Alice, eu não vou ficar como a Esme. Você me conhece melhor que isso. Além do mais, você pode pedir pra que o Jasper faça uma doação pra entidade e depois disso vocês podem ser convidados para todas as festas também. Aí então, podemos sentar no cantinho e zoar todas aquelas ricaças, nos encharcando de licor. " Eu propus sorrindo enquanto ela gemia.

"Igualzinho na faculdade, só que desta vez estaremos acima da idade legal para beber." ela sibilou sarcasticamente.

"Ah, qual é, Alice? Você poderá usar um vestido bonito e ainda ajudar a salvar os leões marinhos ao mesmo tempo!", tentei persuadi-la.

Ela suspirou, mas finalmente acabou cedendo "Eu vou te passar um cheque amanhã", ela concordou. "Mas vou querer coquetéis que prestem! Nada dessas merdas de cerveja barata."

Após finalmente Alice concordar que seus coquetéis teriam que ser de Gin importando, ela desligou.

"Edward?" Gritei, mas ninguém respondeu.

Puxei o meu casaco e levantei-me do sofá, pegando o pedido para adesão para participar Sociedade de Mulheres. Folheei as diferentes folhas que seriam necessárias preencher enquanto caminhava através da casa até nosso quarto.

Por que diabos precisam saber qual era o nome do meu tataravô e o que ele fazia da vida, estava além da minha imaginação. Ao continuar lendo aquele formulário, percebi que se o meu sobrenome não fosse Cullen, não havia havia jeito e maneira dessas pessoas me aceitassem nessa merda.

Eu expulsei meu tênis e me arrastei pro meio da cama, ainda lendo todas aquelas besteiras que eles queriam saber sobre nós dois. Já estava pensando seriamente em escrever "_Meu marido é Edward Cullen_", no topo do formulário, quando ouvi uma batida suave na porta.

Olhei por cima do papel, sem esperar ver nada de espetacular ali. Mas, quando meus olhos focaram no que eu tinha li, soltei o requerimento e me sentei.

Edward estava vestindo uma daquelas calças azuis de médico, pendurada bem abaixo de sua cintura, o cordão nem sequer amarrado. Um jaleco branco aberto, revelando os contornos e as definições maravilhosas do seu peito e de seu tanquinho. E pra completar um estetoscópio envolto em seu pescoço.

"E-Edward?" Gaguejei enquanto ele caminhava lentamente, pegando os documentos jogados na cama e anexado-os numa prancheta.

"Eu prefiro ser endereçado como Dr. Cullen", ele corrigiu-me ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava na beirada da cama. Ele abandonou a prancheta no colo dele e me perguntou: "E como você está se sentindo hoje Sra. Cullen?"

Pisquei várias vezes, pensando que depois de um dia igual a esse, isso só podia ser um sonho.

Ele me fitou com expectativa, o canto de seus lábios se contraindo, enquanto lutava contra um sorriso. "Hum, eu estou... bem?" Respondi, limpando minha garganta e continuando a deixar que meus olhos vagueassem sobre seu peitoral e abdômen.

"Bem?" , perguntou ele ligeiramente divertido.

"Devo dizer que eu estou _mal_?" Perguntei baixinho.

Ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça, mas acabou ignorando o quão tola eu parecia. Ele se levantou, caminhou até o pé da cama, e lentamente começou a desfazer o velcro da bota enrolada no meu pé.

Eu assisti enquanto ele gentilmente a removia deixando-a cair no chão. Suas mãos lentamente traçaram o formato do meu pé, e embora não machucasse, eu pulei quando seus os dedos acariciaram meu tornozelo.

"Tá doendo?" ele me perguntou em voz baixa.

Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente, e sorriu se inclinando e beijando o topo do meu pé com cuidado antes de se rastejar na cama e pairar sobre mim.

"Você não tá muito afim desse joguinho, não é?" ele sussurrou antes de seus lábios roçarem suavemente nos meus.

"Hmm". Eu sorri e empurrei meus quadris contra a dele, satisfeita quando consegui que um gemido escapasse de sua boca. "Eu não diria que não gosto, mas é que agora eu estou querendo logo partir pro que interessa."

"Eu posso lidar com isso", ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço.

Meus olhos se fecharam, e eu mordi meu lábio em antecipação, a medida em que seus lábios fizeram um trajeto do meu pescoço até em meu ombro. Um arrepio eclodiu pelos meus braços enquanto ele continuava a descer sobre meu peito, em direção a minha barriga. Suas mãos deslizaram por baixo de minha blusa empurrando-a, seus lábios deixando beijos leves ao longo da minha costela e abaixo do meu umbigo.

Eu puxei a blusa por cima da minha cabeça e joguei-a num canto do quarto, antes de empurrar o jaleco que Edward vestia de seus ombros. Eu me sentei, puxando todo o resto daquele tecido branco impecavel. No momento em que a bata atingiu o chão, ele me empurrou de volta no colchão, onde eu tentei inutilmente rolar e ficar por cima .

"Nuh uh, Bella." Ele murmurou no meu ouvido, empurrando seu corpo no meu e me prendendo contra a cama.

Abri a boca para argumentar, mas no segundo seguinte, sua boca possuiu a minha, e assim eu deixei que ele tomasse as rédias da situação.

Cerrei me olhos, quando as mãos dele envolveram suavemente meus seios através do meu sutiã, e não pude reprimir um gemido suave. Os lábios de Edward beijavam a linha da minha mandíbula enquanto ele sussurra "eu te amo" mais e mais. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior assim que seu polegar circulou ao redor meu mamilo.

Meus dedos se roscaram na parte de trás de seus cabelos, puxando-o para perto de mim, enquanto sua boca se movia do meu queixo para a pele logo abaixo do meu ouvido. Instintivamente, meus quadris investiram contra os dele. Um das mãos de Edward deslizou pelo meu corpo, me puxando contra si. Enrolei a minha perna boa em torno de sua cintura me imprensando ainda mais nele, aumentando nosso desejo através do atrito que estávamos criando.

"Bella..." Edward ofegou enquanto sua cabeça descansava contra o meu ombro. Sua voz baixa e rouca fez meu coração bater alto no meu peito e meu estômago encher de borboletas. Afastei cabeça para trás, olhando dentro dos seus olhos enquanto seus dedos acarinhavam meu quadril, fazendo círculos lentos.

"Eu te amo e quer-" ele começou, mas eu o interrompi e trazendo seu rosto em minha direção e atacando seus lábios. Ele respondeu apaixonadamente me pressionando ainda mais no colchão macio. Mordi seu lábio inferior suavemente enquanto meus dedos viajavam contra os músculos tensos em suas costas.

Era como se minha mente se desligasse por completo: meu corpo estava focado apenas na maneira como ele me fazia sentir. Eu adorava o jeito que meu estômago se agitava quando a mão dele tocava minha pele; a forma como eu tremia quando sua língua percorria o meu pescoço; a sensação da _protuberância_ em suas calças roçando contra meu sexo já molhado.

Eu precisava...dele. Melhor, eu **necessitava** dele.

"Eu acho que temos roupa demais," Edward disse com uma voz ofegante. Ele me fitou com aquele maldito sorriso torto e perfeitamente sexy, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta ao perceber sua aparência: o cabelo descontroladamente pra tudo quanto era lado e seu rosto corado.

Ele soltou minha perna e retirou seu peso de cima de mim, para em seguida começar desabotoar minha calça. Suas mãos apressadamente empurraram o tecido pelo meus quadris, mas ao mesmo tempo sendo cuidadoso com a minha perna doente. Eu estava quase ofegando quando sua boca começou a mordiscar meu pescoço enquanto ele retirava o meu sutiã.

Eu senti cada músculo do meu corpo se retesar quando sua mão escorregou por dento da minha calcinha. Mas quando seus dedos lentamente circundaram meu clitóris, eu relaxei. Mordi meu lábio, movimentando meu quadril, combinando no ritmo que ele estava impondo.

Cravei meus dedos sobre os seus ombros, a medida em que Edward sugava suavemente meus mamilos enrijecidos. A minha cabeça rolava de um lado para o outro, quando seus movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos. A cada toque circular dos dedos deles, faziam que meu corpo todo respondesse e ansiasse aquela sensação de clímax.

"Mas forte", eu implorei descaradamente.

Seus dedos adentraram meu _calor_, enquanto seu polegar agora, contornava meu clítoris. Meus pés começaram a se curvar e meu baixo ventre a formigar. Eu gemia alto quando a propagação daquela sensação familiar e celestial, se espalhou da ponta dos meus dedos para o topo da minha cabeça.

"Bella...", Edward sussurrou, puxando minha orelha entre os lábios. Balancei a cabeça contra ele – não conseguia falar palavras coerentes, formar uma frase. Meu corpo todo tremia, ele me puxando firme contra seu peito, enquanto seus dedos abrandavam o ritmo mas não paravam.

Aos poucos ele retirou seus dedos de meu _sexo_ e arrastou-os sobre o meu estômago enquanto eu abria meus olhos. "Você é tão linda", ele sussurrou antes de beijar-me ávidamente.

Eu sorri, tentando recuperar o fôlego, a medida que ele abaixa a calça que ele estava usando. "Sem cueca", eu disse que _ele_ se revelou. "Legal". Eu não evitar a risada que me escapou.

Ele afastou minhas pernas com seus joelhos, vindo pairar sobre meu corpo e deixando seus dedos preguiçosamente traçarem minha pele. Logo depois disso ele encheu de beijos minha barriga e os meus seios.

Eu adorava isso. Eu adorava a sensação de tê-lo tão perto de mim, sem barreiras. Edward era a única pessoa que me conhecia desse jeito. Ele conhecia cada curva do meu corpo. Sabia que quando ele ia corria suavemente os dedos para cima e para baixo no meu braço ou na minha coxa me levava a loucura.

"Edward". Ele parou de me beijar e olhou para mim. "Eu quero você", eu sibilei, envolvendo meu pé em torno de sua cintura, puxando-o para perto de mim.

Eu mordi meu lábio em antecipação enquanto ele acomodava seu _membro_ na minha entrada, mantendo seu peso sobre um braço enquanto o outro puxava meu quadril ao dele.

Eu gemi alto quando ele empurrou-se dentro de mim, me _preenchendo_ completamente. Ele parou por um momento, nós dois ofegantes enquanto nos ajustávamos um ao outro. Quando ergui meu quadril contra o dele, lentamente ele começou a se mover.

Edward impôs um ritmo lento no início, salpicando pequenos beijos contra o meu peito, ombros e pescoço, enquanto eu inclinava minha cabeça para trás.

"Eu te amo", eu gritei assim que suas estocadas aceleraram, e a pegada de suas mãos em meus seios ficava mais e mais bruta.

Ele se pôs de joelhos entre minhas pernas e envolveu suas mãos em volta do meu quadril, puxando meu corpo contra o dele a cada impulso. Minhas costas se arquearam para fora da cama, joguei meus braços acima de minha cabeça e minhas mãos cravaram firmes entre os nossos travesseiros.

"Oh Deus ..." eu sibilei entorpecida pelo prazer que ele me dava. Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito; a única coisa na qual eu podia me concentrar era na forma lasciva que Edward possuía meu _sexo_ sedento, e de como eu precisava de estar mais próxima dele em todos os sentidos possíveis.

"_Baby_?" , ele perguntou com uma voz baixa e sexy. Seu aperto sobre meus quadris se intensificou, e eu envolvi minhas pernas em torno de seu corpo. "Me diga o que você quer, Bella."

"Mais...mais...", eu lhe implorei. Era a única coisa que pude dizer, sem contar que, o Edward sabia exatamente do que eu precisava. Ele passou suas mãos pelas minhas costas, me erguendo até que eu ficasse sentada sobre o seu colo.

Eu grunhi alto, por conta da sensação que a mudança de posição me causou e passei meus braços em torno de seus ombros. Ele deslizou uma mão entre nós dois e lentamente começou a massagear meu clitóris.

"É isso que você queria?" Ele perguntou num tom presunçoso enquanto se empurrava mais fundo dentro de mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça assentindo, cravando meus dedos em seus ombros.

"Responda, Bella!", ele exigiu, acelerando seus movimentos e beliscando meu ponto mais sensível.

Gemi descaradamente, gritando que era exatamente isso que eu queria.

Ele acelerou o ritmo de suas investidas, e com um último gemido profundo ele se derramou dentro de mim. No entanto o movimento frenético dos seus dedos, me ajudaram que eu atingisse meu ápice. Nós dois estremecemos quanto Edward me abraçou contra o seu corpo.

Quando comecei a relaxar, deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, e Edward deixou suas mãos deslizam suavemente nas minhas costas.

"E foi por isso que eu considerei minha vida sexual como nota 10", disse ele com um pequeno sorriso. Seu comentário idiota nos levou para uma crise de riso, onde caímos abraçados na cama.

Momentos como esse eram o meu motivo para amar Edward Cullen com todo meu coração. Porque no final do dia - não importa o quão ruim tinha sido- ele era o único que me fazia rir e acreditar que tudo isso valia a pena. O sexo fodástico era apenas um bônus, no fim das contas.

* * *

_1 -** Junior League** = Sociedade internacional de mulheres da alta sociedade que contribuem com a elaboração de projetos em benefícios a sociedade onde vivem. Essa sociedade está presente na Inglaterra, nos EUA, no Canadá e também no México. Já contou com presenças ilustres de ex-primeira damas americanas e atrizes de Hollywood _

_

* * *

_

_**Ok... Não me matem! Sou filha única! **_

_**Foi mal a demora pessoal, mas tive um bilhão de broncas nesse mês de maio! Ufa, até que fim ele se foi! **_

_**Bem, só quero deixar um recadinho pra vocês... Quem clicar no ex-verdinho irá ganhar uma visitinha do Dr. Edward Cullen! **abana****_

_**E isso aí, um xero bem grandão!**_


	14. Manchas

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustForkIt. Já a danny e eu ****queremos ressaltar que ressaca de vinho é a pior que existe, _ever!_**

* * *

Existem três coisas que eu realmente odeio na vida: papel molhado, gente que chega atrasada e Esme Cullen. As pessoas podem achar que _odiar_ é uma palavra muito forte para ser usada, mas os termos "não gostar" ou "não ser a favor" simplesmente não resumiam o suficiente para mim. Odiar algo ou alguém é realmente uma coisa que você precisa de algum esforço, e eu tinha dedicado bastante tempo e empenho para me dar ao direito de dizer: "**Eu odeio Esme Cullen.**"

Hoje seria meu dia. Minha vez de tentar fazer com que a Esme me entendesse. A minha opinião era que se ela não tinha se dado ao esforço durante os seis anos em que eu me relacionava com seu filho, então por que diabos ela iria colocar algum esforço agora?

Eu estava certa.

Deveríamos nos encontrar há quarenta e cinco minutos atrás nessa cafeteria, antes de irmos até livraria na qual eu pretendia levá-la. Meu _latte_ estava suando e fazendo o guardanapo embaixo dele ficar todo molhado e se enrugar numa forma repugnante. E eu estava puta da vida.

Peguei meu celular, tentando novamente ligar para a Esme, e quando caiu no seu correio de voz mais uma vez, resolvi desistir. Me ergui da mesa, fucei na minha bolsa até que encontrei alguma nota de 10 dólares perdida, joguei-a sobre a mesa (certificando-me de evitar a aquele maldito guardanapo molhado) e dei o fora da cafeteria.

Sinceramente eu não deveria ter ficado surpresa por ter levado outro bolo da Esme. Ela, sem dúvida, iria me ligar de volta, eventualmente com alguma desculpa esfarrapada e simplesmente dizendo que eu precisaria remarcar nosso encontro para o outro dia. E, sendo a besta de merda que eu sou, eu aceitaria suas desculpas . E mesmo ficando irritada, acabaria repassando a ocasião para outra data.

Quando cheguei em casa, eu não fiquei surpresa ao encontrar a casa vazia. Edward, junto com Jasper e Emmett, tinham saído para jogar golfe e – provavelmente - estariam agora se entupindo de cerveja, fazendo algum _rali_ com os carrinho de golfe no campo enlameado. Joguei minhas chaves sobre a mesa da sala de jantar e dei por mim que talvez o furo da Esme tivesse sido realmente uma bênção disfarçada na minha tarde de sábado. Em vez de ficar presa ao lado dela o dia todo: eu poderia chamar Alice e juntas pensaríamos em algo para a maldita festa de apresentação da Juniors League, a qual Edward e eu estaríamos oferecendo em menos de quatro semanas.

_Afinal de contas, ´p__or que diabos eu sempre tentava adiar o máximo as coisas? Melhor: porque foi mesmo que eu concordei em fazer parte dessa merda, pra começo de história? _

Felizmente, a minha melhor amiga me amava e de bom grado concordou em me ajudar com o planejamento. Então, desde que eu tinha bebidas e comida na geladeira e música alta soando do _surround_ do home theater, ela aceitou oferecer as idéias mais geniais e me ajudar a fingir ser uma socialite podre de rica.

"Será que estamos tão tristes e deprimentes para bebemos às três da tarde?" Eu perguntei parecendo mais um pequeno desabafo, enquanto enchíamos outra vez os nossos copos.

Alice parou de escrever só para me dar aquele olhar "_eu-tô-pouco-me-lixando-pra-que-merda-você-tem-na-cabeça-então-por-favor-não-atrapalhe-meu-trabalho_" .

"Bella, se você quer mesmo tentar se encaixar entre essas pessoas você precisa relaxar. Porra, provavelmente, metade dessas mulheres tomam comprimidos pra menopausa, acompanhados com uma garrafa de vinho Bourbon" disse ela, enquanto tirava um pouco de sua franja pra longe de sua testa e voltando folhear catálogos com os estilos de guardanapos ou algo assim. "Então, qual tom de verde você considera melhor para os guardanapos?

Desde que a festa cairia no Saint Patrick's Day¹, ela teve a grande ideia de batizar a festa como '_Todo mundo precisa de sorte_' como tema. Quando ela tinha mencionado isso inicialmente, eu pensei que ela tava falando de sexo, mas na verdade Alice estava mais propensa a uma festa tipo cassino como _Onze Homens e um Segredo_ do que um puteiro de luxo estilo _Moulin Rouge_.

Depois de decidir que 'verde-folha' era muito mais elegante do que 'verde-pistache', praticamente tudo já havia sido organizado. O evento teriam mesas de poker, um coquetel ("porque jantares à francesa são um grande exagero - a menos que seja num casamento", palavras da prórpia Alice), música clássica dos anos 50 - que provavelmente teria a aprovação do Edward e do Jasper - e muitas drinques e cervejas irlandesas.

"Sabe, se a Rosalie me deixasse eu pouquinho paz com seus planos de casamento, sem precisar colocar as opiniões dela sobre qualquer coisa, minha vida seria muito mais fácil", disse Alice enquanto ela folheava meu álbum de casamento, cujo o fotógrafo havia acabado de me enviar, mas eu nem sequer tinha olhado direito ainda.

"Bem, então este seria o _seu_ casamento outra vez e não o dela." Eu ri enquanto ela dava ombros e virava a próxima página.

Tentei ficar de fora dos debates sobre o casamento, porque honestamente, eu tinha que concordar que a Rosalie estava solicitando algumas coisas bem estranhas – se bem que esse era o dia dela,(na minha humilde opinião) e se minha futura cunhada queria uma escultura de gelo no formato de um cisne ela devia ter uma, (mesmo que Alice considerasse isso algo para um casamento de caipiras do que algo impressionantemente elegante).

No entanto, tudo que eu sabia era que eles iriam se casar num dos salões do Four Seasons, seguido por uma e recepção e jantar dançante. Pra mim a única coisa que me interessava era em qual momento eu deveria entrar junto com Edward no altar, e quando eu devia alugar o meu vestido e o smoking dele. O resto eram apenas detalhes entre Alice e Rosalie.

"Você ainda tem o seu vestido de noiva?" Alice me perguntou com um leve sorriso no rosto.

"É claro que sim. O que eu poderia ter feito? Jogado fora?" Eu respondi, mas me tornei hesitante, na medida em que ela se levantava do chão e começava a bater palmas.

"Cadê ele?" Ela se jogou no sofá ao meu lado e imediatamente eu fiquei nervosa. Eu poderia mentir, dizendo que estava na casa da minha mãe e correr o risco dela ser capaz de me pegar na mentira, para em seguida, ela passar por cada armário que eu tinha em busca do vestido. Ou então, eu poderia simplesmente contar-lhe e torcer pra que ela não inventasse nada insano.

"No armário do corredor. Por quê?"

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar minha frase, Alice já tinha saído do sofá e foi direto para o closet. Suspirei e ouvi-la gritando enquanto puxava o saco pra fora do armário. Quando ela voltou para a sala, tudo o que conseguia ver eram a sacola e um parzinhos braços em volta dela. Em vez de lhe oferecer a ajuda, eu apenas sorri quando ela topou no centro e tropeçou no encosto da cadeira, deixando o vestido cair sobre ela.

"O que exatamente você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, enquanto apanhava as garrafas de vinho que tombaram no centro, todas elas já vazias.

"Eu acho que você devia colocar o seu vestido." Ela começou a desembrulhar a sacola, obviamente, não percebendo ou ignorando minha cara de total confusão.

"E por que diabos eu devia fazer isso?" Eu a olhei com espanto enquanto Alice retirava suavemente o vestido de seda pesada e o erguia para mim.

"Porque é bonito e eu acho que será divertido!", disse ela como se seu raciocínio fosse auto-explicativo. Ela colocou o vestido por cima do braço do sofá e retirou-o do cabide.

Não me mexi um milímetro, e fiquei ali somente encarando a Alice que estreitou seus olhos em minha direção, com as mãos nos quadris. "Qual é, Bella. Você nunca mais vai usar isso de novo, basta vesti-lo e ver se ainda cabe." Ela desabotoou a parte de trás do vestido e o expôs para mim.

Levantei-me do sofá e puxei minha blusa sobre a cabeça, admitindo a derrota.

"É melhor que essa merda ainda caiba. Eu só tenho quatro meses de casada." Resmunguei enquanto retirava meu jeans folgado, e com o apoio de Alice eu entrei no vestido, segurando o corpete à medida que ela fechava as costas. Felizmente, ele ainda se ajustava perfeitamente. Decidi que depois dessa, eu merecia uma bebida.

Enquanto Alice aplaudia e começaram a reviver o dia em que tinha encontrado meu vestido, eu fui até a cozinha e peguei nossa quarta garrafa de vinho. _Bem, na verdade era apenas a terceira, já que a primeira tinha sido aberta antes._ Entreguei-lhe a garrafa e quando ela resolveu nos servi, eu olhei no espelho que ficava pendurado na parede.

Eu amava este vestido. Adorava a sensação do tecido pesado contra minhas pernas. Adorava a forma na qual o corpete se moldava perfeitamente ao meu peito e em meus quadris! Eu já havia tentado oito vestidos diferentes - na verdade eu já tinha até comprado outro – até que eu encontrei este. Decidi experimentá-lo só por brincadeira, mas assim que minha mãe o abotoado, eu sabia que este era "O Vestido".

A Renee convenceu o dono da loja para que nos déssemos o meu outro vestido como entrada e arcássemos com a diferença de preço. Não foi até dois meses atrás que descobrimos que o lojista tinha realmente roubado esse vestido e ganhado uma nota preta em cima de algo que não era dele. Meu vestido de noiva que era perfeito pra mim foi comprado no mercado negro - mas sinceramente não dava a mínima pra isso. Não era por isso que ele deixaria de ser lindo e eu ainda o adorava.

Após dar umas giradinhas a pedido de Alice eu me afundei no sofá e aceitei com prazer o vinho que minha melhor amiga me oferecia.

"A maneira que o Edward olhou para você ..." Alice suspirou antes de sorrir e passar seus dedos sobre os vidrilhos delicados que ficavam o quadril do vestido. "Era como se ele estivesse te vendo pela primeira vez."

Eu sorri, e embora eu soubesse exatamente o que Alice quis dizer, não consegui evitar de lembrar como foi "a primeira vista"

"Bem, a verdade é que na primeira vez que Edward me viu, ele tinha uma expressão tão estranha na cara que parecia mais uma mistura de gripe suína e dor de barriga ao mesmo tempo," eu disse sarcasticamente, embora fosse a mais pura verdade.

"Eu sempre soube que vocês acabariam se casando", disse ela presunçosamente. "Eu soube desde o primeiro dia, quando você chegou em casa e disse que ele era um idiota completo."

Nesse ponto, nós duas estávamos muito bêbadas, brincando e argumentando que não havia maneira nenhuma dela saber disso. Mas no final Alice acabou me admitindo que ela possuía alguma porra, tipo visões estranhas e psíquicas do futuro.

O cenário em si devia ser ridículo; eu em um vestido de noiva, não sei quantas garrafas de vinho sobre o centro, e o "_The Best of Madonna_" soando estridente pelos alto-falantes. E pra ser sincera, eu estava pouco me lixando.

As duas continuaram rindo, relembrando a primeira vez que Alice conheceu Edward, quando ele acidentalmente, se trancou dentro do banheiro do apartamento do Jasper, no que resultou numa porta arrombada, a fim de retirá-lo de lá. Ambas saltamos quando a campainha tocou, seguido por uma série de batidas na porta da frente.

"Você estava à espera de alguém?" Ela me perguntou enquanto eu me erguia do sofá e olhava para o relógio. Eram 9:45 da noite e eu não tinha ideia de quem diabos estaria batendo.

Abri a porta da frente as gargalhadas enquanto ela brincava dizendo que alguns dos vizinhos devia ter chamado a polícia, mas travei imediatamente quando vi a Esme parada na minha soleira, segurando um pequeno saco de papel e me olhando como se milhares lagostas estivessem saindo de minha orelhas.

"Esme?" Eu perguntei, e recuei um pouco quando ouvi Alice resmungando um "puta merda" num sussurro muito alto.

Ela continuou ali, com a boca ligeiramente aberta, me encarando.

"Por que você está usando o seu vestido de noiva?" Ela perguntou, e olhou por cima do meu ombro para a Alice, que estava agora bem atrás de mim.

Eu tentei bolar alguma explicação que não nos deixasse parecendo duas malucas. No entanto quanto mais eu pensava, mais hilariante a situação parecia. Eu deixei escapar uma pequena risada e quando dei por mim já estava gargalhando que nem uma adolescente histérica, em questão de poucos minutos. Alice se juntou a mim, e nós duas nos apoiamos uma na outra, tentando não cair enquanto seguíamos rindo como duas doidas do quão ridículas nos estávamos.

Esme balançou a cabeça, passando por nós duas, que agora estávamos esparramadas no chão. Ela olhou ao redor da sala, e quando os olhos encontraram o centro coberto de garrafas de vinho vazias, ela virou-se e nos encarou. Uma de suas mãos voou para o quadril e a outra apontou para os nossos corpos moribundos de tanto rir jogados no chão.

"Vocês estão bêbadas!" Ela gritou, e pisou em cima de nós dois e fechou a porta da frente depois de deixar o seu pequeno saco marrom na cadeira.

"Puta merda, não me diga Esme?" reclamei ainda rindo. Alice caiu na gargalhada e rolou no chão enquanto eu me levantava, segurava meu vestido pela bainha e ia direto para o centro, pegar o meu copo e a garrafa de vinho. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela fez sua falsa expressão de '_Oh, meu Senhor_' levando mão cheia de ossos ao peito, e fingindo estar escandalizada.

"Eu estava passando para lhe pedir desculpas por não conseguir ir ao nosso encontro de hoje ..." Ela começou a divagar, mas eu levei a mão para cima impedindo-a. Por um triz o copo de vinho não me escapou.

"Esme, eu não to afim de ouvir a suas desculpas esfarrapadas. Pra mim já ficou perfeitamente claro que não está entre suas prioridades me conhecer" disse secamente, ignorando copo e bebendo agora da própria garrafa.

"É isso ai, garota!" Alice riu e sentou-se com as costas encostadas na porta da frente, nos assistindo com diversão.

Pois bem, meus pais me ensinaram a respeitar os mais velhos. Assim como eles também me disseram que eu não merecia ser capacho de ninguém. Em situações como essa, eu não tinha certeza quais das lições deveriam prevalecer. Mas, com já tinha considerado que a Esme já me colocado para trás além da conta. Já estava mais do que na hora de dizer umas boas verdades a ela. E que Deus me ajude, porque eu estou bêbada.

"Bella, eu posso explicar o que aconteceu.", Esme falou com suspiro exagerado.

"Eu não quero ouvir, Esme." afirmei, tentando passar por ela. Assim que meu ombro roçou no dela, Esme pegou meu copo e arrancou-o da minha mão.

"Bella, só estou fazendo isso porque eu me preocupo com você". Ela ergueu o como pra fora do meu alcance enquanto eu tentava agarrá-lo. "Sinceramente, eu acho que você possui problemas alcoólicos ."

_Que merda mais hilária! Uma mulher que se medica para poder viver num Mundo Paralelo, achando que sua vida é perfeita, me dizendo que eu tenho problemas alcoólicos!_

Seguimos discutindo pra frente e pra trás, Esme afastando o copo do meu alcance enquanto eu continuava tentando chegar perto dela para pega-lo. Ela repetia que fazia isso pro meu próprio bem, e eu a mandava para calar a boca e me devolver o copo.

Na quarta vez que nós tínhamos feito um círculo ao redor da sala, fomos interrompidas por Alice gritando um "porra" e esfregando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, que tinha sido atingida pela maçaneta da porta que foi aberta pelo Edward.

Tudo parou instantaneamente quando Edward entrou rindo de algo e veio até a sala, seguido pelo Jasper e pelo Emmett. As faces de todos congelaram, quando eles tentavam entender a cena ocorrendo diante deles.

Alice estava sentada no chão, esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça e tentando se levantar, mas só fazia cair ainda mais por conta do carpete. Esme estava segurando um copo de vinho acima da cabeça e tentando me empurrar pra longe. Eu estava no meu vestido de noiva, segurando uma garrafa de vinho e pulando ao redor da minha sogra, querendo pegar a porra do copo, enquanto os melhores hits da Madonna serviam como trilha sonora. Tudo tinha que ser extremamente chocante.

Edward olhou entre nós três, como se tentasse descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo. Jasper ajudou a Alice a se ergue do chão e inspecionou a cabeça dela enquanto ela amuava. Emmett, no entanto, só parou por um segundo e logo em seguida, passou pelos meninos e depois de cumprimentar a Esme, anunciou que ele precisava "soltar algumas crianças na piscina" e seguiu em direção ao banheiro.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Edward perguntou e virou a cabeça por meio segundo ao escutar Alice o chamando de imbecil por ter batido com a porta nela.

Esme começou a explicar sua versão da história e depois de ouvir algumas palavras que me pintavam como a doida alcoólatra da historia, decidi que não precisava ouvir mais nada. Virei o restante que sobrava de vinho na garrafa e comecei a brigar novamente.

"Me dê a porra desse copo, Esme!" Eu gritei e embora agora Edward estivesse entre nós duas tentando me segurar e pedir para a mãe dele se calar por ela estar me chamando de bêbada maluca, eu ainda me mantive querendo agarrar o copo.

Eu sabia que neste momento o copo não era o problema. Mas em minha mente muito alcoolizada, a porra do copo representava tudo de errado que ocorria nessa situação entre Esme e eu. Eu não sei como, mas tudo chegou a um ponto onde ninguém suportava mais o que acontecia, então decidi tomar o controle de minha vida de qualquer maneira. Ela entrava na **minha casa**, fazia o que bem entendesse, sem dá a mínima por que Edward e eu pensávamos. _Era ela!_ Ela sempre fazia com que eu me sentisse inútil e nunca boa o suficiente para seu filho! E em algum ponto entre Jasper tentar ajudar Edward me controlar, Alice mandando o Jasper ficar fora disso, Edward tentando fazer Esme e eu calarem a boca e Emmett perguntando que merda estava acontecendo, eu explodi.

"PUTA QUE PARIU, EU ODEIO VOCÊ!" Gritei no topo dos meus pulmões, e tudo e todos pararam.

Parecia que cada pingo de frustração presa em meu corpo saiu. A barragem havia se rompido, e toda água da frustração estava agora livre para consumir tudo o que estivesse diante.

"Estou tão cansada de você pensar que pode simplesmente entrar na minha casa e fazer o que quiser! Estou cansada de você me fazer sentir como se não prestasse e não digna de seu filho!" Eu gritava, tentando não derramar nenhuma lágrima. Chorar acabaria a merda toda, e eu estava cansada de ser derrotada por ela.

"Esme, eu tô pouco me lixando se você gosta ou não de mim, Não me importo se você me acha uma vagabunda gorda e branquela que faz seu filhinho perfeito transar a todo momento e fuder como animais no cio!" Eu continuei, ignorando os olhares de todos ao meu redor.

"Eu não me importo porque a sua opinião para mim não vale merda. Só que você precisa saber que suas atitudes de velha pirada estão deixando seu filho miserável! Você é uma péssima mãe por colocá-lo no meio disto tudo!"

Os olhos de Esme se tornaram largos por conta da raiva ou do medo, talvez um pouco dos dois. Ela soltou o copo que mantinha, e quando este caiu ao chão o liquido vermelho-escuro espirrou em cima do meu vestido branco puríssimo.

Alice arfou um pequeno 'não' e cobriu sua boca com as mãos. Edward abaixou seu rosto, mas manteve suas mãos envolvidas em torno dos meus braços. Emmett e Jasper olharam nervosamente entre si, e finalmente para o chão.

Eu continuei a encarar a Esme enquanto ela fazia o mesmo comigo. Se ela achava que eu iria me afastar, ela estava absoluta e fudidamente enganada. Ela finalmente suspirou, puxando a bainha do seu casaco. Depois de um pigarro nervoso, ela deixou nossa casa, batendo a porta com força atrás dela.

A cabeça de Edward finalmente se ergueu, depois ter olhado ao redor do chão e ele me fitou. Eu não tinha certeza do que esperar: provavelmente raiva de mim ou da sua mãe. No entanto quando seus olhos refletiram nos meus, eu não consegui entender o que vi lá.

Eu ignorei o Jasper e o Emmett, que estava indo para a cozinha pegarem toalhas para limpar o chão. Ignorei Alice e o tinido de seus saltos no vidro, enquanto ela pegava alguns cacos maiores. Eu nem sequer me movimentei quando ela delicadamente tomou a garrafa que ainda estava em minhas mãos. Assim que ela entrou na cozinha, as mãos de Edward deslizaram pelos meus braços até que ele estava entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Nós não dissemos nada; apenas continuamos a olhar um para o outro. Quando ouvimos o restante do pessoal voltando para a sala, ele apenas respirou lentamente e suavemente beijou minha testa.

"Bella, você precisa sair desse vestido. Se lavarmos agora, poderemos retirar grande parte da mancha" Alice disse baixinho. Eu meneei a cabeça e comecei a me mover.

"Pare," Edward ordenou ferozmente e eu o encarei. "Há vidro no chão", disse ele numa voz suave, apontando para o chão.

Olhei para baixo e vi que os meus pés descalçosque estavam escondidos pelo meu vestido, contrastando contra o seu tênis sujo e pelos scarpins de Alice. Eu não reclamei quando Edward me pegou lentamente em seu colo. Eu só pude esconder meu rosto em seu pescoço e me prender em seus ombros, enquanto ele me levava dali e gentilmente me pôs no corredor. Ele continuou segurando minha mão, até que Alice nos encontrasse e murmurou algo sobre ir pegar uma vassoura.

Eu vi ele saindo e voltei meu rosto para o líquido borgonha que ainda estava espalhados por todo o chão, até que Alice pegou suavemente minha mão, me levando para o banheiro. Deixei com que ela me ajude a retirar aquele vestido. Juntas, colocamos o meu vestido na banheira e nos debruçamos sobre a banheira, começando a esfregar o tecido delicadamente, tentando limpar as manchas vermelhas do meu vestido de casamento outrora perfeito.

Após um breve período em silêncio, Alice colocou a mão levemente sobre o meu ombro.

"Bella, nós vamos retirar todas as manchas. Você vai ver.", disse ela num sussurro doce.

Concordei, ouvindo os passos de alguém se aproximando. Olhei para trás e vi Edward parado no vão da porta. Ele me fitou por alguns segundos e foi embora outra vez

Eu me virei e encarai a banheira que agora estava tingida de vermelho por conta da mistura do vinho na água. O resultado dessa mistura resultou numa cor desbotada de rosa, contrastando com o corpete do vestido branco. Estas manchas nunca iriam sair; eu sabia disso. Elas poderiam desaparecer ou diminuir, a marca pode até fica quase imperceptível para quem não sabia da existência delas. Mas eu saberia para sempre.

"Não vai." Eu disse com um suspiro.

"O quê?" Alice perguntou, enquanto ela continuava esfregar a barra do vestido.

"Algumas manchas simplesmente não saem, Alice". Suspirei, me levantando do azulejo frio e deixando minha melhor amiga sentada no chão do meu banheiro, com meu vestido de noiva sujo na banheira.

* * *

_*__ Saint Patrick's Day =__**Dia de **_São Patrício_**:**__ é a festa anual que celebra São Patrício, um dos padroeiros da __I__rlanda__, e é normalmente comemorado no dia __17 de Março__, nos países onde há descendentes de Irlandeses__. Esse santo da Igreja Católica tem uma conotação de sorte, por isso é comum usar a cor verde nesse dia. _

_

* * *

_

_**Presente de Dia dos Namorados: Um capitulo novinho ! **_

_**Nem vou falar muito... vou deixar todo o *revoltafeelings* com vocês!**_

_**Bem, só queria comentar aqui que às vezes ficamos meio tristinhas por percebem um montão de gente acompanhado a fic, colocando no alerta, mas não deixam nem sequer uma review pequenininha "/**_

_**Então decidi que a partir de hoje vou soltar uma praga, a la Zé do Caixão:  
**_

_**Quem não apertar no ex-verdinho depois de ler o capitulo vai ganhar uma sogra igualzinha a Esme!**_

_***RISADADAPAOLABRACHO***_

_**Um bjo bem graande!  
**_


	15. Então é isso

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustForkIt. E a danny e eu, não sabemos se prestamos atenção nos jogos ou nos jogadores da Copa****.**

* * *

Deixei Alice sentada no chão do meu banheiro e sai para encontrar o Edward. Meu estado _alegrinho_ de uma hora atrás, tinha transformado numa dor de cabeça do caralho e logo estaria se transformando numa ressaca enorme.

Tinha plena consciência de que provavelmente não deveria ter feito o que fiz, ou acusá-la da forma que eu tinha, só que... Porra, será que alguém me entende? Que se foda essa porcaria de terapia passiva e toda essa farsa de _família feliz_. Existia um problema, um problema **real**, e ninguém falava disso.

Puxei as extremidades dos meus cabelos em frustração, enquanto andava ao redor da nossa casa. Pude ouvir Emmett e Jasper, conversando baixinho da sala e tentei não me lembrar do quão porra-louca eu tinha agido há alguns minutos.

Através da janela do quarto, observei o Edward na varanda de trás. Ele estava sentado em uma das cadeira do pátio com suas longas pernas esparramadas na frente dele, olhando pro nada e girando lentamente seu telefone entre suas mãos.

Caralho, isso era tão conflitante! Eu me sentia péssima por deixar o Edward numa situação assim. Odiava fazer com que ele se sentisse como devesse escolher entre nós duas. No entanto, eu não podia continuar _"empurrando tudo com a barriga"_. Eu me recusava a deixar que a Esme continuasse pisando em cima mim, me tratando como se eu fosse algo descartável na vida de Edward. Parecia até que nos últimos seis anos, estivemos oscilando até hoje, na beira do precipício.

Todos nós vínhamos ignorando o problema e continuávamos a sermos infelizes; recusávamos a ver o elefante gigantesco na sala sempre que nos uníamos e fingíamos que tudo estava bem. Mas hoje, no espaço de trinta segundos, eu tinha finalmente jogado a merda no ventilador.

Parte de mim pensava que deveria me sentir culpada. Existia um milhão de maneiras diferentes de ter lidado com essa situação e provavelmente, escolhei a pior possível. Eu não deveria ter falado um monte de merdas para ela e definitivamente, não deveria ter dito o que disse na frente da Alice, do Jasper e do Emmett. Porém, pra ser honesta comigo mesma, a única coisa pela qual eu me sentia culpada era sobre o fato de que Edward estava na corda bamba no meio desta situação.

Com um suspiro, abri a porta do pátio e caminhei até ele. Edward não se mexeu. Caminhei lentamente por todo o pátio, ignorando o frio do piso contra os meus pés descalços. Seus olhos continuavam olhando para frente, mas mãos pararam de se mover.

Eu fiquei lá pelo que pareciam ser horas. Nenhum de nós disse nada. Talvez porque não sabíamos exatamente o que dizer um pro outro, ou talvez eu já tivesse dito o suficiente por nós dois.

"Bella, que porra é essa?" Sua voz quebrou o silêncio do nosso quintal e me fez saltar.

Ele se levantou bruscamente e começou a puxar sua jaqueta "Andando por aí sem quase nada enquanto o seu irmão e o Jasper ficam vagando lá por dentro. Sem falar que ainda estamos no meio do inverno, caralho!".

Não foi até que ele disse isso que me lembrei de tudo que usava era um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã. Minhas roupas estavam provavelmente ainda jogadas no chão da sala. Ele embrulhou o casaco ao meu redor e agarrou um cobertor que estava jogado em uma das cadeiras do gramado e me entregou.

Conforme eu enrolava o cobertor no meu corpo, ele sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima e jogou o telefone sobre a mesa. Cruzei os braços no peito e fiquei olhando para ele. Eu gostaria de saber o que se passava naquela cabeça. Normalmente, eu "lia" seu humor sem precisar que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas desde que Esme saiu, eu não pude obter uma leitura sobre como ele sentia-se. Sua expressão não era perturbada ou de raiva. Ele quase parecia determinado num certo ponto.

"Sinto muito sobre seu vestido de noiva" disse ele. Sua voz era mais profunda do que o normal e ligeiramente formal.

"Edward, não dou a mínima para aquele vestido." Sim, eu adorava o vestido, mas era apenas um vestido excêntrico. Eu tinha o usado no meu casamento, não era como se eu pudesse vesti-lo em qualquer outro momento.

Ele me perguntou o que aconteceu, e me senti um pouco boba ao explicar exatamente tudo que tinha ocorrido antes dele chegar. Eu lhe contei sobre o quão puta fiquei por sua mãe ter desmarcado comigo nessa manhã, e sobre o quanto Alice e eu estamos bêbadas quando a Esme apareceu. Expliquei que não tinha certeza do que me levou a chegar nos limites hoje, e que a única razão que conseguia pensar era porque eu estava farta disso; porque finalmente ela já tinha me humilhado o bastante.

"Eu sei por que ela não te encontrou.", disse ele enquanto seus olhos se estreitavam. Ele esfregou a testa e continuou. "Ela me ligou hoje de manhã, quando você ainda estava dormindo. Eu te deixei um bilhete sobre o balcão o qual, eu suponho, você nunca leu."

"O quê?" Perguntei enquanto puxava uma cadeira e me sentava ao lado dele. "Por que ela iria ligar para você do que para mim? E por que você mesmo não me ligou avisando ao invés de deixar a porcaria de um bilhete? Por que ela não apareceu?"

Edward levantou-se de seu assento e começou caminhar de um canto a outro com as mãos empurradas dentro dos bolsos.

"Ela ligou às seis da manhã, Bella. Ontem no telefone, eu mencionei que iria jogar golfe com os caras, então ela soube que eu estaria acordado logo cedo. Obviamente eu não quis te acordar, mas ... porra, eu não pensei te ligar! Apenas presumi que você iria ver o bilhete embaixo do bule quando você se levantasse. "

Ele parou de andar e se encostou num dos pilares da varanda. "Pickles morreu hoje de manhã. Foi por isso ela não pode ir te encontrar."

Pickles, a porra do poodle em miniatura da Esme, que tinha sido seu companheiro fiel pelos últimos dez anos. E devido ao fato de ter acordado uma hora além da conta, pulei o café-da-manhã e decidi comer alguma coisa quando me encontrasse com a Esme. Puta que pariu! Que situação mais fodida!

"Meu Deus.". Eu gemi e puxei minhas pernas para cima da cadeira, abraçando os joelhos contra o peito.

"É, eu sei", Edward lamentou e voltou pro seu lugar ao meu lado.

Fiquei triste pela Esme, eu realmente fiquei. Mas isso não muda o fato de que ela tinha mais uma vez vindo a nossa casa, sem convite algum, metendo o nariz onde não devia e fazendo uma bagunça completa com as minhas coisas. Ela não tinha o direito de me atacar na minha própria casa, me chamar de alcoólatra e dizer-me que precisava procurar ajuda para meus problemas. O fato de seu cachorro ter morrido não significa que ela pudesse dar uma de galinha cacarejando no meu terreiro, levado as coisas longe demais.

Nós dois nos sentamos em silêncio por dez minutos, embora pudesse facilmente ter parecido mais duas horas. Eu me inclinei para frente, descansando minha testa nos joelhos e balançando lentamente a cabeça. Edward simplesmente ficou a me observar, sua expressão uma mistura de tristeza e arrependimento.

"Eu gostaria de poder dizer que me arrependo do que disse, mas eu não posso." eu finalmente falei. Não queria soar como uma vadia irredutível, mas era a mais pura verdade.

"Eu sinto muito como tudo aconteceu, e lamento por ter colocado você meio disso - _muito literalmente_. Só que eu não estou arrependida por ter finalmente a enfrentado. Eu não posso mais continuar lidando com isso. Nós não podemos continuar assim."

Ele suspirou e recostou-se na cadeira, olhando para nosso quintal, parecendo absolutamente quebrado por alguns momentos. Finalmente, ele me fitou com aquele mesmo olhar de arrependimento em seus olhos. Era como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não conseguia formar as palavras corretas. Um minuto depois, ele falou lentamente enquanto analisava cada traço do meu rosto.

"Você não tem motivo nenhum para se arrepender. Eu sou o único aqui deve desculpas a você", disse ele num sussurro baixo.

Acho que realmente senti meu coração se quebrar um pouquinho quando sua cabeça se afundou em seus ombros. Ele se inclinou para frente com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos enterradas em seu cabelo.

Levantei-me e fui até sua frente, correndo as minhas mãos suavemente nas suas, tentando afastá-las de seu cabelo. Isso era exatamente o que eu temia. Não queria que ele se culpasse por nada. Não desejava que ele se sentisse mal ou atordoado como se tudo isso fosse culpa dele.

Suas mãos, finalmente saíram de suas madeixas cor de bronze, e os braços envolveram minha cintura, apertando-me contra ele. Meus dedos suavemente se enroscaram através do seu cabelo enquanto ele descansava sua testa contra minha barriga.

"Edward, não é culpa sua." Eu tentei empurrá-lo para que pudesse olhar para mim, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e me segurou mais forte. "Edward _baby_, por favor ..."

Ele finalmente falou e me fitou. "Eu deveria ter te apoiado. Desde o início, eu deveria te defender e nunca fiz nada. Eu fui tão ..." Ele balançou a cabeça como se estivesse tentando descobrir o que queria dizer.

"Ela é minha mãe, Bella. E eu não sei como dizer para a mulher que me criou que ela é problemática ou louca", ele declarou me olhando atentamente. Seus olhos pareciam estar procurando algo. Talvez esperando que eu entendesse o porquê de nos últimos seis, quase sete anos da nossa relação, ele sempre fez vista grossa para as maluquices da Esme.

Eu queria poder dizer que entendia - e talvez eu até entendesse um pouco. Mas, na maioria das vezes, eu não entendia. Meus pais amaram o Edward e sempre faziam coisas para que meu marido se sentisse respeitado e incluído dentro de nossa família. Desde a primeira vez quando eu o apresentei - muito antes de nos casarmos, - Edward sempre foi considerado um dos "_nós_". Ele era da família, e ninguém tratava alguém da família como a Esme me tratava.

Ele me soltou e voltou a caminhar pela varanda. Sentei-me em seu assento vago e fiquei o assistindo enquanto ele apertava sua mão em punhos.

"Hoje, vendo você... em tal ponto", ele disse enquanto travava seus passos, e perdeu alguns segundos, apenas olhando para mim: "Eu percebi que não posso te perder."

Ele ficou na minha frente e ajoelhou-se para que nós dois estivéssemos ao mesmo nível dos olhos e envolveu suas mãos em torno das minhas.

"Eu não posso te perder, Bella." disse ele, novamente, sua voz se quebrando um pouco.

Meu coração começou a martelar alto na medida em que eu observava seus olhos começarem a lacrimejar. Pela primeira vez, durante todo tempo em que estávamos juntos, realmente notei que ele finalmente me entendeu. Entendeu que nós não éramos suficientemente fortes como um casal para lidar com tudo isso. Quanto mais, sendo eu sozinha a suportar tantos problemas. Que eu não podia e nem devia continuar sendo desrespeitada.

"Esta foi última vez, Edward. Você tem que entender que eu não aguento mais." Taí, eu finalmente falei. E embora no fundo soubesse que eu precisava dizer isso, tais palavras me assustaram pra caralho.

Esme e eu estávamos o colocando numa posição de escolha entre nós duas - e sim, isso era errado. Só que durante os últimos seis anos, eu tinha escolhido apenas tolerar e não colocá-lo num cabo de força. E esta noite, tinha sido meu ponto de ruptura. Para mim bastava, e Edward sabia disso.

"Eu entendo", disse ele, e me deu um olhar que deixava claro que ele de fato, compreendia.

Respirei fundo e lhe lancei um pequeno sorriso enquanto suas mãos apertavam as minhas;

"Sem mais essa falsidade de terapia familiar.", disse eu, e quando o meu sorriso torto favorito surgiu no rosto dele, inclinei-me para seus lábios e o beijei docemente.

Naquela noite algo mudou em nosso relacionamento. Eu sabia quem era o Edward por um longo tempo, e provavelmente o conhecia melhor do que ninguém em todo planeta. Mas de alguma forma, nesta madrugada, eu me senti mais próxima dele do que nunca.

Fizemos amor a noite toda - e embora definitivamente não fosse nossa primeira vez, foi diferente. Era quase como se aquela barreira invisível sempre existiu, impedindo que nós realmente compreendêssemos um ao outro tivesse sumido. Cada beijo parecia mais profundo, cada toque mais macio, e cada "eu te amo" mais sincero.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, minha cabeça latejava um pouco, devido a enorme quantidade de vinho consumido na noite anterior. Eu sorri e me aconcheguei mais ao meu travesseiro, enquanto os braços de Edward instintivamente se apertavam ao meu redor.

Fiquei somente ali, de os olhos fechados, apenas apreciando a forma como nos encaixávamos: Nossas pernas entrelaçadas, a cabeça de Edward aninhada contra a traseira da minha, e seu ressonar tranquilo fazendo cócegas nas costas do meu pescoço. Tudo parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

Como na sugestão, o celular Edward começou a tocar. Ele murmurou desajeitadamente e se inclinou sobre mim, tentando observar que horas eram. Obviamente, não impressionado com o fato de que eram somente oito da manhã, ele caiu de volta sobre a cama. Eu ri quando sua mão se esticou para criado-mudo ao lado da cama, tateando cegamente o telefone tocando ofensivamente.

"Sim?" disse irritado uma vez que tinha atendido.

Ele não disse nada, e eu pude escutar uma voz profunda e distorcida de um homem do outro lado da linha.

Edward olhou para mim, e em seguida, para o teto por alguns segundos antes de jogar os lençóis para o lado e tropeçar para fora da cama. Eu o assisti resmungando algo em resposta a tudo o que lhe estava sendo solicitado, e procurando ao redor do quarto por algum tipo de roupa para vestir. Ele finalmente encontrou seu jeans e puxou-os sobre os quadris, e depois me lançar um olhar de desculpas, saiu do nosso quarto.

As chances de que Carlisle era a pessoa no telefone eram muito grandes. Eu tentei não ficar ressentida com o fato de Edward ter saído para falar com ele. Meu marido tinha todo o direito de ter uma conversa privada com seu pai - mesmo que esta conversa fosse sobre mim, provavelmente por ter chamado a Esme de péssima mãe e ter expulsado-a da nossa casa.

Decidi que ficar deitada na cama sem a companhia de quem eu mais queria não era uma boa ideia, e assim me levantei. Depois de jogar um robe pra cobrir meu corpo, fui pra cozinha preparar o café.

Vi o bilhete de Edward debaixo da chaleira e, sem um segundo pensamento amassei-o, jogando na lixeira. A ideia de comer qualquer alimento fez o meu estômago revirar, e então fiquei somente ali, encostada ao balcão, esperando o café começar a ferver.

Eu podia ouvir a voz abafada Edward vindo do escritório e resisti ao impulso de ir até lá e escutar através da porta. Isso seria infantil e errado, especialmente se fosse pega no flagra. Bati meus dedos contra o mármore, percebendo o quanto eu tinha sido ingênua na noite passada ao imaginar que essa situação não seria um problema hoje.

É claro que, Edward e eu tínhamos expostos nossos sentimentos e feito grandes progressos na ultima noite, achando que poderíamos passar juntos por toda essa dificuldade. Mas, Esme ainda era a mãe dele, e ainda tínhamos que descobrir como fazer tudo isso funcionar. Acho que poderia ter dito a ele que a partir de agora, eu me recusava a vê-la. Na minha opinião, ela merecia coisas piores do que isso. Mas, Carlisle e Edward mereciam muito mais de mim. _Puta merda..._

No meio dos meus devaneios internos, Edward entrou na cozinha. Eu pulei quando ele veio pelas minhas costas e passou seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Seu queixo descansou no meu ombro, e por alguns segundos, ambos assistimos em silêncio o café borbulhando na cafeteira.

"Eu tenho que te pedir um favor", disse ele com uma voz baixa, parecendo um pouco tímido.

"Você quer que eu fale com sua mãe:" Eu respondi, sem emoção alguma no meu tom.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça, seu queixo cavando em meu ombro. "Ela quer te pedir desculpas. Eu disse ao papai que a partir de agora isso dependia somente de você."

Eu me virei em seus braços e o encarei. Ele apenas deu de ombros antes de se inclinar, beijar o topo da minha cabeça e me soltar.

"O que você quer dizer com '_isso depende somente de mim_?'" Eu perguntei, vendo quando ele tirava duas xícaras de café do armário e colocava-as na mesa.

"Quis dizer que isso está em suas mãos agora, Bella." Ele andou até a geladeira, com jeans desabotoado ainda solto nos quadris. Quando ele se agachou para pegar o creme em uma das prateleiras de baixo, eu fiquei momentaneamente distraída com a bela vista da traseira do meu marido, mas minha mente saiu de seu pequeno devaneio, assim que ele fechou a porta.

"Eu lhe disse ontem à noite que estou cheio de forçar vocês duas se darem bem. Se você quiser ouvir o que ela tem a dizer, então eu vou com você. Se não, então eu estou mais do que disposto a passar o meu domingo na cama com você. " Edward definiu o pote na mesa e segurou meu queixo, beijando-me rapidamente.

Ele continuou se movendo em torno da cozinha, colocando o pão na torradeira e retirando dois pratos. Entregou-me dois Advils¹ e um copo de água, antes de bater na minha bunda, e então sair para a varanda e pegar o jornal.

Peguei o analgésico, preparei o meu café, e já estava sentada na mesa quando ele correu de volta pra dentro da cozinha, colocando o jornal sobre a mesa.

"A Target_² _está com seus móveis de jardim em promoção. Talvez devêssemos ir lá dá uma confira nas mesas e nas cadeiras. As que temos aqui não são muito confortáveis", disse ele ao preparar sua torrada e seu café. "Acho que a noite passada foi a primeira vez em que eu passei muito tempo sentado nelas."

Eu não tinha certeza do que diabos esperar dele hoje, mas esta versão descontraída e despreocupada não era meu marido. Eu esperava que houvesse uma ligeira discussão, talvez até mesmo um pouquinho de imploração da parte dele. Não que estivesse reclamando, mas sua reação tão diferente estava meio que me assustando.

Ele deslizou um prato de torradas na minha frente e tomou o seu lugar na mesa. Eu observei quando ele pegou a seção de esportes do jornal e dobrou-a na sua frente começando a ler.

"Então é assim?" Perguntei rabugenta, antes de tomar uma mordida da torrada.

"Assim mesmo", ele respondeu sem nem olhar para mim.

Eu mordisquei minha comida, assistindo enquanto o Edward balançava a cabeça sobre algo que estava lendo. Quis lhe perguntar o que ele queria que eu fizesse, mas sabia que meu marido apenas iria me dizer pra fazer o que eu desejasse. _O que eu gostaria de verdade, era que todas essas besteiras sumissem de nossas vidas!_. Eu desejava poder ter uma vida normal e feliz com meu marido, sem as maluquices de uma sogra infernal. Eu queria ser feliz, mais do que isso: Queria que Edward e eu fôssemos felizes como um casal.

Havia um grande problema. Conhecendo Edward bem o suficiente, sabia que mesmo que ele não demonstrasse isso para mim, não falar com a mãe dele iria entristecê-lo. Seria romper a relação que eu tinha com seu pai portanto, estragar sua vida familiar. _Ai caralho... _

"Ok" eu disse, e esperei para ver sua reação.

"Ok, quê?" Ele virou a página e continuou folheando o jornal.

"Ok , eu irei ver seus pais." Peguei minha xícara e tomei um gole.

Edward abaixou os papeis e me fitou. Dei de ombros e ele me lançou aquele olhar exasperado '_Isabella-você-não-me-engana_' a medida em que continuei sorvendo meu café.

"Vocês está fazendo isso porque quer, ou porque acha que é isso o que eu quero?" ele perguntou daquele seu jeitinho presunçoso que me irritava. Eu realmente odiava que ele me conhecesse tão bem como só ele podia.

"Edward, se eu realmente quero ver sua mãe? Não. Se eu quero finalmente acabar de uma vez por todas com isso? Sim. Eu irei ouvir o que ela tem a dizer, e para isso teremos que ir até lá." Levantei-me da mesa, levando meus pratos para a pia.

Edward me encarou, com um olhar de preocupação misturado com humor em seu rosto.

"Você tem certeza?" ele me perguntou outra vez.

"Absoluta." respondi, e depois partir pro banheiro para tomar um banho.

Uma hora mais tarde, eu estava sentada no banco carona do carro de Edward, ouvindo-o cantarolar algumas músicas do Run DMC³, cujo Jasper e ele tinham decidido ressuscitar. Os dois viviam passando por fases de renascimento musical, e Alice e eu éramos agraciadas por suas seleções, uma vez que ambos consideravam necessária nossa educação musical.

"Você pode ver se os meus óculos de sol estão em algum lugar no banco de atrás?" Edward perguntou quando um breve um raio de sol rompeu as nuvens.

Eu assenti e comecei a procurá-los, até que os encontrei em sua pasta. Quando já estava me voltando para frente, eu vi o mesmo pacote marrom que Esme estava carregando ontem e peguei-o.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei depois de lhe entregar os óculos.

Ele olhou para o pacote e encolheu os ombros.

"Eu não sei. Mamãe trouxe-o ontem à noite e eu acho que ela esqueceu por lá. Ela me pediu para levá-lo comigo." Ele bateu os dedos no volante, começando a sacudir a cabeça com a batida da música.

Durante o resto da viagem, escutei Edward comentando contente o rap início dos anos noventa, e quando chegamos perto da casa de seus pais, comecei a me preparar mentalmente para o que estaríamos enfrentando. Antes de sair de casa, Edward me fez prometer que eu estava ali por mim mesma, e não porque pensava que esse era o desejo dele.

Eu não estava muito ansiosa por isso tanto quanto não estava por outra briga. Eu não quero mais discutir com ela, e se esse era seu objetivo hoje, então ela poderia tirar seu cavalinho da chuva.

Entramos na garagem e, como sempre, Carlisle nos cumprimentou da varanda. Ele nos encontrou no meio do caminho, e depois de abraçar o Edward, ele me puxou para num abraço apertado, que durou alguns segundos além do normal.

"Se estiver tudo bem Bella, a Esme gostaria de conversar a sós com você." Carlisle pediu, olhando mim e o Edward.

Edward só balançou a cabeça em minha direção, dizendo-me novamente que esta decisão era uma escolha minha.

"Por mim tudo bem", eu concordei, e depois dar outro abraço no Carlisle e um beijo no Edward, eu segui lá para dentro e fechei a pesada porta de madeira.

Torci as alças da sacola de papel enquanto eu caminhava através da sua casa. Respirei fundo, me lembrando de que se isso acabasse numa discussão, tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era me levantar e ir embora. Eu não tinha que ficar aqui e ouvir qualquer idiotice que Esme pudesse jogar pra cima de mim. E o mais importante: o que quer que aconteça, desta vez o Edward ficaria do meu lado.

Caminhei até o quarto principal para encontrar a Esme sentada em sua cadeira olhando pela janela. Parei, um pouco surpresa ao vê-la. Eu nunca tinha visto a Esme parecendo nada além de perfeita... até hoje.

Seu cabelo estava afastado do seu rosto sem maquiagem, puxado num rabo de cavalo bagunçado, e debaixo do cobertor que estava pousado em seu colo, eu notei o moletom que correspondia a sua camiseta solta. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, assim como a ponta do seu nariz. Ela esfregou-a com um lenço de papel, fungando continuamente. Somando tudo isso, Esme parecia estar na merda.

Quando ela me viu, ela levantou-se nervosa, mas não caminhou para muito perto. Eu estava na soleira da porta, não tendo certeza de que deveria falar ou fazer. E honestamente eu estava um pouco mais do que chocada com a aparência dela.

"Obrigado por ter vindo ", disse ela depois de alguns momentos de silêncio constrangedor. Sua voz era grossa. Ela acenou com a cabeça na direção da poltrona em frente à dela, e enquanto eu caminhava até lá, ela enxugou o nariz e fungou ruidosamente.

Sentei-me, ainda não tendo certeza de que eu deveria comentar.

"Aqui está sua sacola", eu disse meia coxa, segurando a bolsa marrom a qual estava sob os meus cuidados.

"Na verdade isto é seu.", disse ela enquanto se sentava e colocava o cobertor sobre o seu colo. "É algo que eu tenho para você".

Olhei para o saco me perguntando o que diabos ela tinha escolhido para mim. Meu lado sarcástico imaginou que era cocô de cachorro, mas o lado mais sério, disse que isso era impossível. Esme nunca tocaria em merda canina.

"Antes de abri-lo, eu estava esperando que pudesse falar com você", ela disse, interrompendo a minha imagem visual de uma Esme usando luvas de limpeza amarelo brilhante e uma máscara de risco biológico somente para pegar os toletes de cocô de cachorro.

"Ok". Pousei a sacola no chão, ao lado da cadeira e esperei o que a Esme teria para falar comigo.

O silêncio constrangedor voltou por alguns instantes, e eu, nervosamente cutuquei a bainha da minha manga.

"Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas", Esme disse com uma voz baixa que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

Ela parecia fraca e muito insegura.

Decidi não falar nada. Eu queria esperar para ver onde isso iria chegar, pra ver se esse era realmente um pedido de desculpas real, ou apenas algo que ela estava dizendo da boca pra fora, porque ela sabia que o Edward estava puto da vida.

"Eu lhe devo várias desculpas, na verdade." Ela suspirou e esfregou o nariz dela de novo. "Não a culpo, se você nunca me perdoar, mas pelo menos, eu quero que você saiba que eu quero dizer isso."

Eu ainda permaneci em silêncio, esperando por qualquer tipo de explicação que ela viesse me dar, mas ela apenas me fitou e então se virou para a vista da janela.

"Eu aceito suas desculpas Esme, mas eu não estou certa de que possa perdoar ou esquecer o que ocorreu entre nós" respondi categórica e viu como ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas continuou olhando para fora.

Ela limpou a garganta e de repente apontou seu rosto para a sacola aos meus pés.

"Por favor, abra-o Bella" ela disse e sentou-se um pouco mais ereta em sua cadeira.

Eu peguei o pacote para o meu colo e, lentamente, puxei o conteúdo estava embrulhado em papel de seda. Esme assistiu, e assim eu abri os laços de tecido fino do presente. Afastei o último pedaço de papel e vi que ela tinha me dado um exemplar de O Jardim Secreto, um dos meus livros favoritos. Lentamente abri a capa, e depois de ler um trecho de abertura, notei que era uma primeira edição.

"Oh, nossa..." falei num sussurro reverente enquanto virava delicadamente as páginas.

"Foi da minha bisavó. Ela me deu isso quando eu tinha doze anos." Esme sorriu, percebendo meu gesto de fechar o livro e correr os dedos sobre a capa lisa.

"Esme... não posso... eu não posso aceita-lo." Encarei-a, me perguntando por que diabos ela me daria algo assim, mas no fundo desejava poder aceitar o presente.

"Você pode. Edward é meu único filho e, eventualmente, vocês dois irão ter filhos um dia. E eu quero que você repasse este livro para eles quando puder." Ela levantou-se devagar e dobrou o cobertor que estava usando.

Eu neguei com minha cabeça, mas ela ignorou meus protestos.

"Eu quero que você fique com esse livro Isabella. Você entende o que algo assim significa afinal, você é apaixonada por livros e literatura. Eu gostaria muito de que você o pegasse e apreciasse, esse exemplar merece muito mais do que continuar parado numa prateleira aqui sem ser contemplado. "

Suspirei, mas relutantemente meneei a cabeça.

"Obrigada Esme."

Ela só balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar a janela na frente dela com os braços envolvidos em torno de si própria.

Nós continuamos ali, num silêncio pesado, com milhares de coisas que gostaríamos de dizer uma para a outra – talvez a ter o verbo mais apropriado fosse _necessitávamos_ - mas não falamos absolutamente nada. Finalmente, decidi que ela já tinha dito tudo o que queria, e me levantei para sair.

Quando cheguei à porta, ela chamou meu nome e eu parei.

"Lamento muito por ter pedido nosso compromisso juntas ontem à tarde", disse ela na mesma voz baixinha de antes.

Meneei a cabeça e olhe para o livro que estava nas minhas mãos.

"Sinto muito pelo Pickles." disse eu.

Ela virou um pouco e me olhou por alguns segundos antes de se voltar para a janela.

Naquele dia, eu deixei a casa dela mais confusa do que quando chegamos, mas também me permitir sentir pena da Esme. Eu não sabia se ela estava mais chateada com a perda do seu cachorro, ou com o que eu havia dito ontem. E, enquanto o Edward nos levava de volta para casa, eu olhava o livro descansando em meu colo, me perguntando se eu tinha acabado de ser enganada, ao acreditar que Esme estava realmente arrependida, ou se esta foi apenas mais uma maneira de me subornar.

Suspirei e encostei a cabeça contra a janela, no entanto, sorri quando a mão de Edward se envolveu em torno da minha. Ele me deu um aperto reconfortante, e eu resolvi lidar com a Esme mais tarde. Hoje eu queria aproveitar _isso._

Mais segura do que nunca, eu apertei de volta a mão dele.

* * *

1 – Advil: _Marca de comprimidos analgésicos._

2 – Target: _Loja da departamentos americana fundada em 1962, concorrente direta da Walmart._

3 - Run DMC: www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v(=)qU8ZeuWl8R0

* * *

**Tá vendo? Nem demorei muito, né? O combustível foram toda as reviews, passamos dos 100 e vamos ver se chegamos aos 200 antes da fic acabar, hein! _=D_ **

**E essa agora de Satan...ops...Esme? Vocês acreditam na remissão dela?**

**De digam o que vocês acharam clicando no ex-verdinho!**

**Mas antes... A PRAGA DO CAPÍTULO! **

_**Quem não der review terá que lidar pra sempre com uma ex azucrinando sua vida amorosa!**_

**Pra quem quer fugir desse perigo, basta clicar aqui embaixo!**

**Beijos e até a próxima! **


	16. Minha Amiga Pressão

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork. E a danny e eu adoramos quando o Jasper resolve dá uns tapinhas. **

* * *

_Porque é que a vida sempre fica uma merda quando você mais precisa de conforto?_ Pela centésima vez naquela noite, eu me virei na cama, tentando ficar confortável enquanto a minha mente repetia tudo o que aconteceu no mês passado. Eu estava além de exausta e, embora Edward tivesse me dito para descansar e ir para a cama, uma vez que seu voo tinha sido adiado, eu não consegui fazer nada disso. Era como se minha mente não pudesse desligar.

As últimas duas semanas foram horríveis. Edward tinha recebido um projeto no trabalho no qual o levou para Portland pelos últimos de dias e, provavelmente, irá mantê-lo lá até o mês que vem, só voltando para casa nos finais de semana. Os telefonemas diários pela manhã e no fim da noite não eram suficientes para matar a saudade, e eu estava absolutamente louca para que ele voltasse. Sei que isso é bobagem, mas eu sentia que funcionava melhor quando ele estava por perto.

O fato das nossas salas de jantar e de estar estarem agora completamente vazias não ajuda com a sensação de solidão. Todo o mobiliário, com exceção do piano de cauda do Edward, tinha sido transferido para um pequeno armazém no início daquela semana. Tivemos que retirar tudo para dar espaço às mesas e ao DJ que estariam na minha casa em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Eu estava mais revoltada do que o capeta por conta dessa maldita festa da J_unior League_, que aconteceria amanhã à noite. Se não fosse pela Alice, eu não sabia o que teria sido de mim. E mesmo com toda sua ajuda, meu dia foi ainda foi gasto no telefone com fornecedores e as pessoas responsáveis para entregar as mesas de pôquer. Tudo isso resultou em ter que passar grande parte do dia fora do escritório, sendo forçada a levar a maioria dos meus textos para casa. Eu tinha passado as últimas duas semanas acordada até de madrugada tentando terminar os três artigos previstos para o final do mês. Em suma, meu corpo estava impregnado de cafeína e sem um pingo de sono suficiente.

O comportamento estranho da Esme tinha sido a cereja no topo do sorvete. Ela não estava agindo como a vadia velha e perua e burra – afinal com essa Esme eu sabia lidar com bastante facilidade. Mas quando ela começou a me ligar todos os dias só para saber como eu estava, ou me convidar para a casa dela enquanto Edward estivesse fora da cidade, me deixou preocupada. Ela ainda tinha pedido ao Edward o meu vestido de casamento para ser lavado, e depois de várias centenas de dólares, este estava guardado de volta no armário, quase tão bom como antes.

Realmente eu não tinha decidido o que o _livro-relíquia-em-troca-da-paz_ significava para mim. Já Edward, manteve sua promessa de continuar ao meu lado independente de qualquer coisa. E com essa nova atitude dele, eu não tinha conseguido ver seu verdadeiro ponto de vista em respeito do que esse presente pudesse significar. Ambas minha mãe e minha melhor amiga tinham opiniões muito fortes, nenhuma delas em favor da Esme.

Quando eu tinha ligado para minha mãe contando-lhe sobre o livro, ela imediatamente me disse para devolvê-lo. Ela me avisou que um presente como esse, nunca vinha sem amarras. Alice concordou, dizendo-me que este era provavelmente apenas mais um dos golpes da minha sogra.

Sinceramente, eu quis acreditar que a Esme estava sendo sincera quando disse que ela estava realmente arrependida e tentando virar a página para o inicio de uma nova relação entre nós. Edward tinha me dito que sua mãe tinha decidido continuar com a terapia, mesmo que nós tivéssemos abandonado o tratamento. Dra. Carmen tinha, aparentemente, lhe receitado um novo medicamento que estava fazendo "um monte de diferença" - pelo menos foi o que a própria Esme tinha me dito ontem à noite quando ela ligou. Normalmente, eu era uma pessoa que acreditava em segundas chances, só que Esme já tinha queimado milhares de vezes as "_segundas chances_" dela, e tanto quanto eu torcia para que ela mudasse, no fundo eu duvidava que não havia jeito.

Eventualmente, a minha mente parou de pensar sobre os detalhes de última hora da festa e das palhaçadas da Esme, deixando-me finalmente adormecer. Não foi um sono profundo e pacifico que eu tanto ansiava, estava mais para agitado, tipo _acorde-a-cada-dez-minutos-e-então-de-as-costas-e-adormeça-de-novo_. E essa porra me confundia pra caralho!

Eu acho que escutei a porta da frente, mas me acordei o suficiente para perceber que tal som era apenas o assobio do vento. Eu pensei ter sentido algum deslocamento na cama, mas abri os olhos apenas para encontrar o espaço vazio ao meu lado. Rolei volta de bruços e puxei o travesseiro de Edward para mim, enterrando meu rosto nele.

Senti algo na minha perna, mas eu estava tão certa de que era apenas o maldito cobertor ou qualquer outra coisa me provocando, que apenas mantive meus olhos fechados. Quando a sensação subiu de minha perna para meu quadril, eu gemi e rolei para ficar de costas.

"Eu não quis acordá-la," uma voz tão suave e doce que era quase como uma canção de ninar, sussurrou no escuro. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados, não querendo ficar desapontada se eu os abrisse e percebesse que meu Edward não estava realmente ali.

"Eu estou sonhando?" perguntei num balbucio baixo. O riso macio que se seguiu fez minhas pálpebras abrirem e um sorriso enorme aparecer no meu rosto.

Edward estava inclinado do lado da cama, os dedos lentamente, arrastando-se para cima e para baixo no meu braço. Ele deixou cair à maleta que estava segurando e se deitou no seu lado da cama bem ao meu lado. Comecei a me afastar mais um pouquinho, lhe dando mais espaço, mas ele me impediu.

"Não" ele sussurrou manhoso contra meu pescoço enquanto ele me puxava para perto dele.

Quando nós dois ficávamos assim, apenas agarrados um ao outro, era como se cada músculo do meu corpo relaxasse. Pela primeira vez em mais de uma semana, eu não me sentia como se tivesse sido liquidada ao extremo. Estava cansada o suficiente para adormecer, mas não queria abrir mão disso. Eu queria mais. Queria sentir os lábios dele contra os meus. Queria sentir a textura do seu cabelo contra meus dedos. Eu o queria por completo.

"Eu senti tanto sua falta", disse ele, soltando-me e vindo pairar sobre o meu corpo, me fitando de um jeito doce. Eu sorri enquanto ele suavemente escovava uma mecha perdida da minha testa.

Olhando para seu rosto, eu pude ver que ele estava exausto. Seus olhos pareciam menores, e o familiar vinco entre as sobrancelhas estava mais definido – essa foi sempre a minha maneira de perceber quando ele estava extremamente estressado ou muito cansado. Delicadamente eu tracei o vinco com o meu dedo indicador. Ele sorriu, de olhos fechados, e sua cabeça virou-se para beijar o meu pulso.

"Você não esteve dormindo, não é?" Eu perguntei enquanto ele puxava minha mão para sua boca e beijava-a suavemente.

Ele balançou a cabeça para me responder na medida em que ele gentilmente enchia de beijos cada um dos meus dedos. "E você também não esteve dormindo, certo?" , perguntou ele com um sorriso antes mesmo que eu começasse um sermão sobre trabalhar muito.

"Você nem sequer me beijou ainda," eu disse, ignorando sua pergunta e fazendo biquinho.

Ele se inclinou para baixo, deixando uma mão envolver meu rosto enquanto a outra mantinha seu equilíbrio, próxima ao meu quadril. Quando a boca finalmente tocou a minha, meus braços envolveram-se em torno dele.

O beijo tinha começado lento e macio, rapidamente se transformou em algo maior; muito mais profundo. Os dois começaram um frenesi de línguas dominantes e mãos ávidas por mais pele. Eu tentei tirar minhas pernas de baixo dos cobertores, para que pudesse envolvê-las em torno dele, mas como eu estava sendo mal sucedida nesse processo, Edward se ajoelhou entre meu corpo, e retirou ele mesmo os lençóis de cima de mim, me puxando para ele.

Sinceramente não parecia justo que em 5,3 segundos, Edward tivesse removido com sucesso cada peça de roupa que eu tinha, enquanto ele ainda estava totalmente vestido. Tentei me concentrar em eliminar a gravata e sua maldita camisa, mas suas mãos e os lábios não estavam contribuindo para que eu me centrasse em algo diferente além dos... huh... lábios e mãos dele.

Finalmente, consegui afastar sua camisa, no entanto, quando ele agarrou meus quadris e pôs-me de costas contra a cama, eu sabia que não tinha chances com a calça.

Enquanto seus lábios traçavam uma trilha lenta e sensual no meu ombro e no meu pescoço, uma de suas mãos correu pelo meu quadril até que repousou sobre a pele sensível entre minhas coxas.

Eu me contorcia em antecipação, mas com a outra mão livre ainda em meu quadril, ele me empurrou contra o colchão e sussurrou para que eu permanecesse parada. Assenti, e embora parecesse que meu coração estava prestes a saltar do meu peito, eu tentei acalmar. Quando senti seus dedos se movendo lentamente contra mim, eu mordi meu lábio e empurrei meu corpo contra a resistência de sua mão que ainda me mantinha presa a cama.

Minhas costas arquearam quando seu polegar fez deliciosos círculos em volta do meu clitóris, e cada vez que ele completava um traçado, eu podia sentir cada músculo do meu corpo tencionar.

"Relaxe", Edward sibilou ao meu pescoço antes de continuar a trilha de beijos que lentamente foi descendo pelo meu pescoço, peito e barriga. Ele gemia suavemente contra minha pele, enquanto a mão livre soltou o meu quadril e acariciou ao longo da minha coxa.

Por melhor que isso fosse, e tanto quanto eu precisasse daquilo, eu queria mais.

"Edward ..." Eu pedi, e quando ele olhou para mim, soube que não precisa lhe dizer mais nada.

Lentamente, ele beijou seu caminho de volta pelo meu estômago, parando para dar muita atenção a cada um de meus mamilos, o tempo todo me deixando ainda mais ansiosa por ele.

Edward se inclinou sobre mim, seus lábios lentamente trabalhando contra os meus. Na medida em que eu corria para ajudá-lo a tirar suas calças e a _boxers_, ele ria da minha ansiedade. "Bella, vá com calma." ele murmurou contra minha boca, mas eu ignorei-o.

Com as calças agora suficientemente amassadas no chão, eu o rolei de costas e montei em seus quadris. Suas mãos corriam para cima e para baixo em minhas coxas enquanto ele olhava para mim. Eu não pude evitar de me sentir um pouco envergonhada. Não que estivesse tímida com ele me vendo nua ou coisa parecida; mas a maneira como Edward me fitava, como se eu fosse algo a ser adorado e venerado fez me sentir com vergonha. Ele sempre me via tão bonita e perfeita, e eu sempre me achei inábil e indigna.

Decidir analisar as questões sobre minha auto-estima depois, e lentamente, me deitei sobre ele até que meus lábios estivessem quase tocando os seus. "Eu te amo", sussurrei lentamente, deixando a sensação delicada dos meus lábios demorar sobre sua pele.

Edward ergueu a cabeça enquanto sua mão segurou meu pescoço, puxando minha boca para dele. Ele se sentou, fazendo com que eu ficasse em seu colo. Na medida em que sua língua lentamente traçava a forma do meu lábio interior, eu me encaixei _nele_.

A sensação de nós dois estarmos finalmente reconectados dessa maneira, fez o meu coração inchar com entusiasmo e devoção. Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e, lentamente me _enterrei_ contra o seu _membro_ tentando ficar o mais próxima dele como humanamente possível. Usando meus joelhos para me movimentar pra cima e para baixo mais rápido, decidi também agarrar a cabeceira da cama para alavancar meus movimentos.

Mordi o lábio inferior suavemente enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam das minhas costas para meus quadris, onde lentamente tomou o controle guiando minhas investidas. Debrucei na minha testa contra a sua quando nossa respiração tornou-se mais pesada e seu domínio sobre o meu corpo mais intenso.

"Deus... Bella". Ele grunhia a medida em que minhas coxas se apertavam em torno dele, aumentando o ritmo que tínhamos imposto. Soltei-me da cama e passei meus braços em volta de seu corpo com tanta força, que eu não ficaria surpresa se ele estivesse tendo dificuldade para respirar.

Edward embrulhou um braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto se levantava e uma vez que ele estava de joelhos, ele me deitou na cama. Ele agarrou minha cintura, me puxando freneticamente em sua direção, gemendo cada vez mais alto.

Minhas costas se arqueavam cada vez mais para longe do colchão a cada impulso forte de seus quadril em meu _sexo_. Levei minhas mãos acima da cabeça, fechando-as entre os cobertores, antes de pedir-lhe para que ele acelerasse suas investidas.

Nosso sexo não foi doce ou romântico; era carente e urgente, pois nós dois sabíamos que tínhamos somente alguns dias, antes voltarmos a dormir sozinhos e passarmos longas horas longe um do outro.

"_Baby_..." Eu ofeguei, sentindo o familiar aperto no meu baixo ventre que fazia meus pés curvarem em antecipação. Eu queria suportar, adiar este último momento o máximo que pudesse, mas sabia que nenhum de poderia agüentar. O ritmo de Edward tornou-se errático, nos levando cada vez mais perto do ápice que tanto necessitávamos.

Eu pedi para que ele se deitasse sobre meu corpo - pois precisava senti o máximo dele sobre mim – e prontamente ele me atendeu, nunca desviando seu olhar do meu. Quis gritar, dizer-lhe o quanto eu o amava, que precisava dele e quanta falta tinha sentido do meu Edward. No entanto, a única coisa que consegui dizer foi um silencioso "eu te amo" muito mal sussurrado.

Minhas pernas se travaram em torno de sua cintura e isso fez com que _ele_ atingisse um ponto mais profundo em meu corpo, me levando direto para um orgasmo poderoso. Tentei ao máximo aproveitar cada segundo daquela sensação, e logo depois de um impulso mais violento, o corpo de Edward tencionou e um delicioso gemido escapou de sua boca. Eu tremia enquanto ele continuava investindo lentamente em meu sexo, segurando firme nos meus quadris, até que seu corpo cedeu e ele caiu, me imprensando reconfortantemente contra a cama.

Meus braços se enroscaram em volta de seus ombros e enquanto ambos nos esforçávamos para recuperar o fôlego, corri devagar meus dedos por suas costas. "Você não tem idéia do quanto eu senti saudades", sussurrei contra seu ombro, o que o fez levantar a cabeça e olhar para mim.

"Eu aposto que posso imaginar." Ele sorriu preguiçosamente e me beijou suavemente, rolando pro lado e me puxando contra seu peito.

Nós ficamos ali, sem falar absolutamente nada, apenas curtindo o fato de estarmos juntos outra vez. O silêncio só era interrompido de vez em quando por alguns sussurrados "eu te amo" ou "senti sua falta". Mas na maioria das vezes, éramos nós dois sorrindo e nos fitando.

A mão de Edward parou de brincar com uma mecha do meu cabelo para agora desenhar círculos preguiçosos na minha cintura, enquanto eu arranhava levemente as costas do meu pé para cima e para baixo contra sua panturrilha. Sua boca finalmente encontrou de novo a minha, e quando os beijos e os toques tornaram-se mais urgentes, ele me puxou da cama e nos levando para o banheiro. Ele não me afastou do seu colo, mesmo quando ele ligou o chuveiro, e mesmo quanto a água já estava aquecida o suficiente, ele entrou no box comigo ainda em seus braços.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com as minhas costas e pernas doloridas, enquanto o meu cabelo parecia algo próximo a um ninho de pássaros. Talvez ter ficado até as três da manhã fazendo sexo quente e pesado com o meu marido umas quatro vezes não tenha sido uma boa ideia, especialmente porque me atrasei em uma hora e tinha menos de vinte minutos para ficar pronta antes que Alice aparecesse.

"Edward", eu murmurei, tentando desembaraçar o cabelo com os dedos, desejando realmente não ter ido para a cama com ele molhado. Como ele não se mexeu e nem respondeu, eu me virei para encará-lo.

Os cobertores estavam empurrados em torno de sua cintura, deixando suas costas nuas. Ele tinha sua cabeça enfiada em um dos travesseiros, e eu podia ouvir a seu rondo fraco enquanto suas costas subiam e desciam continuamente. Eu sorri e me aproximei dele, deixando minha mão traçar sobre suas costas, deslizando até seu estômago. Ele murmurou alguma coisa incoerente enquanto eu me aconchegava a ele, ficando parcialmente deitada sobre suas costas.

"Eu não consigo te entender", eu falei sonolenta antes de beijar a parte de trás do seu ombro.

Edward ergueu sua cabeça do travesseiro, resmungando irritado antes de abraçá-lo outra vez. "Eu disse que eu não vou levantar!"

Eu ri baixinho antes de beijar sua nuca e me sentar. Edward podia se dá ao luxo de não acordar agora. Afinal, não era ele quem Alice iria arrastar da cama. Ela iria _me_ expulsar daqui, sem fazer perguntas.

Comecei dobrar os cobertores quando do nada, Edward virou bruscamente e me puxou de volta para a cama, me mantendo presa com uma só mão. Ele pegou os lençóis de volta e jogou-os por cima de nós dois. "Você não vai se levantar agora também.", disse ele, me abraçando fortemente contra ele.

"Mas eu preciso...",tentei argumentar, mas me acomodei contra seu corpo e fechei os olhos. Eu não queria deixar a nossa cama quentinha e confortável, especialmente porque a noite passada foi a primeira vez que eu tinha dormido com Edward em quase duas semanas. Mas hoje, a Alice estava disposta a ser minha _personal stylist_ nazista, sem contar que os fornecedores e as pessoas cujo entregariam as mesas de pôquer estavam prestes a aparecer. E, essas pessoas me vendo nua na cama com meu marido não estava no topo da minha lista de "coisas para fazer".

Quando eu contei isso pro Edward, ele só me abraçou mais forte e começou a resmungar baixinho. Eu rolei em seus braços e assim fiquei de frente para ele para beijar seus lábios suavemente, e então, vi o indicio de um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

"Eu prometo que amanhã podemos ficar na cama o dia inteirinho", sussurrei na medida em que seus dedos lentamente corriam pelas minhas costas, efetivamente tornando-se ainda mais difícil pra sair da cama.

Ele meneou a cabeça, mas ainda não me soltou. Eu sabia que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa que eu. Amanhã seria domingo, o que significa que na manhã de segunda-feira, ele estaria voltando para Portland. E isso quer dizer que teríamos que enfrentar mais uma semana, e seguir nessa rotina infernal até que este maldito projeto seja concluído.

O telefone começou a tocar, interrompendo o silêncio que nos cercava e quase nos embalou de volta pro sono. Passei meu braço por cima de Edward, puxando o telefone do carregador, e murmurei um alô.

"Você já saiu da cama?" Alice perguntou, mas nem me deu a chance de responder. "Eu estou trazendo o café da manhã e uns _capuccinos_. Jasper está indo comigo também para ajudar o Edward".

"Eu estou prestes a me levantar." Me apoiei em cima do Edward, meus cotovelos apoiado em seu peito, enquanto Alice continuava ignorando totalmente o fato de que de que eu nem sequer tinha saído da cama ainda. Provavelmente ela tinha se esquecido de tomar seus remédios para o controle do déficit de atenção, ou estava à beira de uma overdose de cafeína. Ou talvez, fossei uma combinação de ambos, conhecendo bem minha amiga.

A mão de Edward corria lentamente ao redor de minha cintura enquanto Alice me dava um outro _play-by-play_ do que era esperado hoje: cabelos e unhas, seguido por um almoço relaxante, e disso teríamos a nossas maquiagens feitas . Eu tentei lhe lembrar que essa festa não era um baile de formatura, mas ela simplesmente me mandou pastar com aquele típico tom de voz exasperado da Alice.

"Ok, o quão longe você está?" Eu finalmente interrompi perguntando-lhe.

"Provavelmente, chego ai em dez, no máximo quinze minutos", disse ela, e pude ouvi-la buzinando e Jasper mandando ela desacelerar.

"Ok, te vejo quando chegar." Respondi e ri quando ela buzinou novamente e sibilando para o Jasper que "_era perfeitamente capaz de dirigir sozinha"_. Ela me deu um rápido adeus para depois desligar a chamada.

Dei para o Edward mais cinco minutinhos para ficarmos na cama e logo em seguida corri para me arrumar. Pelo menos no momento Alice e Jasper estavam aqui, Edward e eu tínhamos trocado de totalmente prontos - exceto pelos miseráveis nós no emaranhado do meu cabelo.

Alice e eu fomos embora, deixando os meninos responsáveis pela arrumação mesas, certificando-se que estas deveriam ficar nos lugares corretos e também prontos para qualquer emergência que ocorresse com a cozinha. Deixei que a Alice se deliciasse ao dar ordens explícitas para garota do salão. Enquanto eu recebia uns mimos para minhas unhas e cabelos, tentei de verdade relaxar e me divertir.

Isso não funcionou durante muito tempo.

Quanto mais eu ficava ali parada, mais e mais pensava sobre essa festa. Eu comecei a hiperventilar só de imaginar tudo que poderia dar errado. Então quando Alice sentou-se ao meu lado, tentei não parecer como se estivesse a entrar em pânico. Obviamente, ela via além de mim.

"Tudo vai dar certo, Bella." Ela sorriu antes de se inclinar cochichando: "Só me prometa que hoje à noite você será cuidadosa. Certo?"

Encarei-a com uma careta, mas quando notei que ela não estava no clima de fazer uma piada sem graça sobre mim caindo dos saltos, lhe perguntei do que diabos ela estava falando.

"Eu sei que a Esme têm te ligado, tentando ser boazinha e tudo mais... Só que eu não confio nela." Alice me fitou com o rosto totalmente sério, e eu gemi interiormente.

"Alice ..." eu comecei, mas antes que eu dissesse algo, ela me interrompeu.

"Bella, o que eu quero dizer é que você tem um coração muito grande, especialmente quando o Edward está envolvido."

"Ele é meu marido, Alice." Eu suspirei, sabendo muito bem do que ela estava falando, mas sem querer admitir pra mim mesma.

"Eu sei disso Bella, mas sei também que a Esme tem algum tipo de controle estranho sobre o Edward," ela continuou. "Bella, só estou falando isso porque eu amo muito vocês dois". Ela me encarou com seus os olhos cinzentos cheios de preocupação.

Assenti, e uma vez lhe prometi que não cairia em qualquer armadilha que a Esme eventualmente estivesse planejando. Ela me entregou uma revista e voltamos para nossas unhas que estavam quase secas.

Antes que eu me desse conta, faltavam apenas trinta minutos para a festa começar. Eu estava encostada em uma das paredes da cozinha, assistindo enquanto os garçons iam e vinham organizando as bandejas da copa até a sala.

Desde o primeiro momento, quando Alice mencionou que todos deviam usar verde, uma vez que era Saint Patrick's Day, eu tinha me imaginado usando um vestido exatamente igual ao que Kiera Knightley vestiu em _**Desejo e Reparação**_. Só que eu não era uma magricela perfeita como ela, e isso aqui era uma festa, e não um baile de formatura. E assim, entrei num vestido social bem _vintage_ que a Alice tinha encontrado há algumas semanas. Pessoalmente, eu achei que a cor verde folha me deixou muito mais pálida do que eu já era e o comprimento um pouco acima dos joelhos fez minhas pernas parecerem mais grossas do que deveriam. Só que eu confiava no julgamento da Alice – na maioria das vezes, pra ser mais clara.

Edward entrou na cozinha, arrumando o paletó e se desviando da multidão de pessoas que enchiam nossa cozinha normalmente vazia. "Por que você está se escondendo aqui?" ele me perguntou. "Jasper e Alice estão lá fora, recebendo o DJ."

Dei de ombros e ajeitei sua gravata, suspirando interiormente pelo fato de me sentir mais relaxada quando ele estava por perto. Já que o Edward me prometeu que não sairia do lado a noite inteira, eu ficaria bem.

_Pelo amor de Deus, Quantos anos eu tinha? Cinco?Edward é o meu marido, e não uma muleta de segurança_, pensei comigo mesma.

"Eu não estou me escondendo, só estou supervisionando as coisas...", eu respondi, alisando uma ruga inexistente no tecido de seda verde de sua camisa. Eu tentei o meu melhor sorriso e respondi "Eu estou bem". Bem, ele era o Edward e sendo assim, ele sabia que no funda da minha mente havia algo de errado.

Como o previsto, ele me fitou por uns segundos a mais e seus olhos se estreitaram. "Vem comigo". Ele disse, pegando minha mão e me arrastando com ele ao sair pela porta da cozinha até a calçada.

Eu segui atrás dele, um pouco aliviada ao deixar o barulho constante que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda do ar frio e imediatamente me senti mais calma. Ele tirou seu paletó e enrolou-o em volta dos meus ombros.

"Diga-me o que está errado", pediu o Edward enquanto ele esfregava meus braços. "E não me diga que _está tudo bem_ porque eu sei que não está."

"Eu estou bem, só estou cansada." Dei de ombros. Não era mentira; eu estava mentalmente e fisicamente esgotada. Tenho absoluta certeza que minha falta de sono, junto com todas as besteiras do mês passado e a Esme eram suficientes para me deixar paranoica sobre esta festa.

Três meses atrás, eu não tinha dado a mínima para o que essas pessoas pensavam sobre mim. Na verdade, eu só tinha originalmente inventado essa festa maldita só para chatear algumas delas. Em algum lugar entre o passado até hoje, eu tinha adquirido alguma consciência real sobre o significado desta merda, e isso começou a fuder seriamente minha cabeça.

Expliquei isso ao Edward e embora eu me sentisse infantil, ele meneou a cabeça em compreensão. Ele ouviu tudo enquanto eu explicava o quão loucamente agitada tinha sido a semana passada, como eu estava nervosa sobre a possibilidade da festa dar errado, ou talvez ela ser _muito além_ do que eu previa. Quando terminei, eu dei de ombros e olhei de volta para ele.

"Fique aqui", disse ele antes de correr lá para dentro.

_Que porra foi isso? _Eu assisti enquanto ele fugia, e depois entrou trancando a porta, eu joguei meus braços para o ar frustrada. _Poxa, será que ele não tinha escutado __**nada**__ do que eu falei?_ Depois de me certificar de que não estava muito empoeirado, sentei no capô do meu carro.

Eu empurrei meus braços pelas mangas do terno de Edward e apertei-o contra mim, desejando que a Primavera se apressasse logo. Fiquei ali por mais alguns instantes, até que, quando eu estava prestes a voltar lá para dentro, Edward e Jasper saíram lado ao lado da casa. Ambos pareciam altamente suspeitos, e o fato do Jasper ficar olhando sobre os ombros, não ajudou em nada minha desconfiança neles.

"Que diabos vocês estão fazendo?" Eu perguntei enquanto ambos passavam direto por mim e se enfiavam no outro lado da garagem.

Edward levou um dedo até sua boca me pedindo silêncio.

O que quer que esses dois estivessem planejando, não podia ser uma coisa boa. No entanto, minha curiosidade foi maior e eu deslizei de cima do carro e me juntei a eles.

"O quê foi?" Eu perguntei num sussurro alto enquanto Jasper olhava por cima do ombro outra vez na direção da casa e voltando até o final da garagem. Poucos segundos depois, ele voltou e assentiu para o Edward.

"Ela não deve ser capaz de nos ver daqui", disse ele enquanto procurava através de seus bolsos, para depois entregar ao Edward uma cigarreira prata e um isqueiro.

"Vocês estão se escondendo da Alice?" Eu gargalhei, mas meu som histérico virou uma risadinha quando ambos me pediram silêncio outra vez. "Por que diabos vocês estão se escondendo da Alice?"

"Não escondendo", Jasper disse depois de puxar um frasquinho de whisky do bolso interno do seu paletó. "Só estou ocultando."

"Ocultar e esconder é a mesma coisa, Jasper". Olhei entre os dois enquanto cada um deles tomava um gole da garrafa que Edward tinha aberto.

"Ocultar soa bem melhor quando se é casado." Jasper piscou para mim antes de rolar a tampa de sua garrafa e colocá-la de volta no bolso.

"Tudo bem, o que é que vocês estão _ocultando_ então?" Eu perguntei com um sorrisinho nervoso. O fato de dois homens adultos estarem se escondendo da Alice só para beber e fumar em paz era tão ridículo que chegava a ser engraçado.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse parado de fumar", eu disse quando o Jasper tomou uma última olhada por cima do ombro antes de abrir a cigarreira.

"Ele não fuma mais cigarros", Edward respondeu por ele enquanto Jasper puxava o que parecia um cigarro rolado manualmente do estojo.

Demorou alguns segundos para que eu me tocasse, mas logo que o _trocinho_ foi aceso eu consegui identificar o cheiro. Agora eu sabia por que eles estavam tão preocupados com o sigilo. "Você estão brincando, não é?" Eu perguntei e afastei a fumaça para longe de mim a medida em que Jasper passava o bagulho para o Edward.

"Bella, isso vai te ajudar a relaxar", Jasper explicou, enquanto Edward d_ava um tapinha_ e meneava a cabeça em concordância.

"Então, a solução pros meus problemas é fazer com que eu fique drogada?" Olhei entre os dois, incrédula.

"Sim". Jasper encostou-se à parede da garagem, pra logo em seguida saltar de lá e escovar as costas, caso houvesse sujeira ali. Poeira em seu terno verde-musgo teria sido uma traição mortal no dicionário da Alice – sem contar que isso provava que o Jasper andou aprontando.

"Bella, apenas experimente", Edward me convenceu depois de expirar e passar o cigarro de volta para o Jasper.

_Não posso acreditar que eu, com vinte e sete anos, estou sendo pressionada a fumar maconha pelo meu próprio marido e pelo esposo da minha melhor amiga._

Como o meu pai era policial, eu sempre fiquei longe de qualquer coisa realmente ilegal. Tirando o consumo de álcool quando era menor e algumas multas por excesso de velocidade, eu era uma cidadã modelo. Eu sabia que o Jasper e o Edward fumavam maconha com o Emmett o tempo todo quando nós éramos todos jovens, mas nunca em minha vida imaginei que eles ainda consumissem essa _coisa_.

"Isso não vai me fazer perder o bom senso? Quer dizer, eu não vou começar a imaginar que os armários estão tentando me comer nem nada disso, não é?" Perguntei ao pegar o bagulho das mãos de Jasper.

Ambos riram de mim, mas eu os ignorei enquanto encarava o cigarro na minha mão.

"_Baby_, isso é maconha, não LSD." Edward sorriu e beijou o alto de minha cabeça enquanto me puxava para perto dele. "Honestamente, você não acha que iria te dar algo que iria te deixar pior do que você se encontra, certo?"

Eu sabia que não. Eu também sabia que fumar maconha provavelmente era uma escolha melhor do que encher a cara até que eu me sentisse relaxada. Eu tinha um histórico muito ruim, quando misturava bebida e Esme no mesmo ambiente. Então, percebi que eu não deveria arriscar minha sorte com várias doses de vinho para me acalmar.

"Nós não vamos deixar nada acontecer com você Bella." Jasper sorriu, e eu notei que, embora essa fosse provavelmente uma idéia horrível, eles estavam apenas tentando me ajudar.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, e com uma mão trêmula levei o cigarro até meus lábios.

"Espere! Espere. ESPERE! " Jasper falou, segurando minha mão e me deu um olhar muito sério.

"O quê foi?" Perguntei nervosa.

"Você não pode dizer a Alice. Eu quero dizer **nunca**, Bella." Ele olhou para mim, o rosto grave, e eu só quis rir de como dois homens adultos podiam ter tanto medo de uma pessoa pequenina. "Ela vai me matar, e provavelmente castrar Edward logo em seguida." Jasper acenou com a cabeça na direção do Edward.

"Provavelmente", Edward concordou protegendo em antecipação seus _países baixos_.

Prometi a ambos que em hipótese alguma diria algo a Alice, e tomei nervosamente o meu primeiro trago. Quando a fumaça começou a queimar os meus pulmões, me engasguei e comecei a tossir com tanta força que eu tinha absoluta certeza de que os vizinhos do outro lado da rua poderiam ter me ouvido – para não falar a Alice ou qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse lá dentro.

Edward acariciou minhas costas a medida em que eu me inclinava, tentando segurar minha tosse e provavelmente uma possível crise de vômito. Jasper pegou o bagulho da minha mão, e depois que minha respiração voltou ao normal, eu me reposicionei corretamente.

Tanto Edward quanto Jasper, estavam olhando para mim com mais ridículos sorrisos em seus rostos. "E aí?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu não sinto nada diferente." Eu limpei minha garganta quando a minha voz saiu mais grossa do que o habitual. "Quanto tempo demora?"

"Bella, um _traguinho_ só não vai te deixar chapada." Edward riu. "Você tem que fumar bem mais."

Devo ter feito uma careta azeda, porque ambos começaram a rir novamente e logo em seguida me incentivaram de que a segunda vez não era tão ruim quanto à primeira. Então eu tomei um outro trago, e depois outro e outro, até que finalmente Edward e Jasper haviam concordado que já tive o suficiente. Fomos todos lá para dentro e encontramos Alice ainda ladrando ordens as pessoas ao redor, e ambos Jasper e Edward ficaram aliviados de que ela não tinha percebido que nós três tínhamos saído.

Eu segui Edward em torno da casa, contando os últimos minutos antes de todo mundo começar a aparecer. Ele me olhava com um sorriso pateta em seu rosto, enquanto as pessoas começavam a chegar, ele me deu um aperto de mão tranquilizador.

Eu realmente não senti nada diferente, e por isso mesmo, não pude dizer quando o torpor realmente me pegou. Tudo o que notei é que num segundo eu estava lá e tudo parecia normal, e então no seguinte, percebi o quão feliz eu estava. As piadas estúpidas pareciam histéricas, e descobri que os homens mais velhos realmente apreciavam quando você ria de verdade com eles.

Edward e eu recebemos a todos que entravam em nossa casa, e mesmo quando Esme e Carlisle chegaram, eu não tive vontade de correr e me esconder. Carlisle me puxou para um abraço enquanto a Esme tentava domar o cabelo de Edward. Pela primeira vez na vida, percebi que Carlisle cheirava a desinfetante para as mãos e balas de menta. Mesmo quando ele se afastou, eu ainda estava tentando inalar o cheiro dele. Me lembrava a manhã de Natal, o que me deixou muito feliz!

"Bella você está linda". Esme sorriu e ergueu os braços nervosamente, como ela não tivesse certeza se eu deixaria que ela me abraçasse.

Notei que este provavelmente foi um dos melhores atos que a Esme já tinha feito por mim, então eu passei meus braços ao redor de seus ombros e a abracei. Quando descansei meu queixo no ombro dela, não pude evitar de me perguntar se talvez ela tinha o cheiro do Carlisle.

Quando eu respirei fundo, me surpreendi com o cheiro de algo perto de toranja e talvez abacaxi. "Esme que cheiro delicioso!" Eu sorri e me afastei dela.

Eu vi Edward e Carlisle trocarem olhares confusos enquanto mantinha minhas mãos em seus braços e ela apenas me olhou sorrindo. "Você está se sentindo bem?" ela perguntou num sussurro.

Eu ri, e acenando com a cabeça, dizendo-lhe que eu nunca tinha me sentido _tãao_ bem em toda minha vida! E era verdade, mesmo que meu atual estado tivesse a ajuda de algum fuminho a base de plantas ilegais.

Parecia que todos já haviam chegado, e algumas horas depois, as pessoas estavam dançando, jogando pôquer e rindo. Enquanto Edward estava conversando com um grupo de amigos de seus pais, eu suspirei feliz e balancei nossas mãos entrelaçadas para frente e para trás como uma garotinha com seu namoradinho da pré-escola. Eu não tinha idéia do que eles estavam falando, mas não estava nem aí para isso.

Alice e Jasper estavam por perto. Jasper estava tendo uma conversa com a mãe de Tanya, enquanto Alice olhava ao redor da sala. Quando a notei me procurando, eu sorri e dei-lhe um pequeno aceno. Os olhos de Alice diminuíram ligeiramente, mas me voltei para o Edward antes que eu pudesse realmente perceber se ela tinha pegado algo. Eu tinha evitado-a durante toda a noite, com medo de que ela fosse capaz de ver através de meu comportamento descontraído _demais_... Ou talvez os poderes psíquicos de Alice fossem mesmo verdade... sei lá!

"Eu preciso conversar com você", sussurrei, puxando a manga da camisa do Edward uma vez que houve uma ruptura na conversa dos homens.

"O quê foi?" Edward perguntou enquanto me fitava.

Eu olhei para ele, momentaneamente distraída com o tom claro de verde que seus olhos tinham. Quer dizer, eles eram _realmente_ verdes. Não eram verde- zulados e nem verde-acastanhados (essa cor realmente existia?)... Bem, eu não pude evitar, mas me perguntei se eles sempre ficavam mais claros quando ele estava chapado.

Pensei nisso por um segundo, antes de balançar minha cabeça e me lembrar a razão pela qual eu queria falar com ele.

"Eu acho que a Alice sabe." eu disse num sussurro, enquanto apontava meu queixo na direção dela.

"_Baby_, talvez você esteja um pouquinho paranoica." Ele sorriu e selou nossos lábios rapidamente.

Antes que eu tentasse argumentar, fomos interrompidos por um grito estridente de alguém que corria até nós. "Bella!" Tanya guinchou, e antes que tivesse a chance de sequer perceber o que ela estava fazendo, eu tinha sido puxada para um dos abraços mais desconfortáveis de toda minha vida.

Meu nariz franziu quando o cheiro do seu perfume exageradamente doce misturado com laquê me atingiu. Eu dei-lhe um tapinha de leve nas costas enquanto seus braços apertavam meu pescoço com tanta força que comprimia meu rosto em seu ombro.

"Oh meu Deus, essa festa está fantástica!" Ela soltou dando gritinhos depois de ter me soltado

Pisquei lentamente, na medida em que ela tagarelava tão rápido que eu mal pude compreender metade das coisas que ela estava dizendo. Ela puxou Edward num abraço parecido como o meu, mas Edward lentamente a afastou depois de alguns segundos. "Tanya", disse ele, reconhecendo-a com um sorriso. Assim que eles se soltaram, Edward pegou minha mão novamente.

"Como foi seu voo?" Perguntei-lhe quando ela tinha parado de falar por tempo suficiente para me deixar fazer uma pergunta

"Ah, foi ótimo! Na verdade, Edward e eu voltamos juntos para Seattle." Ela sorriu largamente e apontou suas unhas perfeitas na direção do meu marido.

Eu tinha a intenção de comentar o fato do Edward não ter mencionado seu voo compartilhado, mas como ela continuou balbuciando e remexendo suas mãos, meus olhos avistaram um lindo bracelete de diamantes em seu pulso. "Isso é tão bonito" eu sussurrei, tomando-lhe a mão entre as minhas para examinar a pulseira.

A forma como os diamantes crispavam diante da luz era absolutamente deslumbrante, e quando eu comecei a tentar nomear todas as cores que eu pude ver, ouvi Edward rindo levemente enquanto Tanya me olhava confusa.

"A Bella não planejou uma festa maravilhosa?" Esme embrulhou um braço ao redor da cintura de Edward enquanto sorria e olhava entre todos nós.

Tanya tinha aberto a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Alice e Jasper haviam se aproximado e se juntado ao nosso grupo. Os lábios de Esme se contorceram antes dela sorrir para os dois.

"Alice, Jasper, vocês se lembram da Tanya?" Edward acenou com a cabeça na direção da Barbie.

"Absolutamente". Jasper sorriu e balançou a mão dele. "Desde o casamento."

Alice apenas sorriu e a olhou indiferentemente.

"Jasper, você é do Texas, não é?" Tanya perguntou flertando, ignorando o fato da Alice estar bem ali.

Tanya, Edward, Jasper e Esme aumentaram o tagarelar, mas Alice ficou simplesmente me encarando. Segurei com força o braço do Edward e olhei pra todos os cantos, exceto para ela.

Eu comecei a cantarolar ligeiramente distraída a musica que fluía pela casa, no entanto quando reconheci que esta era uma das minhas canções favoritas, eu senti meus olhos ampliarem e comecei a saltitar. "Aah, Edward! Eu adooooro essa música!" Bati palmas e comecei a cantar junto com o CD.

Jasper e Edward se entreolharam nervosamente e depois voltaram seus olhos para mim, a medida em que Esme e Tanya riam levemente.

"Nossa... Que voz linda", Esme disse com sorriso estranho e um encolher de ombros, para logo em seguida encarar o Edward esperando que ele pudesse explicar o que diabos eu estava fazendo.

"Ei Bella, eu me lembrei que preciso de sua ajuda lá na cozinha." Alice pegou minha mão e me puxou para os fundos da casa. Eu tropecei em meus próprios pés e comecei a rir. Edward sempre alerta, estendeu seus braços e me pegou, antes que eu pudesse meter a cara no chão.

"Ela é uma grande fã de Sinatra", Jasper explicou com um sorriso, assim que Edward e Alice me levavam para cozinha. Jasper teria um montão de trabalho ao entreter a Esme e a Tanya com suas histórias.

Alice passou direto da cozinha e continuou pelo corredor até que chegássemos ao nosso quarto. Ela abriu a porta, e depois do Edward ter me puxando lá pra dentro, a baixinha trancou a porta atrás dela.

"Ok, o que diabos você fez com a coitada?" Alice perguntou ao Edward enquanto eu me sentava na beira da cama e balançava as pernas lentamente.

"Eu só lhe dei uma _coisinha_ pra que ela relaxasse." Edward balbuciou, encolhendo os ombros.

Os dois discutiram por mais alguns instantes até que ergui a minha mão e esperando que um deles me notasse.

"O que é, Bella?" Alice perguntou com um suspiro.

"Eu tô com fome." Eu afirmei brilhantemente, olhando para os dois.

Os olhos de Alice se estreitaram e ela encarou o Edward por um segundo antes vir na minha direção. Ela inclinou-se, cheirou o meu cabelo, e depois a manga do meu vestido.

Eu devo ter confundido suas fungadas com um convite para um abraço, porque eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e puxei-a pra cima de mim. "Ah Alice, eu te amo _taaaanto_!" Eu sorri e apertei-lhe ainda mais forte.

Enquanto ela tentava se afastar de mim, eu cheirei seu cabelo e tentei puxá-la de volta para mim. Seu aroma era celestial; como morango e maçãs frescos numa manhã de inverno. "Mmm, Alice você tem um cheiro tão bom!" Comentei quando acabei segurando suas mãos entre as minhas, quando finalmente ela escapou. "Você sabia que o Carlisle tem cheirinho de Natal?"

"Você está drogada!" Alice acusou ao encarar meus olhos e em seguida, se voltar para o Edward. "Como é que você pode deixá-la chapada?" Ela golpeou seu ombro e disse: "Você deixou que ela ficasse chapada na frente dos seus pais e seus amigos?"

"Ai! Porra, Alice!" Edward deu um passo para trás tentado fugir, mas Alice estava bem na cola dele.

Acabou que ele conseguiu me puxar da cima da cama, me colocando a sua frente numa espécie de escudo contra a Alice – E isso só deixou a baixinha ainda mais irritada.

"Ela estava pirando, Alice!" disse ele, num sussurro alto.

"Então a solução pra isso é deixá-la emaconhada?" Ela sibilou, jogando as mãos no ar, enquanto o encarava.

"Foi sim! Ou então ela ia acabar tendo um ataque de pânico, ou talvez ficando bêbada e vomitando em cima de alguém de novo!" Ele me segurou mais apertado contra ele, quando minha amiga deu um passo para se aproximar.

"Ei vocês, é sério." Eu falei "Eu estou realmente morrendo de fome". Ignorei toda discussão entre eles e sorri quando Alice desviou o olhar do Edward para mim. "Muita, muita fome."

Alice suspirou, me afastou e deu um tapa na nuca do Edward. Ela foi até o closet e encontrou minha bolsa. Ela procurou até encontrar minha carteira e as chaves do carro para em seguida, pegar um casaco e jogá-lo para mim.

"Pra onde vocês vão?" Edward perguntou enquanto eu gritava de empolgação e me apressava colocando a jaqueta de todo jeito.

"Não há absolutamente nada comestível aqui", ela sussurrou para ele, agarrando minha mão. "Você e Jasper tentem lidar com o resto do pessoal, porque eu estou levando a Bella pra comer alguma coisa. E quando eu voltar, você, Jasper e eu teremos uma conversinha!"

Eu beijei Edward rapidamente e peguei a mão de Alice, seguindo-a de volta pelo corredor até a saída da cozinha. Enquanto nós saiamos de casa, eu lhe disse que queria ter total comando no rádio do carro. Ela suspirou enquanto abria porta do carro para mim, e eu alegremente entrei.

Foi o passeio mais curto que eu tinha feito até o McDonalds, graças à necessidade de Alice conduzir imprudentemente. Na medida em que ela furava a fila do drive-thru, eu cantava alegremente as musicas de CD mix que eu tinha feito quando estava na faculdade. Como só uma melhor amiga que me conhecia há mais de 20 anos ela pediu o meu preferido: Nuggets de frango.

Quando já estávamos no caminho de volta, ela finalmente falou. "Se você quisesse fumar maconha Bella, você poderia ter me dito." Alice disse suspirando, uma vez que tínhamos parado em um sinal vermelho. Eu sorri calorosamente para minha melhor amiga, e apesar de sua raiva com essa situação, ela sorriu de volta.

"Se eu soubesse que isso era algo no qual você tinha interesse, poderíamos ter feito lá na minha casa, onde eu poderia ter certeza de que, pelo menos, houvesse alguns petiscos descentes!" Ela riu quando eu passei por cima do controle de marchas e a abracei com força.

"Ah, Alice! Eu te amo tanto!" Eu ri quando ela me empurrou de volta pro meu lugar, depois que eu beijei sua bochecha.

Assim que nós chegamos à entrada de automóveis, Alice comentou sobre o fato de vários automóveis terem ido embora, mas ainda havia um bom número deles estacionados um pouco mais a frente. Saí do carro e saltei para a porta de acesso pela cozinha. Alice seguiu logo atrás de mim, e arrancou o pacotinho de batatas fritas das minhas mãos antes que eu entrasse.

A casa estava muito barulhenta quando saímos, mas não era nada comparado como estava agora. Eu segui atrás de Alice, acenando alegremente para todos os garçons enquanto passávamos pela cozinha.

"Oh Jesus," Alice gritou, e quando eu olhei por cima do seu ombro, eu não evitei de rir ainda mais.

Edward estava tocando o piano acompanhado de Carlisle, que estava encostado do lado do instrumento, com a gravata desfeita e um copo de whisky na mão. Juntos, os dois estavam massacrando as canções mais populares de Frank Sinatra.

Esme estava bem ali, um pouco mais afastada da multidão parecendo entretida e mortificada ao mesmo tempo. Ao lado de várias outras mulheres, Esme aplaudia timidamente. Isso tudo até que Carlisle puxou a gravata de seu pescoço e jogou na direção dela, foi aí que minha sogra começou a rir como uma adolescente de quinze anos.

"Alice!" Um murmúrio de socorro veio do meio da multidão que assistiam Carlisle e Edward em sua sessão de karaokê improvisada.

Alice pegou minha mão me arrastando, enquanto ela empurrava os convidados de todo jeito. Eu colidi nas costas dela quando Alice parou abruptamente; o pior é que eu não consegui controlar a gargalhada detestável que saiu da minha boca quando vi o que estava diante de mim.

Jasper estava sentado em uma das mesas de pôquer, com o rosto coberto de marcas de batom vermelho, parecendo estar sendo assediado pelo grupo de velhotas sentadas ao redor dele. Ele olhou impotente para a mulher, que só rolou os olhos e murmurou alguma coisa sobre _obter o que ele merecia_. "Alice!" ele chamou outra vez, quando ela começou a se afastar.

A mulher mais velha sentada em seu colo voltou seu olhar para ele e disse: "Não filho, meu nome é Eleanor. Não Alice."

Alice pegou minha mão novamente, e sem nem mesmo se virar respondeu ao Jasper, "O tema da festa é 'todo mundo tem sorte', Jasper. Então boa sorte, idiota!"

Desejei boa sorte pro Jasper também, e segui Alice de volta entre aquele aglomerado. Eu só me soltei dela quando me sentei ao lado de Edward em seu piano. Sinceramente, eu não podia me lembrar porque estava tão nervosa antes da festa começar.

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: depois que todo mundo fosse embora, eu iria dar um jeito pro Edward me levar de volta ao McDonalds, talvez até mesmo no Taco Bell. Eu ainda estava faminta e sedenta pra caralho!

* * *

**Ok... não me assassinem, eu sei que demorei pra %$$&. **

**Mas enfim, tá aí um capitulo novinho com tudo que vocês mais gostam. Confusão, risos e uma aparição do **_**Edward-Goza-Goza**_** logo no comecinho! **

**Ah sim... eu acho que o lance da praga tá surtindo efeito! Nos ultimos dois caps foram quase 30 reviews no total! \o/\o/\o/\o/ **

**Então só pra não perder o hábito? **

_**Quem não clicar no ex-verdinho pra comentar o capitulo, terá os armários das suas cozinhas transformados em monstros famintos – e olhe que vocês não precisarão de um traguinho para verem isso! **_

**Xoxo**


	17. Rompimento

**O Edward vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork. ****Mas a danny e eu ficaríamos mais que satisfeitas com um _Casillas_ também  
**

* * *

Dizer que Esme e eu tínhamos levado nosso relacionamento aos trancos e barrancos era puro eufemismo. Eu ainda não confiava plenamente nela, mas precisava admitir que ao longo dos últimos meses, ela realmente tinha provado de que, pelo menos, nãos estava agindo como uma vaca maluca.

Com o Edward ainda estava fora da cidade, ela começou me convidar para jantar junto com ela e Carlisle. Sempre ligava horas antes perguntando se poderia ir a minha casa, e tinha até se oferecido para levar Alice e eu para um novo spa por conta dela. Embora eu tivesse que recusar essa oferta, eu não podia negar que ela estava realmente se empenhando.

Edward conseguiu um fim de semana de folga por conta da Páscoa, e assim que Carlisle e Esme tinham descoberto isso, eles nos convidaram para viajarmos pro México para uma "fugida em família". Na minha casa, as nossas "fugas" incluíam acampar ou fazer caminhadas. O fato de Carlisle e Esme terem uma facilidade muito maior do que nós quatro, e poderem ir para o México só por um final de semana era demais para minha mente. Mas acabei aceitando e adorei.

Escapar de toda essa chuva de Seattle era exatamente o que nós precisávamos. Passei o dia deitada numa esteira na praia, desfrutando o sol e – apesar de ficar totalmente lambuzada de protetor solar no mais alto FPS que pude encontrar - enquanto Edward tentava me convencer a mergulhar, ou pelo menos, nadar na parte mais rasa. Infelizmente, meu medo inato do oceano venceu, e ele acabou chamando o seu pai para a maioria das atividades aquáticas.

Surpreendentemente, Esme não tinha feito comentários rudes sobre minha escolha de biquíni ou para as roupas que eu tinha levado comigo. Ela deixou que Edward e eu tivéssemos nosso próprio espaço, e mesmo quando ela tinha encontrado o humilhante presente de Páscoa que Edward tinha me dado, ela manteve a boca fechada.

Estávamos prestes a ir jantar numa noite, quando Edward me entregou uma caixa retangular embrulhada num papel roxo pálido com um laço no mesmo tom. Eu não tinha ficado tão curiosa enquanto virava o pacote entre minhas mãos, até que ele explicou que ali dentro havia um coelhinho da Páscoa. Quando abri, esperando talvez um coelho de chocolate, fiquei chocada ao encontrar um _rabbit_ - só que este não era peludo e fofinho. Era um daqueles que eram rotulados como um "massageador pessoal ".

Ele pensou que era engraçado, e embora possa ter sido um grande sacrilégio dar a alguém um vibrador como presente de Páscoa, tive que admitir que definitivamente meu marido tinha senso de humor.

Quando Esme tinha vindo até nosso quarto nos chamar, eu tinha esquecido completamente o presentinho em cima da cama. Quando seus olhos pararam em cima dele, ela apenas se virou e agiu como se não tinha visto nada. Sua atitude alegre nunca mudou, e fiquei agradavelmente surpresa.

Quando voltei do México há duas semanas atrás, bem descansada e com a pele beijada pelo sol, estávamos prontos para o casamento de Emmett e Rosalie. Edward tinha voltado de Portland na noite passada, e eu torcia para que ele não precisasse voltar nem tão cedo. O projeto estava finalmente concluído, e a única ocasião na qual a sua presença era indispensável seria na grande festa de inauguração daqui há poucos meses.

Na quinta-feira de manhã antes do casamento, Edward estava apressado para ir ao escritório, enquanto eu estava listando todas as merdas que eu tinha que fazer durante o dia. Eu tinha tirado o resto da semana de folga para ajudar a Rosalie. Eu que até então não tinha feito absolutamente nada, estava agindo agora como um burro de carga ao pegar coisas para a decoração, os vestidos, e os últimos favores necessários.

Sem contar que hoje, eu precisava adicionar um almoço com Esme e Tanya na minha lista. Nós estávamos planejando uma arrecadação de fundos para uma nova ala infantil na biblioteca municipal, que seria inaugurada dentro de algumas semanas. E pela primeira vez, eu estava ajudando numa causa na qual eu realmente acreditava.

"Você vai trabalhar o dia inteiro?" Perguntei ao pegar todas as camisas sujas do Edward de dentro da mala para que eu pudesse levá-las para a limpeza a seco.

"Eu duvido. Assim que eu concluir tudo que preciso, vou dar o fora.", disse ele distraidamente, enquanto girava pelo quarto em círculos. "Onde está o meu cinto?"

Peguei o cinto do chão de onde eu havia jogado na noite passada e lhe entreguei. Ele murmurou um "obrigado" ao colocá-lo.

"Se você está indo para a lavanderia, poderia pedir para que eles arrumem o botão dessa camisa azul?" Ele acenou com a cabeça para a pilha de roupa que eu tinha colocado no meio da cama.

"Você perdeu um botão?" Eu peguei a camisa, e um dos botões superiores estava faltando. Joguei a camisa de volta na direção da cama e disse: "Sim, eu vou ver o que eles podem fazer."

Edward me beijou apresado, enquanto eu empurrava as roupas selecionadas em uma sacola.

"Tchau!" Falei assim que ele saiu do quarto, com as mãos carregadas com o paletó, a xícara de café e sua pasta. Ele gritou um "adeus" de volta para mim e eu sorri.

Eu realmente torcia para que depois deste fim de semana, nossa vida fosse um pouquinho mais lenta. Eu sentia falta dos finais de semana preguiçosos, onde tudo consistia em nada além de assistir TV, fazer amor e tirar cochilos. Eu me virei para encontrar a minha bolsa e me preparando para sair quando vi Edward andando de volta para o quarto.

"Você se esqueceu do..." Eu comecei a perguntar, mas fui interrompida por seus lábios se reunindo aos meus para um beijo profundo e carinhoso. Sorri, beijando-lhe de volta.

"Eu te amo", disse ele com o meu sorriso torto em seu rosto, antes de encher meu rosto de beijos e me soltar.

"Eu também te amo", respondi deslumbrada, e ele riu enquanto corria de volta pela casa e até seu carro. E logo depois disso eu segui meu rumo.

Passei a manhã pegando meu vestido de dama de honra e o smoking do Edward, e colocando-os cuidadosamente na parte traseira do meu carro - que já estava lotado com o presente de casamento do meu irmão, um novo conjunto de tacos personalizados.

Voltei correndo para casa, pegando o vestido e o smoking e trazendo-os para dentro de modo que nenhum ficasse enrugado. Assim que terminei de fazer isso, parti para o restaurante, onde encontrei Esme e Tanya já estabelecidas. "Desculpem, eu me atrasei", disse baixinho, enquanto eu deslizava na cadeira de frente para ambas.

"Oh querida, não se preocupe com isso!" Esme sorriu e estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para tomar a minha.

Sorri e meneei a cabeça para Tanya, que tinha começado a falar sobre algo. Enquanto isso, comecei a contar mentalmente o número de copos vazios em cima da mesa. Eu não pude evitar, mas desejei saber há quanto tempo as duas já estavam sentadas aqui. Torci para que, se elas estivessem esperando pelo "amigo da vez", não se importassem de chamar um táxi. De forma alguma eu apoio alguém que bebe e depois dirige, mas hoje eu não tinha tempo para transportar qualquer coisa além dos troços que já estavam no meu carro.

O almoço foi surpreendentemente agradável. Na verdade, demorei até um pouco além do que deveria. E assim, quando o garçom trouxe a conta, eu estava terminando meu chá ouvindo as histórias engraçadas sobre o comportamento incoerente do Edward quando adolescente. Felizmente nenhum desses contos envolviam Tanya e Edward em situações proibidas para menores de 12 anos.

"Oh Deus, Bella, você tem que ser a pessoa mais paciente do mundo para aguentar viver com o Edward diariamente." Tanya riu enquanto enxugava os olhos delicadamente com o guardanapo. "Quando nós moramos juntos, vivamos numa batalha constante para tentar com que ele organizasse suas coisas."

Esme sorriu e assentiu a cabeça junto, mas o sorriso que estava estampado no meu rosto desde que cheguei, foi lentamente deslizando da minha cara. Eu estava brincando com o meu anel de casamento, mas de repente fiquei tensa, e tudo ao redor me pareceu parar, exceto minha freqüência cardíaca que aumentou exponencialmente.

"Você _morou_ com o Edward?" Pedi calmamente, esperando que talvez eu tivesse ouvido errado. Se Edward alguma vez tivesse vivido com a Tanya, eu saberia disso. Edward e eu estávamos juntos desde os nossos 19 anos, e se não fosse os poucos meses que tínhamos dado um tempo, eu não via como isso poderia ser verdade.

"_Oho ohu_... Bem, você não deveria saber sobre isso." Tanya sorriu e cobriu sua boca. Após alguns segundos, ela encolheu os ombros, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e sussurrou: "Não diga ao Edward que eu te contei."

Eu tentei escutar quando Esme e Tanya falavam sobre o modo como os dois viviam antes, mas tudo que em que eu poderia realmente me concentrar era em tentar não chorar ou virar a mesa e descer o cacete em cima da Tanya. Sinceramente esses dois sentimentos eram tão fortes, que eu não sabia qual fazer primeiro.

Tentei lembrar a mim mesma que eu não sabia tudo que tinha acontecido entre eles para poder julgar. Mas logo em seguida relembrei o quão puto Edward tinha ficado comigo por eu ter pedido uma carona para casa com o Mike Newton. Embora nada tivesse acontecido, ele estava além de furioso e tinha me humilhado até o limite por conta disso. Obviamente, na mente machista e mesquinha dele, era normal então ele ter a vadia da ex-namorada morando com ele e depois esconder esse fato de mim há anos. Então só porque _euzinha_ aqui tinha pedido a alguém para me levar para casa, significa que eu tinha "rebaixado os meus padrões."

_Bem ele que vá pro inferno! E a Tanya que pegue carona também! _

"Ele estava tão miserável, Bella. Como um filhote de cachorrinho perdido." Tanya sorriu, acariciando minha mão.

Olhei para a Tanya - realmente enxergando-a pela primeira vez - e notei que por trás daquele sorriso falso, havia um monte de presunção. Quis saber há quanto tempo ela vinha tramando isso: se agarrar dessa informação valiosa até que ela soubesse tirar o máximo benefícios quando me contasse.

Isso fez com que me sentisse extremamente tola e ingênua, ao saber que durante três anos que eu tinha sido a única pessoa a não saber disso. O canto dos meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, e ao mesmo tempo me perguntei se Alice sabia. Quis acreditar que se isso estivesse no conhecimento dela, ela teria me dito.

Eu quis me levantar, sair dali e ligar pro Edward, para que ele me dissesse que cada pedacinho dessa história era mentira, ou que isso era algum tipo de piada cruel que Esme e Tanya estavam aprontando mim. No entanto, eu não podia achar forças para me levantar daquela cadeira.

Esme pediu licença para ir ao banheiro, deixando-me sozinha com a Tanya e meu auto-controle oscilando significativamente. "Eu estou adorando passar mais tempo com o Edward nestes últimos meses. Trouxe de volta muitas memórias.." Tanya disse suspirando pra depois sorrir cruelmente para mim.

"O quê?" Pedi mais alto do que eu pretendia. O restaurante movimentado parou ao som da minha voz, e embora eu sentisse cada par de olhos do lugar em mim, eu não me importei.

"Oh, é claro que você não sabe." Ela se recostou na cadeira, com as mãos dobradas perfeitamente em seu colo. "Edward e eu temos passado bastante tempo juntos quando ele vai pra Portland. Pobrezinho, tão solitário!"

Eu senti o sangue fugindo do meu rosto, e por mais bravamente eu estivesse evitando-as, senti as lágrimas começaram a cair lentamente pelo meu rosto.

"Sinceramente, eu mal posso esperar até que o próximo projeto começar no mês que vem. Eu me ofereci pro Edward ficar comigo, mas ele disse que 'seria melhor', se ele ficasse num hotel. Manter as aparências, sabe?" Ela tomou outro gole de seu copo, quando finalmente tinha chegado ao ponto de que precisei fazer alguma coisa.

Ou eu linchava a cara da Tanya bem aqui, ou dirigia até o escritório do Edward e arrancava as bolas dele, ou agia como uma adulta e calmamente dava o fora daqui.

Levantei-me lentamente, e enquanto me lembrava como respirar de novo, peguei minha bolsa. "Ah, Bella, se você estiver indo pra casa, se importaria de dar isso de volta para Edward?" Tanya perguntou, e contra o meu melhor julgamento, a encarei

Ela estava procurando algo na sua bolsa, e por alguns segundos fiquei confusa sobre o que Edward poderia ter esquecido que poderia caber dentro da carteira dela. Quando ela puxou um pequeno botão branco, eu senti meu coração afundar em meu estômago.

"Ele perdeu isso numa noite." Ela colocou o botão sobre a mesa e me olhou sorrindo.

Levou todo o meu autocontrole para evitar que os soluços presos em meu peito escapassem, a medida que eu observava o quão satisfeita Tanya parecia. Depois de anos me colocando num abuso emocional constante, tanto dela e de quanto Esme, finalmente eu tinha chegado ao ponto em que não podia mais aguentar.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, me inclinei e peguei o pequeno botão em cima da mesa. Fechei minha mão com força em torno dele antes de olhar para ela. "Você venceu", disse em uma voz que não era nada além de um sussurro. Eu soube que ela tinha me ouvido quando seu olhar orgulhoso transformou-se num sorriso perverso.

Com isso, me virei e deixei aquele maldito restaurante tão rápido quanto eu pude. No segundo em que escutei a porta se fechando atrás de mim, puxei o meus óculos de sol sobre o rosto, deixando as lágrimas que estava segurando finalmente transbordarem.

Entrei no meu carro e por mais que eu quisesse conduzi-lo, até que eu pudesse finalmente me _quebrar_ no conforto da minha casa, não conseguia parar o meu corpo inteiramente trêmulo, ao contatar que minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma a partir de agora.

Com as mãos, tateei até encontrar meu celular, e quando Alice atendeu, tudo que eu podia dizer com a minha voz chorosa foi o local onde eu estava, lhe pedindo para vir e me pegar. Sem sequer perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ela concordou, e fiquei ali chorando até que vi o carro do Jasper parando na vaga ao meu lado.

Ambos saíram da caminhonete e quando Jasper cautelosamente abriu a minha porta, eu tentei sorrir, mas era como se meu corpo não conseguisse se lembrar como fazer isso.

"Bella?" Ele se agachou ao lado do meu carro e com uma mão firme, ele lentamente retirou meus dedos do volante. "Alguém te machucou?" ele perguntou baixinho, e eu balancei minha cabeça negando. _Ninguém tinha me machucado fisicamente, pelo menos._[/i]

"Você precisa ir a um hospital?" Alice perguntou nervosamente enquanto ela me fitava com seus olhos ansiosos. Novamente, eu balancei minha cabeça em negação.

"Vamos te levar para casa", Jasper disse e deixei que ele me ajudasse a sair do carro. Entorpecida, entrei no banco do carona da sua caminhonete.

"Eu vou ligar pro Edward," Alice me disse, obviamente achando que isso iria me tranqüilizar. Quando eu comecei a chorar ainda mais, ela olhou pro Jasper se perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo.

"Por favor, apenas me levem pra casa", eu implorei a ambos.

"Eu irei dirigindo o carro da Bella, você a leva." Jasper falou para a Alice, entregando minhas chaves, e depois prendendo o cinto de segurança em meu corpo e fechando a porta para a Alice que já tinha entrando no banco condutor..

Eu senti-la me observando como ela nos levou de volta para minha casa, mas eu não podia fazer mais do que olhar para fora, a paisagem que passa e pergunto o que eu ia fazer. Como eu fiz com tudo, comecei a fazer mentalmente uma lista de coisas que eu preciso descobrir - o mais importante é como eu estava indo para segurar a discutir isso com Edward.

Nem uma única vez durante todo o nosso relacionamento, eu acreditei que Edward fosse capaz de me trair, no entanto, os fatos eram claros e mostravam que ele realmente tinha feito isso. Meu coração doía quando eu comecei a juntar todos os detalhes: Os voos de volta para casa sempre atrasados - sem contar que a maioria deles, ele viajava com a Tanya e acidentalmente se esquecia de mencionar. Todas as chamadas não atendidas, quando eu tentava lhe telefonar e ninguém respondia. Tudo se encaixava. Minha mão se fechou em volta do pequeno botão ofensivo, quando dei por mim que esse objeto tinha sido finalmente a gota d´água.

Quando as idéias de pegar todas as minhas coisas e dividir tudo que tínhamos construídos juntos encheram minha mente, eu balancei minha cabeça. Não havia como eu lidar com tudo isso agora. _Eu teria que me mudar?_ Conhecendo Edward, ele provavelmente tentará fazer a 'coisa certa' e me deixar vivendo aqui. Porém, de forma alguma eu poderia manter sozinha aquela casa, eu duvidava muito que alguém quisesse dividir o espaço comigo. Ao me pensar sobre colegas de quartos, me lembrei de algo que precisava perguntar a Alice.

"Sabia que a Tanya morou com o Edward?" Perguntei-lhe, minha voz grossa por conta de todas as lágrimas que ainda estavam escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

"Não", ela disse calmamente antes de estacionar em frente a minha casa. "Bella, o que diabos está acontecendo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça por alguns segundos, e depois de tomar uma respiração profunda, expliquei a Alice tudo que tinha acontecido na hora do almoço. Contei todas as merdas e fiquei irada comigo mesmo ao perceber que tudo se encaixava com perfeição, e tudo que minha amiga fez foi me ouvir e segurar a minha mão. Quando terminei, ela puxou o telefone da bolsa e começou a discar.

"Pra quem você está ligando?" Perguntei tristemente, morrendo de medo de que ela estivesse ligando pro Edward.

"Eu tenho contatos, Bella. Posso resolver todos esses problemas em um ou dois dias", disse ela depreciativamente.

Puxei o telefone da mão dela e rolei meus olhos. "Você não pode contratar alguém para matar Edward e Tanya." Eu tive que rir, apesar das circunstâncias que me rodeavam. "Deixe-me conversar com Edward primeiro e descobrir o que diabos irei fazer."

"Quer que eu entre com você?" ela perguntou, e no fundo eu soube que provavelmente ela estava preocupada em manter minha cabeça longe do forno.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, e depois de prometer que iria ligar-lhe caso eu precisasse de alguma coisa, sai do carro. Eu assisti enquanto Alice assistia Jasper voltando pra caminhonete e ambos me lançaram um olhar preocupado, antes de voltarem pra casa deles.

No segundo em que fechei a porta, desejei ter aceitado a oferta de Alice. A casa estava completamente quieta, silenciosa demais, e o fato de que eu não conseguia olhar para algum canto sem pensar no Edward, fez meu estômago revirar.

Uma vez no nosso quarto, eu encarei a cama e as lágrimas começaram a voltar outra vez. Algo que era símbolo do conforto imenso que eu sentia ao lado _dele_ e sempre me lembrava como era "estar em casa". O que eu sentia pelo Edward agora, me dava vontade de gritar.

Sem absolutamente nenhuma energia em mim, caí no chão em frente a nossa cama. Eu passei meus braços em volta de mim, tentando encontrar o conforto que tanto necessitava. Quanto mais apertado eu me embalava, menos segura eu me sentia.

Chorei, deixando a raiva, frustração e humilhação escaparam do meu corpo em forma de soluços agonizantes. Eu gritei por tudo e por nado, tentando dar sentido ao fato dos três últimos anos da minha vida serem uma mentira total.

Mesmo que Edward tivesse vivido com Tanya quando nós estávamos separados, ele tinha escondido isso de mim. E agora, com a semente da dúvida plantada em minha mente, eu não podia deixar de suspeitar que Edward tinha alguma relação mais séria com Tanya desde que voltamos. A ideia dos dois juntos fez meu estômago se embrulhar outra vez, e eu rapidamente me ergui do chão, correndo para o banheiro com apenas alguns segundos de sobra.

Inclinando-me sobre a pia, eu chorei enquanto o meu corpo protestava contra tudo que estava acontecendo. A cada arfada, era como se meu coração estivesse sendo rasgado e uma nova imagem mental dos dois juntos se infiltrasse no buraco feito em meu peito.

Eu quis saber se ele lhe dizia que a amava com o mesmo toque sussurrante que fazia comigo. Gostaria de saber se suas caricias nela eram tão suaves e prolongadas. Toda essa curiosidade fez com que eu encostasse meu corpo fraco e derrotado na pia do banheiro, e não pude fazer nada além de rezar para que eu estivesse enganada. No entanto, bem lá no fundo, me preparei para a mágoa que viria ser a futura minha companheira.

Eventualmente, o entorpecimento que tinha tomado meu corpo acabou, e fui capaz de lavar o rosto delicadamente com a esponja da banheira. Até o momento em que escutei Edward abrindo a porta, eu já estava sentada na beira da cama olhando através da janela, me preparando para uma conversa que nunca imaginei que teria algum dia.

Eu o ouvi assoviando enquanto ele abria a geladeira. Sua alegria fez minha pele ter calafrios. Respirei fundo para me impedir de gritar novamente.

Ouvi seus passos vindos do corredor e prendi minhas mãos em punhos no edredom.

"Bella?" ele perguntou lá da porta. Quando não respondi, Edward caminhou com cautela em volta da cama até que estava em pé na minha frente. Ele ajoelhou-se, os olhos cheios de preocupação, quando encontraram os meus.

Resisti à vontade de empurrá-lo para longe de mim, e então quando sua mão envolveu suavemente meu cotovelo, eu saltei com o toque da sua pele na minha.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou baixinho, enquanto me fitava. "Alguém morreu?"

Vi o cuidado sincero em seus olhos, e isso fez meu coração se quebrar mais um pouquinho e minha mente vagar pelos momentos bons que passamos juntos. Antes que acabasse sucumbindo, obriguei-me a fazer a pergunta na cujo não queria saber a resposta.

"Você está me traindo?" Eu perguntei num sussurro grosseiro, já que minha garganta queimava dolorosamente. Apertei os punhos sobre os cobertores, me preparando para o que estava por vim.

Seus olhos pareceram mudar de cor imediatamente, transformando-se em um verde escuro. O vinco entre os olhos ficou mais proeminente, e ele sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse tentando entender o que eu estava pedindo. "Como é?"

"Você está me traindo?" Perguntei-lhe novamente, desta vez com mais firmeza.

Ele se levantou e sacudiu a cabeça. "Por que diabos você está me perguntando isso? É claro que eu não estou te traindo, Bella!" ele me respondeu, no entanto o seu tom de voz muito irritado e aborrecido só me deixou mais furiosa.

Eu o vi puxando o paletó e jogando-o na poltrona do canto, por cima da camisa azul que tinha um botão faltando.

"Isso é mais uma daquelas _ceninhas_ de ciúmes que você tem com a Tanya?" Ele cruzou os braços e me encarou.

"Ceninhas de ciúmes?" Eu ri amargamente e sibilei: "Se é isso que você chama de ceninha Edward, então talvez eu deva lhe dar algum motivo real para sentir ciúmes do Jacob Black!"

"Ok Bella, já chega." ele quase rosnou, e o fato de saber que ele estava ficando com raiva, fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor.

"Ou quem sabe com o Mike Newton? Nós dois sabemos o quão _putinho_ você ficou da última vez, não foi?" Coloquei as mãos no quadril e o encarei.

"Isabella, eu estou pedindo pra parar, agora!" Sua mandíbula travou e ele começou a andar de um canto a outro do quarto.

"É verdade que a Tanya e você moraram juntos enquanto estávamos separados?" Eu me levantei da cama para confrontá-lo. Quando ele parou a meio passo e olhou para mim, eu soube tudo que precisava. Todas as cores foram drenadas de seu rosto e seus olhos eram tão amplos quanto pires.

"Quem te disse isso?" ele me perguntou em voz baixa.

"Uma porra que importa quem foi que me disse isso Edward! O ponto aqui é que você deveria ter me contado há três anos atrás, caralho!" Eu gritei a medida em que me aproximava mais dele.

"Nós não estávamos nem mesmo juntos, Bella!" , ele gritou para mim, puxando a gravata do seu pescoço. "Eu estou de saco cheio de toda essa palhaçada que você tem contra a Tanya! Nós namorávamos na escola, e sim, eu a [i]comi[/i] diversas vezes! Só que acabou, ok? Caralho, eu nem sabia que você existia!"

Antes que pudesse me impedir, eu avancei e lhe dei um tapa tão forte quanto podia em seu rosto. Minhas lágrimas começaram cair novamente, e num silêncio mortal, Edward e eu ficamos olhando um para o outro.

"Eu quero que você saia." eu disse com uma voz trêmula enquanto os soluços se formavam novamente em meu peito.

Edward tentou vir até mim, mas me afastei dele e mais uma vez disse-lhe para sair.

"Bella, por favor, não faça isso..." Ele me encarou, seus olhos me implorando para que eu deixasse -o ficar.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, e depois de limpar os meus olhos na minha manga da minha blusa, retirei a aliança de casamento da minha mão e coloquei-a sobre a penteadeira ao lado do botão que Tanya havia me dado.

Olhei o Edward uma última vez, e por mais que doesse ver a expressão de mágoa que cobria seu rosto, sussurrei algo que precisava dizer. "Vá embora, Edward." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e enquadrei meus ombros. "Agora".

Com isso, me virei e caminhei até o banheiro, travando a porta atrás de mim. Eu escorreguei na parte de trás da porta, puxando os joelhos no meu peito, e comecei a me embalar devagar. Cantarolei para abafar o barulho do Edward me pedindo para que abrisse a porta, e quando suas calmas batidas se transformaram em murros fortes, levei as mãos aos ouvidos, tentado impedir que caísse em tentação. Em algum ponto, o som dele gritando se transformou num frenesi de coisas sendo quebradas e retiradas das gavetas e, em seguida, tudo ficou em silêncio.

Deitei-me no chão, deixando que o azulejo frio acalmasse minhas bochechas em brasas. Enquanto isso, me perguntei como poderia seguir em frente a partir de agora. Minha vida sem Edward não fazia sentido, e a ideia de deixar para trás a vida que nós dois tínhamos cuidadosamente construído até agora, me fez chorar também pelas coisas que poderíamos ter feito juntos.

E assim, quando a imagem de uma criancinha correndo em minha direção, com brilhantes olhos verdes e macios cachos castanhos invadiu minha mente, eu _desabei_. Eu estava mental e fisicamente arruinada, e eu duvidava que houvesse uma maneira reconstruir nossas vidas como casal, ou de reunir os pedaços partidos do meu coração.

* * *

_**Estão vivas?**_

_**Pois é a casa caiu pro Edward! **_

_**Viram como eu fui meeeeeeega boazinha? Postei um novo capitulo com menos de uma semana!**_

_**Porém, no entanto, todavia e entretanto vou dá uma de Paola Bracho e querer no minimo 160 reviews até o próximo capitulo!**_

_**Eu tô vendo o montão de gente que anda lendo essa fic, colocando no alerta, favoritando, mas pouquissimas meninas me mandam um recadinho =/**_

_**Sem contar que vocês ainda correm o risco de pegarem uma praga maligna como essa daqui: **_

"Quem não der review - nem que seja pra dizer um oi - vai ser traída não pelo Edward Cullen, mas sim por um safado feito o Eric York!"

_**Medo? **_

_**Então clique no ex-verdinhos!  
**_


	18. Explicações

**O Edward vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork. ****E a danny e eu morremos de medo do que a dupla _Bruno e Nardoni_ podem aprontar.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Assim que o Emmett me soltou - e embora eu soubesse bem o que esse gesto vindo dele significava - me irritou que cada um dos amigos da Bella estivessem aqui comigo e não alinhados e prontos para cuidar dela. Ok, eu apreciava de verdade o apoio, mas ela precisava muito mais disso agora do que eu.

"Por que você não está com a Bella?" Perguntei a Alice, surpresa de que ela não estava em minha casa neste momento, empurrando sorvete de chocolate na garganta de Bella e assistindo filmes bestas dos anos oitenta ao lado dela.

"Eu tentei fazer com que ela me deixasse entrar, mas ela não queria ninguém lá. Ela me mandou embora quando eu tentei lhe levar o jantar", explicou ela enquanto se sentava ao lado do Jasper.

É claro que ela iria fazer isso. Bella gostava de sofrer sozinha, porque simplesmente achava que ninguém poderia perder seu tempo cuidado dela. Provavelmente, ela iria passar a noite inteira chorando, e só de me lembrar disso, deu vontade de estrangular a Tanya.

Perguntei a Alice o que diabos tinha acontecido hoje, e descobri que o encontro _delas_ na hora do almoço tinha sido um erro. Quanto mais a ouvia explicando as mentiras que Tanya havia contado para Bella, mais irado ficava. Tanya praticamente havia me implorado para que eu convencesse a Bella a aceitar participar da comissão para angariação de fundos da nova ala da Biblioteca, tudo sob o disfarce de "querer ser sua amiga."

"Caralho, eu não durmo com Tanya desde que tinha dezoito anos! Foi uma noite antes de virmos pra faculdade. E eu deixei bem claro que aquilo foi uma despedida, uma última vez." Enfiei a cabeça entre as mãos, pensando como tudo tinha ficado tão fudidamente fora de controle.

"Então, se você não dormiu com a Tanya, então porque diabos ela estava com o botão da sua camisa?" Alice perguntou, e embora eu odiasse aquela franqueza, sinceramente não podia culpá-la. Bella era sua melhor amiga, e havia uma série de evidências que sugeriam que eu havia lhe enganado.

Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu andava para todos os lados diante deles, tentando descobrir por onde começar.

"Eu tenho trabalhado pra caramba em Portland..." eu comecei, " E todo mundo concordaria que trabalhar doze horas por dia e não ter qualquer contato social com qualquer outra pessoa, além de seus colegas de trabalho é um pé no saco. Então, quando Tanya ouviu de minha mãe que estava na cidade, ela me convidou para jantar.

"Nós jantamos, conversamos e só isso. Depois disso, eu a acompanhei até seu carro só pra me certifica de que ela ficaria segura. Quando eu a abracei me despedindo, um dos botões da minha camisa ficou preso na merda daquele colar vistoso e caiu. Não houve encontros secretas, e eu jamais escondi nada da Bella, nunca!"

"Então, a Tanya não morou com você depois que vocês terminaram?" Angela perguntou, e Jasper e Ben se deslocaram desconfortavelmente em seus lugarem.

"Jasper Whitlock!" Alice bateu no seu ombro, e dei aos meus dois amigos um patético pedidos de desculpa por meio de um sorriso apologético. Ambos tinham juraram que não iriam nunca contar nada a ninguém, e até este ponto, eles obviamente tinham cumprido a promessa.

"Ele me pediu para não contar a ninguém!" Jasper se defendeu, mas Alice apenas balançou a cabeça. "Eu nem sabia que isso seria um problema até hoje."

"Então, você e Tanya ficaram juntos outra vez durante o tempo que você ficou longe da Bella, mas nunca dormimos juntos?" Emmett perguntou, incrédulo.

"Nem todo mundo dorme com qualquer coisa que respire, Emmett!" Alice gritou antes se voltar para Rosalie lhe pedindo desculpas. "Desculpe Rose, eu obviamente não estava me referindo a você."

"Ah, tudo bem." Ela sorriu e beliscou a perna do Emmett enquanto ele fazia careta para Alice.

"Nós não ficamos juntos, e eu não tenho um relacionamento com a Tanya desde o nosso último semestre durante o ensino médio", expliquei com cautela.

"Então, ela não morou com você?" Rosalie perguntou, parecendo confusa, assim como todos os outros.

"Ela nunca morou comigo, ela só passou algumas semanas no meu antigo apartamento. Nada aconteceu, nós dormíamos em quartos separados, pelo amor de Deus!" Sibilei, esfregando os olhos com força.

"Nada?" Alice perguntou presunçosamente, sabia que depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje, eu não tinha o direto de esconder isso dela.

"Ok, ela me beijou uma uma vez, e sim eu a beijei de volta, mas não rolou mais nada. Não havia sentimentos além de uma frustração absoluta porque a pessoa que eu realmente queria beijar não estava falando comigo!" Me afundei numa cadeira e balancei minha cabeça.

Alice apenas me encarou.

"Alice, eu juro por Deus. É verdade." Eu encontrei seu olhar e rezei pra todos os santos para que ela acreditasse em mim.

" E por que você concordou em deixá-la ficar sabendo que Bella sempre teve bastante ciúmes dela? Honestamente você não pode ser tão estúpido", disse Alice.

Baixei a cabeça, e pela primeira vez desde que essa merda toda começou, me senti como um idiota retardado. Eu tentei pensar numa maneira de explicar isso sem que eu parecesse um imbecil imaturo, porém não havia nenhuma maneira, além da verdade.

"Eu fiquei puto com o que aconteceu no aniversário do Jasper, quando Bella foi embora com o Mike", eu murmurei.

"Edward, para um cara tão inteligente, você é um idiota genuíno." Alice revirou os olhos, e eu não me atrevi a discutir com ela. Eu era mesmo um idiota. "Bella nunca sequer beijou o Mike Newton. Ele lhe ofereceu uma carona e somente isso."

"Eu sei". Eu esfreguei minha testa e suspirei.

Uma semana depois da festa, eu estava tentando fugir da Tanya com seu apego incessante, então eu fui para o apartamento da Bella. Embora eu soubesse que isso era um erro do caralho, fui lá com o intuito de fazer a Bella se sentir na merda, num objetivo besta de me estimular meu ego.

Eu queria culpá-la, a fim de justificar a minha própria estupidez e ciúmes. Então, eu apareci na porta dela - e, agindo como um imbecil bêbado há mais de quatro dias - basicamente, a humilhei como a porra. Eu disse as coisas naquele dia que nunca irei me perdoar por ter dito isso justo para a mulher que eu amo.

Bella jurou que não havia acontecido nada com o Mike, e como eu não acreditei, ela mesma o ligou e fez com que o próprio me contasse.

Eu ameacei a vida do Mike Newton seriamente naquele dia. Eu lhe disse que se ele tocasse na Bella novamente, eu o mataria. Eu entreguei o telefone de volta para a Bella e deixei-a sozinha na sua sala chorando, magoada e confusa.

Após aquela tentativa frustrante do beijo, eu sabia que precisava ter a Bella de volta, e depois de segui alguns conselhos do Jasper, eu voltei para o apartamento dela e me desculpei profusamente. Esse tinha sido o primeiro passo, e as etapas seguintes acabaram nos levando até o altar. Queria ser amaldiçoado eternamente se por conta de uma cadela estúpida como Tanya, eu acabasse perdendo tudo isso.

Eu fiquei ali sentado totalmente frustrado e irritado, ouvindo as palavras de conforto dos meus amigos e esperando de verdade que eles estivessem certos - de que tudo ficaria bem no final. Virei o meu celular entre meus dedos, lutando contra o desejo de mandar uma mensagem para a Bella só pra que, no mínimo, soubesse que ela estava segura. Mas era homem suficiente pra saber que uma merda dessa só iria irritá-la ainda mais.

Eventualmente, Emmett e Rosalie tiveram que sair, e foi só quando ele mencionou o jantar de ensaio era amanhã à noite, que eu tinha notado que o casamento era neste fim de semana. Eu me senti o maior burro por colocar os dois no meio disto justamente durante um dos momentos mais importantes de suas vidas.

Eu sorri com a lembrança de Bella me fazendo jurar que eu não iria comprar uma briga com Jacob, prometendo-lhe que eu estaria no meu melhor comportamento. Isso – eu acho - não iria mais ser um problema durante o final de semana. Afinal nem quero imaginar o quão absurdamente estranho ia ser essa situação.

Depois que Ben e Angela foram embora, Alice, Jasper e eu nos ficamos parados em volta de um silêncio que era incômodo como o inferno. Eu odiava ficar parado aqui, sem ser capaz de fazer algo para consertar a bagunça do caralho eu tinha feito. Decidir que tudo seria melhor do que fica somente aqui sentado, e me levantei da cadeira indo direto para porta da frente.

"Onde você vai?" Alice seguiu atrás de mim com o Jasper no seu encalço.

"Eu não posso ficar parado aqui, Alice. Tenho que pelo menos ir lá, só pra ver se o carro dela está lá ou talvez ... porra, não sei ... me certificar que a casa não queimou e...", balbuciei totalmente confuso.

"Ok, eu vou com você." Ela me seguiu imediatamente, e eu nem parei para discutir. Decidi que não valia à pena. Ela acabaria deitada sobre o capô do carro recusando-se a me deixar sair, caso eu lhe dissesse que não.

Assim, com Alice no banco traseiro e Jasper no carona, dirigimos lentamente até minha casa. Nenhuma das luzes estava acesa, com exceção de uma leve claridade que vinha da parte de trás da casa - nosso quarto.

"Talvez ela esteja dormindo" Jasper ofereceu, tentando ser útil. Por mais que a idéia me agradasse, eu sabia que isso não era verdade. Ela estava lá chorando, e com certeza quebrou meu coração não poder estar ao seu lado para confortá-la.

"Então, o que você disse quando Bella lhe perguntou o que estava acontecendo?" Alice questionou, descansando os cotovelos entre os dois bancos da frente.

"Eu fiquei com raiva, e provavelmente, fiz que a situação ficasse ainda mais fudida." respondi. Eu estacionei na rua. Alice me repreendeu por pensar com meu pau ao invés de usar a cabeça, no entanto eu mal me concentrava em suas palavras.

Sem pensar, saí do carro e deixei Alice com seu discurso retórico, e no mesmo instante ela me perguntou o que diabos estava fazendo. Sinceramente nem eu mesmo sabia, mas enquanto caminhava pela entrada de carros, percebi o quão ridículo eu era, caminhando discretamente em volta da minha própria casa.

"Edward", Alice falou alto atrás de mim, e Jasper e eu pedimos que ela ficasse calada. "Nem comece Jasper Austin Whitlock, que eu ainda estou puta por você saber disso e nunca ter me contado."ela sussurrou duramente.

"Alice, é bom você engolir essa. Tenho certeza de que há uma porrada de coisas sobre a Bella que você nunca irá partilhar comigo, no entanto eu posso viver muito bem sem isso.", Jasper lhe respondeu, e pela primeira vez, Alice Brandon-Whitlock foi deixada sem palavras.

Ela amuou, mas acabou seguindo atrás de mim, mas sem dizer uma palavra até que eu comecei a arrombar o portão de trás. "Edward, o que você vai fazer? Olhar pela janela? Se Bella encontrá-lo, ela vai ficar ainda mais chateada do que já está." ela sibilou, mas preferi ignorar suas advertências.

"Alice, eu só preciso ter certeza de que ela está bem."

"Olha, ela não está bem, Edward. E tenho certeza de que tudo o que você ver pela janela fará você se sentir ainda pior." Ela pegou minha mão e Jasper assentiu.

Eu deveria ter os escutado, porque Alice e Jasper estavam com razão. Quando eu olhei através da janela do quarto e vi Bella se partindo de soluços na nossa cama, só fez com que ficasse mais furioso comigo mesmo. Aquela imagem me dava dor ao ponto de sentir uma dor aguda no meu peito.

Eu queria tocá-la e dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, que tudo isso não passou de um mal-entendido do caralho. Queria puxá-la pra perto de mim e esfregar suas costas até que o choro cessasse e ela adormecesse. Porem, tudo o que eu podia fazer agora era ir embora e rezar para que se houvesse um Deus, Ele corrigisse isso antes que fosse tarde demais. Nós acabamos voltando para a casa em completo silêncio.

"Precisamos de um plano", disse Alice, sentada ao meu lado na cama do quarto de hóspedes. "Temos que fazer algo para consertar isso."

"Eu não sei o que diabos eu posso fazer, Alice. Ela nem sequer fala comigo.", comentei sem forças, afundando minha cabeça entre as mãos.

No passado, eu sempre conquistava o perdão da Bella com grandes produções. Embora isso tenha funcionado bem antes, tenho sérias dúvidas de que alistar o Jasper e o Emmett para me ajudar a fazer uma serenata no jantar de ensaio ou na recepção do casamento ia deixá-la ainda mais puta comigo.

Meu telefone não parava de tocar e a cada nova chamada, eu teria um mínimo segundo de esperança que pudesse ser a Bella até ser esmagado ao ver no display que era um dos meus pais. Deixei que ele chamasse até cair, me recusando a falar com minha mãe até descobrir o quanto ela estava envolvida nessa merda toda. Quando falei com meu pai mais cedo, ele tinha me dado uma breve explicação do que aconteceu e lhe prometi que lhe ligaria mais tarde. Porém eu tinha sérias dúvidas se era realmente ele quem estivesse ligado, por isso recusei-me a responder.

"Talvez você deva me deixar falar com ela." Alice sorriu alegremente e colocou a mão em cima do meu telefone quando ele começou a tocar novamente.

Por mais furioso que estivesse com minha mãe, nem mesmo ela merecia a ira de Alice agora.

"Que tal você me ajudar a pensar num plano?" Puxei meu telefone pra longe dela, e pelas próximas quatro horas, Alice e eu viramos a madrugada, tentando descobrir uma maneira de fazer a Bella me ouvir. Foi uma longa discussão, mas eu tinha que pelo menos torcer pelo melhor.

Na manhã seguinte, com o plano já elaborado e tudo saindo no esperado, eu recebi uma mensagem de texto da Alice me dizendo para ligar para o celular da Bella. Tremendo tanto que quase deixei o telefone cair, disquei o número dela, enquanto eu esperava bem na frente de casa, onde estava estacionado.

Quando Alice respondeu, eu respirei fundo e torci para que isso funcionasse. Eu bati nervosamente os meus dedos contra o volante, enquanto Alice me colocava em espera até que ouvi o telefone de volta, com um clique. "Edward ..." A voz de Bella respondeu, por mais aliviado que fiquei ao ouvir a voz dela, me senti imediatamente mal por seu tom soar tão horrível.

"Você está bem?" Eu questionei sem pensar, e imediatamente desejei não ter perguntado. _É óbvio que ela não está bem, imbecil!_

Ela ficou em silêncio por um segundo antes de responder com um simples "Não".

"Eu sei. Me desculpe. Essa pergunta foi estúpida." Eu disse às pressas e, novamente, quis me chutar por perder tempo falando merda. Eu não tinha idéia por quanto tempo ela estaria disposta a conversar, e eu não quero desperdiçar nenhum segundo.

Abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ela começou a falar primeiro. "Eu sei que você precisa passar aqui para pegar o restante das suas roupas, então irei sair por um tempo e assim você fica mais a vontade." Sua voz era muito fria igual a atendentes de telemarketing.

"Você não precisa sair, Bella", eu tentei argumentar, mas ela me cortou.

"Me dê dez minutos e eu cairei fora." disse ela secamente, e antes mesmo que pudesse responder, ela desligou.

"PORRA. PORRA. PORRA!" gritei com raiva antes de jogar meu telefone no banco do passageiro. Embora fosse exatamente isso o que queria - que ela me desse sinal verde para vir até aqui - Eu realmente esperava que Bella pelo menos concordasse em estar em casa quando eu fosse. Se ela não iria facilitar as coisas, então eu teria que improvisar.

Saí do meu carro, e depois de olhar para os dois lados, tentei não correr feito louco até a porta da frente. Eu tinha que manter a calma e dar a Bella a chance de descarregar a raiva dela em cima de mim, como disse a Alice. Eu provavelmente deveria ter tocado a campainha ou bater, porque no segundo em que abri a porta, colidi com a Bella no mesmo instante

Instintivamente, estendi a mão para agarrá-la. Eu não estava tentando ser possessivo, mas quando você vive com alguém que é propenso a acidentes, você tende a ter reflexos de gato para merdas como essa.

A sensação de tê-la nos meus braços me deu uma breve sensação de alívio, no entanto durou muito pouco. Ela se afastou de mim e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Após um suspiro, ela tentou passar pela porta e eu não pude evitar e tentei detê-la. "Bella, por favor, me dê só uma chance para esclarecermos isso." Eu segurei seu braço com força, querendo que ela pelo menos me olhasse.

"Edward não tenho nada a falar com você.", ela disse fracamente, puxando seu braço do meu alcance e mantendo o olhar fixo no chão.

"Talvez eu deva deixá-los a sós para conversarem.", Alice disse com uma voz muito pequena enquanto passava de fininho entre nós dois.

"Não, eu não vou ficar e nem conversar nada com ele", Bella insistiu, mas novamente eu fiquei a sua frente quando ela tentou sair de casa.

"Bella, por favor, não dormi a noite inteira tentando descobrir como consertar isso..."

Bella ergueu a cabeça e os olhos dela me encararam de uma forma que eu nunca tinha visto antes, apesar de já ter visto minha mulher várias vezes irritada comigo.

"Bem, eu sinto muito se a puta da sua mãe não está cuidando de você o suficiente," ela rosnou, e pela segunda vez, ela arrancou seu braço de minhas mãos.

"Por que diabos você pensa que eu fiquei na casa dela? Sinceramente, você acha que eu iria ficar lá sabendo o que aquela desgraçada fez com você?" Perguntei-lhe, e quando ela percebeu o tom de raiva na minha voz ao me referir a minha mãe, seu rosto se suavizou minuciosamente.

"Bem, então onde foi que você ficou?" perguntou ela e sem parar pra pensar, lhe contei que tinha ficado com Jasper e Alice.

A boca da Bella se escancarou na medida em que ela se virava para encarar sua melhor amiga. Alice ergueu as mãos e imediatamente pediu pra que Bella pelo menos a escutasse. "Amiga, isso é tudo um grande mal-entendido. Você tem que ouvir o Edward", Alice balbuciou, mas a Bella se afastou de nós dois e saiu em direção à cozinha.

Eu a segui, com a Alice bem a minha cola, ambos pedindo para que a Bella, ao menos, me desse uns dez minutos.

"Parem!" Bella gritou, e nos dois travamos imediatamente.

Eu olhei nervosamente para Alice enquanto a Bella começava a tomar respirações profundas, fechando seus olhos. Depois de um pequeno momento para se acalmar, ela abriu os olhos e começou a me encarar outra vez. "Eu estou saindo, e eu não quero discutir mais nada sobre isso. Também não quero que você seja um fardo para a Alice, então sinta-se a vontade para ficar. Eu vou procurar um hotel."

Comecei a argumentar dizendo que eu mesmo procuraria um quarto, mas ela me cortou.

"Vou mandar alguém vir aqui mais tarde para pegar as minhas coisas. Seu traje de hoje está pendurado no closet ao lado do smoking. E não invente nenhuma cena no jantar de ensaio hoje à noite. Juro por Deus Edward, se você tiver algum _grande_ _gesto_ planejado para tentar corrigir isso, eu vou te matar. Este fim de semana é da Rosalie e do Emmett, então vê se me esquece nesses dias! Depois que tudo isso acabar iremos descobrir o que diabos vamos fazer."

Ela enxugou as lágrimas que estavam escorrendo pelo seu rosto com raiva, antes de se virar para a Alice. "Eu preciso de algum tempo pra mim, por isso, apenas ... me deixem em paz." Bella suspirou profundamente e, com isso, ela nos deixou em pé na cozinha a observando-a ir embora.

Imediatamente Alice se rompeu em soluços, e embora eu soubesse que não deveria, corri atrás dela, vindo parar ao lado da porta do carro da Bella. Ela me ignorou, e antes que eu pudesse sequer impedi-la, ela já estava dirigindo a toda velocidade, me deixando em pé no meio da rua, gritando e implorando para que ela voltasse.

Eu sabia que ela não voltaria, e quando vi seu veículo virando a esquina, lentamente caminhou de volta até meu Volvo e fiquei lá dentro por alguns minutos totalmente entorpecido. Decidi dirigir até uma pessoa - além da Bella – que tinha o interesse em encontrar agora.

Quando parei numa das vagas de estacionamento do hospital, eu bati a porta do meu carro e segui com raiva lá pra dentro. Eu ignorei as enfermeiras e os médicos que me cumprimentavam, indo direto para à porta do escritório do meu pai, batendo desesperadamente. Quando um silencioso "entre" veio do outro lado, eu adentrei e fui me sentar na colocada em frente a sua mesa.

Olhei para meu pai, e sem qualquer hesitação disse-lhe a verdade. "Eu não sei mais o que fazer..." e assim que as palavras deixaram minha boca, eu senti meus olhos começarem a lacrimejar. Eu não tentar evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. Em vez disso, fiquei apenar encarando o meu pai, lhe implorando silenciosamente para que me dissesse como consertar isso.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se afastou de sua mesa e caminhou em minha direção. Levantei-me, e logo que ele me puxou para um abraço, eu não consegui evitar de segurar as costas de sua camisa e me refugiar no pequeno conforto que meu pai estava me oferecendo. Eu não me importava que estivesse agarrado a ele como uma criança de cinco anos, ou que as minhas lágrimas antes silenciosas tinham se transformado em altos soluços aturdidos. Ele me abraçou até que eu finalmente parei de chorar.

"Você tinha razão..." Eu disse com uma voz rouca depois de enxugar os olhos com a manga da minha camisa.

"Sobre o quê?" Carlisle me questionou. Ele recostou-se na borda da mesa me olhando e esperando pela minha resposta.

"Eu deveria ter dito para a Bella que a Tanya ficou no meu apartamento. Ela poderia ter ficado magoada na época, mas nada teria sido tão ruim quanto é agora." Eu funguei e o encarei.

Ele meneou a cabeça daquela forma única que ele sempre fazia quando estava em profundo pensamento. Depois de um suspiro ele falou. "Edward, o que Tanya fez foi imperdoável, e embora possa parecer impossível reverter essa situação, não acredito que isso seja o fim." Ele sorriu gentilmente, por mais que eu quisesse acreditar nele, eu não podia.

Quando eu suspirei pesadamente, ele mudou para se sentar na cadeira ao meu lado. "Edward, você sempre se destacou em tudo que fez", disse ele com uma voz baixa.

Embora eu soubesse que ele estava tentando fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor, minha listagem elogios não era algo que queria ou precisava escutar agora.

"O que eu quero dizer é que nunca vi você desistindo de nada, e eu não entendo por que você iria desistir justo da Bella." Ele tirou minha mão do meu rosto e me fez encará-lo.

"Não estou desistindo pai, mas como eu posso tomar o rumo certo quando ela nem sequer fala comigo! Não consigo achar um jeito de como consertar tudo isso!" Eu me inclinei para trás e balancei minha cabeça.

"Você vai encontrar uma maneira de fazer com que ela lhe escute. Seja paciente, eu sei que você vai encontrar um jeito." Ele falou me dando um aperto reconfortante no meu ombro.

Tomei as palavras dele para mim, e interiormente sabia que meu pai tinha razão. O problema é que eu nunca fui um cara muito paciente. Eu queria que isso fosse corrigido imediatamente. Queria voltar para minha casa e ter a Bella a minha espera. Eu queria abraçá-la e beijá-la, pedindo perdão por todas as besteiras que eu aprontei com ela; os anos de merda os quais eu a obriguei a conviver com minha mãe, e agora pra completar tudo isso. Mesmo que eu vivesse até os cem anos, eu temo que nunca fosse capaz de compensá-la por tudo.

"Como você consegue viver ao lado de alguém como a Esme?" Perguntei ao meu pai sem rodeios.

Ele me olhou por um momento antes de se levantar e caminhar de volta até sua poltrona. Eu assisti enquanto ele se sentava e pensava numa resposta.

"Edward, sua mãe tem vários defeitos... assim como eu." Ele se recostou na cadeira e atou os dedos a sua frente. "Só que quando jurei '_até que a morte nos separe_' eu realmente quis dizer isso."

Assenti mesmo sem entender se de fato ele ainda amava minha mãe. Depois de alguns instantes, resolvi deixá-lo voltar ao trabalho. Ele me deu outro abraço antes que eu saísse e enquanto eu voltava para casa, eu não pude deixar de ficar um pouco agradecido pelo fato da que Bella estaria no mesmo salão que eu esta noite.

Já era um começo.

* * *

**Ok, nós (ainda) não chegamos nas 160 reviews... _=/_ **

**Maaaaas como eu tô numa síndrome de Paulina Martins, Maria do Bairro e Helenas de Manuel Carlos de tão boazinha nesse mês julho, deixei aqui outro capitulo novinho no POV revelador do Pau-no-Cu.**

**Quem aí lembrou de onde esse capitulo começa? E de uma cena que já passou por aqui só que no POV da Bella?**

**A praguinha pra esse capitulo é bem simples: _Quem não comentar vai ter mais azar do que se quebrasse um espelho e matasse dois gatos no mesmo dia! _**

**Assustadas ou não todo mundo comentando essa zorra, now!**


	19. Memórias Amargas

**Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork. E a danny e eu precisamos seriamente de sugestões para as disclaimers...**

* * *

Era difícil ignorar o barulho que meu pai estava fazendo do outro lado do elevador. Confinados dentro daquele pequeno espaço, cada suspiro dele era exponencialmente maximizado. Ele estava descontente com o fato da minha mãe tê-lo obrigado a usar um terno, e ele estava furioso por que eu tinha aparecido no seu hotel implorando para ficar com eles, sem uma explicação decente para estar tão brava com o Edward.

Eu sabia que se eu contasse aos meus pais o que havia ocorrido no almoço de ontem, meu pai provavelmente teria sido preso por tentar matar meu marido e minha mãe estaria em um hospital sofrendo de algum colapso mental. Se qualquer uma dessas coisas acontecesse, teriam arruinado o casamento do Emmett, e como irmã, me recusava a fazer isso com ele.

Jake tinha concordado em dividir seu quarto comigo, e embora provavelmente isso fosse tornar as coisas muito piores, simplesmente não conseguia encontrar forças para raciocinar direito. Eu tinha lhe dado a versão rápida e suja do que estava acontecendo e percebi o quanto ele tinha ficado irritado com Edward, e então Jake se ofereceu para ajudar com o que podia. Menos de seis meses atrás, eu queria trucidar o Jacob Black, mas sua natureza reconfortante tinha imediatamente se tornado uma droga para mim. A pequena sensação de conforto que eu senti quando ele me abraçou fez com que meu corpo parasse imediatamente de doer - e eu ansiei por mais. No entanto, a última coisa a qual eu precisava agora, era deixar intenção errada, então lhe pedi ajuda com a única coisa na qual eu precisaria de companhia para poder executar sem mais sofrimentos: me acompanhar até em casa e pegar minhas roupas.

A pessoa sensata a pedir isso seria a Alice, mas eu não podia ignorar o fato dela deixar com que o Edward ficasse em sua casa na noite passada. Especialmente depois que eu lhe contei o que havia acontecido no almoço. Ela era minha melhor amiga - e apesar de parecer infantil pra se admitir - senti como se ela estivesse tomando partido pro Edward. E isso doeu. Muito.

Sem outras opções, eu concordei em levar o Jake comigo até em casa. Quando vi que o carro do Edward ainda não estava lá, suspirei de alívio e agradeci a Deus por, pelo menos, me dar essa folga. Lá dentro, eu encontrei uma mala já arrumada. Minhas roupas para a festa estavam penduradas perfeitamente numa sacola de lavanderia, e todas as minhas outras coisas estavam embaladas ordenadamente na mala pousada perto da porta. Imediatamente, soube que só Alice teria feito isso por mim, e enquanto pegava tudo e deixava a casa, eu tentei engolir de volta o sentimento de culpa que estava borbulhando na minha barriga.

Passei o resto do dia evitando os meus pais e tentando dormir. E mesmo com todos os meus esforços, a única coisa que eu realmente fiz foi me trancar em um quarto escuro de hotel e enrolada como uma bola numa fria e desconhecida cama, chorando a tarde toda. Finalmente, quando o alarme do meu telefone disparou, eu soube que era hora de levantar e me preparar para hoje a noite.

Eu me vesti devagar, prestando atenção a cada detalhe, numa tentativa de segurar o choro de novo. Precisava me manter firme pelo menos pelos próximos dois dias. Se eu conseguisse ter sucesso, então eu iria para casa no domingo e descobrir o que diabos vou fazer a partir de agora.

Enquanto eu tentava fechar o colar de Alice tinha embalado para mim, eu notei minha aliança dentro da pequena caixinha de joias improvisada. Eu precisava usá-la - pelo menos para manter as aparências – no entanto, somente de olhar pro arco dourado me deixou com mais furiosa ainda. Apanhei-a e a coloquei no meu dedo, mas depois de alguns segundos, eu balancei minha cabeça com raiva e retirei-a. Coloquei o anel de volta na sacola e fui embora sem pensar duas vezes.

Eu estava no elevador fingindo escutar as divagações da minha mãe sobre como ela devia usar seu cabelo para o casamento amanhã. Balancei a cabeça em concordância, escondendo as minhas mãos atrás das costas. Apesar do elevador ser grande o suficiente para nós quatro, eu me mantive tão perto do Jake o quanto podia sem ser óbvia. Ele sorriu me oferecendo apoio, e assim que o elevador chegou ao primeiro piso, ele pegou minha mão e me pediu para que ficasse ali um segundo a mais.

Relutantemente concordei, e enquanto meus pais deixavam nos dois de nós para irem encontrar o Emmett, eu segui com o Jake na direção oposta até encontrar uma sala isolada no lobby principal.

"Você está triste", disse ele enquanto olhava para mim.

Pisquei confusa sem saber que parte do: _meu marido provavelmente está me traindo com alguém um milhão de vezes mais linda do que eu e que pra completar ela é amplamente aceita por sua família_ - ele não entendeu.

"Bem, eu estou!" eu ralhei com raiva. Como diabos eu deveria parecer? Que eu era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo?

"Não, disso eu sei." Ele balançou a cabeça e pousou suas mãos sobre meus ombros. "Eu só quero dizer que, se você não quer que as pessoas se concentrem em você hoje à noite por conta desse lance com o Edward, você deveria tirar essa cara de _coitadinha_. "

Ele tinha razão. Então, nós ficamos ali por um momento, e ele tentou me ajudar a descobrir como sorrir sem parecer que eu estava à beira de lágrimas ou quase ao ponto de gritar. Nós finalmente encontramos um meio termo, e após uma respiração profunda, eu o segui de volta para o lobby, me preparando mentalmente para o constrangimento cujo estava prestes a enfrentar.

Jake caminhou à minha frente, e quando entramos na sala de banquetes, espiei por cima de seus ombros, procurando a pessoa na qual eu disse a mim mesma que não queria ver, mas que no fundo ansiava por sua presença.

Eu tentei manter o meu sorriso falso no lugar enquanto cumprimentava os pais de Rosalie e era apresentada aos membros de sua família que eu não conhecia ainda. Emmett embrulhou um braço em volta dos meus ombros, e quando ele riu de alguma coisa que o pai de Rosalie disse, ele me deu um aperto tranqüilizador. Eu olhei para ele e soube imediatamente que Emmett e Rose também sabiam do meu problema. Enquanto ele me olhava por uns segundos além do normal, seus olhos castanhos me questionavam preocupados. Apenas balancei a cabeça e forcei para que meu sorriso falso ficasse um pouquinho maior em meu rosto.

Emmett se inclinou na direção da minha orelha e sussurrou: "Você está bem, Izzy?" Por mais que eu quisesse gritar dizendo que já estava cansada das pessoas me fazendo sempre essa maldita pergunta, eu meneei cabeça e me virei para ir encontrar alguém que não soubesse que meu casamento estava desmoronando para poder conversar.

Quando girei meu corpo, meu ombro colidiu com Alice, e pela milionésima vez naquele dia, eu desejei simplesmente ignorar toda essa merda. Eu não queria estar cercada por todas essas pessoas, e com certeza não queria nem ela e nem o Edward me seguindo a noite toda.

"Bella, você pode conversar comigo?" Alice me perguntou em um sussurro suplicante. Dei às costas decidida a ir embora, mas quando ela pegou minha mão, soube que a única maneira para que ela me deixasse em paz seria conversar com ela antes.

"Você tem cinco minutos" respondi, e ela seguiu logo atrás de mim enquanto eu caminhava rapidamente de volta para o lobby. Ela não perdeu tempo e assim que estávamos longe dos ouvidos curiosos, ela começou a me contar exatamente o que eu não queria ouvir.

"Bella, eu sei que você está com raiva de mim e eu te entendo, só que você precisa escutar o Edward", Alice balbuciou apressadamente. Ela segurou de volta minhas mãos quando eu tentei me afastar dela.

"Você é minha melhor amiga, Alice!" Sussurrei irritada, puxando minhas mãos pra longe dela outra vez. "E você ficou do lado dele!"

"Eu não estou ficando do lado de ninguém Bella, eu só não quero que você cometa um erro enorme por conta de um simples..." ela começou a divagar, mas eu lhe cortei imediatamente. Eu não queria ouvir mais nada.

"Eu não estou cometendo um erro Alice! Eu não menti e nunca escondi nada dele! Nada disso é _simples_, e se você não pode ser favorável, então apenas me deixe em paz!" Eu lhe disse acidamente, e quando me virei para ir embora, eu vi Edward vindo em nossa direção.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas eu fui mais rápida. "Não comece!" Eu bradei, ignorando as poucas pessoas que estavam no lobby assistindo tudo.

Ficamos ali sem jeito, num silêncio mortal entre nós. Quando Jasper caminhou para o lado Alice, eu o encarei, desafiando-o a tentar falar alguma coisa. Ele não disse nada, e depois de olhar uma última vez para o Edward, eu me virei e voltei para a sala de banquetes. Jake estava me esperando na porta, e enquanto eu caminhava em sua direção, ele deu um olhar fugaz pro Edward antes me seguir até lá dentro.

Enquanto as pessoas se misturavam e conversaram por alguns instantes antes de o ensaio realmente começar, eu tentei recuperar minha compostura. Eu fiquei ao lado doe Jake, respirando profundamente e tentando parar minhas mãos tremulas a medida em que o Edward seguida atrás da Alice e do Jasper.

Eu o assisti por baixo dos braços do Jacob, e por mais que eu quisesse somente odiá-lo, eu não conseguia. A mágoa que enchia meu peito piorava ainda mais quando eu olhava para ele. Edward parecia absolutamente horrível. Eu podia ver daqui que os seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e era óbvio que ele estava exausto pela forma que sua postura estava caída. Percebi que ele não tinha feito a barba, e eu realmente esperava que ele tivesse, pelo menos, tomado um banho.

Minhas observações foram interrompidas quando Alice começou a reunir todos os convidados. Jake pegou minha mão e eu relutantemente seguiu atrás dele. Pelo menos eu não teria que caminhar até o altar ao lado de Edward. Isso provavelmente me levado além dos limites.

Enquanto o pequeno grupo de convidados se reunira no fundo do salão, eu segurava firmemente a mão de Jake e encarava o chão. Eu mal ouvi quando Alice explicou como a Rosalie agiria, e embora eu pudesse sentir Edward me fitando, eu me recusei a encontrar o seu olhar.

"Bella", Alice disse baixinho, e quando eu a olhei, ela me entregou um buquê fedorento e cheio de fitas. Segurei-o sem dizer nada, e depois que ela deu a todos suas instruções, eu segurei firme o braço de Jake e arrumei minha postura. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward nas minhas costas já que ele estava diretamente atrás de nós. A melhor amiga Rosalie continuou tentando conversar com ele, mas Edward nunca respondeu.

Eu vi meu irmão rindo com o pastor lá na frente da sala e tentei me concentrar no fato de que este era o dia dele. Emmett tinha sido tudo, me apoiando em todos os sentidos no dia do meu casamento. Ele tinha me segurado enquanto Alice e Esme entravam numa discussão acirrada dentro do meu quarto e me lembrou que no final do dia Edward e eu estaríamos casados, e que isso era tudo que importava. Emmett merecia a mesma dedicação minha no dia do seu casamento, e por isso eu estampei meu falso sorriso de volta no lugar e esperei que a música começasse.

Eu vi Alice assentindo para o Jasper, que estava sentado ao piano lá na frente,. Quando ele começou a tocar, Jake tomou um passo em frente, e por mais que minha mente me dissesse para acompanhá-lo, meus pés não se moviam. Somente com as três primeiras notas, eu reconheci a canção, e enquanto o Jasper continuava a tocá-la, eu tentei evitar em entrar em colapso e desmoronar no chão soluçando.

Como eu poderia ter sido tão estúpida para não lembrar que a Rosalie tinha escolhido essa música? A _nossa_ música. Ela perguntou há meses atrás, se eu me importaria se usassem-na e no momento, eu não tinha motivos para lhe negar. Afinal eu estava mais do que orgulhosa pelo fato de uma das músicas que Rosalie escolhera para o seu casamento foi escrita para mim pelo meu marido talentoso musicalmente?

Eu ouvi Edward tomar uma respiração profunda, e embora eu não pudesse ter certeza, sua exalação parecia ser vacilante. Eu sabia que ele estava, provavelmente, à beira das lágrimas assim como eu.

Jake deu um leve puxão em meu braço e eu comecei caminhar mesmo estando entorpecida. Eu fixei meus olhos para a frente e tentei ignorar os olhares compreensivos do Jasper e do Emmett. "Vai ficar tudo bem", sussurrou Jake e eu apenas assenti mesmo sem concordar, afinal esse era o único gesto que meu corpo se permitia fazer.

Durante todo o ensaio e todo o jantar que se seguiu, eu parecia estar em transe. Podia ouvir as pessoas falando comigo, e embora acenasse e respondesse de volta, a minha mente estava em outro lugar. Sorri quando Emmett e Rosalie se levantaram e agradeceram a todos. Eu ri das piadas que o pai da Rose soltava, e sorri quando minha mãe e meu pai se levantaram para felicitar o casal feliz. Aplaudi educadamente, como todos os outros.

Eu fingi ouvir a minha mãe falando sobre o slide show de fotos que ela preparou, e assim que os retratos de bebê de Rosalie e Emmett apareceram na tela, eu escutei o riso macio flutuando no salão. No entanto, quando as fotos começaram a progredir para os últimos anos, meu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

Imagens de Edward começaram a piscar no telão, e o sorriso que eu tinha colocado religiosamente no local durante as últimas horas, finalmente desapareceu. Eu assisti as memórias preciosas de nossas vidas juntos sendo exibidas para todos verem: Férias em família onde o Emmett, Edward e eu fazíamos caretas para a câmera. A viagem de pesca onde tínhamos quase congelado no Alasca. Edward e Emmett carregando a Rosalie e eu sobre os ombros na casa dos meus pais há algumas semanas atrás... Todas as evidências do que havia sido uma vida perfeita agora estavam agora a à beira de ser demolida.

Foi então que dei por mim e percebi que as ramificações de tudo isto iam bem além de Edward e eu. Edward era o melhor amigo de Emmett. O que iria acontecer entre os dois? O que seria da amizade que todos nós tínhamos um com o outro?

Relutantemente, eu olhei para o Edward, e sem surpresa nenhuma notei que ele também estava olhando para mim. Todos os demais tinham suas faces voltadas para o telão que continuava a mostrar os momentos felizes da vida de Rosalie e Emmett, enquanto Edward e eu nos entreolhávamos. Nossas expressões refletiam a miséria gravada no rosto um do outro, e isso foi demais para mim.

Tão silenciosamente quanto pude, me levantei da mesa. Ignorei o olhar preocupado do Jake, e caminhei tão rápido quanto podia, passando por Alice e Jasper. Uma vez cheguei ao hall de entrada, comecei a correr. Eu não tinha idéia de para onde estava indo, só sabia que tinha de fugir dali. Não podia ficar mais aqui. Eu precisava de um tempo pra todo aquele barulho constante de pessoas conversando e rindo. Precisava dar uma pausa nessa normalidade forçada que eu estava fingindo pelo bem da minha família e amigos.

Empurrei a porta giratória do hotel, respirei fundo ar limpo da noite fria. Eu passei pelo dossel da entrada, e deixei que a chuva que tinha começado a cair respingasse contra a minha pele e finalmente permitindo que as lágrimas que estava segurando caíssem livremente.

Eu caminhei lentamente pela calçada, ignorando as pessoas passando por mim com seus guarda-chuvas abertos e olhares curiosos. Eu continuei andando, mesmo quando a minha roupa estava tão molhada que se grudava ao meu corpo. Ignorei o frio que pinicou a minha pele quando o vento começou a soprar na direção oposta. Somente continuei a vagar pela calçada.

"Bella, por favor, pare." ouvi a voz de Edward gritando atrás de mim, e eu finalmente parei. Ouvi seus passos chapinhando na calçada enquanto corria na minha direção, e embora eu não quisesse ficar, assim o fiz.

"Por favor, volte para dentro." ele implorou enquanto retirava o paletó molhado e segurava-o acima de nós dois. "Se você não me quer aqui, eu posso ir embora, mas, por favor, saia da chuva."

Fechei os olhos, assim que o cheiro do seu perfume misturado com chuva encheu o espaço ao meu redor. Aspirei-o, saboreando avidamente a maneira como aquele aroma fazia com que me sentisse confortada. Lentamente me aproximei dele até que a minha testa estava descansando levemente sobre seu peito.

Meu coração doía e a minha mente conflitava ao querer amar e também odiá-lo. Por querer seu abraço e mesmo assim querer feri-lo. Queria me agarrar firmemente a ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, quis afastá-lo. Queria esquecer o que tinha acontecido, porém não conseguia perdoar o que ele me fez. Eu queria e precisava de tantas coisas... No final percebi que eu precisava dele e ainda desejava _nós_.

Quando um de seus braços circundou meu corpo, eu queria gritar para que ele me deixasse em paz, no entanto, o conforto de seu toque me venceu. Eu puxei forte a frente da camisa dele, desejando somente apagar tudo isso de nossas vidas.

"Vamos.", disse ele suavemente contra o topo da minha cabeça, e sem pensar duas vezes, fiz com que ele me guiasse de volta. Caminhamos, com seu braço em volta dos meus ombros e eu recostada a ele, até que paramos no seu carro e Edward abriu a porta do carona para mim.

Nós dirigimos pelo que pareceram ser horas, mas provavelmente foram somente alguns minutos fugazes. Fitei os faróis que passavam por nós como um borrão, e quando o carro freou, eu não me preocupei em procurar onde estávamos. Ficamos em silêncio, o únicos sons ouvidos era o ronronar suave do motor e o rangido ocasional do limpador de pára-brisas contra o vidro.

"Por favor, diga alguma coisa", Edward suplicou, sua voz quebrando o silêncio que nos rodeava.

"A única coisa que posso dizer é que eu estou ferida" respondi em voz baixa.

"Bella, eu não dormi com a Tanya. Eu não estou tendo um caso com ela nem com ninguém em Portland." sussurrou ele em voz baixa, antes de pegar minha mão timidamente.

Meneie a cabeça para que ele reconhecesse que eu o tinha escutado, não me permitindo comentar nada.

"Você pode, por favor, acreditar que eu _nunca_ faria isso com você? Depois de todos esses anos juntos, como você pode imaginar que eu seria capaz de fazer algo assim?" Edward perguntou, seu polegar correndo suavemente sobre a pele no meu dedo anelar onde minha aliança deveria estar.

"Eu também nunca imaginei que você fosse aparecer na minha casa, me chamando de vagabunda barata, enquanto estava vivendo sobre o mesmo teto que sua ex-namorada.", eu disse enquanto o encarava, já sabendo que eu tinha atingido seu ponto fraco, um golpe baixo e sem misericórdia.

Seus olhos escureceram quando a memória do que aconteceu naquela noite ficaram explicitas em sua face. Relembrei-lhe o momento de nossas vidas no qual juramos nunca mais desenterrá-lo. Virei-me para frente e continuei a olhar fixamente para a escuridão, deixando o ódio por aquele maldito dia encher meu peito.

A festa de aniversário do Jasper tinha sido um desastre total. Alice tinha me convencido que Edward me amava e que ainda queria ficar comigo, só estava assustado ao ter que admitir isso. Então, naquela noite, no alpendre da casa dela, eu abri meu coração para ele, e mais uma vez Edward fugiu. Estava humilhada e cansada de esperar por alguém que nunca poderia voltar.

Eu deixei com que o Mike me levasse para casa naquela noite, sabendo muito bem que ele pensaria que eu queria algo mais. Conhecia o tipo de homem que o Mike era, no entanto soube que ele já estava indo embora, sendo assim uma oportunidade perfeita para fugir do olhar fixo do Edward de onde ele estava sentado na escada. Mike me deixou no meu apartamento, e nada mais do que um educado "obrigado" se passou entre nós.

Alguns dias já havia se passado desde a festa quando Edward veio até meu apartamento, parecendo que não havia comido ou dormido há dias. Ele cheirava a álcool e fumo barato. Ouvi confusa e descrente enquanto ele gritava comigo, me dizendo que eu era vadia, promiscua e barata e que sua mãe tinha razão desde o início. Nós berramos e gritamos um com o outro, e eu mandei que ele fosse embora, no entanto ele se recusava a isso. Edward insistiu em ligar pro Mike lhe pedindo para que ele lhe contasse o que aconteceu naquela noite e apesar do Mike reafirmar que nada aconteceu entre nós, Edward ainda assim não se acalmou.

Ele me deixou sozinha no meio da minha sala chorando histericamente, parecendo que alguém tinha aberto um buraco sangrento em meu peito. Nesse dia, eu jurei que jamais iria falar com Edward Cullen novamente. E aqui estávamos nós, quase quatro anos mais tarde.

Ficamos em silêncio até que eu pedi pro Edward me levar de volta para o hotel. Ele obedeceu, e somente quando entrou na garagem, ele soltou a minha mão. "Nós apenas temos que passar por esse casamento amanhã, e então poderemos descobrir o que vamos fazer." eu sussurrei na medida em desatava o cinto de segurança.

Ele assentiu, mas não olhou para mim. Comecei a sair do carro quando ele me chamou e me virei para olhá-lo. "Eu te amo", disse ele estendendo sua mão para a minha. Eu deixei com que ele segurasse-a por alguns segundo antes de lentamente me afastar dele e sair do carro.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, abri a porta silenciosamente caso Jake já estivesse dormindo. Fiquei surpresa ao encontrar não só o Jake, mas Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie sentados lá esperando por mim.

Emmett se levantou e fechou a porta. Voltei-me em sua direção para lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas enquanto caminhava atrás dele entrei na pequena sala vi Esme e Carlisle sentados lá olhando para mim.

"Nós precisamos conversar", Esme disse com uma voz calma.

* * *

**Música de suspense no ar! O que será que Satanás tem pra falar?**

**Nem vou me falar muito blá-blá-blá. Direto pra pra minha praga!**

**_Quem dão der reviews nesse capitulo vai ter que apelar por Google Tradutor porque eu só posto o ÚLTIMO agora quando quando o Fanfiction me mostrar 200 reviews!_**

****Risada da Paola Bracho****

**Todo mundo clicando no azulzinho em 3...2...1.._now_!**


	20. Sempre

**O Edward vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork. ****E a danny e eu AMAMOS um final feliz!**

* * *

Eu encarei a Esme por uma fração de segundo antes de me virar e tentar sair da sala, embora, não tive muita sorte; as mãos de Emmett me embrulharam na altura dos meus braços, me mantendo no mesmo lugar, enquanto me esforça para escapar.

"Emmett, me solta!" Eu gritei, ignorando as palavras apaziguadoras que Jasper e Jake me davam, antes de ambos se levantarem para ajudar o Emmett.

"Que diabos ela está fazendo aqui?" perguntei rudemente ao meu irmão.

"Bella, você precisa se acalmar", Emmett disse, segurando-me no lugar enquanto começava a explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Alice largou a mão de Rosalie e deu um passo adiante, na medida em que Carlisle esfregava o braço de Esme em apoio. "Bella, fui eu quem convidou a Esme para vir aqui", disse ela com uma voz baixa, mas determinada.

Eu podia sentir a queda da minha mandíbula ao choque pela traição de Alice à nossa amizade. Ela não só aprontou esse plano estúpido, mas também me prendeu na porcaria deste quarto com alguém que eu detestava. "Que porra é essa Alice?" Eu gritei, ainda lutando para me afastar de Emmett.

"Bella, acalme-se". Jasper ergueu as mãos para cima numa tentativa de me fazer agir racionalmente, mas eu o ignorei.

"Você devia ser minha melhor amiga, e ainda assim toma partido pro Edward? E pra completar, chamar Satanás até aqui apenas para esfregar na minha cara o quando ela fudeu com tudo? Será que uma amizade de vinte anos não significa mais porra nenhuma pra você? " Eu gritei descontrolada.

"E será que todo esse meu esforço não lhe diz algo, Bella?" ela gritou de volta. "Você _é_ minha melhor amiga e eu estou tentando ajudá-la!"

Eu me afastei do aperto de Emmett querendo apenas mandar todas as pessoas que estavam na sala tomarem no cu.

"Bella, nós amamos você. Eu te amo! Estamos aqui apenas tentando fazer com que você nos escute, mas você é tão teimosa! Então, se a única opção que me resta é te fazer de refém, eu irei!" Alice avançou tentando me acalmar, no entanto isso só acabou me deixando mais irritada.

Carlisle caminhou em minha direção, erguendo as mãos, tentando me passar segurança. "Bella, eu sei que você está irritada, e você tem todo o direito de estar. Tudo o que estamos pedindo é um momento para tentarmos explicar algumas coisas."

"Bella, por favor ..." Alice pediu baixinho.

Olhei para ela enquanto as lágrimas começaram a correr pelo meu rosto, até que Esme levantou-se timidamente e deu um passo em minha direção. "Bella ..." ela começou a balbuciar devagar, mas eu a cortei.

"Não Fale. Comigo." Falei numa voz trêmula, pontuando cada palavra. Mais uma vez quis me e afastar do Emmett. Juro por Deus, se ela chegasse só um pouquinho mais perto, eu poderia ter chutado sua cara.

"Bella ..." ela pediu novamente, mas eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu te odeio!" Sibilei chorando enquanto a encarava. "Eu te odeio por tudo que você me fez passar e..."

Eu tentei completar a frase, mas não consegui. Nesse segundo, cada coisa horrível que Esme já tinha dito ou me feito reviveram com força total em minha mente. Todos os olhares de reprovação, todo o desprezo... As inúmeras acusações que eu sempre quis fazer na cara dela, passaram em minha cabeça. No entanto, tudo o que consegui fazer foi fechar meus olhos na medida em que as lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto. Finalmente eu sucumbi ao aperto do meu do meu irmão; meu corpo simplesmente desistiu.

Saí do abraço do Emmett como uma boneca de pano, caindo em uma pilha patética no chão aos pés dele. Fiquei ali sentada chorando, nem mesmo protestando quando senti Emmett me erguendo em seus braços e cingindo-me contra ele. Ele me abraçou ao seu peito, balançando suavemente para os lados enquanto eu chorava em sua camisa. Senti uma mãozinha esfregando círculos em minhas costas, até que finalmente se transformou em um abraço por trás.

Alice descansou a cabeça levemente em meus ombros enquanto eu continuava a chorar. Ouvi-a cantarolando levemente, deixando doce harmonia melódica de usa voz me rodear. Eu me Virei para encontrá-la chorando em silêncio. Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e alisou suavemente a parte de trás do meu cabelo. Jasper envolveu seus longos braços ao redor de nós duas, e eu encostei-me neles procurando algum conforto.

"A pior parte, além de provavelmente meu casamento estar arruinado, é o fato de que eu deixei com que você me enganasse." eu disse numa voz fraca, que foi abafada pelo ombro de Alice. Lentamente, me desembrulhei dela e olhei para Esme, ignorando as lágrimas que corriam pelo meu rosto. "Eu não liguei para as pessoas me dizendo que você não estava arrependida e que estava apenas tentando me enganar com uma falsa sensação de amizade..."  
"Bella ..." ela disse suavemente, depois de fitar o tapete.

"Por que você me odeia?" Perguntei, jogando meus braços em frustração. "Eu não tenho feito outra coisa senão amar o seu filho com tudo o que tenho..."

"Eu sei que disse e fiz um monte de coisas terríveis para você, Bella", ela admitiu baixinho antes de olhar para mim. "E você tem todo o direito de me odiar, mas não castigue o Edward por conta dos meus erros."

"Eu não estou castigando-o Esme, _você_ é quem está." Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e a encarei. "Você parece estar agarrada a ideia de que o nosso casamento vai falhar! Por quê? Só me diga porque?" Eu tinha começado a gritar novamente e Esme só olhava para mim enquanto sacudia a cabeça.

"**Por que você me odeia?**" Eu gritei novamente, e quando eu dei um passo em frente, Jasper agarrou meu braço para me conter. "Apenas me diga o que diabos eu fiz para merecer tanto ódio ... Por favor ..." A sala estava em silêncio enquanto eu observava Esme lentamente agitar sua cabeça para mim.

"Eu não sei!" ela admitiu frustrada. "Sempre quis o melhor para o Edward e apenas pensei que... Eu tinha essa ideia fixa na cabeça de como seria a vida adulta dele... feliz, médico bem sucedido com sua própria família. Nunca notei o quanto você o completava até hoje. É totalmente minha culpa que ele me odeie e que você também sinta o mesmo. Mas, eu não posso perder meu filho, e definitivamente não quero perder você. "

Engoli em seco a medida em que Esme pegava o lenço Carlisle estava lhe oferecendo. Era só isso? Depois que todos esses anos de ódio, isso era tudo o que ela podia dizer?

"Se você perder o seu filho a culpa só pode ser única e exclusivamente sua, Esme." eu sibilei amargamente.

"Eu sei." ela admitiu enquanto meneava a cabeça. "Tudo isso é totalmente minha culpa."

"Sua e da Tanya também." Alice replicou ao meu lado.

"Bella, Edward nunca iria trair você", Carlisle disse, e eu olhei para ele por um segundo antes voltar meus olhos para o chão. Os olhos deles eram tão semelhantes aos de Edward, e isso fazia meu coração doer somente por fita-lo.

"Ele mentiu para mim ao omitir, e tal coisa é tão ruim quanto trair. Ele mentiu não me contando que Tanya e ele moraram juntos." Falei para Carlisle, mas foi Jasper quem me respondeu.

"Ela não moraram juntos, Bella. Ela só ficou no apartamento dele por alguns dias. É isso que estamos tentando lhe dizer. Todas essas histórias que Tanya contou são mentiras" ele explicou na medida em que Alice balançava a cabeça em concordância

"O colar dela foi o que arrancou o botão.", Esme disse suavemente, enquanto limpava seu rosto. "Tanya sabia que ele estava em Portland, porque fui eu que lhe contei. Em momento algum Edward a procurou, foi ela quem deu início a tudo isso."

Jasper soltou meu braço, e já exausta cruzei o quarto e fui para uma das camas e me afundei nela. Ouvi o Jasper explicando o que tinha ocorrido depois de sua festa de aniversário. Ele resumiu brevemente a briga que tinha acontecido dois dias depois no meu apartamento, e o motivo para isso era porque até hoje, nem Alice e nem Emmett sabiam.

Quando isso aconteceu, eu estava tão irritada com Edward, que por uma fração de segundo pensei em ligar pro Emmett e pedir pra que ele agisse como irmão mais velho e arrebentasse a cara dele. Mas quando Jasper apareceu mais tarde, ele me convenceu a esperar - dar ao Edward um pouco de tempo - e eu como uma idiota ainda apaixonada concordei.

Se alguém merece crédito por Edward e eu termos voltado, essa pessoa era Jasper. Pelo que eu soube, uma vez que Edward tinha me deixado naquele dia, foi Jasper quem, literalmente, tinha lhe dado um pouco de juízo. Foi Jasper quem me convenceu, a pelo menos, escutar o pedido de desculpas dele. E se não fosse por isso, provavelmente eu nunca mais teria o visto outra vez.

Eu estava exausta, e depois de ter ouvido a opinião de todos, eu me enrolei numa das camas de casal no quarto de Jake junto com meu choro. Estava cansada de chorar, e só queria por um segundo poder sentir algo diferente de tristeza, desespero ou raiva.

"Bella, qualquer outra mulher em sua situação teria assumido o pior, mas por favor, tente ouvir o Edward.", Alice disse baixinho enquanto se deitava ao meu lado, acariciando o meu cabelo. "Deixe Edward te explicar porque ele nunca te contou nada. Dê-lhe uma chance de lhe dizer que Tanya está mentindo, antes que você acabe jogando fora uma das melhores coisas de sua vida."

Sabia que ela tinha razão, e que devia, pelo menos, dar-lhe uma chance de explicar seu lado da história, só que eu estava tão desapontada. Sentia-me traída por que há três anos atrás, ele prometeu nunca mentir para mim. Disse que eu poderia confiar nele, foi justamente essa confiança que me fez superar todas as idiotices que ele tinha cometido ao imaginar algo entre Mike Newton e eu.

Depois que todos foram embora, eu encarei a escuridão do quarto, desejando que Edward tivesse simplesmente me contado sobre Tanya desde o início. Foram tantos erros que tínhamos cometido quando éramos mais jovens, e todos eles agora pareciam estar voltando à tona. Sentei-me e observei a outra cama, me perguntando se Jake já estava dormindo.

"Basta ir até lá, Bella." disse ele em voz baixa, como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. "Vá falar com ele. Pegue as respostas que você tanto quer."

Suspirei pesadamente, ansiando por saber logo de tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo com medo de conhecer a verdade.

"Você sabe que eu não sou fã de Edward Cullen, mas até mesmo eu posso ver que aquele idiota te adora. Vá e dê-lhe uma chance." disse Jake calmamente.

Saí da cama e, e depois de puxar o capuz do mesmo agasalho que escolhi naquela manhã, procurei em meio à escuridão pelos meus sapatos. Jacob ligou o abajur, e uma vez que eu os encontrei, enfiei-os rapidamente em meus pés e peguei a minha bolsa.

Antes de eu sair, inclinei-me sobre a cama de Jake e beijei seu rosto suavemente. "Obrigado por ser um bom amigo hoje." Eu sussurrei sorrindo e me afastei da sua cama.

"Onde estava todo esse amor e carinho há alguns anos atrás?" ele me perguntou com um sorriso maroto, e eu não pude deixar de revirar os olhos. "Não importa, eu mudei de Bella. Só tente não sumir, ok?"

"Você está namorando?" Perguntei antes de abrir a porta.

" É. Leah e eu estamos juntos há alguns meses." Ele bocejou e rolou sobre o estômago. Com um sorriso, fechei a porta e corri o mais rápido que pude até o elevador e para o estacionamento.

Eu dirigi milhares de vezes mais rápido do que eu deveria, e quando eu parei ao lado da calçada, desejei ter conduzido um pouco mais devagar. Eu ainda não tinha nenhuma ideia do que iria dizer para ele. Abri a porta com as mãos trêmulas e o mais devagar possível, deixei minhas chaves caírem no balcão da cozinha. Daquele ponto onde estava, eu podia ver uma luz azulada passando através da fresta do nosso quarto.

Caminhei na ponta dos pés pelo corredor, permanecendo sempre na sombra. Da porta, eu avistei o nosso quarto e nervosamente mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto observava a cena lá dentro.

Edward estava sentado no chão, com as costas encostadas na cama e suas longas pernas dobradas na altura dos joelhos com os cotovelos apoiados sobre os mesmos. Ele estava assistindo uma TV sem som, e quando eu olhei de relance para o aparelho, notei que ele estava vendo o DVD do nosso casamento. Eu o vi levando uma garrafa quase vazia aos seus lábios antes de escutá-lo sibilando algo indecifrável.

"Edward." eu disse baixinho enquanto saia da escuridão. Ele olhou para mim, com a garrafa ainda na boca e os olhos borrados e confusos.

Como ele não disse absolutamente nada, fui em sua direção e lentamente, me sentei no chão ao lado dele. Ele ficou me olhando o tempo todo, e mesmo quando retirei a garrafa de suas mãos, ele só piscou lentamente.

"Bella, o que... O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele me perguntou com uma voz profundamente confusa e exausta.

"Estou pronta para te ouvir" eu disse calmamente, mantendo as mãos no meu colo.

Ele olhou para o meu colo por alguns instantes antes de se voltar para mim. Seus olhos fitaram os meus, e depois de alguns momentos encarando a profundidade verde ali, precisei desviar do seu olhar intenso.

"Eu não te trai, nunca..." ele falou devagar enquanto ainda me olhava.

Meneei a cabeça para ele continuasse, e depois de tomar uma respiração profunda, Edward começou a explicar tudo. Ouvi e acenei com a cabeça, encorajando-o a continuar falando mesmo quando começou a sussurrar, enquanto me dizia exatamente o que aconteceu no período em que Tanya tinha ficado com ele. O pensamento deles se beijando fez meu estomago revirar, no entanto se honestamente isso foi tudo o que aconteceu, eu poderia lidar com isso.

"Bella, eu te juro... Isso foi tudo o que aconteceu." disse ele num sussurro rouco na medida em que seus dedos brincavam com meu anel de casamento - eu não pude deixar isso para trás quando saí do hotel - "Eu não amo a Tanya".

"Por que você simplesmente não me contou, Edward? Eu teria tentado entender." perguntei-lhe com tristeza. "Você voltou e me prometeu que eu poderia confiar em você, embora escondesse algo tão importante quanto isso há anos."

A cabeça dele caiu, e sua mão se apertou em torno da minha, enquanto ele considerava como me responder.

"Porque eu estava tão assustado que nem sequer cogitei a ideia. Eu agi como um canalha com a coisa toda sobre o Mike, e sinceramente não precisava acrescentar isso, pra completar." Ele suspirou antes de olhar para mim. "Eu tinha acabado de te reconquistar, e por mais que soubesse que deveria ter lhe dito, eu não podia. Fiz meus pais prometerem que nunca contariam nada. Até mesmo Tanya na época, falou que ficaria calada."

Sua testa enrugou enquanto seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas. "Eu tinha te empurrado para longe de mim por tanto tempo... não podia arriscar. Eu sabia que tinha que ser com você, Bella. A única que não se importava com meus problemas de merda sobre compromisso ou com a situação com meus pais. Eu acreditava que enquanto eu tivesse você, eu daria um jeito. Agora eu vejo o quanto eu fui egoísta de merda... "

Ele soltou a minha mão, inclinando-se para trás com os cotovelos nos joelhos, e puxando seu cabelo com força.

"Edward, não é egoísmo ter medo."

"Não, mas foi egoísmo deixar você se fuder com a minha mãe durante todos esses anos. É egoísta de minha parte esperar você se desse bem com a Tanya, tudo porque eu estava fudidamente preocupado com minhas próprias necessidades. " Ele olhou para mim e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não defenda minhas ações, Bella."

Suspirei e recostei-me na cama para observá-lo, tentando ler as emoções em seu rosto. Ele estava com raiva de si mesmo, de Tanya, e principalmente de sua mãe. Ele estava frustrado com toda situação, exausto por passar dois dias sem dormir, e provavelmente um pouquinho bêbado.

O silêncio que caiu entre nós, me deixou desconfortável e nervosa.

"Eu queria somente que você tivesse sido honesto comigo desde o início. Sobre a Tanya morando com você, sobre os voos juntos, os jantares... Nada disso teria sido tão ruim se você apenas tivesse me dito, Edward."

Eu assisti enquanto ele balançava a cabeça lentamente, encarando o chão.

"Odeio que por causa dessa sua atitude estúpida, eu não posso olhar para trás nos últimos três anos, sem ter dúvidas sobre tudo o que passamos. Odeio que toda essa omissão sobre Tanya, me fez duvidar de você. Duvidar _de nós_..."

Edward olhou para mim com os olhos desesperados, na medida em que eu balançava a cabeça em frustração. "Bella, nós podemos passar por isso. Eu prometo que nunca irei te machucar novamente. Podemos nos afastar meus pais... melhor, eu posso nunca mais falar com eles. Juro por Deus, eu nunca irei trocar uma palavra com qualquer um deles novamente, se é isso que você quer... " Ele começou a divagar e começar a me agarrar enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto.

"Edward ..." eu sussurrei enquanto o abraçava de volta.

Ele me puxou para seu colo, me apertando contra seu peito. Todo seu corpo começou a tremer na medida em que ele chorava em silêncio contra meu pescoço. Segurei em seus ombros com força e mordi meu lábio para tentar segurar o choro, no entanto quando ele se afastou de mim para que pudesse me olhar, eu desisti.

"Eu não posso viver sem você, Bella... Eu não _consigo_." ele balbuciou num sussurro trêmulo.

Concordei lentamente enquanto ele gentilmente estendia a mão e enxugava as lágrimas que estavam se arrastando pelo meu rosto. Minha mão se envolveu em torno dele, e nós dois ficamos lá chorando e olhando um para o outro.

"Por favor," Edward murmurou de novo e de novo quando eu encostei minha testa contra a dele. "Por favor, não me deixe".

Minha respiração ofegou e saiu em soluços enquanto ele implorava cada vez mais. Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço e Edward me puxou ainda mais apertado contra ele. Eu entendia verdadeiramente significado por trás das palavras do Edward, ele pedia uma chance para nós dois. Eu também não poderia viver sem ele, e por mais que eu o odiasse por ter me ferido, eu o amava muito mais.

Eu era ingênua demais ao acreditar que minha vida seria um conto de fadas quando nos casássemos. Eu sempre presumi que no "_felizes para sempre_" haveriam somente beijos apaixonados e que tudo seria um mar de rosas. Mas todos os contos de fadas deixaram de fora as brigas e as discussões que fazem tudo isso valer a pena. Eles deixaram de fora o sentimento de mágoa absoluta de que pode te assustar até a morte, mas na mesma instância, te fazem perceber que com toda essa dor, vem sempre cura, compreensão e o perdão.

"Eu te amo.", eu sussurrei numa respiração irregular, que foi quebrada pelos soluços no meu peito. "Eu também não consigo viver sem você."

Edward suspirou de alívio, e ali, bem chão do nosso quarto durante todo o resto da madrugada, nós dois percebemos exatamente o que significava amar alguém não importando o quê. Amar não somente de corpo, mas principalmente de alma e coração. Amar as qualidades e também os defeitos. Nós sempre nos apegávamos às qualidades da pessoa que nos amamos. No entanto, hoje aprendi que haja o que houver, podemos sempre superar os piores defeitos.

**[...]**

"Você não tem que fazer isso, Bella." Edward falou ao segurar minha mão com força, assim que estacionamos o carro na frente da biblioteca. Sorri brevemente para ele, antes de espiar o pequeno grupo de pessoas ainda remanescentes no lado de fora.

Já se passaram duas semanas desde o casamento de Emmett e Rosalie. Duas semanas após Edward e eu termos optado por seguir em frente, sem olhar mais para aquele que tinha sido o pior final de semana de nossas vidas.

Esme se desculpou profusamente a nós dois, sem dar quaisquer explicações diferentes daquelas que já havia me dito no hotel. Ela simplesmente afirmava tinha aprendido a lição. Seu relacionamento com Edward não era algo que ela, como mãe estava disposta a sacrificar, e assim, ela alegou que faria tudo que pudesse para provar que estava falando sério. Eu deixei que o Edward fizesse sua própria escolha – algo que ele ainda estava se debatendo. Eu, no entanto, já tinha decidido a minha.

Esme sempre seria a mãe de Edward, e eu nunca mais o faria escolher entre nós duas. Se ele decidisse perdoá-la, tudo bem. Porém eu não estava interessada em nenhum tipo de contato com ela. Se ela quisesse vir até nossa casa: eu poderia muito bem sair durante a visita dela. E ele quisesse ir para lá, simplesmente poderia ficar em casa. Simples assim. Eu amava Edward, mas isso não significava que eu deveria ser apaixonada por sua família.

Durante os últimos dias, eu tinha discutido comigo mesma minha vinda para essa festa. Eu não tinha a mínima vontade de encarar a Tanya ou a Esme. Mas no final, soube que se eu não aparecesse, Tanya acharia que tinha me vencido. Sem contar que também me recusava a dar a ela todo o gostinho da glória, até porque eu realmente acreditava nesse projeto e queria estar lá, desfrutando os frutos do meu trabalho árduo.

"Não, eu preciso fazer isso." Fitei-o brevemente e então ele selou nossos lábios de maneira reconfortante, antes que saísse do carro. Enquanto caminhava para abrir minha porta, eu respirei fundo e torci para que Deus fosse bondoso comigo hoje à noite. Eu deixei com que Edward me ajudasse a sair do Volvo e caminhamos de mãos dadas até os degraus da biblioteca.

O hall de entrada ainda estava cheio de pessoas se cumprimentando, e eu suspirei quando vi Esme e Carlisle conversando com alguns de seus amigos.

"Ainda não está muito tarde para fugirmos." Edward sussurrou ao meu ouvido enquanto embrulhava um braço ao redor da minha cintura, me puxando contra ele. Eu sorri, sabendo que se eu realmente desse as costas e saísse correndo, Edward estaria logo trás de mim, sem mais perguntas.

Carlisle sorriu quando nos viu - e embora eu pudesse notar que ele estava pensando em vir até nós - e apenas meneou a cabeça em reconhecimento, nos deixando seguir em frente. Esme observava tudo com tristeza nos olhos, mas Edward a ignorou completamente enquanto nos conduzia dali.

"Viu? Consegui." eu sibilei na medida em que Edward agarrava duas taças de champanhe. Ele me entregou o copo, e depois de me dar uma piscada, tomou um gole.

A noite passou sem muito entusiasmo. O leilão parecia estar sendo um grande sucesso para nossos objetivos. E quando Edward arrematou uma tarde privada no novo estúdio de música do Jasper, (algo que nosso casal de amigos tinha doado) eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele poderia ir lá a hora que bem entendesse, mas Edward me explicou que dormiria melhor à noite, se ele pagasse por isso.

Eu tentei não observar Esme ou Tanya, mas era óbvio que todos os momentos em que a Barbie tentava se aproximar de Esme e Carlisle, ambos se afastavam. Eu assistia a tudo isso, com curiosamente, até que ouvi a presidente da Juniors League me pedindo para acompanhá-la. Edward me beijou rapidamente antes que eu a seguisse, e quando cheguei a parte dos fundos do palco, percebi que Tanya estava ali também agora, segurando uma taça de champanhe na mão e parecendo completamente entediada.

"Eu estava pensando em fazer um breve agradecimento, e queria saber se alguma de vocês quer dizer alguma coisinha, já que este projeto lhes pertence." Charlotte, a presidente da Liga, sugeriu. Ela sorriu alegremente ao olhar entre nós duas.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca, Tanya assentiu. E assim com um suspiro, segui ambas para o pequeno púlpito. Ouvi com atenção enquanto Charlotte falava com grande entusiasmo sobre o quão maravilhoso o nosso evento estava sendo. Quando ela entregou o microfone para Tanya, eu percebi tanto Edward quanto seus pais olharem pro lados opostos do salão.

Ao próprio estilo Tanya de ser, ela fez seu discurso de improviso ser mais uma oportunidade de se auto-destacar. Ela quase não mencionou qualquer trabalho feito pelas outras pessoas, especialmente aqueles onde eu estive envolvida ou relacionada. Quando ela tomou crédito pela ideia do leilão que eu tinha passado semanas a organizar, eu notei que Edward quase subiu ao palco tamanha raiva.

Acho que fiquei surpresa ao perceberque pessoas sempre acreditavam que Tanya não era capz de fazer nada errado, no entanto, com essa atitude dela hoje, eu sempre esperava o pior. Ela era uma pessoa com um coração horrivelmente egoísta. Enquanto eu olhava, não conseguia me lembrar porque sempre morri de ciúmes e inveja dela. Eu _era_ uma dessa que acreditava que ela mais que perfeita, mas agora, enquanto a encarava, suas falhas eram óbvias.

Assim que ela terminou, eu sorri comigo mesma ao sair dali. Edward me encontrou no fundo das escadas, e depois de ajudar-me com o último degrau, envolveu um braço em volta do meu quadril. "Quer sair daqui?" ele perguntou sorrindo, logo depois que eu puxei-o pela gravata para que me beijasse.

"Com certeza.", eu disse, sem hesitação, assim nós dois fizemos apressados o nosso caminho de volta para casa através do foyer. Eu tinha feito o que eu vim fazer: provar para Esme e para Tanya que nenhuma delas me intimidava. Elas poderiam pensar que eu era uma vadia de nível inferior se quisessem, mas no final do dia, tenho certeza de que eu era a única com a consciência limpa.

"Ai caramba!" Parei quando estávamos a meio caminho da porta. "Eu esqueci minha bolsa! Ficou no chão, ao lado do púlpito."

"Eu vou buscá-la. Espere aqui. Não demoro dois segundos." Edward falou enquanto caminhava rapidamente de volta para a festa.

Antes mesmo que ele desaparecesse completamente, com o canto dos meus olhos vi Tanya caminhando em minha direção. Respirei fundo antes que ela chegasse até aqui, mas sorri amplamente para ela. Recusei-me a me rebaixar ao seu nível - mesmo que isso significasse que eu não poderia meter umas belas porradas naquele rostinho perfeito dela.

"Olá Tanya" Eu disse polidamente .

"Então, você acha que será tão fácil, assim? " ela perguntou, enquanto sorria para mim.

"Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que você está falando." Respondi antes de dar as costas para sair. Ela pegou meu braço, e eu olhei entre suas unhas machucando meu antebraço e seu rosto orgulhoso. Rebaixar-me para seu nível estava ficando cada vez mais tentador.

"Se você pensa que pode mudar a forma como os Cullens gostam de mim ao ficar fazendo esse beicinho por algumas semanas, está muito enganada. É claro eles vão ver o que todo mundo já sabe.", sibilou ela, enquanto intensificava seu aperto em mim.

"E o que é que todo mundo sabe?" Perguntei docemente, puxando meu braço para longe dela.

"Que você é um lixo branco, Bella. É dolorosamente óbvio que você não se encaixa aqui. E sinceramente, não entendo por que você simplesmente não cai na real." Ela riu e finalmente soltou meu braço.

"Então, caia na real também Tanya. Edward se casou comigo. Ele _me_ escolheu. Então por favor pare suas tentativas egoístas de merda, tentando ter ele volta, porque não vai dar certo. Tudo que você faz, está incomodando todos os envolvidos e arruinando uma amizade com uma pessoa que poderia ser um dos seus melhores amigos." Respondi-lhe friamente enquanto ela me fuzilava com os olhos.

"Você não sabe nada sobre a minha amizade com Edward. Assim como seus pais, é só uma questão de tempo até que eu esteja de volta e ao lado da Esme." Ela balançou a cabeça e falou comigo como se eu fosse uma criancinha. "Edward é um bom filho e ama a mãe dele, e eventualmente, Esme irá convencê-lo que você é uma merda, Bella. Esme sempre planejou que Edward e eu nos casássemos desde quando éramos crianças, e eles já e vêem como sua filha..."

Tanya foi interrompido por uma voz.

"Eu já tenho uma filha."

Nós duas nos viramos ao mesmo tempo para encontrar Esme, Carlisle e Edward de pé atrás de nós. Edward parecia furioso, mas o que me surpreendeu foi o que Esme tinha falado. Ela caminhou em minha direção e envolveu um braço em volta da minha cintura, dando uma encarada assustadora a Tanya.

"Bella é minha filha." enfatizou ela.

Num instante, Carlisle já estava ao meu lado. Ele embrulhou um braço em volta dos meus ombros e me puxou para perto dele. "Eu acho que você deve ir embora, Tanya" respondeu ele simplesmente enquanto Tanya olhou impotente para o Edward.

Edward a encarou, com seus punhos travados ao lado do corpo com muita raiva. Eu observei enquanto respirava fundo, tentando se acalmar. Porém nada disso parecia estar funcionando.

"Edward ..." disse ela, impotente, tentando alcançar a mão dele.

"Nem pense nisso.", ele rosnou para ela, enquanto dava um passo lento na direção dela. "Se você ameaçar ou desrespeitar a _minha mulher_ de novo, eu irei pessoalmente fazer com que se arrependa. Deixe minha família em paz e me esqueça. Fui claro?"

Eu me afastei de Esme e Carlisle para ficar entre Edward e Tanya. Não que eu ache que Edward seria capaz de ferir uma mulher, mas também nunca o vi em tal ponto de ira. Toquei levemente seu peito até que ele finalmente olhou para mim.

"Ignore-a." Eu sorri para ele enquanto estendia meus dedos para seus punhos e enfia-os entre os seus. "Vamos embora."

Ele me olhou por um segundo antes de assentir. Ele se abaixou para pegar minha bolsa que estava no chão, e de mãos dadas, nós dois passamos por Tanya que agora chorava, borrando toda maquiagem. Quando chegamos perto de Carlisle e Esme, eu apertei a mão de Edward para que ele parasse.

"Obrigada." eu disse a ambos. Carlisle sorriu enquanto Esme assentia com a cabeça e rapidamente pegava a minha mão.

"Quando quiser... quando quiser." disse ela baixinho antes de apertar a minha mão e solta-la.

Edward e eu saímos de lá imediatamente, e quando me inclinei contra ele, automaticamente ele embrulhou o braço envolta dos meus ombros. Sim, nós sempre teremos problemas. Afinal a vida não é um conto de fadas, mas nós poderíamos lidar com qualquer coisa se estivéssemos assim: juntos.

Provavelmente Edward seria sempre mimado, impulsivo, e talvez um pouco arrogante para seu próprio bem. Eu seria sempre muito teimosa, um pouco insegura de mim mesma, e iria sempre dizer as coisas mais inadequadas. Sabia que nós continuaríamos a brigar por conta de coisas estúpidas como papéis de embrulho, lavar a louça, compras desnecessárias, jogos de Xbox ou por ele usar as toalhas erradas para limpar o chão. Mas na mesma medida, eu também sabia que nossas reconciliações seriam inesquecíveis e todas essas discussões nos deixaria cada vez mais fortes.

Bem, A lua de mel definitivamente tinha acabado para nós, mas o que nos esperava daqui pra frente era o nosso torto felizes para sempre e sinceramente, isso é tudo pelo que mais espero.

**FIM****.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** _Acabou! Eu não sei se este é o final que todos esperavam - e também tenho consciência de nem todo ficaram satisfeitos isso - mas foi desta forma que eu precisava termina-la. Tenho que acreditar que existe uma chance da Esme realmente aprender com seus erros e talvez ter um relacionamento seminormal com Edward e Bella algum dia. Eu tenho que acreditar que nisso, porque espero que próprio relacionamento com minha sogra não será para sempre desagradável e doloroso, algo que para mim seria um final feliz._

_Eu tenho que agradecer a cada um de vocês leram isso. Não há nenhuma maneira de que eu possa expressar o quanto essa história me ajudou. Ele me deu uma saída para uma das piores partes da minha vida, ajudando-me a rir de algumas situações ridículas nas quais eu mesma me encontrei. Vários de vocês têm me enviaram emails dizendo contando-me que também tem relações tensas com seus sogros, e espero sinceramente que esta fic tenha sido capaz de ajudá-los também. Então, obrigado por me compartilhar, entre os risos e as lágrimas!_

_E agora a parte chata...*suspiro*... Eu tenho que dizer que toda essa estória é dedicada à um certo grupo de pessoas: ao meu marido por aguentar todas as minhas obsessões. Minha melhor amiga por ser uma das únicas pessoas que pode entender o quanto as sogras podem ser horríveis. A minha mãe também, porque ela é minha maior incentivadora e sempre me encoraja, mesmo quando existem uma montanha de palavrões ou cenas de sexo. Becca, Paige, Christina, Lauren, Britney, Stella, Miriam, Raf, Megs, Jules, Em, Mel, Angela, Kim e qualquer outra que eu possa ter m esquecido: obrigada! E a última mas não menos importante a Di: Você foi a minha primeira amiga Twilight e me encorajou quando eu pensava que não era boa o suficiente. Eu estou honrada por ter você como uma das minhas melhores amiga Agradeço-lhe do fundo do meu coração! _

_Charlsa_

No twitter JustForksIt

* * *

**N/T: **É isso meninas! Cabôoo. *Chora o Rio Amazonas*

Antes de mais nada, agradecer a Charlsa (JustForksIt) por essa estória com humor tão inteligente e totalmente diferente das outras fics Beward que eu já li!

Agradecer aquelas que favoritaram a fic, colocaram no alerta, adicinaram a página no Favoritos do _IE_ ou do _Mozilla_... Enfim, que comentaram mesmo algo simplesinho ou pequeno como "_posta mais_" ou aquelas que se revoltavam com Satanás e partilharam experiências com suas próprias sogras. Tudo isso me deixava meeeeega_ viada._ Podem acreditar: Alguns comentários de vocês deixaram minha mãe pensando que eu era louca, por está às 23h rindo como uma retardada na frente do PC!

No entanto eu gostaria de coração de agradecer em especial a duas pessoinhas: **danny e Geo**.

A primeira porque já é minha _pareia_ a séeeculos luz! Que me chamou de maluca e que só faltou pegar um voo pra Recife e me enforcar pessoalmente, por eu ter decidido pegar uma nova tradução quando existem mais de 10 fics da Jayliwood para serem traduzidas. No entanto, era quem sempre me salvava no _put feelings_ que algumas expressões em inglês exigem: Tipo, _Edward-Goza-Goza _e _Edward Pau-no-Cu_ foram as adaptações perfeitas que saíram da mente dessa _partner_ carioca, ariana e flamengista! _My BFF, give me a high five! o/\o_

Já a Geo, foi a maior incentivadora de todas as possíveis e nossa beta! Vou-lhes contar um segredo: 70% desta fic a Geo já tinha lido antes, os capitulos quase sempre passavam nas mãos dela antes de pro FF! Foi por conta dela que alguns capítulos vinham quase sempre sem discordância verbais e erros ortográficos! _Geo, eu não tenho irmã, nem uma amiga __**tão**__ mais velha... Quer assumir o posto de big-sis pra mim? *-*_

No mais: Um obrigada do meu tamanho a cada uma de vocês que leram essa fic!

Ah sim... pra não perder o hábito lá vem a praguinha!

_****Quem não clicar no azulzinho, não irá ler os dois Outtakes que existem pra matar a saudade de Edward-Goza-Goza****_

Todo mundo comentando em … 3... 2... 1... _now_!


	21. Bonus: Quem manda nessa p aqui é ela

**O Edward vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork. ****E a danny e eu estamos tão malucas quanto esse clima!  
**

* * *

**Parte I – Antes da Festa de Inauguração da Nova TV / Cap - IV**

**EPOV**

"Edward, você tem certeza que a Bella vai aceitar tudo isso?" Jasper perguntou, enquanto observava todo mundo vindo para minha casa. Ele tinha um olhar estranho no rosto: uma mistura de emoção, alegria, apreensão e medo.

"E porque ela não aceitaria? Eu lhe contei que queria convidar algumas pessoas pra cá." Dei de ombros e acenei para o Ben que tinha acabado de chegar. É claro que ele tinha que convidar Mike-veado-Newton, eu lhe meneei a cabeça em reconhecimento, mas planejei ignorar esse retardado pelo resto da noite.

Jasper começou a murmurar algo sobre isso aqui ter muito mais do que algumas pessoas, no entanto nem me apeguei nessa merda. Só porque Alice tinha colocado uma coleira nele, não significa que eu não poderia dar uma reuniãozinha com os caras. Eu me lembrei de ter dito isso especificamente a ela, sem contar que Bella era muito mais desencanada do que a Alice. Tudo ia ficar na boa.

Bati nas costas do Jasper, dizendo-lhe para relaxar, e arranquei direto para a sala de jantar. Minha mãe tinha deixado uma bandeja cheia de sanduíches da minha lanchonete favorita, e eu queria comer alguns antes que o Emmett chegasse e desaparecesse com todos eles. Com um sanduíche em uma mão e uma cerveja gelada no outra, eu dei uma volta pela casa acolhendo a todos.

Nós não tínhamos dado oficialmente uma festa de boas-vindas desde que viemos para nossa casa, então na verdade, eu estava matando dois coelhos numa cajadada só. Sem contar que a Bella não teria que cuidar desses bibibis como enviar convites e tal. Espero que ela perceba que eu tinha feito lhe feito um favor. Além do mais, quase todos os nossos amigos estavam aqui, e alguns deles tinham até trazido alguns convidados. Bella tinha dito que queria fazer novas amizades depois que nos casássemos. Só tínhamos a ganhar com essa situação.

_Então, pra que eu estou com tanto medo de ter entrado numa encrenca? E pra que merda o Jasper tinha me deixado tão nervoso? _Eu assisti-o, digitando algo em seu celular com aquele sorriso estúpido no rosto, imediatamente soube que ele estava conversando com Alice. Eu não podia mais lembrar da última vez que Jasper tinha oferecido uma festa sem que a Alice não estivesse envolvida. A única coisa que eu podia garantir é que nessas festas onde tem mulher envolvida, nunca há cerveja e nem jogos de vídeo game.

Não me interpretem mal, eu amava Alice como uma irmã, só que ela era exatamente o oposto da Bella. Alice era uma consumista compulsiva, e só o Jasper estava disposto a atender todos os luxos dela. Bella era... bem, ela era _minha_ Bella. Ela não tem nenhuma das frescuras habituais que a maioria das outras meninas tinha, e ela definitivamente não era consumista; pelo contrário: minha mulher é uma mão fechada do caralho. Eu sorri enquanto lambia mostarda de cima dos meus dedos e não pude evitar de me sentir um pouco orgulhoso. Bella era uma mulher da porra, e ela era completamente minha.

"E aí seu porra!" Emmett falou em voz alta, enquanto batia nas minhas costas. Eu tropecei pra frente, tossindo e tentando não engasgar com a cerveja que eu tinha acabado de engolir. "Cadê a Izzy?"

"Bella...", eu corrigi-o com uma voz grosseira. Ele só rolou os olhos e ficou espiando a festa. "... está com a Alice e a Angela."

"E ela não está puta por você está dando essa festa?" ele perguntou e eu o encarei. "O quê foi?"

"Por que todo mundo fica me perguntando se ela está puta por eu estar dando uma festa? Essa é minha casa também!" Eu sibilei rabugento. Ele só bateu no meu ombro e sorriu.

"Você é casado agora, Edward. Nada mais funciona desse jeito. Agora, tudo o que é seu é dela, e o que era dela continua sendo dela. E essa é a razão exata pela qual eu nunca irei me casar." Ele riu e encarou uma loira no canto e seguiu atrás dela, deixando-me ali.

Isso é uma idiotice: Bella não é assim. Não é porque nós casamos que eu iria me opor de ela ir às compras com Alice ou qualquer outra coisa que ela fizesse exclusivamente com suas amigas. Então, ela não iria vir com essas frescuras agora, certo? Eu deixei o Emmett pra lá e me juntei ao Ben e ao Tyler, que estavam jogando vídeo game. Bella não vai pirar por uma besteira dessas...

**Parte II – Após a Festa. / Cap – V**

Eu chutei a porta para que ela se fechasse, já puxando minha gravata do pescoço e gemi. Porra, eu odiava ter que me vestir assim todo santo dia. Esta merda ficava me sufocando, sem contar o fato de que me casei com a mulher mais frienta do Universo. Qualquer coisinha a Bella ficava congelando, e sendo assim necessitávamos deixar o aquecedor ligado durante todo dia, isso só fazia piorar minha situação.

Com um suspiro frustrado, eu comecei a tirar a minha roupa e segui direto para a sala. Joguei tudo pelo meio do caminho - afinal, quanto antes eu me livrasse dessa merda melhor - e esfreguei minha barriga enquanto olhava ao redor.

Algo estava diferente, não apenas aqui, mas em toda a casa. Eu não poderia ajudar, mas sinto que talvez eu tinha esquecido de fazer alguma coisa. Após alguns segundos, eu encolhi os ombros; que quer que fosse podia esperar. Era uma tarde de sexta-feira, e eu estava definitivamente fudido de cansado e pronto pra me embebedar essa noite.

Olhei para meu relógio, sorrindo quando percebi que a Bella não estaria em casa por mais algumas horas. Caminhei entusiasmado até nosso escritório e abri a minha gaveta da mesa com fundo falso, empurrando os arquivos e todas as outras porras que eu guardava ali dentro, até que encontrei a pequena caixa de charutos que estava procurando. Colocando-a em cima da mesa, eu retirei pequeno saquinho de dentro da caixa e o abri delicadamente.

O fato de que eu fumei maconha não era segredo. Eu até tentei várias vezes fazer com que a Bella experimentasse, mas isso tinha sido a pelo menos, uns quatro anos atrás. E sinceramente eu não tinha idéia de como ela reagiria a isso agora. Então eu só fumava quando ela estava dormindo ou não estava em casa; isso me salvava de uma briga. Eu rolei o bagulho e acendi, e me recostei na minha cadeira depois de puxar o primeiro trago. Totalmente descontraído, suspirei e decidi pegar um lanche e jogar Call of Duty durante os poucos minutos que ainda tinha antes que a Bella chegasse em casa.

Os poucos minutos evoluíram para uma hora, e em algum lugar durante esse tempo, eu puxei minha boxers, a camiseta e as meias._ É sério, eu não tenho idéia de como minha mulher agüentava essa casa tão quente assim_.

Minha concentração total ainda estava no jogo, então eu nem me dei conta que a Bella já tinha chegado em casa e ficou ali me assistindo jogar enquanto eu ainda estava nu, até que ela surtou e atingiu minha cabeça a porra do controle remoto. "Aí é foda, Bella!" Eu gritei na medida em que ela se afastava de mim. Eu a ouvi fazendo algum comentário engraçadinho de volta, e assim decidi segui-la. Minha testa latejava quando perguntei: "Qual é o seu problema?"  
Quando ela se virou e me encarou, e eu tive que admitir que meu saco murchou um pouco. De repente, a idéia de estar completamente vestido dentro de casa não parecia mais uma má idéia. Escutei-a começando a reclamar sobre a limpeza da casa, e só então eu me lembrei: eu tinha lhe prometido que iria limpar tudo depois da festa. _Era isso o que eu tinha me esquecido de fazer... _

Parte de mim queria rir da minha própria estupidez, mas não é como se eu não tivesse uma boa desculpa. Eu estava trabalhando muito e, além do mais, Bella não teria ficado satisfeita com a maneira que eu teria limpado de qualquer maneira. Ela ficaria no meu pé e depois teria que refazer tudo de novo. Na realidade, eu estava lhe fazendo um favor ao economizar seu tempo. No entanto, Bella estava chateado, e não só chateadinha, algo que um ou dois beijos pudessem resolver... Ela estava puta da vida.

Imaginei que fazê-la rir um pouquinho não iria custar nada. "Mas eu me desculpei.", lhe respondi com um sorriso. Seus olhos se contraíram, mas eu não consegui diferenciar se era porque ela ainda estava com raiva ou porque ela estava tentando não rir.

" Você fez o que você me prometeu, Edward?" ela perguntou lentamente.

Eu decidi brincar com fato de que ela se... _divertiu_ naquela noite, e continuei. "Bem, não ouvi você reclamando quando eu estava pedindo desculpas Bella. Gritando sim, mas reclamando não."

Acho que tomei a decisão errada, porque a próxima coisa que soube, foi que ela estava gritando "Idiota!" no topo de seus pulmões e jogando um monte de porcarias pra cima de mim. Eu evitei cada uma delas e tentei agarrar seus braços ao mesmo tempo em que erguia minha perna para cima para proteger minhas bolas no processo.

" Bella, já chega!" Eu gritei enquanto tentava detê-la. Eventualmente, ela não tinha mais nenhuma munição e começou a me bater. Estremeci quando a sua mão bateu no meu peito, se bem que isso fez com que ficasse muito mais fácil de agarrá-la. Minhas mãos se travaram em torno de seus pulsos e eu ri em triunfo.

"Edward-Pau-no-Cu, eu estou te avisando!" Ela gritou alto, e eu parei por um segundo.

_Ela acabou de me chamar de Pau-no-Cu?_

Eu ri e puxei-a para perto de mim. "Resistir é inútil Bella, e você sabe disso!" Eu ri e tentei abraçá-la o suficiente para que eu pudesse beijá-la. Quando ela ficava mal-humorada e toda irritadinha desse jeito, ela ficava fudidamente linda. Puxei a para meus braços e inclinei-me apenas para que Bella se afastasse de mim.

Antes que eu pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo, nós dois estávamos caindo perto da cama. Bem, a Bella vive caindo mesmo, mas isso não significa que eu poderia deixá-la se arrebentar no chão – de novo. Eu tentei puxá-la pra cima de mim, para que eu pudesse amortecer sua queda, mas essa merda não funcionou. Estremeci quando ouvi sua perna batendo contra a cômoda antes de nós dois batermos no chão.

Eu tentei não rir quando Bella começou a gritar cada palavrão que ela pudesse lembrar. Alguns momentos depois ela parou, e o único som que escutamos era de nós dois tentando recuperar o fôlego depois de rir histericamente.

"Você é um pé na minha bunda, Edward", ela murmurou, após um segundo.

Inclinei-me até que eu a encarasse. "Você não quer dizer, um pau-no-cu?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente, mas ela só começou a rir novamente. Mudei-me para me deitar ao seu lado e ouvi enquanto ela explicava meu apelido recém-formado.

"Pau-no-Cu?" Perguntei com ceticismo. "Eu prefiro muito mais Goza-Goza, acho que esse deve ser o meu novo apelido na cama. Permanentemente."

Sorri quando ela começou a rir e não podia deixar de admirar o quanto Bella é realmente bonita, mesmo que ela tivesse acabado de tentar me matar com alguns controles remotos, seus sapatos e o iPod. Bella é naturalmente linda, e o fato dela corar era algo que só acrescentava algo mais a milha mulher.

Sentei-me, e me inclinei para dar uma olhada na sua perna, apenas para franzir a testa quando vi o pequeno hematoma se formando. Eu esfreguei-o suavemente e olhei para ela. "Você vai ter uma contusão."

"Tudo bem". Ela sorriu e olhou pro meu peito. "Você terá várias".

Eu rolei meus olhos e coloquei a mão na minha cabeça, que ainda estava pulsando um pouco, e não pude deixar de sorrir. Uma das coisas que eu mais amava na Bella é que ela não tolera minhas idiotices. Ok, talvez lançar um monte de objetos na minha cabeça não era o jeito certo de arrumar as coisas, mas isso me deixava totalmente orgulhoso dela.

Na primeira vez que nos encontramos, Bella tinha sido tão insegura – e bem... só mais tarde, com a convivência foi que descobri que esse era apenas um escudo que ela usava para se defender. Através dos anos, eu tive o privilégio de vê-la se transformando na mulher decidida que ela é hoje. Seis anos atrás, Bella teria apenas suspirado e não dito nada; hoje ela praticamente tinha chutado a minha bunda. Eu sorri e a fitei. _Essa é a minha garota!_

Inclinei-me sobre ela, beijando-a suavemente e sorri quando seus braços se envolveram em torno de meus ombros. Por um segundo, eu pensei que talvez aquele beijo pudesse nos levar a algo um pouquinho mais _interessante_, mas assim que comecei a levantar sua blusa, ela me impediu. "Você não tem uma bagunça pra arrumar, Edward Cullen?" ela me perguntou, seus olhos brilhando com humor.

Eu estreitei os olhos por um segundo, e capturei seus lábios novamente. Só depois disso, eu me levantei do chão e segui de volta para a sala. _É, definitivamente essa era a minha garota._

_

* * *

_

**Fala sério? Não é o Pau-no-Cu mais fofo do Mundo?  
**

**Adoro esse Edward por que é tão humano. Dá até pra acreditar que existem homens como ele por aí! **

**Ah, e o próximo bonûs mostravará nosso casalzinho 2 anos depois do casamento!**

**Praguinha do capitulo para aquelas que não comentam... **

_**Quem não deixar review nunca irá encontrar um Edward Goza-Goza para lhe fazer um pedido de desculpas bem... err... convincente!**_


	22. SURPRESA!

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o casado é da JustFork. E a danny e eu traduzimos mais um Bônus pra vocês! **

* * *

_**Quase dois anos depois...**_

"Aproveite o seu dia, baby!" Falei alto e empolgado. Assim que Bella se virou e me encarou, eu apenas sorri e acenei.

"Edward ... " ela advertiu.

_Banque o cara legal_, lembrei a mim mesmo. Quando ela se aproximou de mim com os olhos estreitados e os lábios franzidos, eu ri.

"É sério. Eu não quero nenhuma festa ... Não quero comemorar o meu aniversário", sibilou ela emburrada.

Eu não entendia porque para a minha mulher estava fazendo tanto drama por completar 29 anos. Não era como se ela estivesse além dos trinta ou beirando os quarenta. Bella nunca teve problemas para comemorar seus aniversários no passado, e eu não conseguia entender por que justo _esse_ estava a deixando tão puta.

"Bella amor, eu só quero que você se divirta." eu disse antes de beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

Ela suspirou e se recostou ao meu peito, enquanto eu passava meus braços em volta de seus ombros. Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente a convenci que não faria uma festa. Ela saiu, me prometendo que iria aproveitar o pacote completo num SPA – algo que eu tinha escolhido como meu presente. Assim que vi seu carro virando a esquina, sai correndo direto para o telefone.

"Sim?" Jasper respondeu.

"Ela está indo pra sua casa pegar a Alice. Te encontro na loja de festa", eu falei rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que me virava em círculos a procura de minhas chaves.

"Sem problemas!" ele respondeu num falso sotaque britânico coxo. Antes que eu pudesse comentar sobre isso, Jasper desligou.

Rolei meus olhos e peguei a minha carteira, e assim, sai imediatamente de casa. Sorrindo para mim mesmo, dirigi sem problemas apesar do grande tráfego. Eu poderia realmente dar uma dentro, desta vez. Bella passaria o dia inteiro recebendo massagens e se cobrindo de lama ao lado da Alice. Quando ela chegasse em casa hoje à noite, estaria totalmente relaxada e mais animada ao ver a festa surpresa que eu tinha planejado com tanto carinho.

"Quantos balões você comprou?" Jasper me perguntou.

"Bem, eles tinham uma promoção legal. Se você comprasse mais de dez, teria algum desconto ou algo assim, então pedi logo vinte." Eu olhei para os diversos cachos de balões que estavam parados ao lado do balcão. Provavelmente, alguém estaria dando uma festa também.

"Seu imbecil!" Emmett disse rindo.

"O quê foi?"

"Você sabe que essa promoção é por dúzia, certo? E isso significa que você comprou mais de duas dezenas de bolas." Jasper sacudiu a cabeça enquanto olhava para mim.

"Vinte dúzias não é muito ...somente algu- ..." E nisso, fixei meu olhar nos dois. _Ah merda_... Dei um tapa na minha cara quando percebi quantos balões eu havia comprado.

"Mais de duas centenas de balões! Seu burro, você ordenou mais de duzentas bolas!" Emmett rugiu. Eu tropecei em frente, assim que ele me deu um tapão nas costas.

"Como é que você vai colocar essa porra toda no seu carro?" Jasper perguntou. Percebi que ele estava tentando seriamente não rir de mim. E estava falhando miseravelmente.

Olhei para as montanhas de balões que estavam cobertas por grandes sacolas pretas e balancei minha cabeça. De forma alguma eu poderia colocar tudo isso em meu carro. Caralho, provavelmente não conseguiria arrumar a metade disso em nossos três carros! Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e sorri quando vi uma tabela sobre o balcão. Isso não seria mais um problema! Este lugar fazia entregas! Basta apenas pagar uma taxa extra e alguém mandaria tudo isso. Não seria tão ruim assim, eu poderia até espalhá-los pelo meio da casa. Ficaria legal.

"Ei, vocês fazem entrega, certo?" Eu perguntei ao caixa enquanto ela somava algo.

"Sim, senhor. Cobramos uma taxa de cinqüenta dólares, no entanto a entrega só será feita hoje a tarde."

"Faça isso.", Emmett murmurou balançando a cabeça. "Torre logo todo o dinheiro extra."

Revirei os olhos para ele, e entreguei a menina o meu cartão de crédito. "Preciso que eles sejam entregues antes das três. Há algum problema?"

"De modo algum."

Eu sorri e olhei para os meus amigos de modo presunçoso. "Viram? Problema resolvido."

Só que as coisas não estavam indo de acordo com nossos planos... de forma alguma. Eu me mantive dizendo para tentar ter calma, que tudo daria certo e que nós tínhamos tempo mais do que suficiente. Mas quanto mais essa merda dava errado, mais irritado e frustrado eu ficava.

O calvário dos balões de festa não foi nem tão ruim em comparação com o que tinha acontecido quando fui pegar os petiscos que tinha encomendado. Não só tinha - mais uma vez – encomendado muito mais do que precisava, mas também escolhi alguns alimentos cujo a receita aparentemente levava aipo picado. Isto não teria sido tão desastroso se não fosse pelo fato de que minha mulher é totalmente alérgica a isso.

"OK, eu não posso levar isso.", murmurei para a balconista. "O que mais você tem?"

"Como é?" Ela perguntou.

Porra, ela é surda? "Eu disse não posso levar isso. Minha esposa é alérgica a aipo ... o que mais vocês têm? "

"Sr. Cullen isso aqui não é uma espécie de mercearia. Nós não guardamos pratos prontos de festa, cheios de queijos e carnes só para ficar na espera. E nem eu tenho tempo mais de fazer algo diferente para que ..."

"Peraí, peraí! Você pode comprar bandejas prontas para festas? Aonde?" Eu perguntei, interrompendo-a.

Aparentemente, o meu interesse em bandejas prontas de uma simples mercearia deve ter a ofendido, porque imediatamente ela inventou uma desculpa para que eu saísse dali. Ela devia ter sido mais educada. Eu paguei por uma montanha de comida pela qual não poderia usar nem fodendo. Mas mesmo assim, com três panelas cheias de salgados (que custaram o olho da cara) enfiadas no porta-malas do meu carro, eu arrastei minha bunda direto para a mercearia.

Quando eu encontrei umas bandejas de frios e queijos, e outra com frutas e legumes eu as agarrei de imediato. Enquanto dirigia para casa pensei que talvez, apenas talvez, as coisas entrariam de volta aos trilhos. Isso foi até que Jasper me ligar.

"Você encomendou todos os balões pretos?" Ele me perguntou.

"Uh ..." Eu tentei lembrar do que eu coloquei no pedido. Pensei que eu tinha dito preto e lilás, mas honestamente não podia me recordar direito. "Eu acho que deveria ser preto e lilás. Por quê?"

"Bem, nós estamos na sua casa, tentando decorar essa porra com duzentas e quarenta bolas pretas. Parece mais um funeral", Jasper explicou.

"Ah".

Ele suspirou. "Edward você sabia que as pessoas decoram com o preto para comemorar os 40 ou 50 anos, certo? Como numa espécie de luto? Sabe... por estar ficando velho?"

"Ah merda!" eu gemi e joguei a cabeça contra o encosto do banco.

"É ..."

"Bem ... não tem como deixar melhor, quer dizer, preto não deveria ser o eterno clássico?" Perguntei-lhe. Normalmente, não era meu estilo de saber sobre esse tipo de porcaria, mas no final de semana passado, eu tinha sido arrastado por cinco lojas diferentes, enquanto Bella procurava por um par "clássico e atemporal" de sapatos pretos. "Já são quase quatro; as pessoas devem estar em casa por volta das cinco e meia. Nós não temos tempo para consertar essa merda."

Jasper ficou quieto por um segundo. "Deixe-me ver o que posso fazer. Onde você está?"

"Estarei aí em quinze minutos. Eu só preciso ir pegar o bolo."

Desligamos ao mesmo tempo e eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Vai dar tudo certo. Tudo vai ficar bem."

Eu corri para a padaria e peguei o bolo, e então corri de volta para casa. Quando entrei, percebi que nada disto daria "certo". Parecia ... horrível. Pousei o bolo em cima do balcão e caminhei para a sala. Jasper estava estourando cuidadosamente os balões, enquanto Emmett inalava o gás hélio e cantarolava alguma canção estúpida do Mágico de Oz.

"Este é o plano?" Perguntei aos dois. "Vocês vão só estourar as bolas?"

"Bem, eu percebi que se não usarmos tantas, talvez não fique tão ruim", Jasper explicou.

"É isso mesmo", Emmett praticamente piou. Sua voz estava alta e distorcida.

"Então, basta somente soltar essas porras! Abra a porta de trás que elas irão flutuar!" Eu gritei exasperado. Será que eles não entendem que nós estávamos numa corrida contra o tempo?

"Isso é ruim para o meio ambiente", Emmett disse com sua voz de Alvin e os Esquilos.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele. "Você tá brincando, né?"

"Não cara, ele tem razão. Isso pode matar as focas; se elas tentarem mastigar irão sufocar. Sem mencionar os pássaros e outros animais que poderiam ser afetados", Jasper veio cheio de sermão.

"Tudo bem, então estourarem essa porcaria de balões. Emmett, você pode fazer o favor de ir buscar as bandejas de frios no porta-malas do meu carro e pegar também a de salgados? Tem comida suficiente pra matar a fome mundial, mas não podemos usá-la . Tem aipo nela. "

"Bella é alérgica a aipo," Emmett disse.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. "Sim... eu sei."

Enquanto Emmett lidava com a comida, eu corri até o meu quarto e troquei de roupa. Tomei cuidado para que as minhas roupas sujas não ficassem espalhadas pelo chão - eu estava tentando melhorar nesse aspecto e não esquecer mais essa merda – e chequei logo duas vezes minha nova camisa no espelho.

Depois de uma rápida olhada no relógio, entrei no escritório. Abri a gaveta da minha mesa e tirei o cartão que eu tinha feito para Bella. Eu não tive tempo para escrever uma carta de amor completa e, honestamente, acho que já tínhamos passado dessa fase. Então, eu só lhe disse a verdade; que eu amava muito e não tinha idéia do que faria se ela não estivesse em minha vida. Sorri enquanto retirava o pequeno envelope que o agente de viagens tinha me dado, juntando-o ao cartão. Com vinte minutos de folga, voltei para a cozinha e coloquei o cartão ao lado do bolo, enquanto olhava ao redor. O alimento já estava todo arrumado, e Emmett estava abrindo a caixa do bolo. É... acho que conseguimos.

"Quem é Bedford?" Emmett perguntou. Ele olhou para mim e depois de volta para o topo do bolo.

"Quem?"

"No bolo diz: [Parabéns Bedford. Porra meu irmão, você pegou o bolo errado.", ele colocou a caixa sobre o balcão me encarou.

"PUTA QUE PARIU!" Eu gritei. "Sério? Realmente?"

Jasper veio caminhando até a cozinha e balançou a cabeça quando viu o bolo. "Tudo bem, basta somente raspar a parte de cima. Podemos colocar algumas frutas em cima disso."

Eu gemi a medida em que eles começaram a trabalhar nisso. Eu estava sendo castigado; o Carma estava querendo me fuder. Bella disse que não queria uma festa de aniversário e, em vez de escutá-la, fiz o que queria. _Caralho, quando é que eu iria aprender?_

Meu telefone começou a tocar e eu apertei a ponte do meu nariz, enquanto atendia. "Sim?"

"Edward!" Alice sussurrou alarmada.

"Alice?" Eu perguntei encarando o Jasper. Ele deu de ombros e continuou a cuidar do bolo. "O que... onde você está? E por que diabos você está cochichando?"

"Você tem que cancelar a festa!" Ela disse um pouco mais alto. O meu coração caiu no chão. "Bella estava fazendo mechas nos cabelos e... não deu muito certo. De jeito algum."

"O que você quer dizer? Alice, pelo amor..."

"O cabelo dela está verde, Edward! Verde!" Ela gritou.

Eu olhei para a parede na minha frente. "O que ..."

"Ela está prestes a estar de volta pra casa! Só faça o que eu disse! Cancele a porra dessa festa!"

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela tinha desligado o telefone. Eu olhei para Jasper e Emmett, que estava quase terminando com o bolo e me apavorei. "CARAAAAAAAAAAALHO!" Gritei e joguei meu celular no balcão.

"O que aconteceu?" Ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Nós temos que... começar a tirar tudo isso daqui!" Corri para a sala e comecei a tentar me livrar da enorme quantidade de balões enfiando tudo no armário.

"O que aconteceu?" Jasper correu logo atrás de mim. "Edward..."

"Nós temos que cancelar a festa! O cabelo da Bella está verde... ou algo assim. Porra, eu não sei!" Eu fechei a porta do armário e peguei mais um punhado de balões e corri para o quarto de hóspedes. "Jasper, você pode começar ligar para as pessoas? Eu não... Cacete, eu nem lembro direito quem foi que eu convidei!"

Emmett começou a me ajudar enquanto Jasper me garantiu que iria cuidar das ligações. Não dando a mínima para o meio-ambiente, abri a porta de trás e comecei a empurrar os balões lá pra fora. As focas que se fodam pra lidar com isso.

"Alice acabou de me mandar uma mensagem", Jasper gritou lá da sala. "Estarão aqui em cerca de cinco minutos!"

"CINCO MINUTOS?" Eu grunhi. "ELAS NÃO DEVERIAM ESTAR DE VOLTA ATÉ AS SEIS!"

Se não já estivéssemos no caos antes, agora essa porra tinha fodido de vez! Nós três estávamos correndo pela casa, tentando jogar os últimos cachos de bolas para fora.

"Emmett, pegue a comida! TIRE A PORRA DA COMIDA DAQUI!" Eu gritei.

Ele assentiu e pegou as travessas caras cheias de comida com aipo e correu até seu carro. Enfiei o resto das bandejas no meu carro e prendi Jasper do lado de fora. "Fique aqui e evite que as pessoas toquem a campainha! Diga-lhes que eu estou doente... ou... porra! Somente livre-se delas!"

Depois que eu fechei a porta, corri pela casa tentando me certificar de que estávamos livres dos balões. Eu parei quando cheguei à cozinha. O bolo! Eles esqueceram a merda do bolo! Apanhei-o e corri pra lá e pra cá, imaginando o que fazer com ele. Quando eu vi os faróis iluminando a entrada de automóveis, eu parei. Um bolo era normal! Eu poderia facilmente ter pegado somente um bolo, porque eu mesmo gostava de bolo. Faz sentido! Coloquei-o de volta no balcão e corri para a sala. Liguei a TV e cai na minha cadeira. Quando a porta do lado se abriu, eu respirei fundo e tentei parecer normal.

Eu ouvi um som abafado batendo na janela atrás de mim e vi Emmett escondido atrás dos arbustos. Eu mandei que ele saísse dali e voltei pro meu lugar bem na hora certa.

"Bella, é sério, não está tão ruim assim", disse Alice encorajadoramente. "Eles podem arrumar isso na próxima segunda ... não é grande coisa."

Preparei-me mentalmente para ver como ela ficou, determinado a não ri... ou fazer careta... ou mostrar qualquer sinal de emoçãoem relação ao seu novo cabelo. Queria parecer indiferente, e apenas tranquilizá-la dizendo o quanto ela era linda.

"Eu tô ridícula! " Ela choramingou jogando a bolsa sobre a mesa de jantar. Sorri quando ela entrou na sala e imediatamente me arrependi. "Nem ouse a soltar essa risadinha de merda para mim, Edward Cullen!

Pisquei e virei a cabeça, olhando para Alice em busca de apoio. "Eu não ..."

No segundo seguinte, Bella cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar. Me levantei de cima da cadeira e passei meus braços em torno dela. Ela chorou no meu peito e murmurou um pedidos de desculpas. Eu beijei o alto de seus cabelos com listras verdes e disse-lhe que estava bem.

"Eu só ... quero ir dormir", ela gemeu no meu ombro. Balancei a cabeça e depois de se desculpar novamente, ela voltou para o quarto.

"Que porra foi essa?" Sussurrei duramente.

Alice balançou a cabeça. "O que você queria que eu fizesse? Edward, ela está puta da vida! Onde está o Jasper?"

"Tá lá fora de fazendo com que as pessoas não toquem a campainha!" Eu disse um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

Ela sibilou pedindo silêncio e eu rolei meus olhos. "Vá cuidar da Bella e..."

Nós dois olhamos em direção à cozinha, quando ouvimos a porta lateral sendo aberta de novo, algo que ressoou alto por toda a casa. Eu quase matei Rosalie por conta do barulho que seus saltos estavam fazendo enquanto ela entrava na casa. Sem que ela me visse, cobri sua boca para evitar que ela gritasse enquanto Alice colocava seu dedo sobre os lábios.

"Que ..." Rosalie sussurrou.

"Ei, o que vocês querem para o jantar?" Bella gritou do nosso quarto.

Alice sussurrou iria lidar com Rosalie. Corri para o quarto assim quando Bella já estava prestes a sair. Ela trombou diretamente no meu peito e eu a prendi em seus braços para evitar que ela caísse.

"Prontinho" ri, torcendo pra que nos Infernos, eu parecesse normal.

"Onde está a Alice?" Bella perguntou. Segui-a de volta até o banheiro e vi quando ela puxou seus cabelos em um nó bagunçado.

"Ela está... hmmm ... está lá fora. Eu acho que está falando com o Jasper" eu menti. Bem, tecnicamente, ela devia estar mesmo conversando com Jasper, então eu acho que não era uma mentira assim tão grande. Caminhei de modo que ficasse atrás de Bella e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. Ela se recostou contra mim, e mesmo quando sorri para a nosso reflexo no espelho, ela se manteve carrancuda. "Baby, não está tão ruim assim", eu sussurrei. "Você está linda. Você sempre está."

"Você só está dizendo isso para que eu me sinta melhor. Eu tô ... horrível."

"Isso não é só o cabelo, não é? O que há de errado Bella?" Eu perguntei. Ela encolheu os ombros enquanto eu passava meus braços em torno dela. "Você anda triste há algum tempo e eu sei que não é só por conta do seu aniversário. Diga-me o que está errado."

"É estúpido" ela murmurou.

"Por favor, me diga." Eu pedi beijando seu ombro.

Bella respirou fundo e se virou para olhar para mim. "Eu tenho quase trinta anos."

"Tudo bem? E?" Eu perguntei.

"Isso só nos dá dez anos, Edward." Bella disse calmamente. Ela me olhou como se precisasse entender o que ela estava falando. O pior que eu não fazia idéia de nada. "Todos dizem que as mulheres não devem ter filhos após os quarenta! E se... se esperamos tempo demais? Dez anos é muito tempo na minha situação e eu não... e se levar mais tempo do que pensávamos?"

"Bella", eu disse calmamente.

"Eu sei que nós fizemos uma lista com todas coisas que queríamos fazer antes de termos nossos filhos, só que agora Edward, nós estamos correndo contra o tempo!"

"Há apenas uma coisa na lista" sorri. Eu esfreguei seus ombros, tentando fazê-la relaxar. Ela revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Ela não ia deixar isso por menos. "Bella, eu..."

"Eu não preciso de ir pra Europa, Edward! Isso não é quem eu sou ... quer dizer ... eu gostaria muito, só que essa não é uma possibilidade agora!"

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei. "Bella eu ..."

"Porque nós dois sabemos que isso não vai ser fácil Edward!" Ela grunhiu para mim. "O médico disse que eu posso demorar anos para engravidar... e agora... aos trinta... e se não tivermos mais tempo? E se minha situação tiver piorado e-?"

"Porra Bella, eu já comprei as passagem pra Europa!" Eu gritei frustado.

Bella olhou para mim e eu suspirei fundo. Definitivamente não era assim que eu queria que isso acontecesse. Eu queria que ela ficasse surpresa e animada, não assusta-la quando ela estivesse tendo um ataque de pânico.

"Você ..." ela sussurrou.

Balancei a cabeça e suspirou. "Eu as comprei por hoje e pelo nosso aniversário de casamento. Eu ia te contar esta noite."

"Então ... nós vamos?" Ela perguntou. Seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso.

"É... Nós vamos."

Ela gritou e jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu ri quando ela encheu meu rosto de beijos e pediu desculpas por estar tão irritada ultimamente. "Tudo bem Bella, não foi nada... mas por que você não falou comigo sobre isso? Afinal, não é você mesma quem diz que os médicos não sabem de tudo?"

Ela encolheu os ombros enquanto balança a cabeça. "Eu não sei ..."

"Bella, eu ..."

Fomos interrompidos pela campainha tocando. Eu senti meus olhos ampliarem a Bella saiu do meu colo e caminhou de volta para o quarto.

"Você acha que Alice se trancou do lado de fora? Você não estava esperando ninguém, não é?" Ela perguntou.

Eu tentei fazer com que ela ficasse no quarto e me deixasse ver quem estava na porta, mas é claro que essa merda não funcionou com minha mulher. Antes que eu pudesse impedi-la, Bella já estava abrindo a porta da frente. Eu gemi e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás, ao ver minha mãe gritando: "feliz aniversário" da varanda.

"O que..." Bella olhou entre mim e meus pais. Nosso jardim estava todo coberto de pessoas, enquanto Jasper e Emmett estavam tentando, sem sucesso, afastá-las.

"Você está surpresa, querida?" Minha mãe pediu e puxou Bella num abraço.

"Completamente", Bella respondeu e me encarou.

"Eu ... bem ..." eu murmurei sem jeito. Dei de ombros e sorri amarelo. "Feliz aniversário!".

Bella olhou para o pátio da frente e abriu o restante da porta. Fiquei ao lado dela enquanto as pessoas começavam a entrar, nós dois sorrindo pateticamente. Minha mãe agarrou meu braço e fez com que eu me inclinasse para seu nível.

"Ela pintou o cabelo verde de propósito?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Olha mãe ... não comece!", eu sibilei. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e continuou seguindo seu caminho para dentro de casa.

Além do fato de que eu ter dado uma festa quando Bella tinha especificamente me pedido para não fizesse nada, as coisas correram bem. As pessoas pareciam estar se divertindo, e ninguém mencionou os cabelos verdes dela. Depois de Alice e Jasper foram embora, eu calmamente tranquei a porta da frente e caminhei de volta para nosso quarto. Bella estava jogando as almofadas de lado, e parou quando me viu na soleira da porta.

"Eu sinto muito ..." Nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e sorri.

"Eu ... Obrigada ... por planejar uma festa para mim", disse ela. E a observei se sentando na cama, remexendo os cobertores. "Eu não achei que queria comemorar, mas acabei me divertindo. Mesmo com o cabelo verde ..."

"O cabelo é verde... eu preciso dizer... achei meio sexy" Comentei sorrindo de lado. Ela revirou os olhos enquanto eu me arrastava para a cama ao lado dela. "Sério mesmo. ... Parecendo até minha _punkezinha_ rock star".

"Você é um mentiroso horrível, mas eu te amo", Bella riu.

Sorri quando ela se inclinou para me beijar. " Feliz aniversário, meu amor.",eu sussurrei contra seus lábios e a beijei de volta.

*** FIM ***

* * *

**Aaaah... Eu morro de saudades do Edward Pau-no-Cu! **

**Demorou mas rolou o último bônus meninas! E pra quem me perguntou (a séculos luz atrás) se eu iria traduzir. "**_**When Assward met Bella" **_**que é uma minific que a JustForkIt escreveu, contando como esse dois se conheceram irei responder: **

**EU PRETENDO**

**Só estou esperando a autorização oficial da autora, mas acho que isso não terá problema algum. Ela é super bacana quanto a isso! **

**Enfim: NECESSITO DE REVIEWS! **

**E pra não perder a tradição... **

"_**Quem não comentar, nunca mais irá saber mais nada sobre Edward-Goza-Goza!"**_

**Xoxo**


	23. AVISO

Oláaaa meninas!

Então apareci rapidinho porque acabei de postar o "Inicio" desta fic aqui!

**(http:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)s(/)6662766(/)1(/)Fic_Traduzida_When_Assward_Met_Bella**

Pra quem tava com saudades de Pau no Cu e de Satanás é só apagar as aspas e _have fun!_


End file.
